A Grim's Promise
by NightSeer
Summary: ON HOLD: Check profile or lj for details. Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.
1. Prologue

A/N: I have no clue where I'm going with this. It just popped into my head while I was working on the next chapter of VBS (my Tenchi/Gundam Wing fusion) and wouldn't get out. So I have no idea if it will be slash or het. I don't even know if there will be any pairings at all! Right now I'm as clueless as you as to where this story is going and if person A will end up with B, C, D or none of the above. But if you have a pairing that you would like to see and can explain why they should be together, please leave a review explaining your reasons and I'll consider it. However Kuwabara and Yukina are out of the running because that couple is just too cute for me to break up. Also, right now I'm leaning towards Yusuke and Harry having a big brother/little brother type friendship, so unless someone comes up with a really, and I mean _really_, good argument for that couple they will not be an item.

A/N 2: While I'm using the timeline from the Harry Potter lexicon as a reference any incorrect dates or facts are completely my fault.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Harry Potter.

Warnings: Spoilers for books one through five and the YYH series. Also someone on Mediaminer said this was sad so Angst ahead. You have been warned.

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

**A Grim's Promise**

**Prologue: August 1994**

Genkai watched as the large Grim like dog trotted down the shrine stairs. Shaking her head, she turned and head back towards the house thinking about the animagus fugitive that had stayed at her shrine for the past few weeks. He was a cross of the fox and the dimwit. He and Kurama both had a past they wanted to forget yet that same past caused the guilt that led them to protect what mattered most; their chosen families. But his attitude had reminded her of Yusuke. Although she had only known him for a little over three weeks _that_ similarity to her old student was what had prompted her to agree to his request. She silently wished the man good luck on his mission and prayed that he lived a long, happy life.

**June 27th 1996, Japan**

Genkai looked at the envelope then at the owl sitting across from her. The Great Horned owl looked up from preening its feathers and hooted once before going back to its previous task. As she opened the envelope she wondered who the hell she knew in London that would use a law firm called Cardsley, Dragoon, and Whispersmith. Her eyes widened in surprise as she read the letter.

Master Genkai, (it read)

Your presence is requested for the reading of Sirius Osiris Black's will on July second at nine a.m. in our London offices. All travel expenses for you and an escort will be covered by the Black estate. We have booked two rooms for you at the Angelic Halo for July first through the fifth.1 The enclosed portkey will take you directly to the lobby at exactly six p.m. (nine a.m. London time). Our offices are located on Horntail Avenue in the Diagon Alley shopping district. There will be a map and detailed directions in your rooms when you arrive. Please send a response with Hortus as soon as possible. Let us know if Translation rings will be necessary for you or your escort in your reply.

Sincerely,

Diana Whispersmith

Putting the letter down, Genkai picked up a pen and scribbled a quick reply letting the firm know she would come with her student and that only one ring would be needed. As she tied the note to the bird's outstretched leg she tried to remember where the devil her wand was...

1 The Angelic Halo is a wizarding hotel that I've made up. Basically it's an extremely classy hotel.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Okay, I have a vague idea where this is going now. This will not, under any circumstances, be a 'YYH team goes to Hogwarts to save the day' story. This will be more of a 'welcome to your new family' type fic.

A/N 2: Going by what's in the HP lexicon and OotP Sirius died the night of Thursday June 13th and the following Monday (the 17th) is when Harry went home via the express. This chapter starts out on the 18th, nine days before Genkai receives her letter. A quick run down of everyone's ages: Harry, 15 years old, Yusuke, 17 years old and Genkai is in her 70s.

A/N 3: Just in case the italics don't show up on Mediaminer the short scene with Remus is a dream sequence and almost all of it with Harry is another dream sequence. Harry's ends when Sirius says 'So here?s the plan...' I'm really hoping the italics show up but better safe than sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Harry Potter.

Warning: Possible spoilers for books one through five and the YYH series.

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

**A Grim's Promise **

**Chapter One: June 18th to June 19th 1996 Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place **

_Remus glared at his old friend. "Wait just one second Padfoot. What do you mean Harry's out of the Dursleys? Just what the hell did you do?!"_

_Sirius took a step back. He knew this was a dream and that Moony couldn't actually hurt him, but damn he was scary. "Remember that woman I wanted to send Harry to live with last summer?" _

_Remus nodded. He remembered alright. They had argued for hours about it. _

_"Well, I sort of made her Harry's new guardian. He's out of there Moony. Dumbledore and Fudge can't do anything about it. Wills are magically binding. It's the perfect solution."_

_The werewolf pinched the bridge of his nose. Even dead Sirius managed to pull something crazy. "There's one small problem Sirius."_

_"What? I've thought everything out. Genkai's strong enough to protect him. Plus all the other people who hang out around there are damn powerful too. He'll be safe. And then there's the bonus of being in a country that could care less about his fame and of getting away from those arsehole muggles. I don't see a problem; all he has to do is show up at the reading."_

_"That's the problem. Sit down, this could take a while." _

**_June 19th to June 20th, Surrey, England _**

_Harry was confused. For the past six days he had repeatedly dreamed of his own personal hell; a swirl of his godfather's death, Dumbledore's confession and the prophecy with Voldemort's laughter in the background. But this dream was different. It was peaceful, calming, comforting. While this was a welcome change Harry was confused for one very simple reason._

_"What in Merlin's name am I doing in the Slytherin common room?"_

_"Good question," said a voice behind him._

_Harry spun around and saw a man poking at the knickknacks on a bookshelf. The man looked like his godfather but different, less like the haggard man he knew and more like the laughing, mischievous man from his parents wedding photos. Harry took a cautious step forward. "Sirius?"_

_Sirius turned around and pulled the teenager into a warm hug. "Hey kiddo." He pulled out of the hug and guided Harry over to the large, dark green leather sofa. "We need to talk and I don't have much time."_

_As he sat down, Harry looked even more confused than before. "What do you mean you don't have much time? This is dream, right?"_

_"Have you ever heard of dream talking?" Sirius shook his head in disgust at Harry's lost look. "Dumbledore should be hexed for hiring all those twits. This is basic second year defense stuff. Dream talking, kiddo, is where two people speak in their dreams. Normally it's done between two soul mates but the recently dead, that's me, can use it to say good bye or pass on final messages."_

_Harry snorted. "You really expect me to believe that. For all I know this is just some freak thing caused by Aunt Petunia's bad cooking."_

_"You don?t believe me?" Sirius' expression was one of mock hurt._

_"If this," Harry waved his arm around gesturing to the Slytherin common room and the man sitting next to him, "is real, then why have this conversation here?" _

_"Oh, that. I was curious, so I pulled the memory of it from your second year so I could look around. Moony, Prongs and I never did make it back in here after they redecorated. They really didn't change much though, just new carpets and a couple more sofas. Kinda disappointing really." Sirius looked at the room with a pitiful expression. "I was expecting major changes, like windows looking into the lake or something. Slytherin's have no imagination. Doesn't matter, we're taking this conversation elsewhere." He waved his hand and the room around the duo instantly changed to the Gryffindor common room. _

_Harry looked at his godfather, amazed at the sudden scene change. "H-how did you do that?" he asked curiously._

_Sirius chuckled softly. "It's a dream Harry. While I'm really here talking to you, it's still a dream. And all dreams can be changed with just a thought." He bent his head down a bit and looked Harry in the eye. "Believe me now or do I need to start telling you of every prank I pulled on Snivellus for you to grill Moony about later?"_

_Smiling, Harry shook his head. He didn't but he could humor his subconscious for a while. "No, you don't need to do that, I believe you. But I would like to know why a picture of Snape with kitten ears just appeared on that wall over there." He pointed to a spot right over the fireplace._

_Sirius turned a little to his right to look at the picture his godson had pointed at. He smirked when the picture-Snape scowled at him. "Actually they're fox ears. Funny story goes with that; have Remmy tell you about it later. And it appeared because I was thinking about that day."_

_Harry tilted his head to the side, looking pitiful. "Can?t you tell me?"_

_The animagus shook his head. "Sorry Harry, no time. I sorta ditched the ferry girl that picked me up just so I could come and talk to you and Moony. I need to tell you some things before Botan finds me. The last thing I think you need is the Dursleys finding a blue haired girl in a pink kimono sitting on an oar floating around in your room."_

_"What?s a ferry girl?"_

_"Ferry girls are the ones who take souls to the land of the dead. We would call them Grim Reapers."_

_"The Grim Reaper is a girl?! No way!" Harry shook his head in disbelief. _

_"I said the same thing and she hit me with her oar." Sirius rubbed the back of his head, wincing at the old memory. "If everything goes the way I planed, you might meet her so be polite. That oar hurts."_

_Harry's face paled as he processed what Sirius had just said. He scooted back a little, looking at the man in shock. "Wait. You want me to die?!" Harry shrieked._

_Sirius winced again before pulling Harry in for another hug, rubbing his back to calm him down. "No, I don't want you to die. Botan just happens to be friends with someone you're going to be living with. Sorry kiddo didn't mean to scare you like that." He settled back against the couch, keeping his arm around Harry's shoulders. "You okay?"_

_Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Just don?t scare me like that again."_

_"Don't plan on it." Sirius snorted. "Now, for the reason I'm here. You know that your parents made me your guardian right?" Harry nodded. "And you know why you couldn't live with me while I was alive?" Harry nodded again. "And you remember how I promised that someday I find a way to get you out of the hellhole known as the Dursleys?"_

_Harry nodded again, leaning into the half hug. "I remember, but what does that have to do with anything? There's no place else that has the kind of warding powerful enough to prevent Voldemort from finding me. Dumbledore said so."_

_Sirius snorted derisively. "Bullshit. Anyone with enough power and the right knowledge can cast wards like this. The only drawback is that you have to live with the person who cast the wards. Dumbledore just took the easy way out by using blood magic and tying the wards to Petunia instead of himself. I can think of at least eight people who are most definitely powerful enough to pull off wards like this. And two of those people have the training to put up those types of wards." 1_

_The green eyed boy's eyes went wide with surprise. "Then why do I live here?"_

_"Well, I'm not too sure why you don't live with Dumbledore. He could pull off wards like this if he had to. As for the other person, she didn't even know you existed until two years ago. Before you ask, I didn't meet her until it was almost time for you to go back to school. I would have sent you there last year but Moony convinced me that might not be such a good idea." Sirius shrugged. _

_"Why would Remus do that? He knows what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are like."_

_"She lives in Japan Harry. You would have been on a plane full of muggles." Sirius scowled slightly. "As Moony so kindly pointed out that would have been like a two for one sale in old Moldywort's book. If he hadn't said that I would have owled her to ask, and we would have had you on the first flight out."_

_"Portkey?" Harry asked._

_"I have two words for you; Fudge and illegal."_

_"Oh." Feeling sleepy, which in his opinion was quite odd for a dream, Harry leaned further against his godfather's chest and closed his eyes. "So I'm still stuck here, aren't I?" he asked, yawning._

_Sirius shrugged his shoulders, waking Harry up. "Don't slip out of REM sleep yet. Still talking here."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Not a problem." Sirius shrugged again. "But as to your question, no you're not staying at the Dursleys. Not past the reading of my will, anyways. Until my death I was your legal guardian. But because I was either in jail or on the run while I was alive, that didn't mean much. Now that I'm dead though..."_

_Harry pulled back to look at Sirius when he trailed off. He raised an eyebrow at the man's mischievous grin. He knew that smile. It was the same one Peeves wore while he drove Umbridge insane last year. "I don't trust that look. What are you planning?"_

_"Planned, Harry. I'm dead, remember?"_

_"Okay, planned then. Seriously, what are you talking about?" Harry asked, yawning again._

_"Oh nothing much. Just you going to live with the old lady, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. It's all completely legal, so Fudge and Dumbledore can't stop it. Its times like these you just have to love old wizarding inheritance laws." Sirius was practically bouncing with joy at this point. "I managed to not only get you out of here but pulled one over on Fudge, Dumbledore and Moldyworts. I am so good."_

_Harry looked at the animagus like he was insane. That, now that Harry thought about it, was a distinct possibility."But you had to die to do it! How in the world can you be so happy about something like that?"_

_Sirius' smile turned a little sad, but he was still smiling. "Harry, I've known for the past two years I was going to die. Botan accidentally told me. I just didn't know how." He reached a hand out and ruffled Harry's hair. "I'm just glad my death is going to do some good for you and Moony."_

_Harry's face fell as it finally hit him that the dream was real, that it wasn't a product of Aunt Petunia's fish sticks and that when he woke up his godfather would be gone again. He pulled his legs up on to the couch and wrapped his arms around them. He buried his face in the small hollow and tried not to cry. "But you're still dead, and it's my f-fault. If I had just used the m-mirror instead of talking to Kre-kreacher I would have known and..."Harry's voice trailed off as he started to cry, rocking back and forth slightly._

_Harry might not have noticed when the room started to turn dark in response to his emotions but Sirius did. When the portrait of Snape changed to the scene of him falling through the veil on repeat he did the first thing he could think of._

_"Ow! What was that for?" Harry's head jerked up and he glared weakly at Sirius while rubbing the back of his head._

_Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as the room brightened considerably and the picture started to change back. "For being stupid, my death was in no way your fault. I told you, no matter what, I was going to die. The Grim Reaper herself told me so."_

_"But..."_

_"No! If I hadn't died at the ministry I would have died doing something for the Order. It was going to happen. At least this way I got to die while fighting instead sniffing around in London as Padfoot. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Got it?" He gave Harry a gentle smile when he nodded. He was still crying, but it was a huge improvement from earlier. "Now, back to the reason I came here in the first place. There is a small snag in my master plan."_

_"Huh? I thought you said..."_

_Sirius looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah well, when I was planning this out I didn't take into account Dumbledore being a meddlesome pain in my ass. He and the Order added a few new wards to the Dursleys' house. One of them has the nasty little side effect that prevents any owl that hasn't been here before from finding this place. Which means the Black family law firm isn't going to be able to notify you of when the reading of the will is."_

_Harry wiped his face off with his sleeve. "Why is that a problem?"_

_"You know those inheritance laws I was so happy about a minute ago? Well they state that if the recipient, that's you, isn't there for the reading you won't get anything. That includes my naming someone else as your guardian. If you're not there the Dursleys automatically become your guardians in both worlds. This means you're magically bound to them until you're twenty one." He snickered when Harry's face crinkled up in disgust. "My thoughts exactly. So here's the plan..."_

Sirius smiled sadly as he stood up from sitting on Harry's bed. He knew this idea was risky but he'd be damned if he was going to let his godson be stuck in this hellhole for the next five years and some change.

"I hope you're happy. I just spent the last week hunting you down." Botan snapped from her perch by the window.

"Sorry for being such a bother, but this was important." He gave the oar she was sitting on a wary glance. "You're not going to hit me with that thing again are you?"

Botan shook her head. "No, not this time." She glanced at the sleeping boy then back at the ghost before her. "So that's Harry I take it?"

"Yep."

Botan floated over to get a better look at him. "I didn't notice the night you died but he looks a lot like his mother." she said with a gentle smile.

Sirius looked up from Harry, surprised. "You think? I always thought he looked like James. Wait a minute. You knew Lily?"

Botan snickered. "I was the one who escorted her and James to Spirit World after they died. They argued the entire way. It was quite funny. Now climb on, we need to get going."

"Botan?" Sirius asked as they flew out the window and up to a portal.

"Yes?"

"I'm not in too much trouble, right?"

Silence.

"Botan?"

She giggled.

tbc?.

1 Sirius is referring to Dumbledore, Genkai, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Harry. Only Dumbledore and Genkai have the training though.

2 A little extra bit of info that just doesn?t seem to fit anywhere yet might be relevant later. Out of the YYH universe only Genkai, Botan, and Yukina met Sirius. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei met Padfoot.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

A/N: While this chapter once again takes place solely in the HP Universe it is extremely important to the story. However in the next chapter the story will pick up where the prologue left off.

A/N 2: The short dialogue scenes in italics are from the part of Harry's dream that wasn't in the last chapter.

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Two **

_"You want me to do what?"_

_"Hey, don't look at me like that! It was the best idea Moony and I could come up with."_

_"But… I'll look like a girl!"_

_"It's either look like one or dress like one."_

_"Fine, I'll do it."_

**June 21st, Number Four Privet Drive to Horntail Avenue in London, Early Evening**

Harry sighed as he looked in the mirror, going over the plan again in his head. Convincing his aunt and uncle to clear out of the house had been easy. All he had had to do was tell them the little lie that Remus, who just happened to be a werewolf, was coming by to check up on him. His so called family was gone in less than thirty minutes for a two day stay in London. The eyesight potion, stolen from the emergency stash at Number Twelve Grimmauld, had hurt like crazy but he was finally able to throw away those horrible glasses. The new clothes were a nice change too. He actually looked good in the new black jeans and button up green shirt. Along with the new clothes Remus had also sent Harry Sirius' old dragon hide coat. He just had to wait for his wand to finish soaking up the potion Remus had swiped from Snape to cast a cooling charm on lining so he could wear it. Of course the potion would only hide his magical signature for two hours but that should be plenty of time to shrink his things, throw everything in to a duffle, cast the cooling charm, cast a few more charms to be less noticeable, slip on his invisibility cloak and head out the door. All in all, his godfather and Moony's plan was a good one. The only problem he had with it was what they had planned for his hair and his scar.

Harry scowled at his reflection as he tied his braid off, freshly grown from another potion stolen from Snape. According to the book on pure blood traditions Remus had sent him in his 'escapee care package' he should have grown his hair out before his first year, him being the last male Potter and all. He knew that it was a crucial detail so he now had no choice. But that didn't make Harry like it. It was bad enough he was short; he really didn't need hair down to the middle of his back.

Now for the most important part, hiding his scar. Harry opened the small compact of muggle makeup. After dabbing it lightly with a sponge, he lifted his bangs and applied it to his scar. Nothing, magical or muggle, would hide it completely but this would make it considerably less noticeable, especially with his bangs over it. With one last look in the mirror, Harry figured he was ready. As he walked out of the bathroom to check on his wand and send Hedwig off to Remus he came to the firm decision that the first person to mistake him for a girl was going to get hexed within an inch of his life.

**qpqpqp**

_"Everyone in the Order knows you've only been to Diagon Alley either by yourself or with the Weasleys. Knowing Molly Weasley, she never would have even thought to tell you about Horntail Avenue. It's traditionally used by purebloods and the rich and Molly's well known in the Order for her absolute hatred of pureblood traditions. It's the last place anyone will think to look for you."_

**qpqpqp**

Harry grabbed his black duffle bag and jumped off the Knight Bus, trying his best not to run into the Leaky Cauldron to escape Stan. No matter how cold or rude he was to the man he kept asking questions. He had apparently found it odd that someone who appeared to be a pureblood wizard had needed a ride. Then there was the fact that he was dressed in muggle style clothing. For the last ten minutes of the ride Harry had been forced to restrain himself from hexing the man. It had been bad enough that Snape had shown up for his shift twenty minutes early. Harry had barely snuck past him and Dung. He was sure if it hadn't been for the argument the two wizards had started he would have been caught. Snape's arrival had also forced him to go through the park and four more streets away from his house before summoning the Knight Bus. That had cost him precious time before the potion on his wand wore off but Snape was just too observant in Harry's opinion. Now Harry only had forty minutes before the potion wore off and he still needed to visit the bank and find his hotel.

Harry quickly walked into the tavern and went directly to the entrance to Diagon Alley. As he tapped out the pattern to open the wall he did his best to ignore Tonk's voice as she chatted to Tom back at the bar. He stepped through the entrance way as soon as it opened and went racing towards Gringotts. Normally he would have loved to poke around and find out what Diagon Alley was like at night but he just didn't have the time right now. He nodded his thanks to the goblin that opened the doors and headed straight for the first available teller.

"Excuse me. I'd like to make a withdrawal please." Harry handed the goblin his key when he arrogantly held his hand out.

"Name?"

"Harry Potter." Harry spoke softly, not wanting to be overheard by Bill or Fleur who were just a few feet away.

The elderly Goblin looked at him critically for a few seconds before snorting dismissively and calling for someone to take him down to the vaults. Just getting to his vault and back took another fifteen minutes. He wasted another five minutes asking his goblin guide for directions to the Angelic Halo. He almost smacked himself after finding out the brick wall between the joke shop and the Magical Menagerie was the way to Horntail Avenue. Here he was panicking over running out of time and being caught, and he was less than five minutes away from his destination. Thanking the goblin once more, Harry stowed his money pouch in his duffle and rapidly walked to the new entrance way.

Harry found the black and gold brick the goblin had described and used his wand to tap out the right pattern, four down and three to the left. When the bricks finished shifting into a doorway Harry spent half a second staring in shock at the scene before him. He had gotten used to the wonders of Diagon Alley years ago but this was flat out extravagance. Here the cobblestone streets were completely smooth and the buildings seemed to glow. Every witch and wizard he saw was dressed at the height of wizarding fashion. And unlike the shopping district behind him, there were absolutely no street vendors. The whole street just screamed old money yet somehow managed to have the same other worldly feel to it that Diagon Alley had. But the main difference between Diagon Alley and Horntail Avenue was the absolute lack of Order members. He couldn't see one person that he recognized from his stay at Grimmauld last summer. Harry breathed a small sigh of relief as the doorway closed behind him.

As he walked down the street looking for his hotel he could now see why it had been necessary to grow his hair out. Every wizard he saw had at least chin length hair if not longer. If he hadn't grown his hair out, he would have stuck out like a sore thumb. While his muggle style clothing would label him as eccentric, his long braided hair would give those around him the impression that he, for the most part, adhered to tradition. Sighing, Harry gave into the fact that the hair was a permanent change and set out to find his hotel.

**qpqpqp**

**June 23rd, The Angelic Halo, London **

**Daily Prophet Special Early Edition **

**Boy Who Lived Missing?**

_That's right folks, Harry Potter is missing. Apparently the young wizard ran away from his muggle family sometime last Friday evening. No one knows how he managed to sneak past the wards and guards surrounding his home…_

Cringing, Harry looked up from the paper to the concierge behind the desk in front him. "You're not going to tell anyone I'm here, are you?"

"Of course not." The elderly wizard looked quite offended at that. "We take great pride in protecting our guests' privacy. I just wished to inform so you might be careful while you were out today." The man looked at the picture in the paper then back at Harry. "You know your disguise is quite good. Simple, but good. If I hadn't been the one to check you in I never would have known. Although, may I make a suggestion?"

"Umm, sure."

"When your OWL scores arrive, you might want to consider doing something about your eye color. It's quite distinctive."

"Thanks, I'll think about that." Harry fidgeted for a moment, trying to gather the courage to ask something. "I was wondering, about my mail. Are they any, umm…?"

The man gave him a warm smile before standing up to escort the young man from his office. "Yes, Mr. Potter, there are wards around the hotel to prevent tracking charms on the owls. Like I said, we have a great respect for our guests' privacy here. If you like, we will redirect the owls and I or another employee can check your letters personally for any other spells. And after your OWL scores arrive I'll show you how to do it myself."

"Thank you that would be wonderful."

"Not a problem. Now I think you best get going. If we stay in here too long someone might start gossiping."

"Thank you again for warning me Mr. Pierson." Harry stood up from his chair and started to hand the paper back.

"No, I think it best you finish reading that. You might find it _interesting_," When the man purposely gave the paper a dark look Harry decided to postpone his trip to the bookstore and head to the café next door instead. He wanted to read the article himself and find out what would prompt such a reaction.

**June 23rd, Grimmauld Place, London**

Snape looked at Lupin in shock as the man began to growl. The full moon wasn't until July first. He had checked, and then double checked again before heading over to Grimmauld for an early breakfast and a brief meeting with Albus about Potter's latest stunt. When the other man threw his paper down and stalked out of the kitchen he quickly picked it up. He had to know what had upset the wolf so much. As he scanned the articles about the Potter boy's disappearance something caught his attention.

_…I know for a fact that the Headmaster knew where Harry slept. Harry told me himself that his first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs…_

Before the shouting began, Snape briefly wondered if it was in the Potter genes to have traitorous twits like Pettigrew and Weasley as friends.

**June 27th, The Angelic Halo, London**

Harry smiled as he closed his potions book. For the first time since he had started attending Hogwarts he had managed to get all of his summer work done before the train ride back. Hermione would be so proud and Ron…

Harry's mood darkened considerably as he put his books away. The articles in Sunday's paper had been horrible. One of the articles had been a sensationalized account of his home life with the Dursleys. It seemed Ron had ranted quite loudly about it 'being damn bloody time he left those asshole muggles' right in the middle of the twins joke shop. While the twins had managed to shut Ron up what he had said had been enough to spike Rita Skeeter's curiosity. Now the whole wizarding world knew his bedroom had once been the cupboard under the stairs, that his Uncle had put bars over his windows and that he had already been forced at one other time to run away. He didn't even want to think about some of the other things, mostly false, that the article had said. And everyday there was a new article giving away little pieces of his past. Now a good portion of the wizarding population was calling for his relatives to be thrown in Azkaban. He didn't want that. He just wanted to never see them again.

The worst of it was that Ron seemed to think that this would just blow over soon, and that everyone, including him, would forget about it before school started. What Ron didn't understand was that this would not just blow over. This would forever be hanging over his head. And even if he managed to forget about it Malfoy would be sure to bring it up again once they were on the train. Then there was the fact that there were some things he had told only Ron in confidence had somehow made it into the papers. Even if Ron wasn't the original source it meant that he told someone else who had then told Skeeter which was still a major breach of confidence. It would be a long time before Harry would be able to even sit in the same room with his once friend, let alone be civil to him.

However he felt slightly better when one of Moony's letters had told him of the rows that were caused by him kicking Ron out of Grimmauld place. The werewolf had even gone as far to permanently reset the wards so he could never enter it again. Mrs. Weasley had been quite upset by it but there was nothing she could do. Remus had validated his decision by pointing out that one; he had proven himself to be a major security risk for the Order and two; he had just done a remarkable job of impersonating Wormtail by betraying a friend's trust. Surprisingly Snape had backed his decision and had even helped adjust the wards.

Unfortunately the entire Weasley clan was suffering the effects of what Ron had done. They had lost quite a bit of trust within the Order and now were only invited to a meeting if absolutely necessary. Harry had a feeling come September first Ron was going to have forgotten that the whole thing was his fault and blame the entire fiasco on Harry and his fame.

Harry sighed. Sometimes it just sucked to be him.

**July 1st **

Harry couldn't help but smile a little as he stepped out of the elevator. Yesterday evening he received his OWL results and an official notice from the ministry that he could now do magic and this morning he had finally received the notification about the reading of Sirius' will. While he still missed his godfather greatly he found it kind of funny that the first major prank he had ever helped pull off was one Sirius had planned from beyond the grave.

Pulling his braid out from underneath the back of his godfather's old coat, Harry walked down the hallway and towards the lobby. As he was passing the Apparition room he heard a very loud pop, one usually caused by long distance travel, followed by a young man yelling in what sounded like Japanese. His curiosity getting the better of him Harry peeked into the room and found Mr. Pierson greeting a short, older woman with what looked like pink hair. The odd thing about this was the young man she was with. She had apparently grabbed the young man's ear before arriving and had yet to let go. The teen was objecting quite loudly to this but she still refused to release him. Harry quickly fled the scene before his snickering gave him away. As he was leaving the hotel it finally hit him. Pink hair, short, Japanese. Was that woman Genkai?

tbc…

1) If you noticed every timethat Harry's hair was mentioned that it was in a braid instead of a ponytail or just loose there is a reason for that. Originally there was a small paragraph from the book Moony sent explaining that if a witch or wizard was in mourning it was traditional to French braid ones hair. If the person who died was a friend you would wear your hair that way until the funeral or wake. If the person was a family member the mourning period could be anywhere from the funeral to two years. While Harry normally does not follow pureblood traditions, wearing his hair like this is a quiet way of honoring his godfather's death.

A/N: In the next chapter the story will pick up where the prologue left off.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings: Some mild swearing.

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Three**

**June 27th, Genkai's Shrine**

After sending her response to the law firm Genkai began searching for Yukina and Yusuke. There was quite a lot to be done before she could have another person staying in her home, especially this person. She would need to adjust the wards on the forest, set up a guest room, warn Botan and Hiei about their sudden entrances, ask Kurama to add more plants to guard the boundaries… The list went on for quite a while. Even if she didn't manage to get it all done before she and Yusuke left Yukina could get the other boys to finish. In Genkai's opinion that girl's puppy dog eyes were the most deadly weapon known to man. But there was one thing that absolutely had to be done before they left.

As Genkai reached the training area the boys had set up for sparing she found Yusuke. He was just sitting in the center, starring off into space. She should have known he'd be here. In the past six months this had become his favorite place to be when he needed to be alone. Kurama, Keiko, and Kuwabara had all been accepted into a good college and were now attending classes and Hiei spent most of his time in the Makai working for Mukuro. And Yusuke, well… he spent most of his time at the shrine. He only left for work, missions or for the occasional get together with his friends. The group was still close but the others had found their paths in life while Yusuke was still searching for his. Genkai smiled as she made her way over to her old student. Perhaps having this wizard around would do Yusuke some good.

**June 28th, Koenma's Office**

"You're what?!" The tiny prince starred at his detective in disbelief. He couldn't believe his ears. Yusuke had to be joking, he just had to be. His best detective has not just come in to his office and told him that.

"You heard me. I'm taking a vacation. No missions, no assignments, no anything for the next two months. Starting now."

"Yusuke I can't let you do that. Who I'm I going to send out when there's a break in the barrier…" Yusuke cut Koenma off.

"There hasn't been a barrier breach in over a month. Hiei's got that covered. And all the demons that do get through Kuwabara could catch with his eyes closed. Hell, I did catch the last one with _my eyes closed_" Yusuke stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, looking bored.

"But…but…" Koenma searched his mind for a reason not to let Yusuke go. He had to find a reason, some excuse. "What if the vault's broken into again?"

Yusuke shrugged, causing the bag hanging on his shoulder to sway a little. "Send Kurama. Who better to catch a thief than an ex thief? Look toddler, if you have a problem with this take it up with Genkai. She said she wanted to teach me another way to use my spirit energy and I'm taking her up on her offer." Yusuke turned and began walking towards the door. "If it makes you feel better I quit my real job. You know; the one that pays me. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get this stuff to Grandma." As he opened the door Yusuke turned and gave his boss a cheeky grin. "See ya in September pacifier breath." He walked out, letting the door close behind him.

Koenma starred at the door, willing it to open and Yusuke say it was just a joke. Five minutes passed before the door opened but it wasn't Yusuke; it was Botan. His head fell forward, hitting his desk with a loud thump. He was in so much trouble.

Botan walked over to her boss, trying to catch what he was muttering at his desk. All she understood was Yusuke's name. "Umm sir, is something wrong with Yusuke? I mean I just saw him on my way in. He looked fine. Well, he did say something about Puu and…" When Koenma lifted his head Botan's voice trailed off and she paled under the glare he was giving her.

"Yusuke's fine." Koenma climbed on to his desk and began stalking across it towards the ferry girl. "It us that's in trouble. Do you know what that idiot just did?"

Botan shook her head, edging towards the door. "Well no, but it couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh it's not bad, it's much worse than bad. That fool of a boy just took a vacation! He just waltzed in here and said he was taking the next two months off. No warning, no notice, _no replacement_!" By this point Koenma was shouting and jumping up and down wildly by the edge of his desk. "If this gets out demons will be trying to escape through the barrier daily! The only reason Mukuro's people have been able to handle guarding the barrier is because of the threat Yusuke posses! Do you understand how bad, how horrible, _how terrible _this is now Botan!? Do yo…" Koenma's foot slipped and he went crashing face first into the floor. "Ow."

"Oh my." Botan rushed forward and knelt down next her boss where he had fallen. "Sir, are you okay? Koenma? Sir?"

**June 28th, Genkai's Shrine**

Yusuke stood with his hands behind his head and watched as Genkai carefully looked over the materials he had brought from the Makai, checking for any knots in the wood or breaks in the bright blue feathers. She occasionally threw a bent feather or a warped branch to the side. Finally she was left with one foot long branch from an Alder tree and one of the glossy, blue feathers Puu had donated. Nodding to herself Genkai placed the scraped material into a waste basket and motioned for Yusuke to sit down on the other side of the small table. "Alright Yusuke, what do you know about spirit energy?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the question as he sat down. This was too easy. "All life forms have it. Spirit energy tends to manifest in ways that represent the user's personality or genetics. It's easier for Demons and Apparitions to access since it is often necessary for them to use it to survive in the Makai. Humans usually get access to it when their lives are in danger. It's rare for a human to have enough excess spirit energy to need training but they too can master and control their energy." Yusuke crossed his arms, scowling at Genkai's surprised face. "What?"

"I'm impressed Yusuke. I didn't think you were that observant." Genkai gave him a small smile before continuing. "However that answer is not entirely correct. I wasn't planning on ever teaching you this but since your demon blood has now increased your life span dramatically and we will be having a new house guest soon it's going to be necessary for you to learn it." She ignored the teen's curious look and went on with her explanation. "There are humans out there with the ability to use their spirit energy from the day they are born. For the most part those with enough energy belong to a society of wizards. Wizards and witches use wands to access and control their spirit energy. By using wands, wizards can fight, heal, create, and many other things with just a flick of their wrists."

"That's nice, but it doesn't explain why I had to go pluck Puu or raid Raizen's old garden."

"Patience is a virtue Yusuke. Learn it," Genkai snapped at the teen. "Now with people like you and Kuwabara, your energy comes out in ways that best suit your personality. I, on the other hand, can use my energy to heal, fight, ward, shield and so on. And the reason I can do all that is because I learned to use a wand when I was younger. It allowed me to get used to manipulating my spirit energy in many different ways. Now you are going to learn how to use a wand. But first you need to make one."

"Do wizards have to make their own wands?"

"They can if they're powerful enough. However, most wizards go buy one. But since I don't care to spend the next six hours watching you blow up a wand shop, you are." Genkai picked up the wand lying on the table in front of her and held it out to Yusuke. "This is mine. Its nine inches long, made of yew and its core is a feather from a Bennu."

Yusuke studied the stick in his hand. When he didn't see anything special about it he tried to use his spirit energy to get a feel for it. Blue and white sparks began flying wildly out of the wand's sides. "Ow! Damn it." Yusuke threw the wand onto the table and began blowing on his burned hand.

"Idiot." Genkai snatched her wand from the table and tucked it into her sleeve. "That's another reason we're making you a wand. Considering your heritage, I'm not sure how a normal wizard's wand would react to your spirit energy. Are you done acting like a baby now?"

Yusuke put his hands back in his lap, glaring at Genkai. "I wasn't acting like a baby, Grandma. That freaking hurt!"

Genkai briefly closed her eyes and counted backwards from twenty. "I know it hurt Yusuke. Like I said, that's one of the reasons you're making a wand. I highly doubt you want to go through that ten, fifteen, or even a hundred times if we went and bought one. Now are you ready to do this?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, I guess. What do I do?"

"Concentrate a small amount of your energy into your hands with most of it focused in your palms." Genkai continued when Yusuke's hands began to glow a pale blue. "Now pick up the feather and branch and push the feather into the branch, using your spirit energy to fuse them together." Genkai noticed how tense Yusuke was. "Relax and let your energy shape the wand. If it wants more than you're giving, then let it have it."

"Fine." Yusuke gritted his teeth and released the blocks he had on his spirit energy, letting it flow full force through his hands and into the branch and feather. Slowly the two items began to merge together. The branch began to shrink and smooth out as Puu's feather disappeared. Eventually the light died down and Yusuke was left swaying holding an eleven inch long pale golden brown wand. He had to grab the table to stop from falling over. "Whoa. Was that supposed to happen?"

Genkai raised an eyebrow in surprise. That had been interesting. Most wands didn't require that much energy to make. "It's not a normal occurrence but," Genkai shrugged, "I've seen weirder things happen around you. Now then I think you should go lay down for awhile. I'll wake you up for dinner."

Yusuke nodded as he stood up from the table, trying his best not to fall over. "Great idea, in fact I think that's the best idea ever. But don't bother waking me up, I'll see you in morning." Yusuke stumbled out the door and down the hall towards his bedroom still clutching his new wand.

Genkai stayed sitting at the table, trying to think up a solution to her new problem. Maybe Yukina could convince Kuwabara to pick up the new bed and freezer.

**June 30th, Genkai's Shrine**

Kurama winced as he stood up, rubbing his right shoulder. Yesterday he and Kuwabara had picked up a new bed, including a mattress and a box spring. Today it was a freezer. As he followed Kuwabara out of the small store room and into the kitchen he tried to figure out just who Genkai was having in her home that she needed new furniture for. The freezer could be explained. The nine of them did eat quite a bit when they had dinner here but the bed was a puzzle. He smiled absently at Yukina as he accepted the glass of water. Just what was going on here and why couldn't Yusuke run all these errands for Genkai? That was another thing that was bothering Kurama. He had yet to see Yusuke. Where was the detective?

"Ah fox, I was looking for you."

Kurama almost choked on his water when he heard Genkai. He hadn't felt her energy signature nearby, but he hadn't been looking for it either. "Is there something else I can do for you Genkai?"

"Yes there is. When you're done here meet me out back at the edge of the forest." Genkai turned around and quickly left the kitchen.

Kurama thanked Yukina for the water and hurried after the psychic. Maybe now he'd get some answers.

**qpqpqp**

Kurama starred at Genkai, trying to process what she had just said. "I'm sorry; maybe I didn't hear you correctly. Did you just ask me to do what I think you did?"

Genkai smirked as she ground her cigarette out. "Yes I did. I want you to add some plants to the barrier wards. I also need you to train them to attack and subdue anyone who wishes harm on anyone at this shrine. It doesn't matter if it's a human, wizard, demon, or an apparition."

Kurama winced. "Genkai, not to be rude, but I can't do that. The laws …"

"Won't be broken fox. I said subdue, not kill. The plants need to be something that can read the intent of the trespasser and respond. Nothing too difficult for you, right?" Genkai turned away and began heading back to the house. "When you're done for the night, feel free to stay for dinner. Yukina's making Oden."

Frustrated, Kurama watched as the aging psychic entered the house. He was no closer to solving this puzzle than before he followed the woman out here. The only hint she had given him was she needed plants to guard against wizards and that was odd in itself. With a barely audible sigh he pulled his communicator from his pants pocket. He would have to make a trip to the Makai for some of the plants he needed. Smiling, he opened the compact. Maybe Botan knew what was going on.

**qpqpqp**

"If Genkai hasn't told you then I can't either Kurama," Botan said, floating on her oar far away from the dangerous, acid spitting plant the silver kitsune was by.

Kurama plucked a few more seeds before calmly walking back towards the ferry girl. "So you do know why she wants me to do this?" Kurama stood in front of the girl, giving her his iciest look. He watched her fidget for a few minutes before speaking again. "Well, do you or don't you?"

Botan looked away from the amber eyes. She absolutely hated hiding things from her friends but Genkai had already asked her not to tell Kurama anything. "I suspect I know what's going on but I'm not sure. Please don't ask me again. I promised I wouldn't tell." Botan gave the man her best puppy dog eyes. She wasn't as good at it as Yukina but it was worth a shot.

Kurama narrowed his eyes, growling softly. "Fine, I won't ask about what Genkai is up to. But do you know where Yusuke is? I've been at the shrine for the past two days and I haven't seen him once." Kurama asked as he began walking across the field, looking for the last plant he needed.

Botan flinched ever so slightly. "Yusuke's at the shrine of course. It's where he's living now right?" Botan gave him a cheery smile, hoping her nervousness didn't show.

Kurama snorted softly as knelt down next to some flowers and began to persuade them to give him their tiny seeds. "You know as well as I do that's where he's living but that doesn't tell me where he is or what he's doing." He put the seeds in a small piece of silk and folded it up before placing it the pouch hanging from his waist. He stood up, glaring at the blue haired girl. "You can keep your secrets Botan but I will figure this out. Now if you would be kind enough to open a portal for me I can be on my way."

Botan landed and sliced her hand through the air, opening a portal back to Genkai's shrine. Right as Kurama was about to step through she grabbed his arm to stop him. "I'm sorry I can't tell you anything but…"

Kurama sighed and pulled her hand off his arm. He lifted her down turned head so he could look her in the eye and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright Botan. I understand that you take your promises very seriously. Besides," He released her face and stepped back, "I've always loved a good puzzle." He smirked at her before jumping through the portal.

Botan started giggling after the portal closed. Genkai was right; he had fallen for her act.

**qpqpqp**

Yawning, Yusuke slammed the book on magical theory shut. That made it four books in two days. This was starting to suck. When Genkai had offered to teach him again he had been thrilled at the idea of learning more of her techniques. Heck, even the healing techniques she was teaching Yukina would be fun to learn. Although with his track record of getting into trouble it was probably a necessity to learn those. But before he could even think about learning that he needed to get used to using his wand and before he could do that Genkai had ordered him to read. At least he only had one book left, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One.

Yusuke sighed as he picked the book up and looked at the clock. It was already eight. He debated about going and getting something to eat but eventually opened the book and began reading. After Genkai's lecture and Botan's warning he didn't want to risk running into Kurama. As he started reading about the different wrist movements for each type of spell he wondered what was so special about this kid Genkai was taking in that made her want to hide him from the kitsune. Yusuke snorted. Then again, it was far more likely that Genkai was just trying to drive the poor guy insane by giving him a mystery that only she knew the answer to.

**July 1st, Genkai's Shrine**

Kurama glared at nothing in particular as he coaxed some poppies from the Makai into full bloom. He wasn't having much luck solving his latest puzzle. So far he only knew four things for sure. One; Genkai was taking in another long term guest. The new bed he had helped Kuwabara carry up the stairs made that very clear. Two; Genkai and Yusuke were going somewhere. Yusuke's duffle bag and a suitcase had been sitting outside the house when he arrived this afternoon. Three; Genkai was raising the defenses around her land. His current task plus the new wards were definite proof of that. Four; Yusuke was taking a vacation to train with Genkai again. Koenma had called him, Hiei, and Kuwabara into his office late last night to tell them that they were taking over the detective's non-existent case load. Apparently the young man had strolled into his office, said he was taking the next two months off for training and had walked out.

He groaned in frustration. That last fact gave him more questions than answers. If Yusuke was training with Genkai he should be here, but for the past three days he had not seen nor heard Yusuke. He hadn't even been at dinner last night. There were two things Yusuke never missed; a good fight or Yukina's cooking. And Yusuke had missed Oden, his favorite dish. This was mystery was going to give him a headache. None of the clues fit together. Well, maybe some of them fit. Yusuke and Genkai were obviously going somewhere to get someone who was going to be living here. But who was it? Where were they going? Why were all these extra defenses necessary? If Yusuke was going somewhere later, where was he now?

Kurama rubbed his temples, trying to stop the headache that was forming. It was definitely time to head back. He needed some Tylenol.

**qpqpqp**

Kuwabara's mouth dropped open in shock as Yusuke exited the house and went to pick up the luggage sitting outside. Somehow Genkai had managed to get him to dress nice. Not Yusuke nice, which consisted of clean jeans and tee shirt, but normal person nice. The black haired teen was wearing khaki pants and a long sleeved white button up shirt. She had even managed to get him to ditch his old green jacket. Yusuke's hair was different too. It was still slicked back but it had a fraction of the hair gel he normally put in it. Yusuke hadn't even dressed this nice for his last job interview.

Yukina giggled softly as she pushed the orange haired teen's mouth shut. "It's not that big of a change Kazuma," she whispered softly. The Koorime smiled at Yusuke. "You like nice."

Yusuke quit scowling at Kuwabara and smiled at the girl. "Thanks Yukina. Genkai said the hotel we're staying at is high class so…" He shrugged slightly.

Yukina nodded. "I know. The Angelic Halo has a very good reputation. Even I've heard of it." She looked at the bags he was carrying. "Do you have everything?"

"Yep." Yusuke twisted his wrist, causing his wand to pop out of his sleeve and into his hand. "Even this thing. Though Genkai never told me why I had to have it with me at all times. She was a little vague about that." He put the suitcase down for a moment as he carefully tucked his wand back into the holster hidden under his sleeve.

"There are reasons Yusuke. I'm sure Genkai will explain once you get to London."

Kuwabara looked more and more confused as the conversation went on. Since when was Urameshi going to London and what was that stick in his hand? Kurama was right; something weird was going on here. Unfortunately, before he could ask exactly what it was, Genkai came out.

"Is that everything dimwit?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Grandma."

"Good." Smirking, Genkai tossed Yukina a bottle of Tylenol. "Give these to the fox when he gets back. I have a feeling he's going to need them. Now remember, don't tell them anything except about the dog and I guess you can explain what a portkey is to that one," Genkai pointed at very confused Kuwabara, "But nothing else. I want to see if Kurama can figure it out before we get back."

Yukina nodded. "I promise, I won't tell them anything."

Genkai pulled a small button from her pocket. "Yusuke come here. It's almost time."

"I thought we both had to be touching it. Isn't that thing a little small for that?" Yusuke asked, bending down to look at the button in her hand.

"No." Genkai's hand shot out.

"Ow! Damn it let go of my …"

Kuwabara looked at Yukina then back to the spot where Yusuke and Genkai just were. "Um, Yukina? What just happened?"

**qpqpqp**

Kuwabara was waiting by the steps when Kurama finally got back. He waved Kurama over to where he was standing and handed him a bottle of Tylenol. "Don't even bother going in. They left about twenty minutes ago and Yukina isn't talking."

"What did you do?" Kurama popped open the bottle and quickly swallowed two of the pills.

Kuwabara blushed, looking ashamed. "I kept asking questions so she asked me to leave. But I did manage to learn few things." He pocketed the bottle when Kurama handed it back to him. He could give it back to Yukina when he brought her his apology gift tomorrow.

"Like what?"

"They went to London to stay at some high class hotel called the Angelic Halo, they left using a portkey and it has something to do with that strange black dog that was here two years ago."

Kurama blinked. "Kuwabara, give me the Tylenol back. I'm going to need it."

tbc…

Author's Notes:

1) Yusuke's wand: The wood part is from an Alder Tree. I choose the Alder tree because of its unusual nature. It's a water loving tree that's highly flammable. It reminds me of Yusuke in a way. He started out the series as a human and ended up a demon by the end. Another reason I choose it is because it's symbolizes strength, tenacity, and determination. Those are all traits I feel Yusuke repeatedly shows through out the series. Now the core is one of Puu's feathers. Puu is a living symbol of Yusuke's true personality and spirit. It seemed perfect to have one of his feathers be the core.

2) Genkai's wand: The wood is from a Yew tree which symbolizes death and rebirth. The Druids believed that it could increase psychic abilities. The core is the feather from a Bennu. A Bennu is a mythological bird and is considered by many to be the Egyptian Phoenix. It also represents death and rebirth. Genkai made the wand right after the first Dark Tournament she fought in. The contents of the wand represent the new chapter in her life after she made her wish to never be invited to one again. It can also represent her death and Yusuke's wish in the second Dark Tournament she fought in. Either one works.

3) The way that Yusuke made his wand is not the way typical wands are made. The way that Yusuke made his makes it his wand only! It is directly tied into his spirit energy and will only respond to him. That means no other wizard will ever be able to use it. It also means he will get much better results with it than if he had gone and bought one.

4) Before you ask; no, Genkai is not going to hide the fact that Harry is coming to live with her and yes, Genkai, Botan and Yukina are messing with Kurama's mind. Actually it was Genkai's idea. Botan and Yukina are just helping.

5) A couple of people in their reviews mentioned that they didn't believe that Ron would ever betray Harry or that he hadn't meant to do it or that he would ever act that way. You're partially right. He didn't mean to betray Harry's trust. Initially it was an accident. After he got kicked out though…Well, let's just say Ron's resentment at being sent home caused him to do something very, very stupid. '…there were some things he had told only Ron in confidence had somehow made it into the papers' The papers Harry is thinking about in this line isn't Sunday's edition, but the newspapers from Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday.

Now as to Ron going off in the middle of the twins store like he did I really do believe something like that could happen. In the books Ron never does seem to display a sense of tact. Basically he doesn't always know when to keep his mouth shut. While it may never happen in JKR's world I do see it as a possibility. One last thing that Aura Black Chan mentioned. I agree; the Weasleys, being a well-known 'light' family, are some of the Order's most valuable members which is why they're still in the Order. The Weasleys are just not trusted as much as they once were; especially Mrs. Weasley. When she defended Ron Remus and Snape took it as if she was defending Ron's actions (which she wasn't by the way). The Order is also worried about its security. Right now with Voldemort visibly active again they can't risk any information getting out, like for instance that Snape is a spy. Ron's tendency to blurt things out and his actions after being sent back to the Burrow represent a serious risk. Hence why things happened the way they did.

_Ack! That is one long author's note. Anyways, on to more important things. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far. _

_Kel_


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings: Some mild swearing

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Four**

**July 1st, Horntail Avenue**

After putting his things away Yusuke started poking around the small living area that connected his and Genkai's bedrooms. Genkai had given him his Translation ring right after they got to their rooms so now he just needed the map. With that thing he could go exploring with out getting lost and looking like a total idiot. While he didn't find the map, he did see a stack of newspapers and an envelope addressed to Genkai on the coffee table. Putting the letter aside, he sat down on the couch and began looking through the newspapers.

It was weird. The first newspaper in the stack was from the twenty-third. That was over a week ago. As he flipped through the stack he noticed that all nine papers had front page articles about some guy named Harry Potter. It took Yusuke a minute before he remembered that was the name of the kid Genkai was taking in. The warning bells in his head started going off. He picked up the first paper and began reading. He could go exploring after he figured out what was going on.

Genkai came out of her room a few minutes later carrying a small money pouch and the map. She blinked at the sight of Yusuke bent over the coffee table reading a newspaper. When she got closer she saw he was frowning slightly. "Yusuke?"

"Oh, hey Genkai. This was here for you." Yusuke waved the envelope in her general direction without looking up from the paper. It took him a while to lower his hand after she took it from him.

Giving her distracted student one last look, Genkai opened the letter from the law firm.

Mater Genkai, (it read)

Once we received your confirmation letter Mr. Black wished us to inform you of any changes in his godson's status. Unfortunately a Mrs. Skeeter from the Daily Prophet has been hanging around our offices. Her presence made us reluctant to owl you before your arrival today. You have our sincerest apologies about the delay. Roughly ten days ago Mr. Potter ran away from his family. While no one currently knows where he is, we do know that he will be at the reading tomorrow. The newspapers left in your room should give you a better understanding of the current situation.

Sincerely,

Diana Whispersmith

"It appears Harry has run away."

"No shit!" Yusuke looked up from the paper, his eyes glowing in anger. "If what this thing says is true, I don't blame the kid. According to this he used to sleep in a cupboard for fuck's sake!"

Genkai sighed. "I know Yusuke. It's one of the reasons I agreed to Sirius' request."

"If you knew then why didn't you do something about it? Hell, why didn't this Sirius guy do something?" Yusuke was giving his mentor a death glare Hiei would have been proud of.

Genkai looked tired as she sat down next to Yusuke. "We didn't do anything because we couldn't. When Harry was a baby Sirius was jailed for a crime he didn't commit. He managed to escape two years ago but he was constantly on the run. Technically, he was the boy's guardian but he wouldn't have been able to give him a home. And I couldn't do anything about it because I'm not a blood relative. If I had tried to pull the boy from his Aunt's home I would have been thrown in prison faster than you can blink. Wizarding Laws are very strict when it comes to children, Yusuke. With out absolute proof of abuse no one would have been able to get him out of there." Genkai sighed. "You can thank Yukina and Botan for the fact that we can do something about it now."

That piece of information stopped Yusuke from going off. "You lost me Grandma. What do those two have to do with this?"

"When I told Yukina Harry was coming to stay with us, she confessed the whole scheme. Apparently she and Botan over heard my conversations with Sirius about his guilt about not being able to get Harry away from his relatives. Later, for some reason, Botan found out when Sirius was scheduled to die and accidentally," Genkai rolled her eyes, "told him. That combined with Yukina's subtle and not so subtle hints led to Sirius asking me to look after Harry." She snorted softly. "I always wondered what had prompted him to ask me."

Yusuke snorted. "That sounds like something those softies would do." He looked at the newspaper in front of him. "So where do you think he's hiding?"

"Dimwit. Didn't you feel that energy when we arrived?"

Yusuke blinked then looked at his mentor shocked. "Wait. You mean that guy behind the door was him?" He looked at the picture in the paper then back at Genkai. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm old, not dead. My senses are working just fine." She looked at the teen next to her critically. "Would you recognize his energy signature if you felt it again?"

Yusuke thought for a second before nodding slowly. "I should be able too. He's the strongest person I've felt so far. I caught I glimpse of him as he was passing by the door too."

"Good." Genkai handed him the money pouch and map. "I want you to keep an eye on him today. I put three hundred Galleons in there. It should be more than enough. Check the bookstore first. It looks like that's the most interesting place here." She gave him a serious look as she stood up. "Introduce yourself as my student and only call him James. It's his middle name. He should answer to it. Be very careful Yusuke. There are a number of people who want this boy dead." Genkai started to head back to her bedroom.

"Got it." Genkai was almost to her room before he spoke again. "Genkai, about earlier…"

"You don't need to apologize Yusuke. Your anger is understandable. Just save it for tomorrow when you meet Dumbledore. He's the one who placed the boy there."

**qpqpqp**

Harry looked between the shelves when the door to the bookstore opened. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw it was the guy he had seen at the hotel this morning. He didn't seem the type to be caught dead in a bookstore, let alone enter one willingly. Harry watched as the shopkeeper looked disdainfully in the teen's muggle clothing. She had given him that same look when he had first come in a few days before. Although, she had given him a slightly nicer look when she had seen his braid. This guy, however, just glared right back at her. Harry snickered softly when the woman backed down and quickly looked away.

Harry grew a little nervous when the guy began looking around the selves for something or someone. He grew even more nervous when the guy focused right on where he was standing and began walking around the shelves towards him. Harry was pretty sure the guy couldn't have seen him. He was in the back of the store after all. He pushed down the small voice saying the teen was looking for him and went back to looking at the books on animagus transformation. It was just his imagination.

"Hey."

Harry's head shot up. Okay, maybe it wasn't his imagination. "Um, can I help you?"

"James, right?" He smirked when Harry reluctantly nodded. "Good, I was hoping it was you. I'm Yusuke Urameshi, Genkai's student."

"Genkai's student?" Harry was confused. This guy looked old enough to be out of school. And just how did he know his middle name? The last person to call him that on a regular basis was his third grade teacher back in primary.

"Yeah, you know the old hag with the graying pink hair that arrived at your hotel this morning?"

Harry blushed slightly, realizing he had been caught. "I know who Genkai is, but student?"

"Well, if you want to get technical, I'm her successor. But that's a really long story." Yusuke looked down at his watch. It was a nine hour time difference so…"Look, it's almost noon so why don't I buy you lunch and we can talk. That sound good to you?"

Harry looked at the teen warily. That little voice was back and it was saying he could trust this guy. It was more of a feeling actually. The last time he had had this feeling about someone was when he met Sirius for the first time. Underneath all the anger and fear that little voice had said to trust him and it had turned out to be right. With a mental shrug Harry decided to go with it. "I guess so. Just let me pay for these first." Harry bent down and picked his stack of books.

Yusuke groaned. "Oh my god, another Kurama."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you once we get to the restaurant."

**Grimmauld Place**

Bill and Remus looked up from the map in front of them when Snape walked into the kitchen. He was carrying a large, smoking goblet of Wolfsbane potion. He placed the potion in front of Remus before sitting down.

"Don't spill any of it Lupin. I don't have any more."

"I know Severus." Remus grimaced as he drank the foul smelling potion.

Bill gagged at the smell. "Does that taste as bad as it smells?"

"Actually, Severus managed to improve the taste." Remus smirked slightly. "It used to taste much worse than it smells."

"You are far too kind wolf." Severus said sarcastically as he looked at the books, maps, and notes spread out on the table. "Now for the real reason we're all missing lunch, any luck finding Potter yet?"

Bill shook his head. "None what so ever. Tracking charms on the owls get disrupted before they reach their destination. The most they give us is that he's in muggle London somewhere. Same with the location charms. And when Dumbledore tried the Hogwarts quill it said Harry was still at Privet Drive." He looked at Remus oddly when he started chuckling.

"Please enlighten us Lupin. What is so amusing?" Snape asked, glaring at the werewolf.

"It's nothing really. It's just passive spells like that won't work. I don't know why Albus even bothered." Remus was still chuckling softly.

"Of course. The blood wards." Bill rolled his eyes at Snape's confused expression. "It's really quite simple. When Dumbledore tied the blood wards to Petunia Dursley he marked the house magically as Harry's home. Then later Sirius strengthened the markings by allowing Harry to stay there."

Remus glared daggers at the curse breaker. "Sirius didn't allow Harry to stay there Bill. He didn't have a choice in the matter."

Bill flinched. "Sorry Remus. But what I was trying to say is that no matter how strong the spell is if it's a passive one, it's not going to work." He looked thoughtful for a second. "In fact, now that I think about it, that's probably what's been throwing off the active spells too. Blood wards are some of the strongest spells around."

"Potter can't go running around muggle London like some tourist. We need to find him." Snape was rubbing his forehead trying to think of something they hadn't already tried. "Wait, didn't he send you his owl Lupin? Has anyone tried to have her track him down?" Snape scowled when Remus and Bill started snickering. "What is it this time?"

Remus smirked. "Moody already tried that. Hedwig about bit his finger off. She's fiercely loyal to Harry. I've had to use Errol or Nymph to check up on Harry since."

"And let me guess wolf, no clues in his letters as to where he's staying?"

Remus shook his head. "The only clues we've gotten from those is that he's staying at a nice hotel and that there's a bookstore within walking distance. Tonks has been checking all the upper class hotels in muggle London but no luck yet."

Bill looked at the clock and stood up from his chair. "Bloody hell, I'm late! I'll see you tomorrow Remus, Professor." Bill pushed his chair under the table and quickly walked out of the kitchen and to the Floo.

Snape ignored Bill and looked at the books and maps laid out on the table. "If both active and passive spells don't work and the owl won't help what in Salazar's name were you two doing?"

Remus picked up a long chain with a crystal hanging from the bottom. "Crystal scrying. Care to try?"

Snape buried his face in his hands, groaning. Maybe he should have just gone to lunch at the Smoking Ember like he had planned.

**Horntail Avenue**

Three hours later Yusuke and Harry were still sitting in the Smoking Ember talking. They had decided to trade off asking questions. So far they had covered who Kurama was, how he reminded Harry of Hermione, why Yusuke pummeled Kuwabara on a daily basis, how Malfoy became known as the amazing bouncing ferret, Yusuke's ex girlfriend Keiko, Cho, Botan's horrible flying, Quidditch, what Genkai was like, and how Harry had defeated the basilisk in his second year. Right now Yusuke was finishing telling Harry of how he had met Genkai for the first time.

"…and that's how I ended up in Grandma's boot camp from hell." Yusuke smirked at Harry's shocked face and took asip of his butterbeer. "It's my turn now. Earlier in the bookstore, one minute you looked like you were about to bolt and the next you accepted my invitation to lunch. How did you know you could trust me? What changed your mind like that?"

Harry shook himself out of his daze and shrugged uncomfortably. "Sometimes I get feeling about things or people, have weird prophetic dreams, things like that. I got a feeling from you that you could be trusted I guess."

Yusuke looked at Harry closely. "Do you ever feel wards or sense ghosts?"

"Yeah, I have." Harry shivered slightly. "The first time I entered Hogwarts I could feel the castle's wards pressing down on me. And once I knew where the Bloody Baron was before I saw him. Why?"

"It sounds like you've got a high spiritual awareness." Yusuke nodded to himself. "A lot like it actually."

Harry raised an eyebrow. There was a name for it? "Spiritual awareness?"

Yusuke looked out the window, trying to think of a way to explain it. "Yeah, spiritual awareness or responsiveness. It's sort of like a sixth sense. You're energy is more in tune with the world around you. You can pick up on really weird things, know if someone is stronger than you or if they're a threat, sometimes know when something bad is going to happen, stuff like that. You might want to ask Genkai about it sometime. She could probably explain it better and help you learn to control it too." He looked back at Harry. "You know we've been in here a while. You wanna go somewhere else?"

"I'd like to, but there aren't that many places to go in Horntail Avenue."

"Is there a pet store or something like that?"

"There's the owl store a few buildings down. Why?"

Yusuke frowned slightly. "Just an idea I had. Never mind. What about a Quidditch Shop?"

Harry shook his head. "There's not one here, but there is one in Diagon Alley."

"Diagon?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow. That wasn't on the map. "So what else is in there?"

"Well, let me think. There's a pet store, an owl store, a book store, a couple of joke shops, the Quidditch store…" Yusuke cut him off.

"It's where all the interesting stuff is, huh?" Yusuke tilted his head to the side as he studied Harry. Genkai had told him to keep the kid safe but he was getting really bored just sitting here. Okay, the conversation had been interesting, but the waitress glaring at them for the past half hour had kind of put a damper on it. The kid didn't much look that picture from the paper. The brown eyes and long hair made a big difference. So, maybe… "You wanna go hangout there?"

Harry chewed on his lower lip, thinking. He had been bored for the past few days. And he really did want to check out the new broom that had just come out and maybe see the twins' new store. But if someone from the Order recognized him…ah, forget it. "Sure, why not."

"Great. Let's go." Yusuke tossed fourteen Galleons on to the table and dragged Harry out of the restaurant. On the way out, Harry just missed seeing a man in black robes floo into the restaurant.

Snape starred thoughtfully at the two teens heading towards the Diagon Alley entrance. The one with the braid had looked vaguely familiar but he just couldn't place him. He snorted to himself. He could figure it out later. His lunch had been put off long enough.

**qpqpqp**

A little over an hour later Yusuke and Harry were entering the Magical Menagerie carrying a few bags and Yusuke's new broom. The first thing they had done when they had entered Diagon was visit the small jewelry shop next to the Owl Emporium to get Harry a Translation necklace, charmed to allow him to speak and understand Japanese. Yusuke had insisted that he wear and use it around the Alley and now twisted his ring on and off to talk to shopkeepers. He had also convinced the younger teen to hold off the trip to the twin's new shop. Yusuke wasn't the most perceptive person around but he had noticed Harry's hurt look when he had mentioned their brother during their talk earlier and had quickly persuaded him to visit Gambol & Japes instead. The Magical Menagerie was their last stop before heading back to the hotel and Yusuke was determined to get Harry a snake. Harry's Parseltongue ability sounded like a great way to freak Kuwabara out.

Yusuke guided Harry all the way to the back of the store and stopped directly in front of the few snake tanks that were actually there. He turned to face the other boy wearing a very mischievous smirk. "Pick one."

"You've got to be kidding me! You want me to buy a snake?!" Harry hissed, looking at him like he was insane.

"No, I'm buying the snake. You just get to pick." Yusuke figured it was only fair that he, well Genkai actually, pay for the thing since he was planning on pranking Kuwabara with it. He just hoped Hiei didn't kill it when he found it.

"Now I know you're nutters. I told you earlier, people have fits when they see me doing that. And besides, we met, what, five hours ago and now you're going to buy me one of those? The cheapest one is fifteen Galleons." Harry said quietly, trying not to attract the shop owner's attention anymore than they already had.

"Look if it helps, I'm doing this partially for selfish reasons." Yusuke smirked again. "I really want to see Kuwabara's face when he sees you talking to one. So either you pick one or I'll pick one."

"You're serious?"

"Yep."

"I can't talk you out of this?"

"Nope."

Harry sighed in resignation. "Fine. Can you distract her for a moment?" He nodded his head to the woman watching them.

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Yusuke sighed when he nodded. "Alright, just be quick about it." He twisted his ring and made his way over to the curious shopkeeper and began asking about the oddly colored kittens by the window.

When the woman was far enough away that she wouldn't hear him, Harry tapped his translator with his finger and began focusing on the snakes. Once he could understand them he realized most of the snakes were making extremely rude comments about him, Yusuke and the shop owner. But there was one small black snake in a tank all by itself not saying a thing. Blocking out the other snakes, he made his way over to its tank and knelt down to get a closer look at it. It was actually kind of cute in a snake like way. It was only about a foot long and solid black. Harry read the small sign on the tank. He blinked in shock. An experimental poisonous breed and this woman was allowed to sell it! Was the ministry insane? He glanced towards the window to check and saw the two were still talking. He reached out and lightly tapped on the glass before speaking. "Excuse me?"

The snake lifted its head and tasted the air. "What do you want human?"

"I was wondering why all of you are hidden in the back like this." The other snakes looked over at the two curiously before going back to insulting the shop keeper and the kitten she was holding.

It hissed-laughed. "The woman worries. She believes if anyone saw us she would not sell any of her other animals."

"Oh." Harry was quiet for a second. "Doesn't it get boring back here?"

"Very." The snake looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"My friend insists on getting me a snake and you're the only one not being rude so would you like to come with me?"

"How do you know I won't bite you? My poison is extremely deadly."

Harry shrugged. "I don't. But if you do that someone will kill you and then you'll be dead instead of bored. At least with me you'd get out of the tank."

The snake nodded. "Alright human, but if it gets boring I reserve the right to bite you."

Harry chuckled and removed the lid from the tank, picking the snake up. "Agreed. I won't be able to talk to you again until I reach my hotel. Is that alright with you?"

"That's fine." The snake slithered under his coat and curled around his arm with just its head poking out of the sleeve.

Harry put the lid on back on the tank and tapped his charm once more to turn it back on. Just in time too. Yusuke and the shopkeeper were heading his way and Yusuke was holding a blue-green kitten. Harry started snickering, igoring Yusuke's glare. "Serves you right."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Did you find one?"

"Yep." Harry lifted up the sleeve of his coat and showed him the snake.

"Cool. Here hold this guy a minute." Yusuke handed him the kitten and turned to the extremely pale woman. Harry began petting the purring kitten while the other teen paid for the animals. His snake, who he had yet to think up a name for, stuck its head out to look at the kitten. He had to hold back a laugh when the small fuzz ball nuzzled the snake affectionately. The snake darted back into his coat, apparently shocked by the kitten's behavior.

"Um, James?"

"Huh?" Harry looked up from the kitten and blinked in shock at Yusuke's pale face.

Yusuke took his new kitten back, being very careful to avoid touching the sleeve the snake was hiding under. "Did you know that thing can kill instantly with just a bite? And that if actually uses its poison, the death is extremely painful?"

"Yes, I know. It was on the sign. Most magical snakes are poisonous though so it's really not a big surprise." Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter though. We made a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

Harry smiled faintly as he picked up his things and began walking out of the store. "As long as he's not bored he won't bite me."

"Oh good." Yusuke sighed in relief. Then it hit him. "What?!" He grabbed his broom and ran after Harry. Genkai was going to kill him when she heard about this.

**qpqpqp**

Harry smiled as he put his new snake down on the bed. Today had been fun, especially Yusuke's rant about his snake. They were in the lift up to their rooms before he had calmed down enough for Harry to explain that the snake couldn't actually bite him. It was forbidden for any snake without an acknowledged master to hurt a Parselmouth. Yusuke had then started mumbling something about how he and Grandma were both evil and god help Kurama if they ever teamed up.

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a tapping sound coming from the window. When he opened the curtains he found Hedwig sitting on the window sill waiting to be let in. He quickly opened the window and closed it as soon as she was inside and sitting on his shoulder. He pulled the curtains shut once more before reaching up to pet her. He smiled fondly when she began nibbling on his ear. "I missed you too." He looked at the snake on the bed who was watching the scene with interest. "No biting Hedwig."

The snake curled up on a pillow, preparing to sleep. "Your owl is safe. She's too big to eat."

"Ah, okay. Thanks." Harry sat down on the bed and held his arm out for Hedwig so he could pet her. When she hopped down she immediately stuck her leg out. He removed the small scroll and she flew over to his desk to sleep. Harry quickly unrolled the scroll when he saw Remus' hand writing.

Harry, (it read)

I know you asked me to keep Hedwig until tomorrow but this afternoon Mad-eye tried to get her to track you again and the results weren't pretty. Trust me; she'll be much safer with you tonight. As I'm writing this he's hunting around the house for her and muttering something about having roast owl for dinner. I will see you in the morning. Stay inside and stay safe. Not just werewolves are out during the full moon.

Remus

Harry looked at his owl with new found respect. "You attacked Mad-eye _again_?" Hedwig hooted proudly before tucking her head back under her wing. Harry snickered as he picked up his book on animagus transformation, absently rubbing his scar. Only his owl would do something that crazy.

tbc…

Author's Notes:

1) The laws Genkai refers to were created after Grindelwald was defeated. During that time many children of his suspected followers were forcefully removed from their homes by the ministry, supposedly for their own safety. This caused many pureblood lines to either die out or to just disappear. To prevent this from ever happening again laws were written stating that unless the child's parents named someone else their guardian a child should live with his or her blood kin. In Harry's case this works against him but they, along with some of the older inheritance laws, allow Sirius to name Genkai his new guardian. (FYI: These laws and the actions that prompted them are not from the books, they are my own creation. However I did base them on little things from the books. Like the fact that Harry was given to Petunia instead of a wizarding family, the way family history seems to be so important to purebloods, blood status, the ministry's stupidity etc.)

2) The books Harry bought are for the DA and for him to study Occlumency. He's also looking into becoming an animagus for two reasons. One; he would like to follow in Sirius and his father's footsteps and hangout with Remus during the full moon and two; because it could be useful later in the war.

3) Remus knows exactly were Harry is. He is purposely messing up the Order's efforts to find him.

4) 14 Galleons is roughly $103 dollars.

5) Yusuke's Translation ring is made up of two parts. He can turn it on or off by twisting the gold half left or right. When he turns it to the left it locks in place with the silver half and turns on, allowing him to speak/understand English. Harry's Translation necklace is a silver chain with a small Grim pendant. He can turn it on or off by tapping the small gold collar on the Grim. It allows him to speak/understand Japanese. Harry got it instead of a ring because it's easier to hide. All he has to do is tuck it under his shirt.

6) Yusuke's new kitten is an elemental cat. It won't get much bigger than it is now and controls/plays with ice and water. Harry's snake is actually a violation of the ban on experimental breeding. The ministry found it during a raid and later allowed it to be sold after they determined it to be mostly harmless. The snake knows he can't hurt Harry but he's not going to admit it.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings: Some mild swearing, a touch of angst, and a hint of past slash if you're looking for it.

A/N: Brief timeline of events in this chapter. Harry's dream happens around 4:30 am. He has breakfast around 8:00 and the will reading is at 9:00 and ends a little before eleven. The last scene is from later that night.

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Five**

**July 2nd**

_Bellatrix Lestrange smiled as she walked down the small alleyway beside the house looking for her prey. When she walked by the light mounted above the door you could see the insanity in her eyes. This was her chance to earn her Lord's favor, to once again become his favorite. All she needed to do was kill Thomas's son. The fact that he was a half blood and a friend of Potter's made this kill even better. And after she was done with him she could eradicate the muggle woman Thomas had died to protect. In Bellatrix's mind her plan was perfect. Her smile turned into an insane grin as she stepped around the trash cans and pointed her wand at the teen and his sister._

_"Avada Keda…" A loud pop interrupted the curse. Dean Thomas and his sister were gone. Bellatrix screamed her fury at her lost chance before apparating away. _

Harry sat up clutching his burning scar. He crawled out of bed being careful not to wake up his snake and made his way over to his desk and Hedwig, who was hooting worriedly. "I'm okay girl." Harry said as he scrawled out a quick note to Shacklebolt about his dream. After tying the note to Hedwig's leg he opened the window next to the desk. "Alright Hedwig, I need you to take that directly to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Can you do that?" Hedwig hooted an affirmative before flying out the open window, heading towards muggle London.

Harry closed the window and began hunting down his new book on Occlumency. That dream disturbed him. He was worried about Dean but he was also worried about his connection to Voldemort. Never before had he dreamed about the Death Eaters. Dreams of Voldemort holding a meeting with the Death Eaters were normal but never just the Death Eaters on their own. The link was either growing stronger or changing and both possibilities scared Harry. Since there was nothing more he could do for Dean he was going to look for answers about his scar.

Harry gripped his new grim pendant as he picked up the book. He wished Sirius were here for him to talk to.

**qpqpqp**

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at the clock as he stumbled to the window. The sound of two owls pecking on the window had woken him up. As he opened the window he wondered who would be sending him an owl at five in the morning. Less than five minutes later a loud pop was heard as three owls were leaving his apartment building. One was heading back to the ministry, another heading to Dumbledore, and the last going back Horntail Avenue.

**qpqpqp**

Harry played with his food while looking through his Occlumency book once more, trying to ignore his pulsing scar. For the past two, almost three hours he had done nothing but worry about Dean and look for clues about what was going on with his scar. He had no idea if Dean was alright; he had checked the paper as soon as he had entered the café but there had been nothing. But he did have a good idea of what was going on with his link to Voldemort. It was growing stronger. Going by what little he knew about the Dark mark and what he had learned this morning it was the only explanation. Harry poked his fork at his eggs again, wishing Remus was already there. Remus would know if Dean was okay and could distract him from the pain radiating from his scar.

"Good Morning James."

Harry looked up from the remains of his breakfast straight into the eyes of the old woman he had seen arrive with Yusuke yesterday. "Um, Good Morning Genkai."

Genkai smiled as she sat down in the chair next to his. "I see the dimwit already told you who I am."

"Dimwit? Oh, you mean Yusuke." Harry shook his head. "He did tell me a little about you but my godfather had mentioned you to me before."

"Then you know what is going to happen today?" Genkai asked, glancing at the waitress who was hovering nearby.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said, putting his fork down. "At least I think I do."

"James, could you turn on your translator? There are some people who are to curious for their own good." Genkai glared pointedly at the waitress causing her huff and walk off towards the front of the small café.

Harry smiled slightly as he tapped his pendant. "Is this better?" he asked in Japanese.

"Much. Now then there are a few things we need to discuss. First, you don't need to call me ma'am. I'm not even used to hearing that from Kurama." Genkai said with a smile. "Do you have anything left at the Dursleys that we need to pick up?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. Maybe some of Dudley's old clothes but that's it."

Genkai frowned slightly. She had been looking forward to paying those idiots a visit. "You managed to bring everything with you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

Harry looked down at the table in embarrassment. "Yes, I did. I just have my school books, clothes, robes and a few other things."

Genkai's frown deepened. "Well, that's something we'll take care of later." She looked closely at the boy next to her and saw how red the scar on his forehead was. It was barely hidden by his bangs. "What happened?" she asked, eyeing his forehead.

Harry's hand flew up to his scar, wincing when he touched it. "It…um…"

"I know that's where the killing curse hit you child. I'm asking what's wrong with it now." Genkai sighed when the boy refused to say anything. "You do realize that you will be living with me for the next three, maybe five, years, right?"

"I know."

"And you know that Sirius trusted me enough to take care of you?" She smiled encouragingly at him when he nodded. "Then please tell me what's wrong so I can."

Harry debated with himself for a minute. He wasn't supposed to talk about his scar and the link but Genkai did have a point, Sirius trusted her. Plus Yusuke had said she knew about unusual things, maybe she knew of a way to dampen the link. He winced when his scar pulsed in time with whatever curse Voldemort was throwing. Hermione was going to throw a fit when she found out about this. "It acts a link between Voldemort and me. He's not too happy with someone right now and I can feel it."

Genkai frowned to herself as she thought about that. "I want to try something but I'm going to need to touch your scar. Is that all right?"

When Harry nodded Genkai reached up and began lightly tracing a symbol over it with a finger while chanting something to low for him to hear. Slowly the pain faded and the scar turned back to its normal pale pink. Harry sighed in relief. He could still feel the echo of Voldemort's emotions and actions, just not the pain that usually went with them. "Thank you." he said when Genkai finished.

"You're welcome. It should last for about twelve hours and I won't be able to do it again for at least twenty four." Genkai looked at the book on the table, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Is that why you're studying Occlumency?"

Harry scowled at the book, thinking of Snape's lessons. "Yeah, but it's not much help. It tends to make it worse instead of better."

"It can do that if it's not taught properly. You need to learn how to meditate and organize your mind before you start working on building a shield. That," Genkai gestured towards the book, "is useless. I have a book at the temple you can read if you really want to learn how."

"Really? You don't mind me looking at it?"

"Not at all." Genkai grabbed two of the muffins from the center of the table before pushing her chair back and standing up. "I think we better go find Yusuke if we're going to make it to our meeting on time. You can turn that thing off now." She walked out of the café, glaring at the nosy waitress as she passed.

Harry quickly put some money on the table and followed her out of the café and back towards the hotel next door.

**qpqpqp**

Yusuke was sitting outside the hotel glaring at everything and nothing. First the kitten woke him up this morning by blowing bubbles in his face. Then his shower had been ice cold; it didn't matter what knob he had turned it was stuck on cold. And then right as he was getting ready to leave the damn kitten had latched on to him and had refused to let go. When he finally made it outside he discovered that Genkai had ditched him. Now he was sitting outside the hotel with a kitten on his shoulder and looking for the old hag of his nightmares. This day was not starting out good.

Yusuke turned his head to the right when he heard the door to the café open. His glare got hotter when he saw Genkai walk out followed by Harry. Not only had she ditched him but she had gotten breakfast too. He stood up, all set to chew her out when she tossed him a blueberry muffin.

"That's it until lunch, make it last." Genkai looked at the kitten on his shoulder. "You bought an elemental cat? I hope you know that those things get extremely attached to their owners." she said as she and Harry walked past him.

"I know that. The damn thing wouldn't let go of my leg this morning." Yusuke said before breaking off a small piece of the muffin and giving it to the kitten. He took a big bite out of his muffin as he followed Genkai and Harry down the street.

"Yusuke, I don't think that's what she meant when she said attached." Harry said, glancing back at the teen.

Yusuke threw the napkin the muffin had been wrapped in into a nearby trash can. "Then what did…" He stopped in the middle of the street, not caring about the other people walking around him. "Oh no, you mean I'm stuck with this thing!?" He pulled the kitten off his shoulder and held it up so he could look it in the eye. "Hana, the minute we get home you're going to Yukina, understand?" He groaned when the kitten licked him on the nose. "Hell, now I'm acting like Kuwabara."

"Yusuke quit talking to your cat. We're going to be late." Harry called back to him from a few stores down.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

**qpqpqp**

Hermione tapped her fingers on the bench she was sitting on outside the law firm. So far just her, Fred, George, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the Headmaster had shown up. While almost everyone else had gone inside, she and the twins were waiting outside for Harry. Remus had told her repeatedly this morning that he was alright but she needed to see that for herself. He had only written her twice since he had left the Dursleys and both times he hadn't used Hedwig. Unlike Hedwig, those stupid rental owls hadn't waited around for a response. She really needed to buy her own owl.

"Harry!" Fred and George yelled as they took off running down the street.

Hermione stood up and looked at the people the twins were talking to. That was Harry? Since when did he have long hair and just where were his glasses? Suddenly everything she had seen and heard this past week clicked. The missing potions, the endless dead ends, Sirius's coat missing from his room, the books missing from the Black library, Professor Lupin's smile when Tonks came back without finding Harry. Professor Lupin had known. The entire bloody time Harry had been gone he had known exactly where to find him. Hermione clenched her fists as she made her way over to the group. Two people were in for the lecture of their lives later for making her worry. But first…

Harry stumbled back a bit when Hermione tackled him and began crying on his shoulder. He smiled his thanks at Genkai when she began herding the rest of the group into the building. He put his arms around her and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry for making you worry 'Mione. But I had to get out of there." He really wanted her to stop crying; he was horrible with girls, especially crying girls. "I'm sorry 'Mione," he said, awkwardly patting her back.

Hermione pulled out of the hug and smacked him lightly on the back of his head. "Don't you ever make me worry about you like that again. Do you understand me Harry James Potter? Never again!" She glared at him weakly, wiping away her tears.

Harry gave her a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head. "I promise. But I had a good reason for leaving."

"One that you can tell her later." Yusuke said from the doorway. "Genkai sent me to get you two. The reading is going to start soon."

Hermione looked at Yusuke and Harry confused. Genkai? She had never heard that name before. "Harry, who is this?"

Harry picked up her hand and began leading her into the office building. "I'll explain everything later 'Mione. I promise I will."

"You're damn right you will."

**qpqpqp**

Alexander Cardsley looked at the group of people sitting at the table in the windowless conference room. On his left sat Percy Weasley, followed by Diana Whispersmith, David Brown, Albus Dumbledore, Professor Severus Snape, and Arthur and Molly Weasley and on his right was Genkai, the young Japanese man she had brought with her, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Remus Lupin. The Weasley twins were sitting at the end of the table between their parents and Lupin. They were staring straight at him wearing smirks he had only thought Sirius Black had been capable of. As he sat down he made a mental note to check his offices for dung bombs after they left.

"Well then, I guess that's everyone." Mr. Cardsley said, picking up a small black orb and placing it in the center of the table. "For those of you that don't know, this is a binding stone. It will record the reading and your presence here. Binding stones are often used during will readings to prevent anyone from contesting the outcome. Once I activate it I will need all of you to state your names and your reason for being here for the stone to record."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary here Mr. Cardsley." Dumbledore said with a calm smile. "I highly doubt anyone here would disrespect Sirius Black's last wishes in such a manner."

Mr. Cardsley looked at the man with a small glare. "That doesn't matter Mr. Dumbledore. Mr. Black left me with very precise instructions and he insisted that it be used." He pulled his wand out of his robe and lightly tapped the stone causing it to glow a soft violet. When the glow died down he tucked his wand away and pointed at Percy.

"Percy Weasley, witness for the ministry."

"David Brown, witness and recorder for the Daily Prophet."

"Diana Whispersmith, witness."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, invitation."

"Severus Snape, invitation."

"Arthur Weasley, invitation."

"Molly Weasley, invitation."

"Fred Weasley, invitation."

"George Weasley, invitation."

"Remus Lupin, invitation."

"Hermione Granger, invitation."

"Harry Potter, invitation."

"Yusuke Urameshi," the lawyer quietly pointed at the kitten sitting on his shoulder causing Yusuke to roll his eyes. "And the kitten Hana, invited escort."

"Genkai, invitation."

"Alexander Cardsley, executor of the will." The stone glowed a steady violet when everyone had finished speaking.

Mr. Cardsley unrolled the scroll in front of him and looked at everyone sharply. "I will need all of you to be as quiet as possible while I read this. Please save any outbursts until after the will is read." He began reading.

"I, Sirius Osiris Black, being of sound mind and body have written this will witnessed by my lawyer, Alexander Cardsley, his partner Diana Whispersmith and reporter David Brown from the Daily Prophet. While most of my personal assets were seized by the ministry upon my arrest I am the last male of the Black line and thus upon my death this document will divide the Black family assets."

"To Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts, I leave my childhood home Number Twelve Grimmauld Place minus the books in the library. Burn it, blow it up, or use it. I don't care which. But I'm sure you can find a use for it." Dumbledore accepted the deed to Grimmauld with a puzzled expression.

"To Severus Snape I leave you my shares in the Bloats Apothecary Supplier and the Apothecary on Diagon Alley, Slug and Jiggers. I know it's too little, too late but consider it an apology for the hell I put you through in school." Snape took the file of papers Mr. Cardsley handed him and went right back to looking at Harry and Remus appraisingly.

"To Arthur and Molly Weasley I leave you fifty thousand Galleons. As soon as this is read the money will be put into your vault at Gringotts and can not be transferred back. Arthur, I know you and Molly will not want to accept this but think of all the muggle gadgets you can buy now." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked shocked as the lawyer handed them the papers that confirmed the transfer.

"To Fred and George Weasley I leave you ten thousand Galleons and my personal account of every prank I and the other marauders ever pulled or thought up." Mr. Cardsley handed a thin, leather bound book and a file folder to Harry who passed them down to George. Fred and George starred at the book in awe. "Put your eyes back in your heads boys. I'm giving you the money and the book for your joke shop. I expect you two to continue the marauder tradition and give the teachers and students of Hogwarts some laughs. You may be out of school by now but you can still sell the students some wonderful prank supplies. Personally I recommend page twenty four of the book. There's a wonderful idea there for ever changing hair color I never got to perfect."

"To Hermione Granger, I leave you all of the books in the library of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place along with two trunks of books that my lawyer should have for you. I hope you enjoy them. A word of caution though, some of the books in the library are dangerous. Have Remus or Moody go through them with you. I also leave you my invisibility cloak. I'm sure Harry's is getting a little tight for you guys to all fit under now." With a sad smile Hermione took the shrunken trunks, keys and silvery bundle Mr. Cardsley handed her.

"To Remus Lupin, my pack mate and best friend, I leave the Black family home in Hogsmeade, the summer home in France, the Angelic Halo, the Black Dragon in Germany, and one hundred thousand Galleons. Shut up Moony. You deserve it. One last thing, while the law prevents me from naming you Harry's guardian I can give you the honor of being his new godfather. Look after him for me and make sure he pulls a prank once in while, he's much too serious. He needs to laugh more. I love you Moony and I'll see you again one day." Remus blinked back a few tears when Mr. Cardsley handed him the file folder containing the deeds and transfer papers. He ignored Dumbledore's curious look and stared at the lawyer. It wasn't over yet.

"To Genkai, the coolest old woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, I leave you ten thousand Galleons in a vault at Gringotts. Thank you for being a friend when I needed one most." Genkai accepted the key with a smile at Sirius's description of her. While she ignored the suspicious looks Dumbledore and the older Weasleys were sending her, Yusuke sent Dumbledore a death glare when he saw the looks.

"To my godson Harry James Potter I leave you the rest of the Black family properties, investments, businesses, and vaults and the properties and vaults your parents left in my trust for you. Mr. Cardsley will have a list of what this includes but at the writing of this will, not including what I have given to the others, the Black vaults total is nine million, five hundred seventy nine thousand, six hundred eighty four Galleons. Most of this will be frozen until your twenty first birthday, but there is a trust account set up for you until then. I'm also giving you your father's, your mother's and my old school trunks and everything that they hold. You might want Hermione or Remus around when you go through those. Remember this kiddo, James, Lily and I love you and will always be with you." Harry took the shrunken trunks, keys and file folders, blinking back tears.

"Now for the one thing I'm sure everyone is waiting for, especially you Albus. In October of 1981 my godson's childhood was stolen from him. When Lily and James were killed I was supposed to raise him and take care of him. Instead, Hagrid refused to give him to me and took him to you Albus. You then placed him with that bitch Petunia Dursley and her husband. It wasn't bad enough that his parents had just been murdered you had to give him to them to raise. You knew how much Lily's sister hated magic and you did it anyways." Dumbledore was taken back. Even in the lawyer's monotone voice Sirius's disgust could clearly be heard. "I made the mistake of trusting you with his safety once Albus, but never again. I take back any rights I ever gave you concerning Harry. You now have no more say in his life than you do with the rest of your students."

"Molly, Arthur, I'm sure you two would love to have Harry in your home, but I can't let that happen. You trust Albus too much for me to allow that. I'm sorry. And Remus like I said before the law prevents me from naming you his guardian. I'm truly sorry but he can't live with you either. Don't worry Snape; I'm not naming you his guardian either. You'd bring me back from the dead so you could kill me if I did that." Remus and the teenagers smiled slightly at the man's relieved face before looking back at the lawyer.

"I bet you're wondering who is left Albus. Well, it's not the Dursleys. I will not let him live with people you can easily intimidate like those pathetic excuse for muggles. I, Sirius Osiris Black, name Genkai Harry's new guardian. I give her all the rights that Lily and James gave me. He will live at her temple, she will help him manage his trust fund, she will provide for him and take care of him, and she will have the final say in any decisions about his life until the day he turns twenty one."

"Well, that's everything. Don't worry kiddo. You'll like living at Genkai's."

Mr. Cardsley rolled the scroll back up, put it down and picked up another scroll. He unrolled it and handed it and a self inking quill to Genkai. "If everyone could sign at the bottom we'll be done." Genkai quickly signed it and passed it down.

When it reached Dumbledore he signed it absently and handed to Brown. Dumbledore sat in his chair, not noticing when the lawyer deactivated the stone and left the room carrying the scrolls and binding stone while talking to Genkai or when the others followed them. He stared at the walls, wondering what had gone through Sirius's mind when he wrote his will. He knew that Harry's life hadn't been the one Lily and James would have given him but it had been for the best. He wouldn't have been safe anywhere else; he still wouldn't be safe anywhere else. Sirius had known that, so why did he hand the boy's life over to a complete stranger? Dumbledore was jerked out of his thoughts by Remus's soft voice.

"You still don't understand, do you Albus?" Remus shook his head and looked at the man with pity. "Sirius did some research on wards during Harry's fourth year.

"I don't know what you're talking about Remus but…"

"He found your notes from when you cast the spell on the Dursleys, Albus." Remus said accusingly. "You had them tucked away in one the books in your house that you let him use. You could have taken Harry in. Instead you tied the wards to Petunia and sentenced him to 'ten long and difficult years.' That's what you told Harry isn't it?"

Dumbledore looked at the other man, his eyes lighting up in comprehension and anger. "You knew. You knew what he was going to do."

Remus nodded, thinking back to his dream. "He told me. He said it was the only way to get Harry out from under your control and for him to be happy." He looked at the closed door. He could faintly hear Harry introducing Yusuke to Hermione and the twins before quickly excusing himself. Remus looked back at the old man with glowing amber eyes. "Do you know what's truly sad about this? Sirius had to die to fix your mistake." He got up from his chair and began walking to the door.

"I did what I thought best. He wouldn't have been safe with me and the wizarding world needed…"

Remus growled softly as he opened the door. "The needs of the many do not always outweigh the needs of the few Albus. You should have remembered that when you decided Harry's fate fifteen years ago." He walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

**qpqpqp**

Yusuke walked out of the law firm looking for Harry. He found him not to far away sitting on a bench talking to Remus quietly. As he got closer he could hear the conversation.

"…Dean's okay then?"

"Yes Harry, Dean and his family are just fine. Bellatrix was attacking on her own." Remus looked up when the kitten meowed. "Hello. I don't believe we were properly introduced earlier. I'm Remus Lupin."

"Yusuke Urameshi." He briefly shook Remus's hand before looking at Harry. "You ran out of there pretty fast. You alright?"

Harry nodded, still looking at the ground. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to get out of there." He was startled when the kitten jumped off Yusuke's shoulders and on to the file folders in his lap. He smiled when the kitten started nuzzling his hands. He wiped his face before scratching her lightly behind her ears.

"Her name's Hana, right? What does it mean?" Remus asked, nodding to the blue green kitten.

"Blossom."

"You named your cat Blossom?" Harry asked, looking up for the first time. "That's almost cute."

Yusuke ignored the almost invisible tear tracks on his face and instead scowled at the overly affectionate kitten. "I'm planning on giving her to Yukina."

Remus laughed softly as he stood up. "I don't think that will be possible. Elemental cats bond with their owners within twenty four hours. So unless this Yukina came with you from Japan I believe Hana is now yours permanently."

"What? The saleslady didn't say anything about that." Yusuke looked pissed as Harry handed him his kitten back. "Do you think I could get a refund?" he asked Harry.

"Can I give that snake back?"

"No! I have plans for that thing."

"Then no, you're stuck with the kitten."

"Come on boys. You two can finish this conversation over lunch. Besides Harry, I believe we still owe Hermione an explanation." Remus said, pointing to the girl waiting for them with Genkai and the twins.

Harry groaned as they made their way over to the other group. "Oh great, I'm going to get yelled at."

Yusuke saw the way the bushy haired girl was glaring at the werewolf beside them. He leaned to the side to whisper in Harry's ear. "I don't think you're the only one."

**Grimmauld Place**

Snape shook his head as he watched the Order members leave the kitchen. Albus was a fool if he believed that woman was going to hand over the Potter boy. While Albus had immediately left to summon the Order to discuss the will, he had gone directly to the library on Horntail to look up any information he could find on this Genkai woman. What little he had found had been enough to scare the potions master. This woman was a witch and a fighter. Not just any fighter, but one who had killed demons. That Yusuke boy she had brought with her wasn't some child like Albus had told the Order but her student and successor. According to the news report of the last Dark Tournament he was even more dangerous than his teacher. This woman had come to Britain ready to fight if need be.

He smirked as he headed upstairs to collect the money for the stolen potions from Lupin before he left. He pitied the idiot that crossed that woman. Snape hoped he was around to see it happen.

tbc…

Author's Notes and Answers to Review Questions:

1) Bellatrix's plan makes sense in a strange, insane way. According to the hp lexicon Dean Thomas is not actually a muggle-born. JKR said that Dean's father was actually a wizard who left Dean and his mother to protect them from Death Eaters. Mr. Thomas was later killed by Voldemort for refusing to join him. Bellatrix believes that if she kills Dean and his mother it will prove that she will go to any lengths to punish those who refuse her Lord thus earning the position of favorite again. Harry owled Shacklebolt because he is an Auror in the Order so he would have at least heard about Harry's connection to Voldemort. And unlike Dumbledore his position as an Auror gives him a legitimate reason to go check on Dean's family.

2) There are two parts to Sirius's Will. There's the part that Sirius wrote and was read out loud and then there's the part that the lawyer drew up. This is the one that gets technical and uses all the lovely legal terminology lawyers love to use to confuse the rest of us. The document that Cardsley passed around for everyone to sign is the one he wrote up. By signing it the attendees confirm their attendance and acceptance of what the will said. Between this and the binding stone Dumbledore cannot protest the Will's contents.

3) I know that the book Sirius left the twins looks like something he'd leave Harry but what's in the trunks is even better. Also Ron wasn't left out of the will on purpose. Sirius left that money to the entire Weasley clan and he figured that Hermione would share the cloak with Ron. The Black Dragon is a hotel/restaurant. It's similar to The Leaky Cauldron.

4) Even though it looks like it, I don't hate Dumbledore. I believe he really did do his best to keep Harry safe right after his parents were killed. But I also believe that if Hagrid had turned Harry over to Sirius all those years ago then Sirius never would have gone after Wormtail and ended up in Azkaban.

5) By the way, the owl wards weren't to prevent the firm from contacting Harry, it was just an unfortunate consequence. They were put in place to prevent Voldemort from killing or attacking Harry by sending him a cursed/hexed letter or package.

6) According to a baby name site I got it from Hana means either flower or blossom. If the site got it wrong please tell me.

kit-kat: Yusuke won't be going to Hogwarts. If I do a sequel about Harry's sixth year he'll probably appear there from time to time just not as a student.

crazely: I'm still not sure if there will be pairings or not but I promise to think about having a little K/H.

poltergeist report 101: Sorry about that. I promise to work on it.

Aura Black Chan: Yeah, they're getting to be friends, but at this point Yusuke sees a kid who needs protecting more than a friend.

Donamarine: I didn't think about using the snake for that. Hmm, I don't think that will happen in this story cause the bulk of it will take place in Japan but that does give me a few ideas. I didn't come right out and say it but yeah Snape figured out that was Harry and just who stole his potions. As for Hana, Yusuke's stuck with her. Elemental cats bond with their owners. They pick up on emotions and feelings and respond to them. But if you go back up you'll that she's also forming a secondary bond to Harry.

Arano Honou: My story is in a C2? Cool.

Viridian Magpie: After I got your review I played around with that. Apparently the apostrophe messes it up. But you can find it by searching under authors using nightseer. Go figure.

sango16: I'm glad I can surprise you.

Okaasan-7: Yeah little snakes are cute. Big ones however freak me out. Yusuke is maturing a bit but the newspaper thing was him wanting to know exactly what he and Genkai were getting into than him growing up. Which now that I think about it, that it is him growing up.

AMK: Yusuke was planning on giving the kitten to Yukina but now he's stuck with another small and adorable pet. And unlike Puu, this one's staying small and cute.

Kata: I'm not going to bash Kuwabara. Don't worry; I know he and Yusuke are friends in a strange 'I going to kick your butt into next week' kind of way. But they do try to one up each other when ever possible and I'm going to stick to that. About Harry's spiritual awareness; no he's not going to be stronger than Kuwabara. But according to a bunch of little things in the books (dreams, prediction about Buckbeak, etc) Harry has a small gift of prophecy. I'm going to mix that in with his SA.

Missing Review: There was a review asking about Snape's fox ears and now I can't find it. The story behind the fox ears will come in later. I promise.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. If you have any questions leave a review and I'll try to answer unless it's part of the story that will come up later. Thanks again. _

_Kel_


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings: Swearing

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Six**

**July 3rd, Japan**

Kurama leaned against the tree and looked at the forest around him, crossing his arms. "Damn it Hiei, you're not helping."

Hiei didn't even look down from his branch at the red head below him. "Give me one reason why I should."

"This person they're bringing back could be a threat to Yukina."

Hiei snorted. "Please, a wizard is not a threat."

Kurama blinked. "This person is a wizard?" He stepped away from the tree and looked up through the branches at the fire demon. "You've known who it is whole time and haven't said anything?"

"Hn." Hiei closed his eyes and settled against the tree, ignoring the fox.

Kurama's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he stared at the smaller demon. "Hiei, if you know who this person is then why didn't you tell me two hours ago when I first asked? And 'Hn' is not an acceptable answer!"

"Because I've been enjoying watching you and that fool chase your tails for the past two days trying to figure it out and I refuse to give up my only entertainment."

"Fine Hiei, I'll figure this out myself." Kurama said calmly. He turned and walked away, twitching his fingers slightly. He smirked when he heard a loud crash behind him. Revenge was sweet.

Hiei glared at the tree that had dumped him on the forest floor. Stupid temperamental kitsune.

* * *

Botan tapped her foot impatiently as she waited by the entrance to the cave. Why in the world did he have to come here? It wasn't like there was anything in the Makai that would help him solve this. Well, at least not in this area of the Makai. "Kurama are you done yet? I really do need to get back to work." Botan yelled, wincing when her voice echoed through out the cavern. That was sure to attract a few low level demons. 

"I'll be there in a minute." Kurama called back. He closed the chest and reset the spells and charms that surrounded it. As he walked back through the tunnels to the entrance he dropped a few seeds on to the ground around him. Behind him the seeds quickly sprouted roots and dug into the soil. If anyone attempted to enter the cave after he left they wouldn't live long enough to regret it.

Kurama blinked a few times to get adjusted to the bright light outside the cave. He smiled at the ferry girl standing not to far away. "Sorry to keep you waiting like that."

Botan huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "What was so important that you had to come here anyway? I mean I could understand visiting Yomi and asking if you could look through his libraries or possibly visiting Yusuke's lands to see if he had anything there. Or maybe even going to ask Koenma if you could look through the Spirit World's records. But a cave?! What could possibly be in a cave that would help you?"

"I don't need to have a debt to Yomi over something so trivial nor do I think Raizen would have collected anything about wizards, at least not recent ones. And I really don't want to know what Koenma would ask me to do in return if I used Spirit World's resources. So I need to visit a wizarding library."

Botan looked confused. "How does a cave in the Makai get you into a wizarding library?"

Kurama smiled as he held up his hand, showing her the silvery wand he was holding. "Because it had this." He looked at the wand in his hand. "I made it a couple hundred years ago when I visited the human realm. It made it easier to hide among the wizards." He tucked the wand into his sleeve, looking past the blue haired girl. He reached up to pull something from his hair.

Botan froze as the glowing rose went speeding by her ear, almost cutting her hair. She slowly turned around when she heard the loud thump, looking down at the ground with wide eyes. Laying in a small pool of dark red, almost black, blood was a large green demon with a rose sticking out of its one eye. She squeaked. "Time to go!" She quickly slashed her hand through the air and stepped into the new portal, pulling Kurama with her. The portal rapidly closed behind them as other low level demons arrived, attracted by the smell of fresh blood.

* * *

Kurama pushed open the heavy door to the library on Fireball Alley. He looked around the large building, trying to find a table where he could work. He walked past the enormous bookcases towards the tables to the right. He set his bag on one of the tables as he sat down. He pulled a small note pad and pen out of his bag. Tapping the pen on the pad he thought over what little he knew. One; the person was definitely a wizard. Hiei had at least told him that. Two; it had something to do with that strange dog the Kuwabara had said had a human aura. Thinking back Kurama realized it had smelled wrong too, almost human but not quite with a touch of darkness. The dark smell had faded slightly while the dog was there but that gave him another small clue. The animal/person had experienced prolonged exposure to a dark creature. Not a werewolf but a pure dark creature, something like a Dementor or a Lethifold. Three; he knew who ever this person that Genkai was taking in was under a serious threat. For her to ask him to put Makai plants along the wards meant this person was in danger. Plus she had taken Yusuke with her. Yes, this trip could be part of his training but it was more likely that Genkai expected problems that would require Yusuke's strength at some point. Fourth; they had gone to London. Maybe that meant that this wizard was British. 

Kurama looked at the small list he had written out and sighed. That dog had to have been an animagus and most likely had been in a wizarding prison right before his stay at the temple. Unless the man had been an Auror stationed at a wizarding prison. Kurama groaned; stopping that train of thought before it even got started. He'd research that idea if this one didn't pan out. He turned his note pad to a new page and wrote out 'British Animagi' then flipped to the next page and wrote 'Releases/escapes.' Picking up his bag, Kurama made his way over to the information desk at the front of the library, ignoring the contemptuous looks he was receiving from the students in the library.

"Excuse me ma'am." Kurama smiled politely at the matronly woman sitting behind the desk. "I was wondering where I might find a list of Registered British Animagi and any foreign newspapers the library might carry."

The woman glared through her glasses at Kurama's muggle clothing. "What would a mudblood like you need with those?"

Kurama's eyes turned icy as he looked down at the woman. "One of my professors assigned me a research paper. Could you please direct me to the appropriate section and I will find them on my own."

"Records are on the fifth floor boy." The woman waved her hand at the lifts in the back of the library.

"Thank you." Before he turned away he memorized the woman's name from the plaque on her desk. As he made his way to the back of the library he began planning how he was going to sneak out of his house after his family went to sleep. No one insulted his mother, no matter how indirectly.

Two hours later Kurama had come up with hundreds of ideas for his little revenge plot but no leads on whom the mysterious guest was. All of the registered animagi he had found had never been in prison and all the releases from Azkaban had not been reported to be animagi, registered or illegal. The only likely candidate for the dog had been Sirius Black. He had been in Azkaban for over ten years, he had escaped a little under a year before the dog had been at the shrine and he was British. The only problem was that he wasn't an animagus, at least not a legal one. Kurama did a mental shrug. At least he had found that rude witch's address.

Sighing, Kurama tapped the view screen in front of him with his wand, clearing his search results from the screen. He packed up his things so he could head to his night class. As he rode the lift down he decided to do a little more research on Black tomorrow. He had a gut feeling that this man was the animagus that had stayed at the temple two years ago. Kurama's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he walked past the librarian, who glared at him and muttered mudblood softly. Perhaps he should visit the florist shop before he left the alley. There had been a beautiful new breed of climbing rose vines that he could use.

**July 3rd, Horntail Avenue**

Harry pulled his pillow over his head, trying to block out the snoring coming from the bed across from his. He was going to kill his new godfather for suggesting this. During lunch yesterday Remus and Genkai had decided that Harry was not safe staying in a room by himself. Remus had then had the hotel staff move the three of them into a new set of rooms. And in their infinite wisdom, the pair had also decided that Harry had to share a room with Yusuke, that way Harry had someone to wake him up from any visions from Voldemort. Last night it had seemed like a fine idea, now it was seriously sucking. He pulled the pillow closer to his ears. Damn it, not even Dudley with a cold snored this loud.

Harry sat up and threw a pillow at the Japanese teen, hoping to shut him up. His mouth dropped open in shock when Hana's tail shot up and the pillow fell to the floor frozen before it got within a foot of Yusuke. He glared sleepily at the sleeping kitten and tried throwing another pillow. It landed right next to the first one. Pouting, Harry gave up on getting more sleep and went to take a shower. Stupid kitten.

In the sitting room Genkai was reading the morning paper when she heard the shower in the boys' room turn on. She snickered softly. Yusuke's snoring made a wonderful alarm clock.

* * *

Yusuke looked at the large stack of books in front of him then back at Genkai irritably. "You can't be serious. You expect me to read all of these books while you two are out today?" 

"Dimwit." Genkai growled under her breath. "I expect you to get started on them today. We can't start your practical training until we get back to Japan. While we're here I expect you to read as much as possible."

Yusuke picked up the book on top on the stack and read the title out loud. "'10,000 Hexes and Jinxes, a Dark Wizard's Guide.' What the hell?" He looked at Harry when he choked on his tea. "Problem?"

Harry shook his head, coughing. "That book is on the ministry's restricted list. The only copy I've ever seen was in the Room of Requirement. How on Earth did you get it?" he asked Genkai, sounding awed.

Genkai snorted derisively. "I bought it. It's on the British ministry's restricted list, not Japan's." She looked at Yusuke's excited face and then snatched the book from his hands. "On second thought, I don't think you're ready for that." She tossed the book to Harry and handed Yusuke the second book from the stack. "Read this one first."

"'The Joy's of Levitating, Charms for Fun?'" He glared at Genkai. "This is cruel Grandma. Keiko didn't even make me read this much when I was in school."

"Get over it. You want to learn; you're going to read. Come on Harry. I want to get this done before lunch." She picked up the room key and a file folder and started for the door. "Bring the book. You'll need something to do while we wait."

Harry looked at the book in his hands. "Um, Genkai, are you sure I can take this? I mean…"

Genkai sighed, turning around to look at the boy. "Turn your translator off."

Harry tapped his charm and blushed as the letters appeared to change into Kanji. "Oh. Never mind." When Yusuke started snickering Harry smacked him with a nearby pillow. Yusuke retaliated by picking up another pillow and swatting at him. Seconds later there were feathers flying though the air as the two boys had an all out pillow fight.

Genkai rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. At this rate they'd never get to the ministry.

* * *

Genkai and Harry were sitting in an office waiting on another official to come talk to them. So far they had taken the pictures, filled out numerous forms, and had talked to at least five different people. According to Harry, at least three of them were in the Order or associates of Dumbledore's. Wizarding passports normally only took two hours to get. They had arrived at the ministry a little before nine and it was now two in the afternoon. Genkai was long past annoyed and was quickly approaching pissed. She tightly gripped the arm of the chair she was sitting in causing the wood to crack. 

Harry looked up from his book at the loud cracking sound and winced when he saw the long crack in the wood. He truly did pity Mr. Olivade, supposedly last person they needed to see. His eyes flickered to Genkai's face and then back to the open book in his lap. Judging by the murderous look she was wearing he needed to come up with an escape plan quick. He was jerked out of his thoughts when the door to the small office opened. His eyes almost popped out of his head when a man who could have been Lockhart's twin walked into the office. Well, maybe Lockhart with better fashion sense. The man was wearing a simple, but well tailored black suit and had small wire rimmed glasses perched on his nose. Harry groaned softly when the man smiled foolishly at Genkai. He definitely needed an escape plan.

"Hello. Ever so sorry to keep you waiting like that. But we've run into a few more problems. It seems that the Minister…" Genkai cut the poor man off.

"Listen to me, you pencil pushing twit." She leaned towards the small desk, giving the man an icy look. "I could care less what problem that fool Fudge has. We have been here for over five hours. Every person I have spoken to has given me one flimsy excuse after another." She held her hand up, cradling a small glowing blue orb between her fingers. "If you don't get that passport in here in the next two minutes I will personally rip open a portal to the lower levels of the Makai and shove your useless ass through it! Do you understand me?"

The man puffed up, looking offended. "Listen here ma'am; there is no reason to threaten me. It will just take another thirty minutes or so to straighten this out and then you can go on…" He flinched when the small orb flew from her hand and crashed into the wall behind him, causing a painting of a young witch to fall to the floor. He turned and looked at the smoking hole in the wall behind him. "You said two minutes, right?"

"Move it."

"Yes ma'am." The man practically ran from the small office and came back not a minute later with two small, thin red books which he hand to Harry. "I'm ever so sorry for the delay. I hope you have a very nice day." He smiled nervously at Genkai as he ushered the two of them out of his office.

Harry snickered as he walked past the man. He wondered if Mr. Olivade had a spare pair of pants in his office, or at least a cloak. That wet spot on his trousers was quite noticeable.

Mr. Olivade staggered back to his desk and pulled a bottle of fire whiskey from one of the drawers. As he took a long drink from the bottle he didn't notice the movement in the painting on the floor below him. The young witch picked up her skirts and ran from her ruined frame and headed to her mother's frame at Hogwarts. Dumbledore needed to be informed of this immediately.

* * *

Yusuke looked up from his Gameboy when he heard voices coming from beyond the door. He turned to Harry, who was sitting on his bed talking to the small black snake in his lap. "We expecting anyone?" he asked, turning the game off. 

Harry shook his head. "Remus isn't coming by until tomorrow. Who do you think it is?" He looked at the other teen curiously.

Before Yusuke could answer Genkai opened the bedroom door and shut it tightly behind her. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door, looking at Harry. "Is there any reason that Dumbledore doesn't want you to leave Britain?"

"Huh?" Harry blinked a few times, confused. That was a random question.

"Is there any reason that Dumbledore doesn't want you to leave Britain?" Genkai repeated slowly.

"The only reason I can think of is Voldemort." Harry said, shrugging slightly.

"The whole vision thingy?" Yusuke asked, gesturing to his forehead.

"That's part of it." Harry played with the end of his braid, not looking at either of them. "I'm also 'the boy who lived.' There's a lot of hype and responsibility that comes with that."

"Dumbledore is right now sitting in the living room demanding I turn you over to him. He wants me to make him your guardian." Genkai raised an eyebrow when Harry's face paled. Interesting; he hadn't reacted like that when she had almost blasted that twit earlier. "What is it boy?"

"If Dumbledore gets custody of me I'll go right back to the Dursleys no matter what I or anyone else says." Harry scowled at the door behind Genkai where Dumbledore was.

Genkai nodded, thinking. "Alright you two; get some things together and clear out of here for the next hour or so. Go to dinner, visit that shop those twins own, do something. Just don't come back for at least an hour. I'll deal with the moron out there." She stepped away from the door. As she opened it, she looked back at Harry and the snake he was holding. "Dimwit said that snake of yours is lethal. Is that true?"

Harry looked at the snake, who was hissing at the woman. "Yeah, it is."

"Leave it here." Genkai walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Yusuke jumped off his bed and knelt down, looking under it for his shoes. "So where do you want to go?"

"Dinner sounds good." Harry said, tying his shoes. "While we're out do you mind if we go to Gringotts? I need to get some more money out of my vault."

Yusuke stood up after pulling his shoes on and grabbed his jacket. "You going to see it they'll exchange some of it for Yen?"

"Yeah, maybe. But I am going to see if there is a Gringotts in Japan. If there is I might be able to just get a debit card or something that I can use here and there." Harry pulled his godfather's coat on and made sure his wand was in the pocket.

"We're going to the leather store I saw the other day first. You need a wand holster or something." Yusuke said, looking at the wand sticking out of the other boy's pocket. "You could break that thing carrying it around like that. Trust me; you don't want to have to make a new one." He opened the door and walked out.

Harry stared at the open door stupidly for a second. Did Yusuke just say make one? He was snapped out of his thoughts when Hana jumped on his shoulder. He scratched the kitten as he walked out, closing the door behind him. When he reached the archway that opened up into the sitting room he saw Yusuke standing there, looking bored. But Harry could see his fists clenched in his pockets. Curious, he walked up next to the other teen and looked in to the room. "Hello Headmaster," Harry said, smiling weakly at the man.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled at Harry and Yusuke. "Good evening boys. Would you like to join us?"

Yusuke stiffened when he felt something like Hiei's Jagan eye touch the edges of his mind, just softer and much more subtle. "Sorry old man, but we have plans. Come on Harry." He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him through the room and to the door. Yusuke snatched a key from the table by the door and yanked the door open. "See ya Grandma." He pushed Harry out the door, shutting it as soon as they were out.

Harry yanked his arm out of Yusuke's grip. "What the hell was that about?" He stared as the Japanese teen walked off towards the lifts, not answering him. "Yusuke?"

"I know he doesn't have one. I would have felt it if he did so it has to be a spell," Yusuke muttered under his breath before looking at Harry with serious brown eyes. "Do you know what a Jagan eye is?"

Harry chewed on his lower lip thinking. "Back in third year Remus told us that it was a mythological third eye; that demons supposedly had them and that it gave them strange powers if they ever mastered it. But what does that have to do with you dragging me out of there like that?"

"Yeah, well Jagan eyes are real and one of those powers is telepathy or mind reading. Dumbledork just did something that felt like he was using one. Is there a spell like that?" Yusuke punched the button to call the lift.

"There's Legilimency. That's a technique Dumbledore knows that lets him see memories." Harry's eyes lit up in anger. "Do you mean he was using that just now?" He turned to go back and give Dumbledore a piece of his mind but Yusuke grabbed his coat as the lift doors opened.

"Don't bother. Let Genkai handle it." He pulled the other boy into the lift and hit the button for the ground floor. "She's still in a bad mood from earlier."

Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets, blowing his bangs out of eyes. "Are you sure?"

Yusuke smirked at him. "Trust me on this. Dumbledork won't know what hit him."

* * *

"Well that was quite rude. Does he always do things like that?" Dumbledore asked Genkai when the door slammed shut. 

Genkai ignored the question and looked Dumbledore in the eye. "Don't ever do that again," she said harshly.

Dumbledore smiled. "I have no idea what you mean Master Genkai." He pulled out a small bag from his purple robes and picked a candy from it. He offered it to Genkai. "Sherbet Lemon?"

Genkai smack his hand away, knocking the candy onto the floor. "Cut the crazy old wise man act. You damn well know what I'm talking about. Do not do it again. He doesn't have the mental shields to fend off an attack like the one you just did."

"I did not attack Harry. I merely glanced at his fringe memories to make sure he was alright." Dumbledore popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth and tucked the bag back in his robes.

Genkai scoffed. "You're motives don't matter, just don't do it again." Genkai poured herself a cup of tea, purposely forgetting to offer any to the man sitting across from her. "Now would you mind telling me exactly why you're here?"

"Like I told you before Master Genkai, I wish you to turn over Harry's guardianship to me. The boy needs to stay in Britain." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and conjured a cup of tea for himself.

"Because of Voldemort?" Genkai asked, taking a sip of her tea.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, the boy will need special training if he is to face Tom."

Genkai put her cup down and looked at the old man it front of her. "You mean he has to fight this man?" She snorted at Dumbledore's nod. "If he's such a threat why don't you fight him? You certainly do have the power to spare."

"I'm not powerful enough nor could I even if I was. There is something about Harry that Tom fears even more than he fears me." Dumbledore sipped at his tea as he observed the woman across from him. He could tell by her stony expression that his explanation wasn't working. He put his tea cup down with a sigh. "There is also a prophecy."

"Your point being?" Genkai asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

He looked at her somberly. "The prophecy states that only Harry can defeat the Dark Lord. Master Genkai, we need him here."

"And you can have him here; when he's in school. Other than that, the boy is staying with me." Genkai picked up her cup and took a sip. "Is there anything else you wanted?"

"Master Genkai, I don't think you understand the severity of the situation. Voldemort is on the rise again and he is openly attacking muggles and muggleborns. He is the only person who can defeat Tom and if he leaves Britain he will be unable to get the training that he needs." He leaned forward, looking at her with an earnest expression. "We need Harry here; he is a living symbol of hope to the wizarding world. His very presence here gives people hope."

"Ah, I see." Nodding, Genkai put her cup down and stood up from the couch. She looked at the man, disgusted. "Get out."

Dumbledore vanished his tea and stood up, looking at the woman confused. "I'm sorry if I've offended you but you need to understand just how important Harry is to this world. How much we need him."

Genkai's voice was soft but the power it had behind it caused shivers to roll down Dumbledore's spine. "I could care less how important that child is to this world or what he represents. What I do care about is that Sirius Black asked me to look after that boy. I gave him my word that I would take him in and give him a home. Now you come in here demanding that I hand Harry over to you for training so he can save a bunch of fools who see the danger yet refuse to fight. He is not a weapon or symbol old man. He is a fifteen year old child." Genkai waved her hand causing the door to the hallway to open with a bang. "Now get out. I won't repeat myself again."

Dumbledore walked to the door. Before leaving he decided to try one more time. He turned around and looked down at the woman who had followed him. He had barely opened his mouth when Genkai made a thrusting motion with both hands, causing a small shockwave to knock him out into the hall. By the time he had regained his balance the door was shut. He stared at the door in shock; the woman had done wandless magic, twice. He walked to the lift, trying to decide what to do. Sirius had prevented him from taking legal action and now this woman refused to help. He was running out of options.

Back in the hotel room Genkai gave a weary sigh as she carried the tea tray into the kitchen. She was thankful that she had sent the boys out for the evening. That man was supposed to protect and guide his students, not plan to use them as tools in a war. She put the tray down on the counter for the house elves to collect and went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. She picked up a small pad of paper and a pen and began writing out a list of books and simple defensive techniques to show the boy. While she wouldn't take him on as a full time student like Yusuke she could at least give him access to the tools to survive. If he chose to use them or not was up to him.

* * *

Laughing, Harry held on to George trying not to fall over while Fred took a picture of Yusuke with his neon pink and blue zebra striped hair. In the past ten minutes the twins had hit Yusuke with no less than six different pranks. He and George ducked into the back room when Yusuke chased Fred in there, trying to get the camera back. Still chuckling, Harry hopped up onto an empty counter to watch Yusuke tackle Fred in an attempt to get the camera back. "Give it up Yusuke. The twins will never part with blackmail material like that." 

Fred tossed the camera to his twin. "That's right. How often to you get a picture of a giant orange chicken with slicked back black hair?"

"Not too often my dear Gred, not too often." George handed Harry to camera and held his empty hands out to show Yusuke he didn't have the camera.

Yusuke looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow at the wand pointed at him. "Are you going to do something with that?"

"Only if you try to take the camera," Harry said, smirking at him.

Yusuke eyed the wand and the kitten poking its head out of the pocket of Harry's coat. He could take him but he might hurt Hana. "Fine, you guys win this round." He jumped up onto the counter to sit next to Harry.

Harry tossed the camera to George. "So why'd you come back here Fred? What do you two want to talk to me about?" he asked seriously.

The twins looked at each other before sitting down on some crates nearby. "It's kinda personal mate. You sure you want him here?" Fred nodded his head to Yusuke.

Harry looked at Yusuke. Yusuke shook his head no, he wasn't leaving. Harry looked back at Fred. "He's staying." He rolled his eyes when the twins traded looks again. "Whatever it is can't be that bad guys; just tell me."

"We didn't get a chance to yesterday but we wanted to apologize for what Ron did. He had no right to go telling your life story to Skeeter like he did." George shrugged uncomfortably. "I know we're not the ones you need to hear it from but we're sorry mate."

"You guys don't need to apologize. You tried to shut him up when this whole thing started. It's not your faults." Harry gave them a weak smile. "But thanks anyways."

They smiled back at the small teen. Fred looked at George. "On to the good stuff then Forge?"

"On to the good stuff Gred." George nodded and pulled a large bag from behind the crate he was sitting on. He got up and walked over to Harry and handed it to him. "This is a grab-bag of our latest inventions. Some fireworks, a couple bags of Chicken Dreams, Canary Creams, Ton Tongue Toffees…"

"…Skiving Snack boxes, a few boxes of Wingers and Tails, a couple of trick wands, some extendable ears." Fred looked at George. "I know I'm forgetting something."

"Two things; a Headless Hat and a couple of portable swamps." George smirked at the stupefied expression Harry was wearing. "And when we get done reading Sirius's book we'll be sending you more."

Fred smacked his forehead dramatically. "Something else we forgot. Be right back."

Yusuke watched as the hyper man ran off to the back of the storage room. He turned to Harry, who was looking through the bag with a large mischievous grin. "Are they always like this?" he asked, causing George to snicker.

Harry looked up from the bag, his eyes sparkling with suppressed laughter. "Your hair changed colors again."

"What?!" Yusuke jumped off the table and ran over to the window. His reflection was sporting chin length bright blue hair with pale golden yellow tips. "I look like Puu!" He sulked as he sat back down on the counter top. "Is this ever going to go away?"

He sounded so pitiful that George whipped out his wand and muttered a soft incantation. "The bad, nasty hair color's all gone now. That better?"

Yusuke pulled a small strand of his hair down so he check to make sure it was short and black once more. "That's way better." He absently petted Hana when she crawled into his lap.

"Aww man. I wanted to see how many more combinations that spell was going to go through." Fred complained as he walked back to the group carrying a small book. He handed the book to Harry. "Here you go."

Harry opened up the book and flipped through the pages. His eyes went wide when he saw the book was full of his godfather's small script. "How did you..?"

"A copying charm. We figured Sirius would want you to have the original so we copied it into a blank book and then locked that book up in our Gringotts vault." George smiled sheepishly at the young man. "You should have it, being the heir of Prongs and all."

Harry jumped off the table and hugged the two boys tightly. "Thank you; you guys have no idea how much this means to me."

Fred ruffled his bangs when he stepped back. "I think we do mate."

George glanced at the clock. "I think you guys better go. We need to close up shop and visit Gringotts."

"And if we don't see you again before you leave, have fun in Japan and we'll definitely see you come September first." Fred said with a smile.

"Fred, why don't you walk Harry out? I need to talk to talk to Yusuke for privately a second."

"Sure, come on Har. Let's get out of here." Fred opened the door.

Harry gave George one last hug. "See ya George."

As soon as the door closed behind the pair George looked at Yusuke with hard icy blue eyes. "Look, Sirius trusted your teacher and Harry seems to trust you so Fred and I will try to trust you. But if anything happens to him while he's with you in Japan I will kick your ass. Then I'll let Fred and Bill have a go and if there's anything left we'll turn you over to Charlie and his dragons. He's like a little brother to us and we don't want to see him hurt anymore than he already has been."

"First, don't ever threaten me. You have no idea how stupid that is." Yusuke said, glaring back at him. "Second, nothing's going to happen to him in Japan. I can keep an eye on him when he's not at the temple and Genkai upped the temple wards so much that a Demon Lord would have trouble getting through let alone a wizard."

"Just keep him safe." George smiled warmly at the Japanese teen and relaxed his stance. "It was nice meeting you Yusuke." He opened the door and escorted Yusuke out of the room.

As he and Harry were walking towards a restaurant down the street a few minutes later Yusuke couldn't help but snort at the idea of those guys ever beating him in a fight. Never happen. Not in a million years.

tbc…

Author's Notes:

1) A Lethifold is a rare dark creature that is shaped like a cape. It eats or absorbs it's victims with out leaving a trace behind. After it eats it gets thicker. If it hasn't eaten in a while it gets thinner. You can find a better description in JKR's book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. There might be something about it on the hp lexicon too.

2) Harry got two passports; a muggle one and a magical one. The muggle one is used for traveling the muggle way. It has a self updating photograph that changes every year. The magical one is used to say someone has permission to travel/live to foreign countries, similar to a visa. It also has a self updating photograph. In Harry's case it allows him to still attend Hogwarts even though his new home is in Japan. It can also be used as an international magical ID card.

3) The leather store is actually a dragon hide store. Yusuke just doesn't know the difference yet.

4) If Genkai's reaction to Dumbledore seems odd just think about her past with Toguro. After he lost his students Toguro isolated himself and got stuck on getting revenge and being the strongest. He practically threw his life away just to focus on only one goal, being the best. She can see Harry doing something similar if she were to agree to his request.

5) Forge is George Weasley and Gred is Fred Weasley. Prongs is James Potter's nickname.

6) Chicken Dreams are a trick sweet. They turn whoever eats them into a giant chicken. They're an improved version of canary creams. Wingers and Tails are another trick sweet. They're little jelly beans that cause whoever eats them to grow wings, tails, or animal ears temporarily. The flavor and color decides what appendage is grown. And if you combine them you can get some very interesting results. Think Bertie Bott's Weasley style.


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings: Swearing and Yukina is probably OOC a bit. But I seriously don't think anyone could live with Genkai with out learning something. Even if it is just Keiko's almighty slap.

A/N: The last scene in Britain takes place around midnight and the scene with Yukina is around nine in the morning. There is a nine hour time difference between Japan and Britain.

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Seven**

**July 4th, Japan**

Shizuru took a drag off her cigarette as she looked at the bird sitting at the kitchen table. She had seen some strange things in the past few years, but an owl carrying a newspaper was kind of cute. Weird, but cute. The owl hooted impatiently and ruffled its wings. "Relax bird. Kazuma should be down here in a minute."

The owl hooted happily and flew over to Kuwabara when he stomped into the kitchen grumbling. He gently put some bronze coins into the small pouch on the owl's leg when it dropped the paper in his hand. He sat down at the table and unrolled the paper, scanning it for something.

Shizuru watched the owl fly out the window before sitting at the table across from her brother. "You going to tell me what that was about?"

"Kurama can't have it sent to his house so he had it sent here. Someone's coming to stay at Genkai's and we're trying to figure out who." Kuwabara turned the front page and began scanning the next page.

"Have you asked Genkai?" Shizuru asked.

"Not there. She left with Yusuke."

Shizuru took another drag from her cigarette. "Yukina or Keiko might know something."

Kuwabara shook his head as he flipped to a new page. "Keiko doesn't know. Yusuke never told her. And Yukina does know but she won't tell us anything other than it has to do with some dog. Kurama said the dog was actually a wizard taking the shape of an animal." He gripped the paper a little tighter in frustration. "And shorty knows what's going on too. He's the one who told Kurama it was a wizard. Other than that no one is telling us anything."

Shizuru ground out her cigarette. "When do they come back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Let me see if I understand this. Genkai and Yusuke went somewhere to get someone and Yukina and Hiei won't tell you who it is. And Genkai and Yusuke come back tomorrow." Kuwabara grunted an affirmative as he turned the page. "Why don't you two wait until tomorrow to find out?"

"Because we want to know now." Kuwabara's eyes widened as he read an article. "Man, I knew that lady pissed him off but he didn't have to go do that. Shit. He's going to be in so much trouble if Koenma finds out about this." He dropped the paper as he stood up. "I've got to call Kurama. Be back in a sec." He ran from the room, looking for the phone.

Shizuru picked up the paper and looked over the article her brother had just finished reading. She smiled slightly as she read it and listened to her brother yell into the phone. Only Kurama would be that vindictive.

* * *

"Thank you," Kurama said to the waitress behind the counter. He took his coffee from her and stepped away from the counter. He dodged a few other early students as he stepped out of the coffee shop. He had another twenty minutes before his class started so he decided to take the long way. As he was walking slowly through the small courtyard his cell phone started ringing. Switching his coffee to his left hand, Kurama pulled his phone from his pocket. He smiled when he saw Kuwabara's name on the ID screen. Maybe getting that paper delivered had been a good idea after all.

"Good Morning Kuwabara."

"Don't you 'good morning' me Kurama. You had your roses tie that woman to her ceiling. The cops found her hanging above her toilet! And that was after your plants had tossed her around her apartment for a few hours." Kurama pulled the phone away from his ear wincing.

"No need to yell Kuwabara. And I didn't ask them to do it. The plants did it all on their own." Kurama took a sip of his coffee, making a mental note to buy more of those vines to study. They had picked up on more of his disgust than he had thought.

"Yeah right. You're the only person I know who can order plants to do things like that!"

Kurama rolled his eyes. "All I did was tell them to make her life a little difficult."

Kuwabara scoffed. "And that would explain why she is currently being fined two hundred Galleons because she broke some law on experimental breeding and another three hundred Galleons for damages! The plants spread through out her apartment building and attacked the other residents. They wrecked a lot of the building in the process." Kurama chuckled. "It's not funny fox boy! And what the hell is a Galleon anyways?"

"It's wizarding money Kuwabara. I'm not exactly sure of the exchange rate to Yen. It's not too large of a fine though." Kurama took another sip of his coffee as he sat down on the steps outside the building his class was in, putting his bag down next to him. "At least not for the law she's accused of breaking."

"Yeah well, this counts as you breaking a law. What am I going to do if Koenma finds out about this?" Kuwabara groaned into the phone. "I don't want to have to arrest one of my friends."

Kurama snorted softly, waiting for some other students walk by before speaking again. "Not even Koenma is that stupid Kuwabara. That woman insulted my mother. He knows I don't tolerate that from anyone. Now enough about that. Is there anything in that paper about any British wizards?" He could hear the sound of paper rustling as Kuwabara flipped through the newspaper.

"Well, there's one article in the back. It's about some guys named Black, Lupin and Potter."

Kurama smiled triumphantly. He knew Black was involved with this. "Are you sure the names are Black, Lupin and Potter?" He pulled a note pad and pen from his bag and wrote down the new names. He tapped his pen against the pad, thinking. He knew he had heard the name Potter somewhere before.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"What is the story about?" It was quiet on the other end for a minute. "Any time now."

"Give me a minute, I'm reading it! Ah okay, this doesn't make any sense."

"Tell me and I'll explain Kuwabara." Kurama tucked the note pad back into his bag.

"Well, apparently this Black guy died and in his will he named a friend of his Potter's new godfather."

Kurama frowned; maybe Black wasn't involved after all. "What about that confuses you?"

"According to this it's a big deal because it's never been done before. This Lupin guy, that's Black's friend, is a werewolf. Kurama, do werewolves actually exist?"

"Yes Kuwabara, they do. They're quite common in America. They're a little rarer in Europe but that's because of the laws Europe has against them." Kurama sipped at his coffee trying to remember where he had heard the name Potter before. "Is there anything else?"

The line was quiet as Kuwabara scanned the rest of the article. "Um yeah. I think I found out who's staying at the temple."

Kurama tossed his coffee cup into the trashcan at the bottom of the steps. "How? It's not like that newspaper says renowned psychic Genkai is taking blah blah in to her home." The other teen was quiet. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! It doesn't really say that does it?"

"No, it doesn't say that but it does give a little back story about the reading of the will and who was there. I think that Potter kid is the one. It says here that Lupin couldn't be named Potter's guardian because he's a werewolf so Black chose someone else. It also says Genkai and her student were there."

Kurama looked up at the building. Ah, screw it. He could miss one day of class. "Kuwabara, do you mind if I come over? I want to take a look at that paper." He picked up his bag and began walking to the bus stop.

"You can if you want. But don't you have classes this morning?"

"I'm skipping."

Kuwabara laughed. "Yusuke's rubbing off on you huh? Better be careful, next thing you know Keiko's going to be dragging you around by your ear."

"Ha ha, very funny. I'll see you in thirty minutes." Kurama turned his phone off and put it back in his pocket. He played with the strap of his bag as he walked off the campus. Where had he heard the name Potter before?

* * *

Kurama stared at the newspaper spread out on the floor in Kuwabara's room. He and Kuwabara had torn the thing a part, looking for anymore articles about Black, Lupin or Potter. They had found a few letters to the paper discussing the werewolf and an article about werewolf laws in general. He was staring at one of the letters, reading it again. It was from a woman ranting about the despicable werewolf that had been given rights to the 'boy who lived'. His eyes glanced up at the article about the will and then back again. How could he not have figured this out yesterday? All those reports about Black's arrest and escape had said he had been friends with the Potters and that he had attempted to kidnap his godson Harry after their deaths. Genkai had mentioned wizards when she had asked him to add plants to the barrier. And if you played around with it, Black's name even meant black dog. The clues had been right in front of him the whole time and he had missed it. But Kuwabara had opened a paper and figured it out in less than five minutes. Kurama had the urge to start screaming. This wasn't fair.

Kuwabara looked up from the paper at his friend worried. "Kurama, are you alright?"

Kurama looked up from the paper and smiled. It wasn't a good smile though. It was an 'I'd like to hate you but I can't' smile. "I'm fine Kuwabara. I'm just upset."

"Why? We figured out who it is so what's the big deal?" Kuwabara shrugged, not noticing the scowl that briefly appeared on Kurama's face. "What I don't get is what's so special about this Potter kid. What does it mean when this lady calls him the 'boy who lived'?"

Kurama rubbed his forehead sighing. "Kuwabara, do you remember how powerful Toguro was?"

"Yeah."

"When Potter was a baby there was a dark wizard named Voldemort. He was as powerful as Toguro was at the end of the Dark Tournament. No one survived when he decided to kill them. Potter was less than two years old when Voldemort went after him. Voldemort killed his parents but when he tried to kill him," Kurama tapped his finger on the letter, "he failed. Potter managed to reflect the attack Voldemort sent at him and it hit Voldemort instead." He looked at Kuwabara seriously. "He's considered the savoir of the wizarding world because he was the only one to ever beat Voldemort. He's also the only one to ever survive the man."

"You're joking right?" Kuwabara asked, laughing. He stopped laughing when Kurama just stared at him. "You're not joking. Damn." He frowned at the paper. "So is this kid as strong as Urameshi?"

Kurama shook his head. "No, he's not. Wizards develop their powers a lot slower than other humans and demons. He's probably developing his powers even slower because most of his energy was used reflecting that attack. Right now he's probably a C class but I'd say that by the time he's twenty five he'd rank as an A class. Right up there with Hiei and myself." He smiled. "I can't wait to meet him. I'd really like to see if I'm right."

Kuwabara looked at the kitsune oddly. "You're weird. You know that, right?"

"I am not weird. I'm just curious about his power level."

"Yeah, you're _just_ curious about a kid who has the potential to one day be able to kick your ass." Kuwabara snorted. "Curiosity killed the cat Kurama."

Kurama calmly folded the paper back up. "It's a good thing I'm not a cat then." He put the paper in his bag and stood up. "I'm going to the temple to see if Yukina needs any help preparing for tomorrow. You want to come?"

Kuwabara smiled, forgetting all about the mystery guest. "Let me get my shoes and I'll meet you downstairs."

**July 4th, Britain**

_Harry tried to ignore the hissing as he looked around the small parlor. The sounds Voldemort and Nagini made were not at all like the ones he made when he talked to his small snake. This sound was dark and frightening. Though it may have been the topic that bothered him more than the sound itself. They were gleefully discussing Bellatrix Lestrange's punishment. Harry shivered. No one, not even the woman who killed his godfather, deserved that. Harry was finally distracted from the sounds when the door to the parlor opened. He watched as Wormtail and another man, wearing a dark cloak with a hood that covered his face, entered the room. The two men walked slowly up to the throne-like chair Voldemort was in. Wormtail and the man bowed._

_"I have brought him my Lord." Wormtail said. He stayed in bent over while the other man stood straight, looking Voldemort in the eye._

_"Good, you may leave."_

_Harry turned to watch Wormtail leave the room and then turned back to the two men. He tried to get closer to see the strange man's face but the room started to fade. He tried not to leave but no matter what he did he couldn't hold on to the vision. As Harry's mind left Voldemort's he forgot about the vision and the strange man he had seen._

Yusuke and Genkai stood in the doorway of the bedroom, looking around the room. "I'm no Kuwabara but I know I felt something." Confused, Yusuke turned to look at Genkai. "You felt it too, right? I mean I felt him in here but there was something else."

Genkai nodded and looked at Harry, who was still asleep. "Look at his scar Yusuke. It's red. That may have been Voldemort's energy leaking through the link."

Yusuke walked over to Harry's bed and knelt down beside it to get a better look at the scar. The scar was fading back to its normal pale pink. "It's not red anymore." He turned his head to look at Genkai. "Should I wake him up?"

Genkai shook her head. "No; but stay in here in case he has another one. I'll have the house elves hold your breakfast until later." She went back to the small kitchen.

"Thanks Grandma." Yusuke called to her. He stood up and walked over to his bed. He picked up his Gameboy as he sat down on his bed. He looked at Harry as he turned it on. From what Harry and Lupin had told them those visions of Voldemort didn't just end like that. They usually caused Harry to wake up either screaming or clutching his scar in pain. What could have caused the vision to end like that?

"So you don't remember anything?" Yusuke asked Harry.

Harry pushed his plate back shaking his head. "No I don't." He looked at Yusuke and Genkai curiously. "Are you sure I had a vision?"

Yusuke glared at him. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No. But it could have just been a nightmare or something." Harry sat back in his chair and reached up to touch his scar briefly. "My scar doesn't hurt. It always hurts after a vision from Voldemort."

Genkai looked up from the paper she was reading. "Your scar turns red when the link to Voldemort is active, correct?" Harry nodded. "Then you had a vision." She went back to reading her paper.

"Ha! Grandma even agrees with me!"

Harry frowned. "But it doesn't make any sense. If I had a vision why don't I remember it?"

"Who knows?" Yusuke shrugged then smirked at Harry. "The important thing is that I'm right and you're wrong."

Harry stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at the other teen. "Whatever." He stood up. "I'm going to take a shower now in case Remus comes early. Could you keep Hana in here?" he asked Yusuke as he pushed his chair back under the table.

"What, you don't want the cat to see you naked?"

Harry gave Yusuke an odd look. "I could care less about that. It's just whenever she gets into the bathroom the hot water stops working. I'm beginning to think that she follows me in there on purpose." He glared at the kitten as he walked past her out of the kitchen.

Hana looked up her bowl and started to follow the teen out of the kitchen before Yusuke grabbed her. "So that's your fault huh?" She meowed and Yusuke got an evil grin on his face. Genkai rolled her eyes when Yusuke put the kitten back down and went to open the bedroom door for her. Any minute now.

"Yusuke, get your freaking cat out of here!"

* * *

Remus started snickering as soon as the door closed behind him. That had been hilarious. When he answered the door Yusuke had looked completely normal. Then he had turned around to show Remus where the bedroom was. That's when he had seen the long blue and gold feathers hanging out of a hole in the teen's pants. It had taken all his self control not to laugh until he was in the bedroom. It reminded him of the time James and Sirius had spiked Severus's pumpkin juice to give the man fox ears for a week.

Harry looked up from his book and smirked at Remus as he sat down next to him. "He still has his tail feathers huh?" Harry picked up the box of candies next him and handed it to the man. "Wingers and Tails, one of the twins' new inventions. I didn't think it would last this long."

"How did they manage to get a flavor that would grow a blue phoenix tail?" Remus asked as he looked at the box.

"I don't know, but it was a pain trying to find a way to get him to eat it." Harry put his book down. "I finally had to smash it up and stick it in his sandwich. I'm surprised he didn't spit it out, I think it was licorice flavor."

Remus handed him the box back. "Is that why you're hiding in here?"

"Oh yeah. He did not look happy when thing started growing." Harry reached down to grab his shoes off the floor. "We're still going right?"

Remus sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Harry nodded as he tied his shoes. "Yeah, I want to go before I leave tonight." He hopped off the bed and grabbed a small bag. "Are we still taking a portkey?"

"Yes." Remus pulled a long black scarf from his pocket and unrolled it. "Just grab the other end and I'll activate it."

Harry eyed the scarf warily. Ever since the tournament he absolutely despised portkeys. He reached out and tightly gripped the end of the scarf. "I hate these things."

"Sorry, but it's the only way. Ready?" Remus asked, giving him a reassuring smile. At Harry's jerky nod he spoke the activation word. "Sphinx."

* * *

Harry knelt down in front of the headstone. He reached a hand out to trace the names there. "Hey Mum, Dad. Sorry I haven't come before but it wasn't exactly safe for me to be here. Still isn't really. It took me an hour to convince Remus to bring me." He pulled his hand back and opened the small bag he was carrying. He pulled out a small clear orb. Inside were two tiger lily blossoms and a small stag figurine. "I don't know when I'm going to be able to come back so I made this." He put it on the ground in front of the headstone and tucked the bag into his pocket. He was quiet for a minute before he reached up to touch his mother's name again. "I promise I won't waste your gift Mum." He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Harry. We need to leave before someone else comes by." Remus said softly. He held out his hand to help him up.

Harry nodded and grabbed the hand to let Remus pull him up. He looked at the gravestone then at Remus. "Do you think we could come here again next summer?"

"We can." Remus put his arm around Harry's shoulders and began leading him away. "And if you're able to miss class you can come with me on Halloween."

"Thanks Remus."

* * *

Harry yawned as he sat his trunk down on the floor of the Apparition room. He then sat down on his trunk, still holding on to Hedwig's cage. He stroked her feathers through the bars, trying not to fall back asleep. "Why are we leaving in the middle of the night again?"

Yusuke grunted as he dropped his bag and Genkai's suitcase. He sat down on the floor next to the trunk, holding Hana in his lap. "Genkai said something about getting used to the time difference or something." He yawned. "I wasn't really listening." He looked at the door. "Where is the old hag anyways?"

Harry tried to remember but his sleep deprived brain wasn't cooperating. "I think she's talking with the manager about something."

Yusuke looked at his watch and scowled. "Well, she better hurry up. We've only got another seven hours before the guys get out of class and come to the temple for the night. I really want to get some more sleep before that happens." He looked at Harry and realized something was missing. "Where's the snake?" Harry pulled up his sleeve to show Yusuke the snake on his arm. It hissed irritably, causing Harry to snort. Yusuke blinked tiredly at the snake. "What did he say?"

"You don't want to know. It wasn't nice." Harry said pulling the sleeve back down.

They looked up when the door to the room opened and Genkai walked in. She walked over to them and pointed at Harry. "You move over." She pointed at Yusuke when Harry moved. "You pick that bag up and sit down on the trunk next to him." She picked up her suitcase and pulled a long feather quill out of her pocket. "Now you two hold hands like good little boys and Yusuke, you grab the other end of this. We only have another thirty seconds before it works."

Yusuke sighed as he grabbed the other teen's hand then the feather. "At least I'm not getting my ear yanked off this time."

Mr. Pierson sighed tiredly when he heard the loud pop come from the behind the closed doors. He began walking away from the room and towards his office. Now he just needed to send an owl to his new employer telling him that his godson had left safely and then he could finally go to bed for the night.

**July 5th, Japan**

Yukina smoothed the blankets out one last time before she stepped back to look at the room. She and Keiko had spent quite a bit of time setting it up but it had been fun, especially the shopping part. Yukina rarely left the temple grounds with out one of the guys with her but sneaking out that day with Keiko and Shizuru had been worth it. In her opinion the boys were too over protective. Yes, she didn't like violence but that didn't mean she couldn't protect her self. Over the years Keiko, Shizuru, Botan and even Genkai had shown her simple ways to protect herself. Although it was nice to know that Kazuma and Hiei would always be there if she needed them.

She smiled as she left the room, thinking of Kazuma. All that time and effort Kurama had put forth into finding out about Harry and Kazuma was the one who had figured it out. He hadn't realized just how big a blow it was to the kitsune's pride that he had figured it out. She giggled as she opened the door to wait outside for Genkai and the boys. Kurama's face when he admitted that he wasn't the one had been priceless. He had actually pouted. It had been a small one but she had definitely seen it. She couldn't wait until she told Genkai and Yusuke. She had a feeling that Yusuke was going to never let Kurama live this down.

tbc…

Author's Notes and Review Responses

1) Kurama gave Kuwabara the money to give to the owl for the newspaper. At this point the only thing Kuwabara knows about wizards is that they use their spirit energy differently and that they tend to live separate from other people.

2) There was a reason I had Sirius have a reporter present for the reading. David Brown's job was to report about the reading of the will in the Daily Prophet. That way people like Amelia Bones would hear about it in case Dumbledore still tried to take Harry away from Genkai via the courts. It had the unintended side effect of causing a scandal when Brown reported about Remus being named Harry's new godfather. It's the first time a werewolf had ever been openly named as a primary care giver for a child or teenager. That's why the articles were found in a Japanese wizarding newspaper. And if you're wondering, Kurama didn't find out anything about this the day before because he wasn't looking at recent newspapers or events, but ones anywhere from two to twenty years old.

3) Sirius is named for the Dog Star. It's a star in a constellation known as the Great Dog. So his name can be taken to mean dog black or black dog.

4) The orb that Harry made to hold the flowers is a preservation spell. It will keep the flowers fresh for roughly a year. If this scene feels rushed it was meant to be. Remus didn't want to stay around any longer than they had too. He was too worried about something happening.

5) I was playing around on the lexicon when I found this really interesting essay. It was about all the gifts Harry has ever received and the meanings behind them. One of the points it brought up was about the gift of life Lily gave Harry when she sacrificed herself in order to save him. It eventually sparked the idea of Harry visiting his parents' graves. If you've got the time you might want to go to the lexicon and read it.

Reviews:

Shessha's Crazy: Yusuke had it right in chapter three when he said Genkai was just trying to drive Kurama crazy by giving him a mystery. There's no other motive behind it. And it may not be nice to give Kurama headaches, but its fun!

kit-kat: Right now I'm still leaning towards Yusuke and Harry having a big brother/little brother friendship. Although Hana's secondary bond with Harry will have some uses somewhere else in the story. George was asking for a butt kicking but he doesn't know any better. Heck, if you go back through the story you'll see not even Harry knows that Yusuke's a demon yet. The only one who has a clue that Yusuke is more than he appears is Snape. Ah ages, okay. Yusuke is seventeen going on eighteen. Harry's fifteen, almost sixteen. Kuwabara is eighteen. Kurama's human form is eighteen going on nineteen. His Youko form's age is debatable. According to the English version of YYH he's three hundred but as far as I know the Japanese version never says. At least not according to the subtitles. I'm not even going to try to figure out Yukina and Hiei's ages because that would give me a migraine.

The Infamous Ducky: Thanks for the offer but I already have a beta. She just can't read anything I send her right now because her computer's on the fritz. Hopefully she can make it to a library soon and check her email there. I could really use her help finding all those little grammar mistakes I make.

demanicangel: I'm glad you like the story. I know that one was kind of obvious but I figured better safe than sorry.

Aura Black Chan: I like Mr. Olivade too. I needed someone incredibly stupid and Lockhart just appeared in my head. About Dumbledore, he's actually a very minor character in the story. He may make one or two more appearances before it's done but nothing major.

Birdy06: You really like them? I have some plans for them, especially the Wingers and Tails.

AMK: Yusuke named her that because he was going to give her to Yukina. He figured that it was girly enough that even Kuwabara wouldn't want to take Hana home.

Golden Rat: I'm going to try to work on that. But Genkai's going to be a little off around Harry for a while yet. She knows he's not in an emotionally stable state right now and is going to try not to push him.

Okaasan-7: Dumbledore is a very minor character. But I did sort of introduce the bad guy/girl this chapter. Whether he/she makes an appearance in this story or the sequel (if I decide to write one) is sort of up in the air at the moment.

Foxylilraven: Hana isn't going to be able to do that. Kind of wish she could but no. Hana is going to stay small, kitten sized actually. But there are some advantages to her being so small.

Cattibrie393: Dumbledore does come off as a scheming fool in the last chapter. But if you go back and reread the scene at the end of the will reading between Dumbledore and Remus you'll see that he truly believes that Harry is safest with the Dursleys. He feels that he's doing his best to protect him by trying to keep him there. That's the same reason he wants to train Harry. Unfortunately he's forgotten to meet those basic needs that all people require, like family and friends to support him. As my momma would say, he's missing the trees for the forest.

Okay, I think I got all the questions. At least I think I did. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and a special thank you to everyone who double checked Hana's name for me. Any Japanese I know comes from either fan fics or websites, which is kind of sad when I think about all the anime I watch. You'd think I'd pick something up by now. Also, I apologize to all the Kurama lovers who thought he'd get it. I couldn't help but let Kuwabara be the one. Thanks again for reviewing and like last time if you have any questions or comments leave it in a review and I'll answer.

Kel


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings: Swearing and a squick warning for Harry's vision and the conversation after it. It put me off my breakfast when I wrote it but that might be because I had to picture it to write it.

A/N: This chapter goes from light fluffy funny stuff to squickness and back again. You have been warned.

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Eight**

**July 5th**

Harry hated portkeys for two simple reasons. One; they tended to take him to or out of very bad situations and two; because the pulling sensation they caused in his stomach always caused him to lose his balance. International portkeys turned out to be even worse. So it wasn't too big of a surprise to him that the exact second they landed in Japan he fell right off his trunk and landed face first on the ground, dropping Hedwig's cage. However, it was a surprise when he pulled Yusuke down with him.

"Yusuke, get off! You're going to squish me!" Harry yelled, sighing in relief when Yusuke grunted and rolled off him. He was heavy. The relief disappeared when he saw a flash of light and heard a whirring sound from a camera. Four years of avoiding Colin Creevey kicked in as he shot up into a sitting position, looking around frantically for the source. He relaxed when he saw it was just a small teenaged girl with blue-green hair. She was giggling at him and Yusuke as she spoke with Genkai. Harry quickly let Hedwig out of her cage and started laughing when Hedwig flew over to Yusuke and pecked his hand before flying off to sleep on the temple roof.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up while you can. I'll just add that to my pay back for the tail." Yusuke said as he stood up, yawning. He held his hand out to help Harry up.

Harry grabbed Yusuke's hand and let him pull him up. He quickly let go when his snake shot his head out and started hissing threats of revenge at the other teen. He pulled the snake off his arm and held it up to his face.

"If you even think about doing anything that you just said I will lock you in a room with Hana and let her nuzzle you to death, got it?" Harry said in Parseltongue. The snake quickly hissed his apologies and Harry let it slither up to curl around his arm again. He looked back at Yusuke and blinked at the look on his face. "What?"

Yusuke grinned. "That snake is the best investment I've ever made. It is so going to freak Kuwabara out! Come on, I want to introduce you to Yukina before we pass out. Grab Hana for me." Ignoring the other teen's protests, he picked up Harry's trunk and began walking up the steps towards the living area of the temple. He slid the door open. "Go on, short people first." He said with a smirk.

"Which way I'm I supposed to go?" Harry asked, glaring at him. He was _only_ four inches shorter than Yusuke.

"Turn right then keep heading down the hall. I'm pretty sure Yukina and Genkai are standing outside your room."

"Fine," Harry muttered and carried Hana, Hedwig's cage and the snake inside.

As soon as Harry was in the hall and out of sight Yusuke turned around to look at a certain tree. He waved at Hiei and silently mouthed a question. He smirked when Hiei nodded and darted out of the tree, heading towards the college. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

Kurama was staring at his history professor, doing his best to stay awake. But he was quickly losing the battle. The woman's monotone voice could make the most exciting wars sound more boring than watching paint dry. He looked at Kuwabara and Keiko, who were a few rows down, and tried not to laugh. Keiko had turned on her tape recorder and the two were asleep, leaning against each other so they didn't fall out of their chairs. Kurama looked at the professor then back at Keiko's tape recorder. Hoping Kuwabara's snoring didn't drown out the taped lecture Kurama rested his head on his arms, facing the window. As soon as he closed his eyes he heard Hiei's voice in his head. 

"Before I left the detective wanted me to tell you he's back."

Keeping his head down, Kurama opened his eyes slightly and looked out the small window. He found the fire demon sitting in a tree not to far away. "You're leaving already?"

"I was only here because you and the idiot let Yukina leave the temple with out an escort. Shizuru doesn't count, even if she is strong for a human female."

Kurama sighed softly, feigning disappointment. "I'll tell Yukina you won't be there for dinner then. It's too bad though. She had Kuwabara and I pick up an ice cream cake yesterday for dessert tonight." Hiei's sweet tooth made this almost too easy.

Hiei was silent for a minute. "What flavor?"

"The outside is vanilla and the inside has chocolate. I believe the bottom is made of cookie crumbs." Kurama smiled, being careful to hide it from the fire demon.

"Fine, I'll stay until tonight." Hiei said grumpily. Kurama was almost asleep before Hiei spoke again. "I believe you're going to like this boy."

Kurama blinked sleepily, trying to process what his friend had just said. "Why do you say that?"

Hiei's mental voice was smug. "You'll understand when you meet him fox." He cut the connection to Kurama's mind and began heading back to the temple.

"Hiei?" When he didn't respond Kurama sat up and looked out the window, scanning the trees. But he was too late; the small demon was long gone.

* * *

_Harry put his hand over his mouth and tried not to throw up when two masked Death Eaters dragged in Bellatrix Lestrange. He backed up against the wall in a futile attempt to get away from the smell and sight of the insane woman. Both her arms were broken in numerous places as were her legs. Between that and the burns and knife wounds Harry was pretty sure she would never walk again. But the worst part in Harry's opinion was her face. There were shallow cuts in odd geometric patterns surrounding her eyes. He gagged when the smell of feces, urine and infection spread through out the room. He looked away from the woman and wondered how she had survived so far._

_Voldemort stood up from his chair and walked over to the woman. "I did warn you my dear Bella. I told you after your horrible performance at the ministry that I would tolerate no more disobedience or failures." He lifted her chin to look at her face, gently brushing her hair away from her face. He chuckled when she opened her mouth to whimper in pain. "My poor, poor Bella. I should have known Azkaban had broken you." Voldemort let go of her chin and stepped back. He raised his wand and pointed it at the woman. The Death Eaters who had been holding her up until now dropped her on the floor and stepped back. "I've always wondered how long it would take someone to die just using the Cruciatus curse. Shall we find out? Crucio!"_

_Harry's screams started the exact second the curse hit Bellatrix. _

_

* * *

_

Yusuke shot up and tossed his blankets aside when he heard the screams coming from the room next to his. Seconds later he was racing out of his room to see Harry running into the small bathroom across the hall. He went in after him to find him kneeling over the toilet throwing up what looked like dinner and lunch from the day before. Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it in some cool water from the sink. He wrung it out and knelt down next to the other teen. Yusuke pulled Harry's hair off his neck and put the wash cloth there. "Are you alright?" Yusuke asked as he rubbed the boy's back.

"No." Harry groaned as he reached up to flush the toilet.

Yusuke looked up when he heard footsteps and shook his head at the girl at the door, letting Yukina know he'd handle this. He had a feeling this wasn't something she should hear. She looked worriedly at the sick boy but turned to leave. Yusuke turned his attention back at Harry. "Are you going to be alright?"

Harry nodded weakly as he sat back from the toilet. He pulled the wash cloth off his neck and used it to wipe off his face. He stared at it in shock when he saw the blood on it. Yusuke reached out to turn Harry's face towards him when he saw the blood but Harry slapped his hand away and scooted back against the wall. "Don't!" Harry closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, trying to block out the image of Voldemort's hand reaching out for Bellatrix in the exact same way.

"Okay." Yusuke dropped his hand and sighed, looking at the blood smeared around the pale pink scar. It didn't appear to be bleeding anymore. He scooted over next to Harry and slowly put his arm around him, pulling him into a half hug. "I know this is going to sound lame, but do you want to talk about it?"

Harry snorted a weak laugh as he leaned against Yusuke. "Besides Dumbledore, you're the first person to ask me that and sound like you mean it. Most people don't want to know."

"I've seen some pretty freaky shit. I figure I can take it." Yusuke shrugged. "Besides it might help if you talk about it."

"Just remember, you asked." Harry stared at the floor. "Voldemort was having a meeting or something when he had Bellatrix brought in. She had burns and knife wounds everywhere. Her legs were broken in at least six different places that I could see. And her arms were just as bad. I think I saw a bone sticking out of one. There was pus and blood clotted around it so I couldn't really tell." He pushed down the bile that rose in his throat when he remembered the smell. "She was covered in shit. I think they had actually rubbed it into her wounds. Some of the wounds on her legs were already swollen from infection and leaking pus. And her face was absolutely the worst thing I've ever seen." Yusuke waited quietly until he started speaking again. "It…it wasn't really a face anymore. He had done something to her eyes; she couldn't open them. And coming out from her eyes were these really, really freaky patterns that someone had carved with a knife. The cuts were leaking pus everywhere."

When Harry stopped talking again Yusuke waited a while before speaking. "There's more isn't there?"

"Yeah." Harry took a deep breath and sighed. "Voldemort told her that he had warned her not to fail him again. Then he said something about wanting to know how long it took for someone to die under the Cruciatus curse. He cast it on her and didn't stop. That's when I woke up." He shuttered in remembered pain. "I've been on the receiving end of that curse; it hurts like hell but it doesn't actually wound you if you're under it for a short period of time. But it will eventually fry your nervous system if you're left under it too long. She isn't going to die anytime soon."

"Damn." Yusuke whispered softly.

"You know what the worst part is? In a round about way it's my fault she's going to die like that. If I hadn't fallen for Voldemort's fake visions then she never would have lost her position as his favorite and gone after Dean like she did." Harry reached up and rubbed at his scar to wipe off the blood. He didn't notice that it no longer hurt when he touched it. "I wanted her to hurt for killing Siri but I didn't want this. I never wanted something like this."

Yusuke pulled him into a full hug when he started to cry. He quietly rubbed his back and let him cry himself out. When Harry finally calmed down Yusuke pulled back and ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Well, I don't think we're going to be getting more sleep anytime soon so why don't you take a shower and get dressed. I think I have a good way to take you're mind off that dream. Okay?" When Harry nodded he got up off the floor and started for the door.

"Hey Yusuke."

Yusuke looked back into the bathroom. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening."

"No problem. Just hurry up and get ready, they open in twenty minutes. I am so going to kick your ass at Mortal Kombat." He grinned at Harry before he walked off down the hall. His smile faded as he walked past his room and took a right at the end of the hall and walked down another short hall into the kitchen. He knocked lightly on the wall to get Yukina's attention. She closed the freezer door and put something down on the counter before turning to look at him. Yusuke mentally winced when he saw the pale green tinge her skin had taken.

"You stayed." It wasn't a question but she nodded anyways. "Damn it Yukina! Why?" He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

Yukina sat down at the small table resting her head in her hands. "I could feel it while he was dreaming Yusuke. I couldn't tell where it was coming from but I could feel the pain. I…I just wanted to make sure he was okay." She sighed softly before lifting her head up to look at him. "You don't mind having chicken tonight do you? I don't think I can deal with steak after hearing that."

"No, I think that would be a good idea actually." Yusuke shook his head, smiling slightly at the way she changed subjects. Sometimes he forgot that she was stronger than she looked. He looked at the clock by the window. "Genkai still up on the mountain meditating?"

Yukina nodded. "Yes, but I believe she'll be back in time for dinner. Why?"

"I just wanted to ask her something." He looked at her seriously. "Are you going to be alright here by yourself? I think he needs to get out of here and go do something for a while. And I know I'm not getting back to sleep."

Yukina nodded to the window, looking at the trees. "Hiei's outside so I'm not alone. Go on, get out of here." She stood up and shooed him from the kitchen. "Be back by seven, dinner should be ready by then."

"Gotcha, dinner at seven." Yusuke said as he left. He stuck his head back in a second later. "Hey, if the guys get here before we do…"

"I'll let them know you're at the arcade."

"Thanks Yukina." He heard the shower stop running and took off down the hall to go get dressed.

* * *

"Why are you two so curious about this kid?" Keiko asked as they crossed the street. They had just left her parents shop so she could drop off her things and were now walking down the street towards the bus stop to catch a ride to the temple. 

Kuwabara shrugged. "Ask Kurama. He can explain it better."

"Alright Kurama, why are you two so curious about this kid?"

"I know you can't tell, but Genkai raised the wards significantly and she asked me to add a few things. She was also dropping hints left and right and no one else would tell us anything. It was annoying." Kurama frowned as he stepped to the side, letting some grade school kids pass. "Besides, how often do you get told a dog is the reason for something?"

Kuwabara nodded his agreement, looking into the arcade as they passed. He blinked. Maybe he was seeing things? He walked up to the window to get a better look. He blinked again. No, still there. "Um guys? Come here a second." He pointed at two people at the pinball machines. "Is it me or does that guy have a blue kitten sitting on his head?"

"Awww, how cute. It's like when Puu was still small and used to do that to Yusuke." Keiko said, smiling at the scene. She looked a little closer. "Wait, I think that is Yusuke. When did he get a kitten?" She asked, turning around to look at Kurama but he and Kuwabara were already walking into the arcade. "Hey guys, wait for me."

* * *

"What is it with small animals and my hair?" Yusuke asked, pulling Hana off his head for the umpteenth time and handing her to Harry. He pulled some tokens from his pocket and put two in the machine. 

Harry smirked, sitting down on the stool by the game. "Maybe they like the smell of all that hair gel you put in it." He put Hana in his lap and kept a tight hold on her in case she tried to jump onto Yusuke's head again. "You know, you might as well give up. You're not going to beat my score."

"That was beginner's luck," Yusuke replied, letting go of the plunger. "Besides if you can beat that Souta kid's score, so can I." He bent over the machine, slapping the buttons on the side.

"You wish." Bored, Harry looked away from the frustrated teen and towards the entrance. He raised an eyebrow at the tall orange haired teen heading their way. His expression was a mix of happy, curious, and angry. Following him were two other people, a guy with long red hair and a girl with short dark brown hair. All three of them were shooting him and Hana curious looks, though the red head's look turned slightly sympathetic when he caught a glimpse of Harry's braid. In attempt to get Yusuke's attention Harry tapped his leg gently with his foot. "Um, Yusuke?"

Yusuke's eyebrow twitched when Harry's kick caused him to miss the ball. "Not now." He didn't even look up from the game as he pulled the plunger back again.

Seeing the tall guy opening his mouth Harry quickly let go of Hana and put his fingers in his ears. He recognized that look from Ron. Someone was about to start screaming.

"Urameshi! Where the hell have you been?" The boy yelled. He got Yusuke into a headlock and pulled him away from the game.

At the shout Hana jumped on to Harry's shoulder, hiding under his braid. At the same time Harry quickly jumped off the stool and moved out of the way. He really didn't want to get caught in the middle of what looked to be fight. He looked on wide eyed as Yusuke flipped the guy onto the ground and put him in a headlock.

"I was in London stupid. And you just made me loose my game!" Yusuke shouted as he ground his fist into the tall boy's hair. The two started rolling around on floor.

Harry watched the fight with disbelief. He winced when they knocked into a couple of machines. His jaw dropped slightly when he looked at the two other teens. The red head was smiling fondly at the fight like this was a normal occurrence and the girl just rolled her eyes. Harry shook his head, wondering how long it would take for them to get kicked out. Judging by the look the manger was wearing, who was trying to push his way through the crowd of on lookers, not too long. Harry groaned. This would make it two places in one day that they had been kicked out of, though the first one was Hana's fault.

Keiko saw the awed and shocked look the boy was wearing as he watched the fight. As difficult as it was to believe, Yusuke had apparently behaved in London. She calmly walked past the fight and smiled warmly at him. "Hello. My name is Keiko Yukimura and this is Shuichi Minamino," she gestured to the red head. "The boy fighting with Yusuke is Kazuma Kuwabara."

Harry smiled back at her. "It's very nice to meet both of you. I'm Harry Potter." He jumped back when Yusuke and Kuwabara rolled past him. "Um, shouldn't we stop them? I really don't want to get kicked out again."

"Again?" Kurama raised an eyebrow at that. He looked at Keiko. "If you take Yusuke, I'll grab Kuwabara."

Keiko nodded and dove in between the two boys. She grabbed Yusuke's ear and dragged him backwards while Kurama snagged the back of Kuwabara's shirt, stopping him from going after Yusuke. Keiko began dragging Yusuke out of the arcade by his ear, yelling at him the whole way. Yusuke was yelling back saying that Kuwabara had started it. Kuwabara followed them out snickering at the other boy's misfortune. Kurama started to follow until he realized Harry wasn't behind him. He turned back to see him still watching the scene in shock.

"Aren't you coming?" Kurama asked.

Harry blinked a few times. Was this normal? "Um, sure."

Kurama calmly led him past the irate manager and out the doors. Once they got outside they saw Keiko was still lecturing Yusuke about his behavior. She was telling Yusuke he should be setting a better example for his young friend and Yusuke was trying his best not to start laughing. Kurama looked at Harry curiously when he scowled. Actually, Kurama thought it was more of a pout than a scowl. But he had to give the boy points for trying.

"I am fifteen, not thirteen!" Harry snapped interrupting Keiko's rant, causing her to blush. Yusuke snickered.

"I hate to break this to you kid. But you're short, you have a braid and with that kitten on your shoulder like that you don't look older than thirteen, fourteen if you're lucky," Kuwabara said. Harry's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Excuse me, but I need to leave. I'll be in the bookstore." Before he did something he knew he'd regret later, Harry pulled Hana off his shoulder and handed her to a stunned Kurama. She immediately started meowing and tried to get away to go back to him. Ignoring her cries, Harry walked off down the sidewalk and away from the group.

Kurama watched the young wizard walk off then looked back at Yusuke. Yusuke raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he had felt the flare of power the boy had sent off. Kurama nodded back at him. Sighing, he looked at Kuwabara and Keiko. They both looked extremely confused.

"Okay, what did I say?" Kuwabara asked no one in particular.

"While I'm sure the short comment didn't help matters, I believe it was the dig about his braid that upset him. Braids like the one he's wearing are a sign of mourning in the wizarding world Kuwabara," Kurama said softly.

"I better go get him." Yusuke started to walk towards the store but Kurama grabbed his arm. "Let me go Kurama."

Kurama shook his head. "No, I'll handle him. You deal with the kitten." He quickly let go of his arm and handed him the upset kitten. He didn't notice the confused and curious looks the three teens exchanged behind him as he walked off.

* * *

Kurama looked around the bookstore. He was going to try the English section until he remembered that the boy had spoken perfect Japanese. He had barely even had an English accent. Most likely he was wearing a translation charm of some sort which meant he could be anywhere in the store. Sighing softly, he began wandering around the store aimlessly. He could find the boy by looking for his energy signature but he figured the longer he had to calm down the better. Besides, he was thinking about what Hiei had said to him this morning. What about this boy had peaked Hiei's interest enough to mention him out of the blue like he had? 

Kurama turned down the fantasy isle and found Harry sitting on the floor flipping through a book. He sat down next to him and looked at the cover of the novel. "It's amazing how wrong muggles depict magical creatures isn't?" Kurama asked, looking at the dragon on the cover.

Harry closed the book and looked at the cover. "I thought it looked a bit like a Hungarian Horntail."

"When did you get a chance to see one of those?" Kurama asked skeptically.

"I saw one up close and personal in the Triwizard Tournament." Harry looked at him quietly for a minute. "You're not a wizard are you?" he asked softly.

"No, I'm not." Kurama said shaking his head slightly. "Why, does it bother you?"

"No." Harry looked at him, tilting his head to the side as he studied him. "Are you a fighter like Yusuke?"

"Something like that." Kurama leaned against the bookcase. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. You sort of feel like him, but not. And I know you're not a wizard because you didn't know about the dragon."

Kurama couldn't help but smile. Harry had just identified him as a demon but didn't know it. All wizards had a small amount of spiritual awareness, they had too to see the spells, but it looked like he had a little more than most. "My energy is very similar to Yusuke's in some ways. But the way I use mine is much different. But unlike Yusuke, I do know some magic I just prefer not to use it."

"Oh." Harry picked up another book then looked up confused. "But Genkai's training him too. Use magic, I mean."

"Really?" Kurama asked. "Well, that explains where he was before he left for London. I can't believe he didn't tell us." He looked down at his watch. "Are you ready to go back now? The bus will be getting here soon."

Harry nodded and grabbed a small pile of books before he stood up. "Yeah, I guess. I need to apologize to Miss. Yukimura anyways. I shouldn't have snapped at her like I did."

Kurama laughed quietly as he followed Harry to the front of the store. "You're going to apologize to Keiko but not Kuwabara?"

"Yes. I left before I did anything to him."

* * *

Author's Notes and Review Responses: 

1) According to several sites I checked Yusuke was around 5'8" by the end of the series so I'm guessing he would have grown at least another inch or two by the time he turned seventeen so let's say he's 5'10". That would make Harry 5'6". Which is a little short for a guy but that's how he's described in the books and at the hp lexicon.

2) If you were expecting Yusuke to tell Harry that it wasn't his fault sorry, but he can't do that. One; he doesn't know all of the circumstances that led up to Bellatrix's death and two; Harry's right, in a way it his partially his fault. He didn't make the final choice but he, Voldemort, Dumbledore and Snape all had a hand in creating the circumstances that led up to Bellatrix making the decision to go after Dean. Yusuke is hiding his demon heritage to protect himself, Yukina and Kurama but he's not going to flat out lie to him, even if it would be nice to hear. The most he can do is be there to listen then try to take his mind off it.

3) While to someone like Kuwabara, who has a large spiritual awareness, Yusuke and Kurama's energy signatures would be completely different but to someone like Harry they're very similar. He has enough to spot demons just not enough to tell what type they are. He can vaguely sense that Yusuke was once human and that Kurama is a demon in a human body but he doesn't know what he's sensing. That's why he's saying their energies feel alike.

I got some reviews sent to my email that I didn't before I posted the last chapter so if I missed your question last time look down. It should be here.

Silvane: That's a tricky question. This story covers the summer break and takes place for the most part in Japan with the YYH characters but I don't think the universes are going to ever completely separate. Harry's going to continue having visions and sometimes have to owl Dumbledore about them, Yusuke and the others are going to have to get used to having a wizard around and everything that entails and Harry's going to have to get used to living with demons and everything that goes with that. But Yusuke and the others will not be attending Hogwarts as students nor will they try to take on Voldemort head on. I hope that answers your question.

samuraiduck27: Yeah, Kurama did get his ego bruised but Kuwabara got his chance to shine so it balances out. I'll update as fast as I can but my mom is coming for Christmas and she's allergic to my cat so…time for major house cleaning.

She-Who-Snogs-Weasly-Boys: It's not that I don't like Ron; it's just between that him and Hermione, he's the most likely to do something like that. In the books he's a good friend to Harry but I had to choose one. As for pairings, I really don't know.

Asilin Kheldarnson: I'm glad you got my email. Considering my other email problems I wasn't sure if yahoo sent it or not. If anyone else is curious about the essay you can go to my profile page and there should be a link to the hp lexicon there now. Once you enter the site click on the essays link and scroll all the way down. At the bottom there should be one called Harry's Things. That's the one I was referring to in the last chapter.

Aura Black Chan: Yes! Someone liked my revenge plan. Okay, now that that's out of my system, did you like the first meeting?

trunksgirl85: I'm glad you think I've mixed the universes well and got the characters right. The one I'm having the most trouble with is Genkai. It's a royal pain trying to make her be nice to Harry without losing her Genkai-ness. Please tell me if I get her wrong.

Tony: Thank you for all the compliments. As for Dumbledore, like I told some people last time, he's a minor character, so don't look for that anytime soon.


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings: Swearing

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Nine**

**July 5th**

Kuwabara and Yusuke were grumbling about the stairs as they slowly climbed up the mountain. After five minutes of watching Keiko, Harry and Kurama talk Yusuke couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, I've got to know. How can you climb all these stairs and not be out of breath Harry?"

Harry blinked in confusion at the random question. "I'm used to it; I go to Hogwarts after all." Yusuke scowled. What kind of answer was that?

"How big is your school?" Keiko asked, sounding curious.

Harry chewed on his lip as he thought of his school. "Hogwarts is a castle. Not including the towers, it has at least twelve floors, eight of them that are above ground and the other four make up the dungeons and the basement. And I'm a Gryffindor so my dorm room is in one of the towers. And my year's dorm is at the very top of the tower. So every morning I have to walk down seven flights of stairs just to reach the common room then at least another seven flights of stairs down to get breakfast. Sometimes more if the staircases move. Then there are the days when the rooms move around. Those days are the worst. Once I was twenty minutes late for Transfiguration because the room had moved to the other side of the castle. Professor McGonagall took thirty points from me for that." He looked back when he realized only he and Kurama were still climbing the stairs. "What? Hogwarts is practically sentient. She likes to change every now and then."

Kurama smirked at their shocked faces. "Don't tell me you three thought a wizard's school would be boring?"

Yusuke crossed his arms, his facial expression a cross between a pout and a scowl. "It's not fair. He's had five years of training for climbing this mountain. My first time, I got suckered into doing it by Botan." He glared playfully at Kurama and Harry. "I'm not talking to you anymore." He mock pouted as he climbed past them causing Harry to snicker as he and Kurama followed him.

Kuwabara and Keiko were standing in the stairs staring at Harry like he was insane. His school couldn't actually do that, could it? They traded glances. They had to know.

"Hey, get back here!" Keiko called as she ran up the stairs, Kuwabara right behind her.

* * *

Genkai tapped her foot impatiently as she waited outside for Yusuke and Harry to get back. Yukina had told her of this morning's dream and she wasn't happy. Harry had only had one dream the entire time after the will, one that he couldn't even remember, and now he had had a bad one his first day here. She had hoped that distance and the new wards would at least dampen the effect of the link, giving him a chance to learn Occlumency in peace. Instead his dreams were as powerful as before. 

Genkai started pacing as she tried to think up a way to solve this. She glanced at the stairs once in a while, listening for footsteps. Yukina said they would be back before seven. It was half past six now. Where the hell were they? She stopped pacing when Yusuke, Kurama and Harry came running on to the grounds being chassed Keiko and Kuwabara. She was surprised that the boy could out run Kuwabara, let alone keep up with Yusuke and Kurama, even if the three other boys were staying to normal human speeds. Then again, there was the fact that he had spent the last five years running around a castle. He had to have built up some stamina from that.

"Dimwit, Harry; _come here now!_" Genkai yelled across the courtyard.

The trio jogged up to her, but while Yusuke and Harry stopped in front of her Kurama went ahead inside. Kuwabara and Keiko followed the red head in, looking back at the two teens. Yusuke and Harry had guilty looks on their faces. They weren't quite sure what they had done wrong, but when a little old lady who can blow holes in walls with a flick of hand starts barking orders like a drill sergeant you know you're in trouble. While Harry fidgeted Yusuke decided to act like he had done nothing wrong.

"What Grandma? We're here on time and," Yusuke looked her up and down, "Harry obviously didn't hit you with a prank. At least you don't have a tail that I can see. So what's crawled up your ass this time?" Harry stepped back when Genkai's eye twitched.

"Moron!" Genkai snapped. "What did I tell you two this morning? What?"

"Not to destroy the temple with a prank war?" Harry asked with a sheepish smile. Yusuke turned and smirked at him when Genkai's eye twitched again.

"That was before we left London. This morning, before you two went to sleep, I specifically told you to come get me if a vision occurred. I did not tell you to go to the arcade!" She glared at Yusuke when he opened his mouth. "Don't tell me you had a good reason, I'm sure you think you did. But you should have come and spoken to me before you left. I need to know when one happens so I can adjust the wards."

"Okay, fine! The next time this happens and you're up on the mountain I'll drag his happy ass through the forest to come talk to you." Yusuke pretended to ponder this for a minute. "Then again that may not be the best idea since creatures like Baldok live in there!" he shouted at Genkai

Genkai snorted. "And you could have come and gotten me in the time it took him to take a shower and get dressed." Genkai was interrupted by a voice from behind her.

"Excuse me, but Yukina wanted me to tell you it's time for dinner." Kurama said from the doorway.

Genkai grabbed Yusuke's arm when he tried to sneak past her and pushed him back. "Tell her we'll be there in five minutes."

"Yes Genkai." Kurama slid the door shut.

Genkai looked back at the two teens in front of her. "Harry, I don't expect you to tell me what you dreamed, but I do need to know if your scar has hurt you at all today."

Harry reached up to touch his scar briefly, thinking back on the day. "Not since I took a shower."

"Is that normal for it to stop hurting that quickly?" Genkai asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not unless it's a fake vision, but even then it hurts for a little while afterwards."

Genkai frowned. "And this didn't bother you?! Either of you?" She rubbed her forehead when they shook their heads. "Come here boy. I'm going to put the block on it for tonight. I expect you to start reading the book I left in your room later." Harry walked over to Genkai and let her trace the same symbol from before over his scar. When she was finished she looked at Yusuke. "Tomorrow morning Dimwit I want you to bring him with you to the training room. Both of you are going to get a crash course in meditation and mental shields."

Yusuke gapped at her as she turned around and opened the door into the temple. "Hold it Grandma. I already know how to meditate. I went through that the first time I trained with you."

She turned her head to look at him. "Can you defend your mind against the Jagan?" Yusuke scowled and looked away. "I thought not. Tomorrow morning at six am. Do not be late." She walked in, leaving the door open behind her.

Yusuke stuck his tongue out at her. "Damn it, I hate it when she pegs me with something like that. Come on, we better get in there." He stomped into the house grumbling under his breath about manipulative old hags. Harry followed him in thinking about something Yusuke had said. What was a Baldok?

* * *

While Yukina was cleaning up the plates from dinner Harry was digging through his trunk looking for his photo album and Sirius's book. During dinner Keiko and Kuwabara had repeatedly asked him about Hogwarts and its ability to change at will while Yusuke had bugged him about the book the twins had given him. He was sure somewhere in his photo album he had a picture Colin had given him that would prove the castle moved, though the fact that the pictures moved might freak them out as well. Shoving his cloak to the side Harry picked up the two books, shut his trunk and headed out of his room, closing the door behind him. 

Half a minute later Yusuke opened the door and snuck in to the room. He went over to the trunk and started digging through the bag next to it. He pulled out a small box. He opened the box and poured a few small candies into his hand. Yusuke smirked as he put the box back in the bag and put everything back the way it was before. He walked out of the room and rushed towards the kitchen. He needed to go help Yukina with the cake. It was payback time for that tail.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the couch between Keiko and Kurama and flipping through his photo album looking for the picture he wanted. He occasionally glanced up at the… the… Well he wasn't sure what to call what Kuwabara and Hiei were doing. It wasn't quite a fight, but it definitely wasn't a conversation either. Hiei had shown up right as dinner was starting, glaring at everyone except Yukina. His harshest glares had been aimed at Kurama and Kuwabara. Now that dinner was over he and Kuwabara were throwing insults at each other. Occasionally Kuwabara would make a grab for Hiei but then Hiei would step to the side, sending the other boy crashing to the floor. The tall teen would then stand back up and they would do the whole thing over again. It reminded Harry of his insult matches with Malfioy, just without the wands and a lot more creative. He blinked when Keiko's hands suddenly covered his ears as Hiei was speaking. Damn it, he had wanted to memorize that one for the train ride to Hogwarts. He batted her hands away scowling. 

"Don't say things like that Hiei." Kurama scolded softly.

Hiei snorted. "He's not a child. I'm sure he's heard worse." He glanced at the young teen's scar. "Probably been called worse too." He stepped to the right when Kuwabara tried to grab his tunic again. He smirked when the orange haired teen fell down again.

Keiko frowned at Hiei. "That's no reason to do this in front of him. You two are giving him a very bad first impression."

Harry thought she sounded like an older version of Hermione as he started flipping through the album again. He stopped when he found a picture from his second year. "I found it. You still wanna see it?" he asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah." Kuwabara said before flipping Hiei off and sitting down on the floor across from Keiko. "So this picture will prove that the castle moves?"

Harry smiled as he put the album down on the coffee table. "See for your self." He pointed at the picture. In it he, Hermione and Ron were standing on a staircase holding on to the railings as it moved back and forth. It wasn't the best picture he had, considering it had been taken in his second year and they all looked a little freaked because of the Basilisk. It also didn't help that they were attempting to flee Colin and his camera at the time, but it was the only one he had with the staircases moving.

Keiko looked at the picture, rubbed her eyes, and then looked back. That couldn't be right. Pictures don't move. But no matter how long she looked at it, it still moved. The girl's hair waved in front of her face and all three teenagers froze then quickly spun around started climbing back up the moving staircase. "Is it supposed to move like that?"

"The staircase or the picture?" Kuwabara asked. "Because they're both kind of freaky."

Kurama chuckled. "I don't know about the school but all wizarding pictures move Kuwabara. Even sketches done with the right kind of pencil or inks can move."

Harry looked at Kurama curiously. "I knew the paintings could move and talk but I didn't know that sketches could."

Hiei snorted as he sat down in a chair near the group. "You're a wizard. How could you not know?"

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "My Aunt and Uncle raised me. They hate magic."

Noticing his discomfort Kurama sent Hiei a glare which he ignored. Kurama looked back at Harry. "Sketches can move but they can't talk. I believe that is only something that paintings can do."

"Hold on! Paintings talk?!" Kuwabara shook his head disbelievingly. "I don't believe it." Hiei barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Keiko smiled ruefully as she turned the page of the photo album. "Five minutes ago we didn't believe castles could change and pictures could move. Why is it so hard to believe paintings can talk?" She looked at the new set of pictures focusing on a large picture of a very tall man playing fetch with a large black dog. "Harry, who is this?"

Harry smiled when he looked at the picture she was pointing at. "That's Hagrid and Fang."

Keiko was going to ask about another picture but the door to the room opened letting in Yukina and Yusuke. Both of them were carrying trays with thick slices of ice cream cake. Yusuke handed a plate to Harry, Keiko, and Kuwabara before plopping down on the floor next to Kuwabara. Yukina handed a plate to Hiei and Kurama and put her tray down on the table. She sat down in a chair next to Hiei with her own slice.

Hiei's eyes lit up when Yukina handed him his plate and he immediately started digging in to the ice cream while the others ate theirs a little slower. Harry, on the other hand, poked at his with his fork. Yusuke's grin was making him a little suspicious. He looked apprehensively at the slice of ice cream cake, specifically the purple roses with the jelly bean centers.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Yukina asked when she saw that he was poking at the ice cream flowers on his cake.

Harry shook his head. "No. I was just wondering where Genkai was." After checking to make sure Keiko's slice also had jelly beans, he picked up his fork and took a bite of the ice cream rose. He frowned when he ate the peanut butter jelly bean then shrugged. Muggle jelly beans also had lots of different flavors.

"Grandma said she was going to do go look up some spell to add to the wards." Yusuke said, trying to keep the triumph from his voice when he saw Harry eat the other ice cream flower. He looked at Kuwabara and smirked at the face he was making. "Something wrong?"

Kuwabara swallowed the ice cream, glancing at Yukina. He didn't want to insult Yukina but he could have sworn he just tasted tuna, crunchy tuna. "No, nothing's wrong." He took another bite of the ice cream. This time he tasted heavy cream, like the kind used in cooking. He shook it off, thinking it was his imagination.

Kurama looked at Harry oddly when he muttered something softly under his breath and dropped his plate on the table. He dropped his fork when he saw Harry's ears start to disappear and two lumps appear under his hair.

"I should have known!" Harry glared at Yusuke as he started to rapidly undo his braid. Whatever was growing on his head was really starting to hurt. "I will get you for this Yusuke." His eyes narrowed when he heard a ripping sound come from not only his pants but Kuwabara's as well.

Yusuke snickered as he put his empty plate down. "I told you I'd get you back for the tail." He stood up and ran from the room.

Kurama put his plate down and began helping Harry undo his braid when the teen whimpered. "I'm going to kill him." Harry muttered as he reached up to rub his now free black fox ears. He turned to Kuwabara when he heard the snickering. "I wouldn't be laughing cat boy. You got a new look too."

Kuwabara put his plate down and reached up to touch the top of his head gently. He turned to Keiko when he felt two pointy ears. She was too busy laughing at him and Harry so he turned to Yukina. "Yukina, what's on my head?" he asked, whining.

Yukina was giggling at him. "You have bright orange cat ears Kazuma."

"And a tail." Hiei said in between bites. Nothing was going to separate him from his ice cream. If anything happened to him, he could always kill the detective later.

Everyone looked at the doorway when a camera flashed. There stood Yusuke, leaning against the door frame wearing a shit eating grin. "Ah, I love a good prank." He waved the Polaroid picture of Harry lazily. "So Harry, how does it feel to be a fox?"

Harry glared at him. "So Yusuke, how does it feel to know you're going to die soon?" His new ears were twitching in time with his tail.

"Keep dreaming Harry." He raised the camera and took a picture of Kuwabara. "Hey there kitten man." He pulled the photo out of the camera and tucked both into his pocket. He tossed the camera to Keiko as he got ready to run.

"Urameshi, he isn't going to get the chance to kill you." Kuwabara growled as he stood up. "I'm going to do it first!" He lunged at Yusuke, missing him by inches as he ran down the hall laughing. Kuwabara tore off after him, screaming promises of a major ass kicking when he caught him.

Some things never change Kurama thought as he watched the two boys run from the room. Shaking his head, he looked away from the door and at the quiet teen sitting next to him. He had expected Harry to be with Kuwabara chasing after Yusuke. Instead he was calmly eating the rest of his ice cream. "Aren't you going to go after Yusuke as well?"

"No," Harry said taking another bite. "It's pointless for me to try to take him on in a fight, he's stronger than me."

Hiei gave an affirmative grunt as he ate the last bite of his ice cream. He glared at his empty plate. Kurama rolled his eyes and handed him his which Hiei promptly began eating after pushing the jelly beans to the side, just in case.

"So what do you plan to do?" Keiko asked, once she stopped giggling. She reached out to touch his ears and she and Yukina started giggling all over again when they twitched.

Harry glared weakly at Keiko as he put his plate down and picked up the book next to his photo album. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kurama asked, watching the boy leaf through the small book. He raised an eyebrow when the boy stopped at one page and smirked. That wasn't a nice look. In fact, it was almost evil.

"Yes, nothing. For now anyway." Harry looked up at Kurama, pushing his hair over his shoulder. "Is there a wizarding shopping center near here?"

"Yes." Kurama said slowly. Where did that question come from?

"And you know where it is?" Kurama nodded. "And are you and Keiko still going shopping with Yusuke and me tomorrow after our lessons with Genkai?" Kurama nodded again. Harry grinned at him, his new tail swishing happily. "Great! Is there any way we can go? I really need to get some supplies!"

"I don't mind taking you." Kurama said, looking down at the book in his hands. He briefly felt sympathy for Yusuke as he read through the potion ingredients before his kitsune playfulness got the better of him. It had been a very long time since he had done something as childish as this, at least a hundred years or so but… "Do you want some help with that potion?" he said, smiling back.

'I believe you're right Hiei,' Kurama thought at his friend, 'having him around will be fun.'

* * *

Kurama sighed as he closed the door to the temple and walked out into the courtyard. It was a little past midnight and he was still awake. Being a demon had its perks, but when you're sharing a room with Kuwabara enhanced hearing definitely wasn't one of them. Yusuke's snoring was loud but Kuwabara's was far worse. Sometimes Kurama couldn't help but think they did it on purpose. Those two competed so much why not compete over who could snore louder too? 

Kurama was walking over to the shrine stairs when he saw Yusuke sitting there. As he got closer he saw the younger teen was smoking a cigarette. "You do know that those things can kill our kind as well as humans right?"

Yusuke snorted. "I know that Kurama. But it's not like I do this regularly." He took a drag and blew the smoke out slowly. He looked up at the red head standing next to him, "You can't sleep either?" He flicked the ashes down on the stairs.

Kurama shook his head as he sat down next to him. "No I can't. Kuwabara's snoring is even louder than yours. How did you two ever manage to sleep in the same room during the Dark Tournament?"

Yusuke smirked as he took one last drag before grinding the cigarette out on the steps. "Easy, I knocked him out or I'd sneak into Keiko and Botan's room and sleep on the couch." He put the butt in his pocket to throw away later. "So…what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?"

"Don't play innocent with me." Yusuke said, rolling his eyes. "Kuwabara told me about how curious you were about Harry. He also said that you really wanted to meet him. So…what do you think of him?"

Kurama shrugged slightly as he looked down the stairs. "He's not what I expected."

"What were you expecting?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama snorted softly, smiling. "Not someone so strong yet so completely unaware of it." He looked at Yusuke. "Did you know he spotted me as a demon? He didn't realize it of course, but he said we 'feel' alike."

Yusuke nodded. "I kind of thought something like that might happen. He's got a high spiritual awareness. No where near Kuwabara's but it's enough." He scowled absently as he starred off into space. He turned to look at Kurama. "Do you think I should tell him?"

Kurama smiled sadly. "I'm the last person to be asking that Yusuke." He sighed softly as he looked down at the temple stairs. "But if you think he can handle it, it might be better to tell him sooner than later."

"Yeah, I know." Yusuke was quiet for a minute before standing up. "Screw it; I'll worry about this in the morning. Is Kuwabara's snoring really that bad?" he asked suddenly, looking down at Kurama.

"Yes, it's that bad." Kurama replied as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"You can crash in my room then. I'll grab a sleeping bag or something and sleep in Harry's." Yusuke smiled. "And if I'm lucky, Hana will freeze his pillows again."

Author's Notes:

1) When I was checking out the floor plan for Hogwarts at the hp lexicon I saw this little note about the rooms moving around. After that I just had to have Harry complain about being late to class because of it. By the way, including the ground floor Hogwarts does have eight different levels above ground. I'm not sure how far the dungeons go down, couldn't find any information on it. So I randomly picked a number that sound plausible.

2) Baldok is the English version's name of the bat trainer/demon that Yusuke fought during Genkai's tournament. Not sure if he had a name in the Japanese version, the subtitles are messed up on my copy of that DVD.

3) Yusuke replaced the jelly bean flower centers in Kuwabara and Harry's ice cream with Wingers and Tails. Kuwabara had tuna, which gave him cat ears and cream, which gave him a cat tail. Harry had peanut butter, which gave him fox ears and vanilla, which gave him his tail.

4) Even though this will come into the story later I'm going to give a brief explanation here about the wards just in case there are any questions. Not including Kurama's plants, there are two levels of wards surrounding the shrine. There are those that repel anyone wishing harm on the residents of the temple and then there are those that Genkai put up to ward off dark magical auras. I don't mean demons or dark creatures but people like Lucius Malfoy or Voldemort; but people who enjoy and willingly perform dark or black magic. Genkai had hopped that the second level of wards would prevent Voldemort's energy from leaking through Harry's scar. Eventually Genkai will be able to perform a sort of spell/ritual warding that will tie Harry to the temple and its residents, making it his home magically. That will block most of the dreams. There's only one small problem, the wards are based on trust.

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and cookies to everyone who figured out that Souta was Kagome's kid brother. I'm a little to busy to do it right now, but I will get to everyone's questions next time. Promise. Happy New Year everyone._

_Kel_


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings: Swearing

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Ten**

**July 6th **

Harry absently batted at something tickling his nose before he rolled over to get away from it. He pulled the covers up around his head and tried to go back to sleep. He scowled sleepily when it happened again. Yawning, he opened his eyes to find Hana starring at him. She mewed pitifully at him and batted his nose lightly with her paw before jumping off his pillow. He tossed his covers to the side sat up grumbling softly about stupid people and their stupid cats. As he swung his feet off the bed he touched something that felt like an arm.

While he was normally very alert in the mornings, if you counted his vision Harry had only gotten three hours of sleep the day before and going by the clock only five last night. His sleep deprived mind couldn't figure out why there would be an arm by his bed. Unless Yusuke had taken their little war to the morbid stage there wasn't any reason for an arm to be beside his bed. Going by the prank wars the twins had caused in the tower over the years it was a little early for the morbid jokes. Harry poked the arm again with his foot, this time hitting a hand. He blinked a few times before looking over the edge of the bed. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. There was Yusuke sound asleep on the floor next to his bed. What the…

Harry scowled at him. The entire time they were in London he had been woken up every morning by Yusuke's snoring and now he stops? Harry was seriously considering kicking him. The more he thought about it, the better that idea sounded. After all it had been Yusuke's cat that had woken him up. His foot stopped in mid swing when a thought occurred. What was Yusuke doing in his room?

All thoughts of revenge flew from Harry's mind when Hana started scratching at the door and meowing desperately. "Oh, Hell no! You do not go bathroom in my room." He quickly jumped over Yusuke and let the cat out. He almost closed the door when Hana started meowing again.

"Damn it, this isn't my job." Harry muttered as he walked down the hall to open the door to Yusuke's room so Hana could get to her litter box. Back in the bedroom Yusuke buried his head in his pillow, trying to muffle his snickers. He loved that cat. Now if he could only find a way to trick Harry into cleaning out her litter box.

* * *

Genkai walked into the training room the next morning to find Yusuke and Harry talking quietly while leaning over a small, leather bound book and a small spiral notebook. By the looks of things a temporary truce had been called. Considering the screaming she had heard last night and the pictures sitting on the kitchen table she hadn't expected that to happen. As she walked over she looked at the notebook Yusuke was writing in, raising an eyebrow at the five page supply list. Good thing Harry and Kurama knew some magic; they would definitely need a couple of shrinking spells and maybe a duffle bag. She raised the other eyebrow when Yusuke flipped to a new page. Make that two duffle bags.

Genkai clapped her hands to get their attention. "Put the books away boys. You can plan the torture later." She smirked when they closed the books and pushed them to the side, trying their best to look innocent. "Don't even try it with me. I don't care what you do as long as you stick to the rules I gave you in London. No property damage and if you prank me, you will regret it for the rest of your lives."

"Yeah, yeah. We know Grandma." Yusuke said, rolling his eyes. "You promised us a fate so horrible that we'd wish for death if we went after you. But we can count on your help when we go after the guys, right?"

Genkai sighed when they both gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Yes Dimwit, you can." She said as she sat down on the mat in front of them. "Now, down to business." She looked at Harry. "Did you read any of that book last night?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I got all the way through the section on meditation techniques. The only one I didn't have a problem understanding was the color based one." He poked Yusuke in the side when he whispered suck up softly. He had to bite his lip not to laugh when Yusuke poked him back. He quickly retaliated causing the other teen to snort.

"Not my favorite technique but it's perfectly adequate for what you need to do." Genkai said, before reaching out and smacking their hands. "Enough with the poking, this is serious. You both need to learn how to shield your minds so quit fooling around. By the end of the summer I expect both of you to be able to withstand a Legilimency attack of thirty seconds. That means I want you to feel and repel the attack. And not the blatant attacks, where anyone can feel them. But the more controlled attacks, like the one Dumbledore used at the hotel."

She looked over the two teens in front of her critically before her eyes settled on Yusuke. "You already have a head start Yusuke since you at least felt Dumbledore." She turned to look at Harry and mentally smirked when he squirmed slightly. Nice to know her glares were still effective on someone. "But you need to seriously work on this. You will practice this every morning with me and the Dimwit and every night before you go to sleep, no matter how tired you are."

"Yes Genkai." Harry said softly. "Um, last time I tried to learn Occlumency Snape would test me every couple of days. Are you going to…?" Genkai cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"No, I will not start testing your shields for at least two weeks. It would be pointless for me to knock them down right after you started building them." Genkai debated with her self for a minute before continuing. She needed him to trust her, but she didn't want it at the cost of his trust in others. "The technique your teacher used works for people who naturally have strong mental shields by helping them find and fill in what ever holes they might have. This way is the more common one. It not only helps you shield your mind but will help you with your studies later." She turned to Yusuke with a rueful smile. "I probably should have taught you this before. You might have actually learned something in school besides the best places to hide from Keiko when you wanted to skip class."

"But that was the most important thing I ever learned." Yusuke said with a small shudder. "She's scary when she wants to be." Harry snorted softly. Yusuke didn't know what a scary girl was. No one could be scarier than Hermione in research mode.

"And that would be why you dated her." Genkai said sarcastically. "Now back to the matter at hand. Once you've reached the midpoint of your meditation, the spot where you'd normally clear out your mind and drift," she focused on Yusuke briefly, "or in your case, focus on controlling your energy, I need you two to picture something. It can be a library, an arcade, a shelf of stuffed animals, it doesn't matter. As long as it's something that represents your memories. Don't be surprised if what you end up with isn't what you originally intended. The mind works that way. Do not change it. If you do, it will no longer represent you or your life."

"Tomorrow we will begin to organize, but for today you will only need to figure out what is where. Do not be surprised if you find one of your worst memories sitting right next to one of your best. The mind is not organized the way you might think it should be. The subconscious makes connections that you might never make on your own." She sighed as she shifted into a more comfortable position. "Now get comfortable boys, you're going to be here at least two hours. I'll tap you on your knee to let you know when it's time to come out of it." Pulling a small book on blood wards out of her pocket Genkai began reading. She ignored Yusuke's not so quiet grumbling as the two boys shifted positions and began to meditate.

A few minutes later Genkai put her book down and smiled at Yusuke fondly. He had truly come a long way from the street punk she had met three years earlier. She might never tell him, but she was damn proud of her student. She snorted softly as she picked her book back up. He was still a Dimwit though.

* * *

_Harry slapped a hand over his eyes when he reached what the book had called his soul room. He peeked through his fingers and winced at the mismatched disaster of a room. He knew it was going to be strange but this was just...ick. He lowered his hand with a resigned sigh and looked around the odd library-like room._

_If you didn't count the paintings of a lion with a snake coiled around its right paw, the neutral beige color of the walls was a wonderful change from the rest of the room. The carpets thrown across the dark red-brown hardwood floor were red and green plaid with small gold stars with silver shadows scattered across them. The couches were large and plushy like the ones in the Gryffindor common room but the colors were wrong. Instead of a worn red and gold, they were a dark green with large, bold red stripes and there were a few gold and silver accent pillows. When he looked at the stripes Harry saw thin braided ropes of silver, gold, bronze and black separating the stripes. The bookcases and shelves scattered around the room were painted a dark red. Sitting on top the bookcases were potted roses vines that Harry was sure had never existed in the real world. Something about the way they curled downward around the bookshelves and seemed to wrap around the books and picture frames just screamed unnatural. He snorted softly when he saw the small gold and silver roses mixed in with the large white roses growing on the vines. Why not? Everything else in this room was a strange mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor colors._

_Maybe it wasn't mismatched, Harry thought as he began exploring the shelves. He knew the hat had originally wanted him in Slytherin and he definitely had some Slytherin qualities. He could be sneaky when it was called for, he could scheme with the best of them, and he almost never got caught, at least not at school. And when he did get caught he got rewarded for it Harry realized, thinking of his first year's end of term feast. Yeah, he definitely had some Slytherin in him. But it was balanced by his Gryffindor nature. He still acted with out thinking, was outspoken about what he believed in, and he was way too brave for his own good or as Hermione put it he had a 'saving people thing' that could rival Godric Gryffindor's._

_Harry was amazed as he explored the room. So far he had found a very odd assortment of both muggle and wizarding things. Knowledge orbs were sitting right next to clocks, games and books. On the few tables in the room potted rose bushes were surrounded by books on charms and hexes and the occasional sci-fi or fantasy novel. When he looked up he realized there were even more of the vines on the ceiling, but instead of roses they had small light orbs. After wandering around for a few minutes he came across a small bookcase filled with books, photo albums and odd trinkets. As he scanned the shelves he finally spotted two large photo albums sitting next to each other. One was a solid dark, almost black, red with dull gold lettering and the other was a large red and gold photo album with blue and bronze lettering, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw colors. That one had to be his memories of Hermione. He pulled the heavy book off the shelves and went to go sit on a couch. Harry smiled as he began looking at the pictures and captions in it. He could finish exploring in a minute.

* * *

_

_Yusuke snorted derisively as he looked around his soul room. He could understand if this was Kurama's or maybe even Keiko's soul room, but him, Nah. Raizen's personal library just didn't seem to fit. It still had the same gray stone walls and floor with tons of dark hardwood shelves filled with books but there were some differences. Instead of a desk the center of the room there was a large living room type area. Sitting around a warm forest green carpet were three large black leather sofas arranged around a big screen television. Yusuke walked over and saw the game systems, DVD players, and VCR sitting on the floor around it. Maybe this was his room after all. _

_Giving the Playstation one last longing look, Yusuke walked away from the sitting area and began exploring the shelves. Unlike Raizen's library, there were more than just books and scrolls. Stuffed in between the books there were DVDs, CDs, and the occasional video game. Lots and lots of video games. Underneath some of the scrolls were photo albums, loose pictures, and in one spot he found Keiko's old school uniform. He began rubbing his cheek when he saw it. Just looking at it made him think of how hard she could hit. He picked up the bright yellow scarf with a sad smile. He could almost smell the apple blossom perfume she used to wear coming from it._

_Yusuke forced himself to put the scarf down and continue looking around the room. No matter how much he wished he could go back and change things, Keiko wasn't his girl now. He smirked as he walked farther away. God help anyone who hurt her though. He'd kick their ass to hell and back.

* * *

_

_Harry wiped his face after he put the red and black photo album back on the shelf. When that book had said all of his memories would be in the room he hadn't thought about memories of his parents. The images in the photos had been blurry and indistinct but just like Hermione's album, they had moved and there had been voices and small notes to go with them. He wanted to keep looking through it but he needed to move on. He had promised his mother he wouldn't waste her gift, which meant he needed to learn Occlumency to defend himself against Voldemort. He didn't want to give the man the chance to hurt him again.

* * *

_

_Yusuke muttered a few curse words as he rapidly pushed the buttons on the game controller. He had explored the room quite a bit before finding an old copy of one of his favorite video games. Sure he had played it hundreds of times, but damn it, he loved this game. He started cussing when a loud knocking sound caused him to drop the controller. He looked towards the door all set to tell someone off when he remembered where he was. The knocking sound must be Genkai trying to get his attention some how._

_Scowling, he turned the system off and put the game back in its case. After he put the game back on it's shelf he left the room through the large blue, green and gold door. As he closed the door behind him, he wondered where it had come from. It hadn't been there before.

* * *

_

"Ow!" Yusuke glared at Genkai as he rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell was that for Grandma?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past fifteen minutes." Genkai snapped as she stood up from the mat. "Kurama and Keiko will be back in twenty minutes so get up and go change." She tossed him a small package. "Botan dropped this off for you. She also has a message from Koenma for you."

Yusuke blinked a few times before Genkai's words sunk in. "Wait! She _has_ a message? Where is she?"

Genkai smirked as she opened the door to the training room. "I believe she, Yukina and Harry are having breakfast."

"Oh hell," Yusuke groaned as he stood up. "The kid's going to be traumatized for life. Death saying bingo is so not normal."

* * *

Kurama opened the door to the temple's living area. From the smells coming from the hallway Keiko had already beaten him here. He smelled the hallway a few more times. Breakfast or go meet Keiko and Yusuke first? While their fights were amusing he was hungry and it smelled like Yukina had just got done cooking. Instead of eating breakfast at his house he had spent the past two hours trying to convince his mother to loan him her van. It had taken him a lot longer than he had thought it would. It had taken him an hour just to convince her he had a good reason for needing it. Then she had made him promise to bring his new friend to dinner sometime soon before she handed him the keys.

Kurama snorted softly as he walked off towards the kitchen. New friend, right. Only his mother would expect him to make friends that fast. He smiled as he got closer to the kitchen. Botan was here, only she smelled liked a mix of peonies and death. Now if only he was wrong about the food he smelled. He pushed open the door to the kitchen and head straight to the counter for a plate. Food and coffee first, then he could worry about everything else.

Kurama smiled at the two girls and the young wizard as he sat down at the table. He scowled slightly at the large, sticky cinnamon rolls sitting in the center of the table. They were surrounded by pancakes, sausages, eggs and a fruit salad. From the looks of things Yukina was sticking to non traditional foods in an attempt to make their guest more comfortable. One of the reasons he loved eating at the temple was because of Yukina's traditional Japanese meals. Not even his mother stuck to those much anymore. He did a mental shrug and started loading his plate. As he ate he listened to the conversation the three were having.

"Now what was it you wanted to ask me?" Botan asked Harry as she picked off a piece of her cinnamon roll.

"Well…" Harry looked from Botan to Kurama. "I…um…"

Botan and Yukina giggled. "Oh don't worry. Kurama here knows I'm the grim reaper. You can ask." Botan looked worried when Kurama almost choked on his coffee. "Are you alright?" she asked. Yukina and Harry were also starring at him concerned.

"I'm fine." Kurama said, waving his hand dismissively. "Go on with your conversation." He began poking his fork at the cinnamon roll, pretending that he wasn't listening.

"Oookay," Harry said before looking back at Botan. "I was wondering about Siri. He said something about ditching you so he could talk to me and Remus. Is he in trouble?"

Botan shook her head, smiling slightly. "He's not in too much trouble. Just a little community service and he'll be fine." Kurama resisted the urge to snort. If this Siri was the same human spirit that was helping out George for the next month his punishment was far from community service. More like legal torture. No one should have to deal with that much paperwork with out getting paid for it.

Harry tilted his head to the side, confused. "Community service? What can he do? He's dead."

Botan and Yukina traded glances. Being dead hadn't stopped Yusuke from helping Kuwabara, but he didn't know that did he?

"Paperwork," Kurama said, taking a sip of his coffee. "If who I saw the other day in Koenma's office is your godfather, then he's stuck doing paperwork." He blinked at the hostile looks the girls sent him. What did he do? If the boy knew Botan was the grim reaper, surely he had an idea of what he and the others did and who their boss was. He paled when the glares kept coming. Oh shit, this apparently was another thing Yusuke hadn't told him.

"Koenma?" Harry asked, looking at the three of them confused. "Who's that?" He became even more confused as the silence stretched on and the others refused to answer him. "Um, guys? Shuichi? Yukina? Botan? Are you ever going to tell me? Who's Koenma?"

"Koenma is my pain in the ass of a boss I told you about," Yusuke said as he pushed open the door to the kitchen. He walked over to the counter and poured himself a large cup of coffee. "I died and he stuck me with hunting down all the bad guys. And does he pay me? Hell no! Little pacifier sucking bastard says it's my fucking duty. And now I can't even go on a damn date with out him ruining it somehow." He smirked as he leaned against the counter and sipped at his mug. Their faces were priceless. What he wouldn't give for a camera right now. "What? Harry knows I died. We had a nice long talk about it."

Botan snapped out of her shock and whipped out her oar. "Don't say things like that about Koenma," she snapped. She swung the oar, missing Yusuke's head by inches as he dodged. "He's done a lot for you over the years. He deserves more respect than that. Doesn't he Kurama?" Botan asked, turning to the kitsune.

Kurama looked at her then at the oar she was still holding. He put his fork down and wiped his hands. "I'm sorry Botan but I'm siding with Yusuke on this one." He stood up from the table and began moving for the door. "Koenma's a pain. If anyone needs me I'll be waiting in the van with Keiko. Excuse me." He practically ran out of the kitchen when the blue haired girl raised the oar in a threatening manner.

Yusuke snickered as he sat down in the chair the kitsune had just abandoned. "Don't bother Botan. He has his reasons for not liking Koenma. And you know they're valid ones."

Botan scowled as she put her oar away. "I know that but still… Koenma is a wonderful man. I wish you guys would acknowledge that," Botan said with a small pout.

Yukina patted her hand. "They know Botan."

Yusuke snorted into is coffee cup. Yeah, a wonderful two foot tall man who still sucked on a pacifier. He put his coffee down and grabbed a roll from the table. He might as well make an attempt to pacify Botan. "We know he's a good guy. We just like to pick on him. Besides," Yusuke said as he ripped a piece of his roll and stuffed it in his mouth. "How many guys his age do you know that still suck on a pacifier?"

He turned to look at Harry who was picking up his plate and taking it to the sink. "You ready? 'Cause it's already nine and we've got to be at that bank by ten."

Harry turned to look at him after setting his plate down. "That's today?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yep. They said either today or the tenth. Since Kurama knows the way we might as well go take care of it. Go ahead and get your stuff. Genkai said that she wants you to handle this on your own." He took a big bite of his cinnamon roll.

Harry blinked. "Is she serious? Does she have any idea how much crap Sirius left me here?" he asked, shocked.

Yusuke snickered. "Oh yeah, she knows. But Grandma's always been the sink or swim type." He rolled his eyes at the other boys pale face. "Don't worry, Kurama and I'll go in with you and help you figure it out. Now go on, get your stuff. I need to talk to the girls for a minute in private."

"Fine," Harry said with a small sigh. He turned to Yukina. "Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome Harry. Have fun shopping today," Yukina said, smiling as the young wizard walked out of the kitchen. She looked at Yusuke and frowned. "Are you and Genkai sure this is a good idea? Not telling him?"

"I'm going to tell him Yukina, I just don't know when." Yusuke finished off the last of his roll and sighed. "He already knows that I'm working for Koenma and that Botan here is the grim reaper and he handled that fairly well. Hell, he even took it well when I told him I died twice." Yusuke smiled slightly, thinking of the younger teen's reaction to that piece of news. "He thought it was funny that he was famous for surviving the killing curse but I had died _twice _and no one knew who I was. I'm just not sure how he would take knowing what we are."

Botan smiled and reached over to pat his hand. "I'm sure he'll take it well. Considering his past I'm sure he'll be able to look past it. Now I hate to do this but…"

Yusuke glared at her. "If it's a job then the answer is hell no. Unless the world is going to end I'm on vacation."

Botan rolled her eyes. "It's not a job. Koenma has the other guys covering your cases." She ignored Yusuke's snort and continued. "Koenma would like to speak to you sometime next week though."

"That's it?" Yusuke asked raising an eyebrow. "The toddler doesn't want anything else?" His eyes narrowed when Botan looked away and started fidgeting. "What does he want Botan?"

Botan glanced at him through her bangs. "I really don't know. All he said was it had something to do with Harry. He wouldn't tell me much else."

"Since when does Koenma care what a human does?"

Botan sighed. "I'm guessing it's because Harry is prophesied to save the wizarding world. A lot of lives are riding on that boy. He also has the potential to be very powerful Yusuke."

Yusuke snorted as he took a sip of his coffee. "So what? It's not like he's going to turn into another Sensui." He put his cup down and glared at Botan when she looked down and blushed. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! Koenma thinks he's capable of that?" He shook his head. "He's not capable of that Botan. Any idiot can look at his aura and tell that. It's not in his nature." He turned to Yukina. "Please don't tell me you're backing her on this?"

Yukina shook her head. "No I'm not. Right now he's not capable of that. But all beings have the capacity for evil Yusuke. Koenma is just worried."

Botan looked at him and sighed. "You heard his dream the other day. You know what he sees when he has a vision. Things like that that were kept on the black chapters tape. You know how they affected Sensui's followers." She looked down at her hands. "Koenma wants to make sure he doesn't have to ever send you out against him."

Yusuke growled softly as he grabbed his coffee cup and stood up. He walked over to the sink and poured the rest out before washing his hands. "Fine, tell him I'll be by sometime on Monday." He was almost to the door before he turned back to look at Botan. "I thought I heard Kurama say Black is working off a debt in Koenma's office. Is that true?"

Botan nodded. "Yes, he is. He has another month to go."

Yusuke sighed as he pulled the door open. "You better make sure he's not in the office when Koenma and I have this little talk. I don't think he would appreciate what Koenma thinks of his godson." He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Keiko looked around the street in a mix of shock, and amazement. All around her people were dressed in the oddest clothing. Their clothing was similar to the clothes Harry had been wearing in the photo he had shown her the robes these people wore were very elaborate. Keiko starred at a handsome white haired man wearing dark purple robes with silver trimming and what looked like a feathery white cape. As they got closer she saw that the cape was actually a pair of large white wings. She stopped in the middle of the street and just starred. She wasn't seeing this. When the man saw she was starring he snarled at her, revealing two sharp fangs, before he walked off in a huff. Keiko was pulled out of her thoughts when Harry grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards a white building.

"A bit of advice, never stare at a half Veela when they have their wings out. It means they're in a really bad mood," Harry whispered softly to Keiko. He locked arms with her and guided her towards the building that Kurama and Yusuke were walking to.

Keiko looked at the teen next to her. "Veela?" she asked confused.

Harry sighed. "Veelas are a magical race. They're very similar to humans except for two things. They're always extremely attractive and when they get angry they…" he shrugged and sighed again. "I'm not really sure how to explain it. They get bird-like I guess is the best way to put it. Half Veelas, like that man back there, only show some of their Veela traits." He looked back at the man. "Usually only when they're angry." He let go of her arm when they caught up with the other two boys.

Keiko blinked, trying to process what he had just said. She looked at Kurama and Yusuke, her glare at half power. "Is there anything else I should know before we go into the bank? I don't want to make a complete fool of myself while we're here." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, starring down the two teens. "Aren't you two going to say anything or is he going to be the only helpful one here?" she asked, pointing at Harry.

Harry blushed when Keiko singled him out. He hated it when people did that. He stepped back when Kurama and Yusuke looked at him amused. "What?"

Yusuke tilted his head to the side studying Harry before turning to Kurama. "He looks cute when he does that, doesn't he? He doesn't turn bright red like most people, just pink. I kinda wish I had made him the kitten instead of Kuwabara, it would have fit better." Kurama snickered softly when the wizard's blush got worse.

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Stop picking on him and answer my question. Is there anything else I should know?" She waited a few seconds before throwing up her hands in exasperation and turning to Harry. "Since those two seem to find this too amusing to be of any help, can you tell me anything?"

"Um, the goblins might freak you out. But as long as you don't try to steal anything you're fine." He looked at the other two boys strangely when Yusuke started laughing and pointing at Kurama.

"Somebody better be a good boy then," Yusuke said, trying to catch his breath.

"Somebody better shut up before pictures of him drunk and in women's clothing get posted around town," Kurama replied, looking smug.

"Oi! I've never done that," Yusuke yelled. "Drunk, yeah. The other thing, hell no!"

Kurama shot him a superior look. "Shuichi has a computer and I'm not afraid to use it."

Keiko sighed and turned back to Harry, ignoring the verbal battle. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"The ride down to the vaults might be a problem if you don't like roller coasters."

Keiko snorted softly. "I dated him," she said, gesturing at Yusuke. "After that I don't think a little roller coaster ride is going to be a problem." She noticed the way Harry was worrying his bottom lip. "Is there something else?"

"Yes there is." Harry looked at the two other teens before looking back at Keiko. "I don't know if Shuichi told you or not but you might want to stay with one of us at all times," he said softly, looking at the wizards around them, trying not to flinch at the hostile looks they were receiving. "I don't know how bad it is here but in Britain there are some people who believe people who don't have magic are inferior. They're usually just rude but some can be down right nasty."

"Harry's right," Kurama said, ending his argument with Yusuke. "It would be best if you stayed with one of us." He looked at Harry. "And it is quite bad here. Magical creatures and beings are treated fairly for the most part, but those with out access to their spiritual energy or muggle borns are treated like dirt by the older pureblood families."

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked quietly. "Why is Keiko in danger?"

Harry sighed. "Remember the way the witch in the bookstore looked at you?"

Yusuke snorted. "Yeah, so what?"

"She looked at you that way because of your clothes. They weren't robes or wizarding clothes. She was a…" Harry looked at Kurama for help.

"We'll be right back, stay right here." Kurama said with a sigh, pulling Yusuke away from the others for a minute. He really didn't want Keiko to hear this.

"Okay man, what's going on?" Yusuke asked when they were at about ten feet away. He could still see the other two but he couldn't hear them unless he decided to take the blocks off his hearing.

Kurama sighed. "People like that witch Harry was talking about believe that people with out spiritual energy are inferior. At their worst, some believe people like Keiko are nothing more than animals. While many witches and wizards don't believe that, there are enough that we need to keep a close eye on Keiko at all times in the wizarding world, especially here. This part of Fireball Alley is mostly used by purebloods and they're the ones that we need to be wary of."

"Fuck." Yusuke sighed, looking back at Keiko and Harry. They were sitting on the steps to the bank and talking. He looked past the two teens and saw the way a couple was starring at them, at their clothes. His eyes narrowed as he looked around the Alley. Almost everyone there was giving the four of them hostile and hateful looks. Only a few ignored them or were looking at them curiously. He turned back to Harry and Keiko. These were the kind of people Harry was supposed to save? "I really hate shit like this."

"You're not the only one, but that's the downside of being a Spirit Detective Yusuke. We get the good with the bad." Kurama said sadly, looking around the Alley. "We need to get back. As strong as he is, I don't think Harry can protect himself and Keiko yet." He sighed as he watched Yusuke walk back to the others, starring down anyone who got in his way. He looked around the Alley one last time before following. It was things like this that reminded him that there wasn't much of a difference between demons and humans. Both species valued power far too much and would do anything to keep it.

tbc

Author's Notes and Review Responses:

1) Harry's room is dominated by the colors of the Hogwarts houses because at this point in his life the fact that he is a wizard and his acceptance into Hogwarts is what he uses to define himself and most of his friends. If you're curious Gryffindor colors are red and gold, Hufflepuff colors are yellow and black, Ravenclaw colors are blue and bronze, and Slytherin colors are green and silver.

2) While white roses typically stand for purity or innocence here they're used to represent humility and secrecy.

Review Responses:

Cattibrie393: The last chapter should have answered your question, but if it didn't Hiei just thinks Kurama will enjoy having him around.

Aura Black Chan: I kind of felt bad for Kuwabara too but the gang doesn't really know about wizards yet. I'm glad you liked Yusuke's prank. It's not just Kurama who's going to get in on the prank war; Kuwabara does have to get Yusuke back for the kitten episode. Oh, and the snake's coming. Really soon actually, but Kuwabara doesn't get to meet him for a little while longer.

kit-kat: Thanks. Actually only Keiko fell asleep. Hiei sort of ended Kurama's nap before it began.

Eternal Light/Fire Dragon: The prank's coming. Either at the end of the next chapter or in the one after that.

Poltergeist report 101: Nah, it's not going to be polyjuice potion. That takes a little too long to make. Good guess though. By the way Mr. Pierson was the Hotel manager.

Donamarine: Feel very sorry for Yusuke, Kurama's helping Harry set it up.

Bronze Dagger: Thank you! As you see in this chapter Sirius isn't completely gone yet, he's just not coming back to life.

Arano Honou: I know. I tend to skip Author's notes sometimes too. Then I get confused and have to go back and read them. So I really sympathize with people who miss them. That one is there to explain a few things in the coming chapters. It's also the condensed version a scene at the hotel that got cut. I was going to put somewhere else but it just didn't seem to fit which is why it got stuck at the end of the last chapter.

trunksgirl85: Thank you! I totally understand the getting absorbed in your own fic thing. I need to go read the last few chapters of Faith that I missed. I need to review it too.

Silver Warrior: Thanks.

Okaasan-7: Your right, the YYH ages are a little off from canon. I played with them a bit because it makes it easier for me to see Harry and Yusuke developing a brother like friendship if they're closer in age. My three sisters are older than me, the youngest by three years, and we have never really been that close because of the age barrier and I can see that being a problem if Yusuke were too much older than Harry.

AMK: You're welcome for the mental image.

foxylilraven: Yusuke is going to tell Harry eventually. I actually already have a couple of ideas and rough scenes written out for that. I just need to decide which one to use.

RabidFangirl101: Thank you!

_Thank you to everyone who review and if I missed your question above, sorry. I'm writing the review responses at one in the morning so I think some of them might be a little wacky. Good night everyone, I'm going to bed now._

_Kel_


	12. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings: Swearing

A/N: If you're ever curious about any of the Harry Potter stuff in the story you can almost always find something about it at the hp lexicon, which I have a link to in my bio. Unless it's something of my own creation, like the new candies the twins came out with, or directly from the books, it should be there. If you're having trouble finding it, leave a review with your question and your email address and I'll send you directions to the info or explain. I don't mind the questions; in fact I love it when people ask questions about something. It means they're thinking about my story which, to me, is darn good complement. It also helps me improve my writing by letting me know what people think about.

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Eleven**

**July 6th **

Harry fidgeted as he and Kurama waited to be shown to the office of the goblin in charge of the Black family assets in Japan and China. Well, Potter family assets now. Harry still wasn't sure how he felt about that. Even though Hagrid's arrival five, almost six years ago now, had proven to him that the impossible could happen, he was still the same little boy who used to sleep in a cupboard and wore his cousin's hand me down clothes and a pair taped up glasses. The fact that his godfather had left him a fortune hadn't quite sunk in yet. He didn't think it ever would. Harry starred at the file folder in his lap, wishing he had something else to do. Unshrinking the file hadn't taken up enough time and he really didn't want to start talking to Liam to cure his boredom. He wasn't quite sure how the redhead next to him would react if he suddenly started hissing to the snake he had hidden under his sleeve. Besides, he didn't want to even think about Yusuke's reaction when he found out Harry had managed to sneak the small snake past Genkai.

He glanced at Kurama out of the corner of his eye. Why _had_ Yusuke insisted that Kurama be the one to come with him? He played with the corner of the file thinking about the scene in the bank a few minutes earlier. Yusuke had marched right up to a goblin teller and had informed him that Harry was there to see Eldersmit and then he handed him a small, brown bag. But the goblin had refused to take the bag and instead had starred at Yusuke in disbelief and shock. Whatever he had seen in Yusuke had been enough to scare him, badly. Harry had never seen a goblin react like that before. The other bank patrons were shocked when the small goblin had hopped off his stool and had guided the four teens to an elegant waiting room. Not even a minute later the head of the goblin clan came into the room and invited Yusuke into his office for a talk about Raizen's investments.

That had been an even bigger shock to Harry than the previous goblin's actions. It must have been a shock to Yusuke as well because he had immediately pulled Kurama to a corner of the room where they had a brief talk. When they came back to the group it had been decided that Keiko was going with Yusuke and that Kurama was to go with Harry. Yusuke told him that Kurama had loads of experience dealing with this kind of thing because he had been helping him since Raizen died and would be a lot more helpful than he would. Harry hadn't protested at the time but now he was wishing he had. He glanced at the other teen again. Why couldn't Keiko have come with him? She reminded him of Hermione so much that it was easy for him to relate to her. But Kurama didn't remind him of anyone he had met before. Even though he seemed nice enough and he was going to help him prank Yusuke, Harry wasn't quite sure how to start a conversation with him let alone ask him for help with his inheritance. He sighed softly, trying to think of something to say.

Kurama looked at the young wizard when he heard the sigh. He had been waiting for him to ask for help for the past five minutes. Yusuke had made it very clear the boy had no idea what he was doing. He was more then willing to help but he didn't want to force the younger man to accept his assistance if didn't want it. He rolled his eyes when he saw the boy glance at him again, blushing when he was caught. "Give me the file," Kurama said, holding his hand out.

Kurama raised an eyebrow when he handed him the file with his right hand. That was odd. Considering the way they were sitting it would have been much easier if Harry had used his left hand to hand it to him. He shrugged it off and began leafing though the parchments. He should have been surprised when he scanned through the lists of businesses, vaults, and buildings the boy now owned, but he wasn't really. The news articles he had read about Black's will had mentioned he was the last male of an old wizarding line and those tended to have numerous investments in many countries. What was odd was the fact that all of it seemed to go to one person. His eyes widened as he finished leafing through the parchment and found the computer print outs. How much money could one family possibly have? While this was no where near what Yusuke had received from Raizen, it was still enough to shock him. He looked up from the files at the wizard.

"Have you looked through this before?" Kurama asked.

Harry shook his head. "Just briefly in London with Genkai. Why?"

"Curious. So you didn't know that you now own a wizarding college?" Kurama asked, smiling when the boy's eyes widened. "Or that you have a controlling interest in an electronics company? I find it odd that Gripple didn't ask to see you along with Yusuke," he mused as he looked back down at the file.

"You're joking, right?" Harry groaned when Kurama shook his head, still flipping through the papers. He buried his head in his hands with another groan. He really didn't need all of this. Why couldn't Sirius have given more of it to Remus or maybe even Malfoy? His mother had been a Black before she got married. "When I die, I'm so kicking your ass Siri," he muttered softly. He smiled when his snake sarcastically told him he'd be more than happy to help him out with that. When he raised his head he saw Kurama was starring at him or more specifically his left sleeve. He winced. "Busted."

"You have a snake?" Kurama asked, starring at this arm.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile. "Liam was bored at the temple."

Kurama opened his mouth to ask another question but the door to the sitting room opened. The small goblin informed them that Eldersmit was ready to see them. As he followed the goblin and Harry down the hall Kurama made a mental note to find out more about the snake later.

* * *

Yusuke glared at the goblin sitting across from him, waiting for him to tell him the real reason why he was here. He wasn't exactly the happiest person at the moment. He was also seriously regretting those smart ass jokes he had made about his demon inheritance. He didn't mind the power, actually he really enjoyed having the ability to protect his friends and family, but he really hated the other side of it. What was a street punk like him supposed to do with the financial empire Raizen had built over the past who knows how many years? His two hour long rant about all the crap he now had to deal with had amused Kurama and Hiei immensely. When he had calmed down the kitsune had patiently told him that most demons in his position enjoyed having in power in all forms, including financial. He had also pointed out that, even in Makai politics, fists weren't the only solution to a problem. But Yusuke's main objection to accepting it was that it didn't feel like it was his. He didn't feel comfortable spending the money from it because he felt that he had done nothing to earn it. Which is why he normally tried to keep a job along with being a Spirit Detective. At least he knew the money he got from that was something he had earned himself. Yusuke did a mental shake to get his thoughts back on track. No matter what that little goblin said, he knew this didn't have anything to do with Raizen. 

Gripple hated dealing with teenagers, human, demon, goblin or whatever. They never took anything seriously in his opinion. But now he had to deal with two extremely powerful teenagers. In one part of his bank he had the savior of the wizards and right in his office he had a demon more than capable of destroying his entire clan if he was upset. The old goblin was a little disturbed that the two had come in together. He was even more disturbed that the demon in front of him appeared to not only be protective of the young wizard but the powerless human girl with him. He needed to know what kind of situation he and his clan had been thrust in to. And if possible, find out who was responsible to extract revenge. He was not happy about dealing with people who he thought of as a threat to his clan.

"Mr. Urameshi," Gripple said, glancing at Keiko as he shuffled through the papers on his desk, "your ancestor Raizen had a number of investments…"

"Bullshit," Yusuke snapped. "Kurama and I spent two weeks going through all the stuff the old man left me. He didn't have anything to do with this bank. Tell me the real reason I'm in here." He rolled his eyes when he saw the goblin glance at Keiko again. "Just spit it out already, she knows I'm a demon."

Keiko snorted softly; trying not to laugh at the goblin's shocked face. "Of course I know. I dated you, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Yusuke asked, smirking at her. "By the way, nice skirt Keiko." She rolled her eyes at him before he looked back at the goblin. "Why did you really want to see me?"

The old goblin repressed the urge to sigh as he adjusted his glasses. "As you wish Mr. Urameshi, I'll be blunt. Are the three humans with you under your protection?" Both Yusuke and Keiko started coughing in a poor attempt to cover up their laughter. "Is there a problem?"

"There's not a problem," Yusuke said, looking at the goblin with hostile curiosity. "All of my friends are under my protection if that's what you're asking. But I don't see why it would matter to you. You mind telling me?"

"I only wished to know who I'm doing business with."

Yusuke snorted as he stood up from his chair. "You just wanted to know if I'll kick your ass if you screw me or Harry over. Don't worry. I don't go around starting fights with people who are weaker then me." He held his hand out to Keiko and helped her up from her chair. "Come on Keiko, let's go get the guys. We've got more important things to do then get involved with some political bullshit."

Gripple growled to himself as he watched to two teenagers walk out of his office. That had answered none of his questions. He grabbed a piece of parchment and quickly wrote a memo to Eldersmit to treat Potter with the utmost respect. Then he wrote a letter to the other clans, informing them of the situation. Urameshi hadn't specifically named the Potter boy as a friend but it wasn't worth the risk to find out if he was or not. The goblin clans were having enough problems because of Voldemort. They really didn't need to add an angry demon to the mix.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Yusuke and Keiko were waiting at the bottom of the bank stairs when the other two teens came out of the bank. Yusuke raised an eyebrow when he saw that Kurama was dragging Harry over to where he and Keiko were waiting. Behind them was a very excited goblin. Well, Yusuke assumed he was excited. The young goblin was almost bouncing as he walked back into the bank. As the two teens got closer he saw that Harry was looking a little freaked. Kurama, however, looked amused. He and Keiko traded glances. Now what? 

"Is something wrong?" Keiko asked them when they got to the bottom of the steps.

Kurama shook his head, still smiling. "Not really. We'll explain over lunch."

Yusuke and Keiko glanced at each other again. "If you say so man," Yusuke said as he pulled some papers from his pocket. He handed half of them to Harry. He became a little worried when he accepted them with out saying anything. "Why don't we split up? Keiko and I'll go to the Apothecary and caldron shop and you guys can get the books and other stuff. That sound good to everyone?"

Kurama nodded. "That's fine. Let's meet at the entrance to the Alley in an hour," he said before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him off down the street.

Yusuke looked at Keiko, confusion written all over his face. "What did I miss?"

Keiko shrugged as she watched the two disappear into the crowd. "I don't know. But the sooner we get done, the sooner we can find out." She grabbed the lists from his hand and looked them over. "So where's this Apothecary? And what is bubotuber pus?"

* * *

Kurama sighed as he looked around the bookstore. While Harry was looking around in the charms section, he was attempting to find a book about wizarding cultures and traditions for Keiko. He knew now that the girl had been introduced to Harry and had seen the wizarding world she was going to be as curious as a kitten. To spare himself and Harry a slew of questions he was hoping he could find something but so far he wasn't having much luck. It didn't help that after seeing his muggle clothing the sales clerks had been avoiding him like he had the plague. He shook his head as he grabbed another book off the shelf and began leafing through it. The stupidity of some people never ceased to amaze him. 

A few aisles over Harry had acquired a small stack of books. While there were books on charms, hexes, and potions that he and Yusuke had spotted in Sirius's book, there were also some books on advanced transfiguration, potion theory, herbology, dueling tactics and a few blank journals. He had also picked up a few beginner books on Arithamncy and Ancient Runes. When he had been reading through the books he had bought at Horntail Avenue he had realized just how big a part those two courses had in magic. He couldn't go back and change his course selections but he could at least attempt to get a basic understanding of them. At the moment he was looking at the books on divination. Yusuke had described his intuition and hunches as spiritual awareness and he was hoping he could find something on it.

As reached out to grab a book that looked promising he heard a voice to his right mutter something softly. He turned to see a short, well dressed, black haired wizard and a young girl looking at him disdainfully. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he pulled the book down.

"Nothing mudblood," the man said coldly before turning to walk away. "Come Kameko, you don't need to be around trash like this."

Harry blinked. He had been called plenty of things in his life but he had never been called that before. Even Lucius Malfoy, a man who hated his very existence, didn't call him that. "Half blood," he said softly.

"Excuse me?" the man asked, turning back around to look at him.

"I'm a half blood. My mother was muggle born. If you're going to try to insult me, at least get it right." Harry put the book back on the shelf. "By the way, never insult my mother like that again. She was a better person then you'll ever be." He picked up his basket and turned around to find Kurama standing at the end of the aisle looking at him.

"Did you find everything Harry?" Kurama asked quietly. Harry nodded and Kurama gave him a gentle smile. "Good. It's almost time to meet the others and we don't want to be late." The kitsune gave the old wizard and his daughter a slight glare before guiding the teenager to the front of the store. It was definitely time to leave.

* * *

Keiko blinked when the clerk told Yusuke the total. That couldn't be right. Even though Yusuke had just explained the money system to her a few minutes ago she knew that wasn't right. It was at least seven Galleons more than she thought it would be. Okay, Yusuke had gotten a lot and there might be some tax, but still. "Excuse me, but that doesn't sound right," Keiko said to the store clerk. 

The rat faced man glared at her. "What did you just say? Are you accusing me of cheating my customers?" he asked in an offended tone.

Yusuke tossed the money on the counter, not caring when some of the coins rolled off and on to the floor. "Just let it go Keiko. It's not worth getting upset over," he said as he grabbed the bags. He started for the door, scowling.

"But…" Keiko looked back at the man as she followed Yusuke.

Yusuke grimaced as he held the door open for her. "Morons like that aren't worth it. Besides, we're already late and I'm hungry."

* * *

An hour later the four teens were sitting in the back of a Chinese restaurant finishing off a large lunch. Yusuke put his chop sticks down and looked at the two boys across from him. "Are you two ready to explain what went on back at the bank?" 

Kurama sat back in his seat, glancing at the quiet wizard beside him. "I suppose. It appears that Harry is now the proud owner of a wizarding college, a few hotels, at least six restaurants and a number of wizarding apartment buildings."

"_What?_" Yusuke turned to Harry. "How rich was your godfather?"

Harry shrugged as he poked at his rice with his fork. "Technically, it wasn't his. It belonged to the entire Black family." He looked up to glare at Yusuke. "But that wasn't the problem."

Kurama sighed when he realized that it was up to him to finish explaining. "Whatever you said to Gripple caused quite a stir Yusuke. One minute Eldersmit was being extremely rude and the next he was sucking up to us. He actually smiled." He smirked when Harry shivered slightly. "Harry found it to be extremely disturbing."

Harry made a yuck face at his plate. "Goblins don't do that. They're rude, mean and greedy. They're not nice and they _never_ smile at people." He sneaked a little bit of beef off of his plate and gave it to the small snake in his sleeve.

"Oops," Yusuke said, not sounding at all sorry. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the black snake darting back up Harry's arm. "Please tell me you didn't bring that slithering death trap with you?" he asked as he starred at Harry's arm with wide eyes.

Harry smirked slightly as he looked up through his bangs. "Maybe."

"What are you talking about?" Keiko asked, confused. She looked at Harry and Kurama when Yusuke didn't answer. "What is he talking about?"

"My snake, Liam."

Keiko blinked. "You have a snake?" Harry nodded. "And you named it _Liam_?" she asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged. "It was the only name I could come up with that he liked."

"He liked! How did you know he liked it?" Keiko asked, starring at the small snake now sticking its head out of his sleeve.

Kurama raised an eyebrow when Harry started snickering when the snake hissed something before crawling back up his arm. "You're a Parselmouth," he stated. He turned to face Keiko. "He can speak to snakes."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I'm being left out of the loop again," Keiko said sarcastically before she turned to Yusuke. "Am I the only person you know who can't do something," she waved her hand, trying to think of the right word to describe everything she had seen over the past few years. "Something strange?"

Yusuke snickered. "There's my mom. She's normal. What I want to know is why Harry took him from the temple." He looked at the wizard pointedly.

"Huh?" Harry asked, having missed Yusuke's comment. He had been starring at Keiko and Kurama, slightly shocked by their easy acceptance of his ability. "What did you say?"

Kurama chuckled. "I asked him the same thing earlier Yusuke. He said it was bored." He tried not to laugh when the boy scowled at him. It still looked like a pout in his opinion.

"He's a he, not an it. And he's name is Liam," Harry said, glaring slightly at the kitsune. He was backed up by an annoyed hiss coming from his sleeve. Now that the other teens knew he was there the snake felt he could freely give his opinion.

"If you say so," Kurama said with a small nod. He was trying hard not to laugh at the small wizard. Even Harry's glares looked like pouts. He briefly considered the idea of asking Hiei to give him glaring lessons. The wizard could use them.

"Whatever," Yusuke muttered as he pulled out his wallet. "Let's get going. We still need to go clothes shopping."

"Don't tell me you've already worn out your clothes from last month's shopping trip," Keiko said as she stood up from the table.

Yusuke smirked. "No, mine are just fine. It's Harry that needs new clothes."

Harry paled when Kurama and Keiko turned to look at him. He really didn't like that look. It was the same one Hermione wore when she was given a research project or new book. He had a feeling the next few hours were not going to be fun. He began praying for the ability to apparate when he saw Yusuke's smirk. That confirmed it. This definitely wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

Yusuke snickered as he watched Keiko and Kurama pile clothes by the dressing room door. He knew Harry had never been shopping for his own clothes before. It had painfully obvious by the boy's complete lack of fashion sense. Then there was the fact that the only decent clothes he had were given to him by Lupin and those were a little too nice for everyday use. Kurama, being who he was, had an excellent sense of taste and Keiko was a stereotypical girl when it came to shopping. So the only solution in Yusuke's mind was to turn Harry over to them. 

Yusuke's snickers got worse when Harry came out of the dressing room, glaring at him as the other two began discussing what colors worked best with his complexion and holding up various clothes. Judging by that look he was in for some payback later but it was worth it.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Keiko asked Kurama as he parked the van in front of a grocery store. "I thought you were going to drop me off at home." 

"Harry and I need to pick a few things up first. It won't take long," Kurama said as he turned the van off. "Come on Harry." They quickly undid their seat belts and climbed out of the van.

Keiko watched the two boys run towards the store before turning around in her seat to look at Yusuke. "What in the world are they getting here?"

"I don't know," Yusuke said, watching them go into the store. "But I don't like that smirk Harry was wearing."

* * *

While Harry was putting away his new clothes and books, Yusuke and Kurama were in an old storage room Genkai was allowing them use to brew potions and store their ingredients. They had been unloading the bags for a few minutes before Kurama decided to ask about something that had been bugging him. 

"I was wondering," Kurama said as he reached for a bag of dried herbs, "what did you use last night on Kuwabara and Harry?"

Yusuke smirked as he opened a small box. "Jelly beans," he said as he pulled the packaging off the small jars and looked them over. He started putting them on the shelves after making sure they weren't broken.

Kurama stopped what he was doing and turned to glare at Yusuke. "I know they were jelly beans. I figured that out after nothing more happened to Harry when he finished his ice cream. I wanted to know what kind of jelly beans."

Yusuke snickered as he put the last of the jars on the shelf. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and tossed it to the red head. "Here, look for your self."

"Where did you get these?"

"Harry. He has a whole set of trick candies." Yusuke reached for another bag, this one full cheesecloth wrapped bundles. "They're pretty cool for something so simple, huh?"

"Yes," Kurama said as he read the side of the box. "I have one question though. According to the box it says the changes are random so how did you match them up like you did?"

Yusuke smirked at him. "Simple, smell."

"Smell?" Kurama raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"My sense of smell may not be as good as yours, Kurama but I can still smell the differences in those. It took me a few minutes to figure it out, but underneath the smell of the flavor there's another scent. It's kinda rank but it tells you what does what. All I had to do was match up the smells. And the changes aren't completely random. Certain flavors go with certain animals." Yusuke balled the bag up and tossed it into a nearby trash can before turning to his friend. "What's that look for?" he asked Kurama.

"Don't you think it's a little unfair to use your demon senses against a human?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes as he reached for another bag. "Kurama there are no rules in a prank war." He paused for a second. "Well, minus the rules Genkai laid down and the no killing or physical harm rule. Besides why shouldn't I use every advantage I have? It's not like Harry's going to hold back and he's been practicing magic a lot longer than I have."

Kurama smiled as he put the small box down. "I do hope you realize that the lack of rules means there are also no permanent allies," he said as he stood up.

Yusuke snickered. "I know. Have fun helping Harry with whatever he's planning. Just remember I will be coming after you for it."

Kurama snorted derisively as he opened the door to the hallway. "You can try Demon Lord. But I've been alive a lot longer than you have. You're going to need more than luck to get me."

Yusuke smirked as the door shut. "I love a good challenge."

* * *

Later that night after Kurama had left and everyone else had gone to sleep, Harry was still awake. It wasn't his scar, even though it was a bit itchy. Something else was bothering him. Maybe bother wasn't the right word, more like he was curious about something. He had seen and heard a bunch of little things of the past few days that were driving him nuts. Yusuke had mentioned something called a Baldok was living in Genkai's forest but when he looked it up in his Care of Magical Creatures book, it wasn't there. Then this morning, Yukina and Botan had freaked when he had asked about Koenma. No matter how odd it was Harry had pretty much accepted that Yusuke and Genkai knew some fairly odd people. It was kind of hard not too when the grim reaper herself joins you for breakfast but the girls' reaction had been strange. Harry was also curious about the goblins at the bank. Goblins never acted like that. They only respected two things, money and power. And even though he had plenty of money now the goblins had never treated him like that before. Now that Harry thought about it, the goblins at the London branch of Gringotts had acted a little strange too, but only when Yusuke had gone in with him. 

Harry sighed as he sat up, shoving his blankets off of him. He wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon. He climbed out of bed and went to his trunk. He pulled out a pen and one of the blank journals he had bought earlier. Normally he would break out his invisibility cloak and go hunt down the answers but he had a feeling that wasn't going to be too helpful in this case. Instead he decided to write down all of the odd things he had seen and hoped it made a little more sense on paper. As he climbed back into bed with the small green journal he couldn't help but think that Hermione would be proud of him. For once he wasn't rushing off to go do something crazy to find the answers.

tbc...

Review Responses:

Donamarine: Harry's memories of Ron's were sitting right next to his memories of Hermione. He grabbed Hermione's album because it was brighter and the colors caught his eye. He looked at his parents pictures because he was curious about them. The only clear memory he has of them is the one he sees around a Dementor. I also wanted to give him a chance to get to know them.

Alisin Kheldarson: Even though I sent you an email I'm sure someone else is wondering about this too. I never did give a reason for why Yusuke and Keiko broke up. I just can't see their relationship lasting too long if Yusuke were to continue working for Koenma like he does here. The impression I get from Keiko in the show is that she would eventually like to settle down and have a normal life and Yusuke's job would prevent that. There's also the fact that Yusuke's a demon now. He's going to live a lot longer then most people, especially normal humans. This and a bunch of other little things led to the break up. They're still friends; they're just not dating anymore. It's also just a personal preference. I think I've read too many Inuyasha/YYH crossovers with a Kagome/Yusuke pairing. They just seem to fit together better then Keiko/Yusuke to me now.

MarinaofLemuria: That sent me into a laughing fit. Hiei as a squirrel. He he. Thank You! Now if only I could find a way to use it with out getting anyone killed.

Oblivious Dreamer: Ooo, those are tricky questions. I really don't want to give away any of the story but…I can say Harry will pick up a few tricks from the boys and Genkai but what kind I can't say. And for the animagus question, wait and see. Even though I'm going to shorten the time it takes to become one, it won't happen in this story but during Harry's sixth year.

Okaasan-7: Sorry, but it seemed like a good place to stop.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It makes my day when I see those review alerts in my email box. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. _

_Kel_


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings: Swearing

A/N: This chapter is kind of Harry centric. There are also a lot, and I do mean a _lot_, of italics. It starts out with Harry in his soul room and later there's a letter. Both are in italics. Sorry if they don't show up on mediaminer, I'm still having problems with that.

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Twelve**

**July 7th **

_Harry walked around the edge of the room as he tried to figure out a way to start organizing the things around him. It wasn't as simple as Genkai had made it sound in her lecture earlier this morning. 'Figure out what's most important and put that closest to the center' wasn't much of a guide. These were his memories, his life. Everything in this room helped shape who he was. Even his worst memories of the Dursleys had a hand in shaping his personality. How could he decide what is the most important part of his life? _

_Groaning, he sat down in front of a small bookcase and stared unseeingly at the contents as he tried to figure out what Genkai had meant. She couldn't have meant just what was emotionally important. That left out too many things he needed to know. He played with the end of his braid as he tried to solve his latest mini mystery. It was times like this he wished Hermione was around; she was wonderful with mental puzzles. Eventually, Harry came out of his trance and saw what he was staring at. Harry blinked at the contents then looked around at the area he was sitting in and realized he hadn't been here yesterday. He turned back to the shelves in disbelief. Since when did he have toys?_

_He scooted forward to get a closer look at the collection. These weren't like the wizarding stuffed animals and dolls that moved and talked, but regular muggle ones. On the top shelf there was a small brown teddy bear sitting between a white tiger and a pale brown stag. To the left of the stag was a large, shaggy black dog and to the right of the tiger was a large grey wolf. It took Harry a minute before it hit him that these animals were his mind's way of representing his parents and their friends. Curious, he looked down at the shelf below the first and started laughing. Right in the center was a large baby whale sitting between a hippopotamus and a thin, long-necked giraffe and sitting next to the giraffe was a large bull dog. The laughter died when he saw a small, cracked porcelain doll sitting behind the baby whale. It was a small, fragile looking thing with black hair and shadowed green eyes. His eyes flew up to look back at the teddy bear and saw it also had green eyes. _

_He frowned when he looked back at the doll behind Dudley's whale. Was that really how he saw himself when he lived with the Dursleys? Harry knew he didn't have the best childhood but he had survived it. He felt a little better but not by much when he saw the small grey and white stripped cat that represented Mrs. Figg sitting next to the doll. He decided to think about it later but his eyes were a little darker as he looked at the shelves below the Dursley shelf. The first thing he saw was a large white and gray owl with bright blue eyes sitting next to a tabby cat that he recognized as Professor McGonagall's animagus form. While those two animals dominated the shelf they were surrounded by smaller stuffed animals that represented the other teachers, including the numerous DADA teachers he had had over the past five years. Even Voldemort had a spot here as a small red eyed basilisk. He snort-laughed at the half plucked peacock that was there for Lockhart before looking down. _

_This shelf was the most crowded one. In the center was the lion from the paintings on the wall. It was a warm golden color with serious green eyes and it still had that same small green and black snake wrapped around its right paw. But while the lion in the paintings looked fierce, this one was almost cuddly. At least in looked that way until Harry focused on the small snake. Now it looked dangerous, which was kind of odd in Harry's opinion. He didn't understand how a one inch long stuffed snake could mean the difference between cuddly and dangerous but it did. Sighing, he decided his mind was a messed up place and continued to look at the other animals. _

_To the left of the lion was a smaller gray and brown lion and to the right was a small brown and white owl with intelligent brown eyes. Those two were obviously Ron and Hermione but the other animals on the shelf weren't as easy to connect to other people. He easily figured out that the fuzzy, stuffed red, gold, black, and yellow soccer ball on the right was Dean but the green Bludger took a minute. He smacked his forehead when he realized it was meant to be Seamus. On the other side of the trio were Neville and Ginny, shown as a gryphon and a lioness. Surrounding the group were animals Harry thought represented the other Gryffindors and the DA, even if the only one he could identify was Luna's animal. It was a pure slivery white colored unicorn with a Thestral's wings. _

_As he looked at the shelf he realized someone was missing. Malfoy wasn't there. He began poking at the animals gently, moving them to the side as he looked for the Slytherin. Even though he'd never admit it out loud, the blond prat had been a major part of his life at Hogwarts. It was kind of disturbing to him that the mini bastard wasn't there. Harry blew up his bangs in frustration when he couldn't find an animal for the Slytherin or his two goons. Suddenly the obvious occurred to him and he picked up the small lion and snake. Right behind where his lion had been there was a small white ferret in Slytherin green robes. Flanking the small animal were two gorillas in black robes. Harry snickered when he saw the expression the ferret's face had. It was the same sneaky, sly look his real life counterpart would wear when he tried to get the trio in trouble._

_Reassured that everyone was there, he put the lion back and looked down at the last shelf. Like the top two shelves this one had fewer animals but the animals here were bigger. In the center was a large black wolf with thin dark blue stripes near its paws. Next to the wolf was a small pink and gray dragon that made Harry snort. Between the wolf and the dragon was a small gray, brown and white cat whose eyes shined with intelligence and curiosity. Behind the cat were two small dolls dressed in beautiful silk kimonos. One of the dolls had bright blue hair and held an oar while the other had sea green hair and had a small crystal snowflake cupped in her hands. Sitting on the other side of the wolf was a Kneazle and a small black wingless dragon with red eyes. Harry tilted his head to the side as he studied the Kneazle and dragon. The way they were placed it looked like they were about to start fighting yet looked friendly at the same time. He blinked at few times at that thought. His mind was definitely a messed up place. The last animal on the shelf was a multi tailed silver fox with bright mischievous gold eyes. It was laying in front of the wolf and had its tails curled around the dragon and Kneazle. _

_Confused, Harry sat back and stared at the last shelf of toys. All the other groups had something that represented him in the center but not this one. In fact, he didn't see a toy for him anywhere. Scowling, he leaned towards the shelf and checked again. Wolf, cat, dolls, pink dragon, black dragon, silver fox, Kneazle and nothing else. He played with the end of his braid as he tried to figure this out. Maybe he wasn't here because this was supposed to represent his life now and since he was living it he didn't have a form yet. Harry shook his head. That couldn't be it. It was his life, he should be here. He sighed as he stood up and took one last look at the shelf to memorize it. He could figure this out later, right now he needed to follow Genkai's directions to move the shelf to the center. _

_As Harry made his way back to the center of the room, he didn't notice the fox and wolf shift slightly to reveal a small black animal with large playful green eyes. The two larger animals smirked at each other before becoming stationary once more.

* * *

_

Harry yawned as he opened his eyes and looked around the training room. He blinked in surprise when he saw both Genkai and Yusuke were gone. How long was he in there? He got up and stretched a bit before walking to the door. Right as he was reaching for the door it was yanked open. He blanched when he saw a very wet, very angry and very colorful Yusuke on the other side. Then he started laughing.

"I…I love…those…co-colors on…you," Harry said, as he fell backwards on to the floor laughing. He grinned and slapped a hand over his eyes when the furious pink teen reached out to grab him. "I wouldn't do that. Your towel's slipping."

Yusuke yanked his towel back up, glaring all the while. "How long?" he growled.

Harry peeked through his fingers and lowered his hand when he saw it was safe. "Um, you know I'm not really sure." Harry gave him is best innocent smile as he stood up and walked past the orange teen. "I think about twelve hours. In case you want to finish your shower Shuichi put your normal soap under the sink." He grinned at Yusuke one last time before taking off at a run for the kitchen.

Yusuke growled softly as his skin started to change colors again. Twelve hours! He had to spend the next twelve hours as a _demon rainbow?!_ He looked down at his pale lavender skin and smiled. The fox and wizard were going to regret doing this. He retied his towel as he started the long walk to his bedroom. But first, he needed clothes.

* * *

Harry was bored out of his mind. He was laying on his bed and starring at the ceiling as he tried to think of something to do. After Yusuke's second shower the Japanese teen had been dragged off by Genkai for training so bugging him was out. He briefly debated asking Yukina if he could do anything for her, but then he remembered how his offer of help had been taken when he asked after breakfast. The small girl had almost passed out from shock. From what he could gather Yusuke hardly, if ever, volunteered to do chores so his offer had practically scared the poor girl out of her mind. After she recovered she had given him a very polite, but very weak, no thank you. Kurama and the others weren't coming to the temple today so even that form of entertainment was lost. Well, Kuwabara was coming by to take Yukina out to dinner, but that wasn't going to happen for hours yet. Harry groaned as he rolled over and buried his head into a pillow. Why, oh why, did he pull a Hermione and finish his homework at the beginning of summer?

Harry sat up and looked around his room, trying to find something to do. His eyes rested on the bookcase for a second before he tossed that idea. Even if some of the books there were solely for pranks, he was a little tired of reading non stop. He had considered writing his friends but Hedwig was sleeping and he really didn't want to wake the owl up just yet. That left him with three options; go watch Yusuke practice first year spells, plan another prank in advance or dig around in his trunk. The first idea was boring, the second required reading but the third had actual boredom relief value, especially when he remembered he still hadn't opened the three shrunken trunks Sirius had left him. And bonus, no one would be around to see him if he started crying all over his parents stuff.

Sighing, He knelt in front of his trunk and began digging around inside for the three small trunks and the key ring. After finding the trunks he dropped them on the floor and starred at them. Which one should he enlarge and open? His room was too small to do all of them at once and the trunks were way too small for him to see the initials on the top. The colors of the tiny house badges weren't much help either since both of his parents and Sirius had been Gryffindors. After starring at them for a minute, he randomly grabbed two of the trunks and put them away. Picking up the other trunk, Harry made his way to the center of the room and sat back down. He twisted his wrist and grabbed his wand as it popped out of the holster on his arm. He muttered a spell under his breath as he pointed his wand at the small leather box. He tucked his wand back in holster and looked at the large trunk.

Harry winced when he saw his father's initials next to the Gryffindor badge, suddenly remembering why he had put this off. His little trip into Snape's Pensieve had shown him a side of his father he had never known about and he wasn't too eager to find out how big of a prat his father had been. At the same time he wanted to find out more about the man that everyone from Dumbledore to Voldemort spoke of. He reluctantly took the gold key with his father's initials and Potter crest on it and unlocked the trunk. When he lifted the lid he saw a lot of books, some old black robes, and a photo album. Laying in the center on top of one of the robes was an envelope addressed to him.

Harry picked up the envelope and pulled out the folded parchment. He leaned against his bed as he unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Harry, (it read)_

_If you're reading this then I'm more than likely dead. Either that or I didn't get to burn it before you started Hogwarts. In both cases, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to have to write something like this but Lily and I agreed we would do something in case Voldemort finds us. We're planning on tucking these letters inside our trunks and giving them to Sirius to give to you when you turn sixteen so…Happy Birthday Harry. And if you're reading this before your birthday, you're grounded. Padfoot is too. Tell him Prongs said he needs to put his toys away and to go to his room. And no, he may not take Moony with him._

_I need to quit stalling. Lily just told me we only have another thirty minutes before Padfoot and Wormtail get here. I want to tell you that your mother and I love you very much. God, you look so much like her. Sirius says you look like me but you don't. You may have my hair and nose but you have her eyes and mouth. Even as small as you are now I can tell you're going to look like her when you grow up. I can only hope you get my height, Merlin knows your mother is short. If you got her height, sorry._

_Oh God, there were so many things I wanted to say and now I can't think of even one. I really hope I'm there to see you grow up, see you fly for the first time, help you plan your first prank, be with you when you buy your wand, show you the map… _

_Sorry about that. I needed a minute. There are some things in the trunk that I want you to have. Underneath all my old school stuff there is a false bottom. Just put your thumb on the small gold and silver button and the fake bottom will disappear. All of my old marauder stuff is in there along with some things of your grandparents. Pa'foo is in there too. You screamed like crazy when I took him away from you earlier but if everything goes to plan you should have him back soon so hopefully you won't stay mad at me too long. You've got great aim and that chocolate pudding stain is never coming out. But if things don't go to the way we're planning Sirius can dig him out of here for you._

_Sirius is here so I've got to go. Remember Harry, no matter what happens, your mother and I love you very much and will always be proud of you, no matter where your life takes you._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

Blinking back tears, Harry folded the letter up and tucked it into the envelope. After placing it to the side he immediately began pulling out the trunks contents. In the bottom of the trunk was something he had wanted to know about all of his life, something that he barely had a glimpse of in the Mirror of Erised, his family.

* * *

Yusuke covered his eyes with his arm when the blue light shot out of his wand causing the orange in front of him to explode, covering him with even more pulp and juice. In the past five hours he had blown up twenty seven oranges, fourteen bananas, nineteen cucumbers, two dozen eggs and six apples. If he kept this up Yukina wasn't going to have anything to cook for breakfast in the morning. Groaning, he sat down on the floor and looked at Genkai. "Can we take a break?"

Genkai's lips twitched as she looked over her student. He was covered in pulp, juice, dried egg yoke and egg shells. Combined with the dark green color his skin had turned a few minutes earlier he looked like a piece of modern art gone horribly wrong. "A short one," she said as she waved her wand causing some of the mess covering him to disappear.

Yusuke twirled his wand around in his hand as Genkai sat down on the floor nearby but away from the mess surrounding him. "Why isn't it working? That spell is meant to make things float so why am I still getting blasted with gunk?"

Genkai was quiet as she watched the teen spin his wand around. "When wizards start their education they have a very small pool of energy. Their wands help them pull it to the surface so they can cast a spell. In your case you have been using your energy for years without a wand, creating a pathway for your energy that is much larger than a child wizard would have." She smirked when an idea occurred to her.

"Knowing that helps me how?" Yusuke asked sarcastically as he scowled at the old woman.

Genkai rolled her eyes as she stood up. "It means we're going to start over tomorrow. Go take a shower, you stink."

tbc…

1) A Kneazle is a magical cat like creature. It has spotted fur, large ears and a lion like tail.

2) Correct me if I'm wrong but if I understand the Fidelius Charm correctly, at some point Sirius, Dumbledore and maybe others were told where the Potters were hiding and temporarily forgot when Peter became the secret keeper then remembered after the Potters were killed. It's the only thing that makes sense to me since Hagrid then Sirius showed up at Godric's Hollow after Voldemort's attack.

3) Pa'foo was baby Harry's way of saying Padfoot.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings: Swearing

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**July 8th **

Harry looked around the training room warily as he walked over to the mats. Even though the mess had been cleaned up from the day before the room still smelled like fruit and rotten eggs. He blanched slightly as he sat down next to Yusuke and saw the fresh dents in the wall. What if Genkai wanted Yusuke to practice on him instead of fruit?

"Genkai why am I here?" Harry asked softly. His eyes were wide as he stared at the old psychic.

"Yeah, why is he here? He already knows this crap," Yusuke said grumpily. He was not happy about having his embarrassment witnessed by anyone.

Genkai looked down at Harry. "You're here because you already know magic. Yusuke," she pointed at the scowling teen, "needs motivation. You're going to provide that." She smirked at Yusuke. "He performs better in two situations, when someone he cares about is in danger and possibly hurt, or when he has a challenge. I don't care to get my ass kicked for threatening Keiko so I'm giving the two of you a challenge."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the woman. "A challenge?" He scoffed, glancing at the wizard next to him. "No offense Harry but there's no way you can offer me a decent fight, let alone a challenging one."

Harry rolled his eyes at him. "I know I suck at fighting without my wand but I don't think that's what she meant."

"You're right Yusuke," Genkai said as she began pacing in front of them. "Harry couldn't give you a decent fight, but _you_ couldn't give him a decent duel. No, you wouldn't win by blasting him with raw energy from your wand." She smirked briefly when Yusuke scowled at her. "I was hoping the little prank war you two are having would give you some incentive to actually master using a wand without my interference." She stopped to scowl at the two teens. "Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Now we're going to have a little competition."

Yusuke and Harry glanced at each other. "What kind of competition?" Yusuke asked suspiciously. He wasn't sure if he liked where this was going.

Genkai smiled in a way that made the two teens in front of her tense. "You, Dimwit, will learn how to better control your power and thus magic while you, Harry," she turned to look at the wizard. "You will learn to control your energy in its raw form. We're going to see who can master what first."

"Problem Grandma. If you're training me then who's training Harry?" Yusuke asked, pointing at the quiet boy next to him.

"Well that depends on what form his energy takes. It could be you, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukina, or God help us, Hiei. The point is that Harry here needs to develop his powers without a wand and you need to develop your powers using a wand. Now scram Yusuke. I need to test him before we can start." Genkai smirked at the quiet British teen.

"Fine by me," Yusuke said with a shrug as he stood up. "I'll go see Koenma now instead of later. Have fun with the old hag Harry." He took off out the door before anyone could say good-bye; way to happy with being let out to notice the other teen's shocked state.

"_Raw energy_?" Harry asked pulling his braid over his shoulder to play with the end.

"Your magic in its purest form," Genkai said as she sat down in front of the boy. She pulled his braid out of his hand and tossed it back over his shoulder, making a mental note to try to convince him to cut it before he went back to school. He had enough trouble masking emotions; he didn't need to have any nervous habits.

"Why do I need to learn this?"

Genkai raised an eyebrow at the question. "I would think the answer would be obvious. You're expected to fight Voldemort. This will help you gain control of your energy, help your energy levels to increase faster, and depending on what form your energy takes, you can either use it as a weapon or use it to heal."

"Oh," Harry said quietly, blushing. "Stupid question, huh?"

"A very stupid question."

* * *

Koenma was muttering to himself as he searched his office for the remote for his view screen. Having Black work in his office to work off the debt he had earned was either the biggest mistake of his life or one of his better decisions. On the good side, the ogres were processing paperwork and souls faster due to the new system Black had come up with and office morale was up by twenty percent. On the bad side, he could never find his remote because Black kept using it to check on his godson and friends and office moral was up because the black haired menace kept making him the brunt of his pranks. Koenma had considered lengthening his punishment by a month because of the pranks but the wizard's latest one made him want the animagus out of his office as fast as possible. Being stuck in his teenage form wasn't bad but the rest of today's prank was horrible. As he tossed sofa cushions to the side Koenma made a mental note to convince his father to abolish the rule that all wizards and witches kept their wands when they died. He did not want to go through this again. Ever.

Yusuke started snickering when George opened the door to Koenma's office. During his time as a Spirit Detective he had seen the toddler prince do a lot of stupid or inadvertently funny things but this… "Hey Koenma, when did you take up cross dressing?" he asked, making his way into the office.

"Shut up Yusuke," Koenma snapped as he pulled his remote out from under the couch. "It's just an illusion. It should wear off in another hour or two." He ran back over to his desk and sat down in his chair, trying to ignore the image he made. "You can go now George. Make sure you keep Black out of here. I don't him _anywhere_ near me until this thing wears off."

"Yes sir." The blue ogre shut the door and raced off to find Botan, maybe she could convince Black to take the illusion off. Hopefully he could find her before he had to go back in there. Koenma in a hoopskirt dress was not something he ever wanted to see again.

Yusuke smirked at Koenma. "Black did this? Next time I'm coming with a camera." He made a mental note to ask the man how he did this before he left. It would make a great prank to use on Harry.

"Like I said Yusuke, it's an illusion. You won't be able to take a picture of it." Koenma turned the view screen off, causing the picture of Genkai and Harry to disappear. "I called you here to talk about Potter."

"What about Harry?" Yusuke asked scowling.

Koenma tossed his remote onto his desk and leaned back in his chair, looking at the detective. "What do you think of him?"

Yusuke's mouth dropped open and he blinked a couple of times. Botan had given him the impression Koenma was going to lock the kid up or something. "He's alright, a little more powerful than I expected but okay. Why?"

Koenma shrugged nonchalantly. "You're a good judge of character and I need to know if Potter is going to go down the same path as Sensui or Riddle."

Yusuke scowled again. "Look like I told Botan before, the kid isn't going to do that. From what I can tell so far he's got a good head on his shoulders and he's got a damn clear aura. Well he does have a few small dark spots but nothing major," he said with a shrug. "Why aren't you asking Kuwabara or Hiei this? Hiei could give you a better idea of what goes on in the kid's head and Kuwabara sees auras a lot better than I do."

"You've known him longer and your ability to only see someone's energy is a lot more helpful at this point than Kuwabara's ability to someone's entire aura. Right now Potter doesn't have enough control and his spirit energy completely eclipses his soul's aura and that blocks Kuwabara from telling me anything useful." Koenma sighed as he leaned forward to grab a file on his desk. "One last thing Yusuke and I'll let you leave. There are two teaching spots open at Potter's school and I was thinking of sending someone there to keep an eye on the local demon population. Who can you do with out come September?"

* * *

Yusuke shook his head as he climbed back up the stairs to the temple, trying to make sense of the last two hours. Even if he didn't count Black's prank on Koenma that had been the weirdest meeting he had ever had with his boss. First the semi suspicious questions about Harry then the odd question of who could pass off as a teacher.

He and Hiei were automatically out. He couldn't go because even with portals, Scotland was way to far away from Japan for him to guard the barrier and Hiei couldn't go because he had absolutely no tolerance for human children and he needed to be here to guard the Makai side of the barrier. That left two options, Kuwabara and Kurama. Both could do it. Kuwabara wasn't the brightest of their group but he was a good fighter, had great instincts and a big heart. All those traits would make him a good teacher and mentor but Yusuke didn't think his sense of honor and right and wrong would survive a long term exposure to the kids at Hogwarts. Harry and Koenma had told him enough about the school that he was really worried about sending his friend there. Kurama was the smartest of their group, had the patience and cunning to deal with a bunch of brats, had the experience to not only teach one of the subjects but to deal with the demons and other nasty crap that was going on in Europe and, unlike Kuwabara, his major in college was teaching so he at least he sort of had an excuse for doing it. However Kurama was a demon and if Harry's descriptions of Granger and the Ravenclaws were accurate, the guy would more than likely be found out halfway through the school year. Then there was the fact that the kitsune would not be happy about not being able to protect his mother. Yusuke didn't like the idea of sending either of them to the school. If it wasn't for the whole danger part of the mission he would have voted to send Keiko. She was strict, great with kids and had a right hook that could knock anyone on their butt.

Yusuke groaned softly as he walked towards the temple, wishing he had someone to fight to get rid of his headache. Where was a stray demon when he needed one?

* * *

Harry looked up from the journal he was drawing in when the door to the training room opened and Yusuke walked in. The Japanese teen didn't say anything but he came right over to where he was and sat down next to him and buried his head in his hands with a groan.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked putting his pen down.

Yusuke nodded without looking up. "Other than the fact that Koenma has lost his mind and I have the mother of all headaches, I'm great," he said sarcastically. He tilted his head to the right so he could look at Harry through his fingers. "How are you?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm fine. We finished the tests a few hours ago and Genkai stuck me with this while she tries to get a hold of Shuichi."

"You work with plants?" Yusuke asked cracking a small smile as he lifted his head.

"Yeah I do. It's kind of odd since Herbology isn't my best subject and…" Harry's voice trailed off when Yusuke started laughing. "What?"

Yusuke just shook his head and smiled. "You won't get it." He started chuckling again when Harry kept looking at him, waiting for an explanation. "I gave you fox ears the other night."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked frowning. He picked up his pen and went back to drawing the animals from the shelf he had seen in his soul room. He wasn't the best artist but Genkai had insisted he do this after he had described his soul room to her during the tests earlier.

"I'll explain later," Yusuke said looking over his shoulder at the journal. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the rough sketch of a kitsune, Kneazle and a small snake-like dragon. "What are you drawing?"

Harry glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "Something from my soul room. Genkai asked me a bunch of questions about it earlier and when she heard about this she wanted me to draw it. She also said something about spiritual awareness and morons." He put his pen down and looked at Yusuke. "Do _you_ know what she was talking about?"

"Um, I think I'll go get something for my migraine now," Yusuke said standing up. "See you at lunch." He ran from the room, almost knocking Genkai down as she tried to enter.

Genkai watched Yusuke run off before looking at Harry with a frown. "What was that about?" she asked as she walked over to the boy.

"He freaked when he saw this," Harry said holding up his journal.

Genkai took the book from him and raised an eyebrow at the pictures, surprised at the contents. His spiritual awareness hadn't tested anywhere near high enough for him to pick this up. She handed him the journal back and sat down in front of him. "He'll get over it. Kurama will be here tomorrow before he goes to class."

"Does that mean we're done then?" Harry asked hopefully. He really wanted to go find Yusuke and ask him what was going on.

"No. Not including your visions from Voldemort, how often do you have prophetic dreams?"

* * *

Kurama scowled when his cell phone rang for the second time in ten minutes. He dug the phone out of his bag, his scowl worsened when he saw the temple's number on the id screen. What did Genkai want now? He only had another ten minutes before his next class started. He turned the phone on and held it up to his ear.

"What can I help you with now Genkai?" Kurama asked irritably.

"Damn, someone's in a bad mood." Kurama blinked when he heard Yusuke's voice.

"Sorry Yusuke. I only have," Kurama looked down at his watch, "nine minutes until class starts and I've got an exam."

"Sorry man. I'll make this quick then. You don't have any classes in the morning, right?"

"No I don't, why?" Kurama asked as he walked into the building for his next class. He smiled at Keiko when she waved at him before she darted back into her Chemistry lab.

"Harry knows, well sort of knows, and I need some help explaining things."

Kurama was quiet for a minute. "What do you mean he sort of knows?"

"For someone who's never seen us fight he's doing a damn good job of drawing a kitsune and Hiei's dragon. He said he saw them while he was meditating." Yusuke's voice dropped to a whisper half way through his explanation.

Kurama sighed as he leaned against the wall by the classroom door. "There's no way his awareness is high enough to be that specific. If it was he would have spotted you back in London."

"I know, but Genkai's been teaching us some weird stuff the past few days and that's when he saw it. I was wondering if you would help me explain this to the kid. I'd ask Kuwabara or Keiko but…" Kurama could almost hear Yusuke shrug.

"They can't show him and you don't want to cut your hair again."

"Yeah."

"I'll be there after breakfast."

* * *

"Since Kurama won't be coming until sometime tomorrow I want you to begin researching that shelf you saw in your soul room," Genkai said as she pushed the door open to a personal library. She led Harry around stacks and shelves full of books and scrolls. "I don't expect you to be able to pair up every animal with the person they represent but you need to have at least some idea of _why_ people are represented by certain things."

"Some of the animals I've never seen before." Like the ones on the last shelf Harry thought as he carefully stepped around a large stack of old books.

"I know, but you still need to learn how and why your mind makes the connections it does," Genkai said as they reached the back of the room where a long table was sitting. One end of the table was covered with books on wards, spiritual awareness, blood bonds and…

"Um, Genkai, why do you have books on demons?" Harry asked as he picked up a large dark blue-green book. He looked at the old woman with wide eyes.

Genkai hid a small smirk as she took the book from him. "What do you know about Japan's magical and spiritual community?"

"Nothing."

Genkai nodded to herself as she put the book back on the table. "Think about what you've heard over the past few days. You know more than you think." She moved over to a shelf and began pulling down a few books.

"Okay," Harry said as he sat down in one of the chairs by the table. He rested his head on his arms. His eyes glazed over in thought as he watched the woman search the shelves. "Does this have something to do with Yusuke's job?"

Genkai smiled as she put a small stack of books in front of Harry. "That's part of it." She sat down across from him and settled into teaching mode. "While most of countries legends are based on local magical animals and non-magical animals Japan and Asia have a much larger mythological canon. The reason for this is because the barrier between the three realms is weakest here in Japan. It's easier for demons, apparitions and other beings to cross the barrier here into this world."

"Okay," Harry said slowly. "Does that mean that you have these books for Yusuke and the others?"

Genkai snorted a small laugh. "Yes and no. I've collected these books all of my life and Yusuke is welcome to use them as my successor." She took a book from the stack and began flipping through the pages looking for something. "When I was younger I was one of the best fighters in Japan. I spent years developing my own techniques and style of fighting. Because of my skills I often found myself fighting or being confronted by demons. At one point a friend and I were so well known we and a few others were invited to fight in something called the Dark Tournament." She glanced up to see the confused expression on his face. "Ask Yusuke, he's been to one as well."

"My point is that Japan is the home of many beings that you will more than likely never see anywhere else. Other than the fact that they are more violent, the stronger ones are very similar to humans. Here, what does this look like to you?" She handed him the book she had been looking at, waiting for his reaction.

Harry took the book and looked at the beautifully detailed picture. It was a water color print of a large silver fox with five tails sitting on top of a rock. "That's almost exactly like the fox I…"

"I know. It's called a kitsune or spirit fox. This one happens to be a painting of a kitsune called Youko Kurama," Genkai said blandly.

Harry froze when he heard the kitsune's name. He looked at her then the picture then back at her. "You didn't bring me in here to look up animals did you?"

Genkai shook her head as she stood up. "Out of all the morons and fools that have come to me over the years looking for training, Yusuke was the best. But he also happens to be an over protective, big hearted dimwit who tries to keep the people he cares about safe, even when they don't need protecting." She gave him a pointed look as she picked up another book and flipped it open to a page with a picture of a Jagan eye surrounded by a dragon made of black flames. "You're not an idiot. I'm sure you'll figure it out before Kurama gets here tomorrow." She dropped the book on the table in front of him and walked out of the library.

tbc…

Author's Notes and Review Responses:

1) Hoopskirt: think Scarlet O'Hara in Gone With the Wind. The scene before the picnic where she's wearing that white and green dress.

Alexandria Asemet: Cookies! ::hugs box before opening it:: My first bribe! Thank you!

Viridian Magpie: It's coming.

Kit-kit: Ooo, good idea. Do you mind if I modify it a bit? I want to pair Hiei up with someone else for a prank.

Time and Fate: I'm having a little trouble understanding your question. If you mean am I going to show what's happening in Britain with Hermione and the Order then yes, occasionally I will show what some of the characters are doing over there. But if you're asking if this story continues through to Harry's sixth year then the answer is no. This story is only about the two summer months in Harry's school break. You'll have to wait and see what type of animal Harry is.

Metal Dragon1: Thank you! It will happen, eventually.

Bomb-O-Maniac: No, Yusuke won't be going to Hogwarts, he's needed in Japan. But I do have plans for other characters.

Dark Comet: Sorry about the keyboard and thank you for the idea. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. He has Pa'foo back now so it's okay.

Arano Honou: Thank you.

Kitsu3: Thank you! I really do need to reread the books.

Aura Black Chan: Thank you!

Kazztar: Congrats. You got all of them right. I choose the Kneazle because Kuwabara's spiritual awareness reminds me of Crookshanks in the third book. He's also the pet of Hermione and she has a very clear definition of right and wrong just like Kuwabara. (If anyone doesn't know Crookshanks is Hermione's cat and he's part Kneazle.)

Pr101: Did you remember your question you wanted to ask from chapter eleven? Well, chapter twelve according to ffnet

Oblivious Dreamer: Don't worry about it, like I said before I like getting questions. Your first one sort of got answered in this chapter. As for the second one if you go back to the third chapter Genkai explains this to Yusuke. To simplify it, spirit energy and magic are the same thing. Demon energy, or Youki as some sites I've seen call it, is similar enough that Yusuke can learn to use a wand and for Kurama to use one in the wizarding world if he has too. The main differences are how it's used and when a person uses it for the first time. In my universe wizards have access to it from birth while other humans like Kuwabara call on it the first time when they _really_ need it.

Silver Warrior: Actually Yusuke and Kurama's animals were hiding Harry's animal.

Elfie-chan: Thank you!

Rabid Fangirl101: Okay. Pink and gray dragon-Genkai, Dolls-Botan and Yukina, Cat-Keiko, Wolf-Yusuke, Kneazle-Kuwabara, Black dragon-Hiei, Silver Fox-Kurama, Harry-hehe. I'm going to be evil and not tell anyone yet. But I will give you one tiny little clue, it's his animagus form.

Okaasan-7: Someone will eventually say or do something that ticks Yusuke off. Right now I'm trying my best not to fall into that fanon trap of making Yusuke into someone that goes off at the slightest little thing. He does enjoy a good fight and he most definitely has issues with authority but I just couldn't see him kicking that guy's ass unless he had specifically insulted Keiko. God knows I wanted him to but I had to stay true to how I see Yusuke's character.

AMK: Sirius is already torturing Koenma daily, we just don't get to see it.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm curious, what do you guys think Harry's animagus form will be a.k.a what was his animal on the last shelf in his soul room? I know what it is but I was wondering what everyone else thought. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See ya._

_Kel_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings: Swearing

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**July 9th **

Midmorning Genkai met Kurama at the top of the stairs. After exchanging their good mornings and a brief detour to the kitchen to grab a small plant and a muffin, the old woman led Kurama to the training room where Harry was waiting. When they entered the room Kurama almost pinched his nose in an attempt to block out the faint scent of rotten eggs and fruit. It looks like Yusuke was having trouble mastering using his wand.

"Good morning Shuichi," Harry said as the red head sat down across from him. "Yusuke went to go take a shower," he said to Genkai.

"Good, hopefully he'll stay out of here until we're done." Genkai sat down on the mat facing the two teens. "Kurama I asked you to come here today because Harry here shows a gift for working with plants. I was hoping you could train him." She smirked slightly when the kitsune's head whipped around to look at the wizard. It was a rare occurrence when she was able to shock the old fox.

Kurama shook his head. It wasn't possible. Without training or use of a wand, spirit energy almost always naturally showed up as a weapon or as healing energy. Considering all the other forms spirit or demon energy could take the odds of a human having spirit energy similar to his were extremely low. "Genkai I don't want to be rude but that's a little hard for me to believe."

Genkai picked up the small ivy plant and put it in front of the wizard. "Same thing as yesterday Harry, cup your hands around the pot and focus on letting your energy flow into your palms."

Kurama watched as the boy reached out and wrapped his hands around the terra-cotta pot, biting on his lower lip as he concentrated. Five minutes later, he was about to stop him when Harry's hands began to glow a soft butter yellow. The energy was completely unfocused but he could feel the small plant's joy at having it near its roots. His eyes widened when the plant began absorbing the energy and started to slowly grow. It was a great deal slower than the plants he grew, the vines were just a little longer and the leaves were slightly larger, but it was growing. "Stop, that's enough!" Kurama yelled when he glanced up and saw how pale the boy's face was.

"Thank Merlin," Harry whispered taking his hands away from the plant, being careful not to disturb the new growth. He put his hands in his lap, ignoring the fading yellow glow. He tried not to fall over in exhaustion as he sat back. It took a lot more out of him than he thought it would when he used his energy with out a wand.

"Here, eat this," Genkai said, handing a blueberry muffin to the sleepy boy. "Until you get used to using your energy this way your body is going to need more fuel. So don't be surprised if you can out eat Yusuke on Oden night." She turned to face Kurama. "Can you do it?"

"I might be able to." Kurama was quiet as he thought about the situation. He had never taken on a full time student before; if he did he couldn't do it half way. It would be a full time job, for both him and Harry. Until school ended he would have to be here every weekend and after school ended he would be here every day, he would have to make a couple of trips to the Makai to gather some old scrolls he had, translate those to English, find some books on various magical plants, gather some seeds and young plants and Inari only knew what else. The wizard wouldn't have an easy time of it either. His eyes narrowed as he studied the black haired boy sitting across from him. He wasn't going to waste his time if the boy wasn't willing to work.

"Before I agree to this, _if_ decide to do this, I need to know if you plan on taking this seriously or if it's just a game to you," Kurama said in a challenging tone, purposely trying to anger the young wizard hoping he would reveal his reasons for wanting to do this.

Harry stiffened and his eyes lit up in anger. He lifted his head and looked the red head in the eye, not backing down from the challenge he saw there. "I don't know if you've heard but there's an insane wizard and his lackeys that want me dead. From what Genkai told me I could use this to protect my friends when he comes after me. I'm taking this very seriously."

Kurama kept his face blank, not giving any hint of his emotions. "You realize if you do this you will not have a relaxing summer vacation. The next two months will not be easy. You _will_ work on whatever I assign you everyday and you _will not_ slack off."

"So instead of working my arse off doing chores for Aunt Petunia, I'll be working my arse off to learn something useful," Harry said with a shrug. "It'll be a nice change and I'll have something to do. I'm getting bored sitting around doing nothing." He made face before giving the other boy a cheeky smile. "When do we start?"

"This weekend," Kurama replied absently as he began creating a mental check list. He scowled when he saw the black haired boy's smile turn into a smirk and he realized what he had said. He hadn't meant to agree so fast.

"Brilliant!" Harry's eyes twinkled happily as he started devouring his muffin. He picked up the small ivy plant and stood up. "Thank you for agreeing to train me. I'm going to see if I can help clean up the kitchen, Genkai."

Genkai snorted softly, suppressing a small bark of laughter when Harry walked out of the room, still eating his muffin and ignoring the fuming Kurama. The next two months should be interesting.

* * *

"Hey Grandma, have you seen Harry or Yukina?" Yusuke asked sticking his head into the training room. He nodded at the red head sitting next to the old woman. "Hey Kurama." 

"Have you checked the kitchen?" Genkai asked as she continued to write on one of the sheets of paper spread out in front of her. "As he left Harry said he was going to help her clean up."

"They're not there. They're also not in the gardens, the game room, the TV room, the dinning room or their bedrooms." Yusuke opened the door the rest of the way and stepped into the room. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe. "I even checked that messed up game room of yours. I'm out of places to look."

Kurama looked up from the schedule in front of him. "Have you tried the forest?"

"Nah, Harry knows he can't go in there with out an escort. Plus, I asked Hiei if he had seen them when I started looking." Yusuke shrugged. "He hasn't."

"At least you know they haven't left the temple." Genkai put her pen down and handed the copied schedule to Kurama. "There, I assume you'll be here Saturday morning for breakfast."

"Yes Genkai," Kurama said as he stood up. "But I will be by before that with some plants I want him to be comfortable working with and a few books he should read." He scowled slightly. "It doesn't help me that he already bonded with an ivy plant. You should have called me the minute you suspected what his spirit energy was instead of testing it in the manner you did." He folded the schedule in half and tucked it into his pocket.

Genkai shrugged. "I wanted to be sure before I wasted anyone's time." She straightened the pile of papers in front of her and picked them up. "By the way Dimwit, you didn't check my library," she said as she stood up.

"Harry knows about that?" Yusuke asked nervously as he and Kurama traded worried looks.

Genkai smirked as she walked past the two stunned demons and out the door. "I showed it to him yesterday. He needed to do some research to identify a few of the animals in his soul room."

She laughed softly as the two teens ran past her and back to the living area of the temple. They worried way too much. The boy was dealing with it just fine. Personally, she was more concerned about Yukina handling all of the wizard's questions.

* * *

Hiei was a little pale, his eyes were ever so slightly widened, his air around him was a little warmer than normal, and he was gripping the hilt of his sword a little too tightly. All of this added up to Hiei in full panic mode. The cause of his panic was a Koorime and a teenage wizard. It wasn't that they threatening him. After all, Yukina couldn't hurt a fly and the wizard was only half trained. It wasn't that his sister and the boy were in danger and he had to save them. Well, maybe they could get hit on the head if a book fell off the shelves; Genkai's library wasn't exactly the neatest place. But Hiei knew he could handle that threat to his sister. No, Hiei wasn't panicking for a normal reason. The reason Hiei was panicking was the dual puppy dog eye attack. 

Yukina's puppy dog eyes were the most deadly weapon in all three realms in Hiei's opinion. Yukina's puppy dog eyes could turn Kuwabara to mush, make Yusuke clean toilets, make Kurama risk his mother's wrath and make Hiei be nice to small, annoying human children. Even Koenma's father had learned to fear them. No one knew how they worked but they did. It was bad enough his sister was looking at him like that but now he had to get puppy dog eyes from a wizard too, a wizard who was just as good at this as Yukina. _Damn it,_ Hiei thought scowling. _I hate that look._ He looked away first. "Hn."

"Please Hiei," Yukina pleaded. "You don't have to use it. Harry just wants to see it."

"Please. Remus only told us a little about them in third year and that was only because Hermione asked." Harry tried to make his eyes as big and pitiful as possible. "Please Hiei."

"Hn," Hiei grunted. He took off his bandana and opened the eye in the middle of his forehead. _Damn puppy dog eyes._

Harry watched as the pale lavender eye opened. At first it stared straight ahead, not focusing on anything. Then suddenly it darted to look at Yukina, then at him. For a few more seconds it flickered between him and Yukina before settling on him. Harry resisted the urge to take a step back when it focused on him, the stories of its incredible destructive power running through his head. Instead, being a Gryffindor, he took a step forward and bent down to get a closer look. He smiled when both Hiei and the Jagan blinked in surprise. He couldn't help it, he had to say it.

"It's cute," Harry said, still looking at the lavender eye. "For something that's supposed to be deadly it's really cute."

Hiei scowled, sensing the Jagan's irritation mixing with his own. "It is not cute."

"It's like my snake," Harry said with a shrug as he stepped back. "Liam is a small cute black snake that can kill people with one bite. The cute factor does not stop him from being deadly."

Hiei blinked. He and the Jagan were confused; it had been compared to a snake. "You admit that my Jagan eye is deadly but you're saying that it's cute as well?"

Yukina giggled when Harry nodded. "I agree it is cute. In a mass destruction kind of way of course," she said quickly when Hiei scowl-pouted at her.

Hiei continued to scowl as he tied his bandana back around his head. "It is not cute."

"Yes it is," Harry replied.

"Not."

"Is."

"Not!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hiei, I think it's cute. You glaring at me and telling me that it's not cute is not going to change my opinion."

Yukina looked away from the small staring match when she heard the door to the library open. "Hiei, Harry you might want to stop arguing now. We have company."

Hiei and Harry looked up to see Kurama and Yusuke walking around the shelves as fast as they could without knocking anything down. Hiei raised one eyebrow at the panic and fear in their scents. He snorted as he turned back to the wizard. "You didn't tell them," he stated flatly.

Harry grinned. "Why should I've told them? They didn't tell me." He looked past the fire demon and smiled impishly at the two demons. "Hey guys."

Ignoring Harry, Kurama looked at the table, specifically at the books on it, trying to decide how much damage control might be needed. There were books on kitsunes, fire demons, Jagan eyes, S class demons, the Makai social structure, Ice maidens, ferry girls and Makai plants of all things. Kurama blinked at that one. He didn't think Genkai had books on plants from the Makai. He made a mental note to borrow it later as he looked at the wizard and sniffed the air. He blinked again. If Harry had read enough of these books, why didn't he smell fear coming from him?

Harry's grin got wider when Kurama and Yusuke both began stiffing the air. If he wasn't looking for it he never would have noticed. "Yusuke, one question."

"Okay," Yusuke said slowly. He had a feeling he was going to regret this. "What's your question?"

Harry and Yukina grinned at each other. "Don't you think Hiei's Jagan eye is cute?" He asked pointing at the short man's bandana.

Hiei's hand twitched as he resisted the urge to draw his sword. "It is _not_ cute!"

* * *

Kurama stopped at the top of the stairs, glancing at the wizard next to him. "You have no problem with this?" 

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He stepped down to the step in front of the red head and turned around, looking up at the kitsune. "I have no problem with you being a demon. I have no problem with Yusuke being a demon. I have no problem with _anyone_ being a demon." He rolled his eyes again and sat down on the steps. "Yusuke let this go an hour ago, why haven't you?" he whined.

Kurama sat down next to him, looking down at the stairs before turning his head to look at the wizard. "My reason for that is personal. Even if you are my student now, I will not tell you that. I don't trust you enough yet. But I can tell you that in general humans, wizards especially, are not as accepting as you are being."

"After my third year when I found out Remus is a werewolf I decided to try not to be a judgmental bastard." He shrugged. "Except when Malfoy is involved. Anyone who declares they want me dead because their father is in jail for being stupid and siding with Voldemort is not someone I should ever trust. Other than that, I'm pretty open to the whole weirdness that is my life." He was quiet for a second, thinking about what he had said. "Is weirdness a word?"

"It's a word," Kurama said studying the wizard. "What do you mean when you say your life is weird?"

"My godfather was dog and was arrested for selling out my parents to Voldemort and killing thirteen people when it was actually my friend's rat Scabbers. My new godfather is a werewolf who was dating my old godfather. Remus also came damn close to killing me in my third year when he transformed but he's also the last person I know who was friends with my parents and who I trust without hesitation. I also happen to be a Parselmouth, something that I got from the man who killed my parents. But that ability gave me the chance to save Ginny from the same man. My life is weird." Harry shrugged and smiled at the kitsune. "There's more weird stuff but I don't think you want to miss class."

Kurama scowled. "I'll make it to class on time with out a problem. You, on the other hand, need to finish talking. Your life story does not tell me why you aren't afraid."

Harry played with the end of his braid. "My life is weird. I've come to accept that, even expect it. The fact that I'm now living with two demons, well three if you count Hiei, have another demon for a teacher, and that one of those demons is dating a human who can make a sword out of his magic is almost normal for me so I don't really see a reason to be afraid." He gave Kurama a sad half smile. "The only things I fear are Dementors and the fact that I have to kill Voldemort. Anything else isn't as scary as those two things."

"I see," Kurama said as he stared off in to space. He didn't really but he didn't know enough about the wizard's past to understand half of what he had said. However he was slightly disturbed by the fact that the boy trusted someone who had almost killed him. Then again it wasn't so strange. Hiei had tried to kill Yusuke and now they were friends in an odd sort of way. "I have last one question before I go. Do you plan on telling anyone what we are?"

Harry shook his head. "No way. One; no one would believe me and two; it's not my secret to tell." He grinned impishly. "Besides, I kinda like the idea of knowing something Hermione doesn't and if she finds out I can do research on my own I'd never be able to escape the library again."

* * *

_Journal Entry: July, 9th, 1996_

_I can't believe I'm doing this. After second year and Ginny getting possessed by Voldemort's diary I never thought I'd start a journal. Hermione and Ron aren't here and even if they were I'm not speaking to Ron and I sort of promised Shuichi and later Yusuke that I wouldn't tell anyone including Hermione but I need to get this out of my head somehow. _

_Yusuke is a demon. Not a weak demon like a Nogtail (Hiei said those are so weak that they don't bother to classify them) but an S class, the highest class. And Yusuke's not a normal S class either, but like, what was that word Lavender used? Oh, Ubber S class. (Is ubber a word?) What's even freakier is that he doesn't have a heartbeat. Nothing. When I asked if he was joking he let me listen. I kept my ear over where his heart is supposed to be for a full minute and didn't hear **anything**. He has a pulse though. Weird huh? Shuichi said it was because Yusuke has a demon nucleus or demon heart. But that doesn't make much sense because Shuichi has a heartbeat and according to those legends I read last night he's been around for a thousand years. _

_That's another thing. Shuichi, Hiei, and Yukina are demons. And Hiei has a Jagan eye. Remus was wrong, the Jagan is not scary looking, it's cute! That was even weirder than Yusuke's no heart but still has a pulse thing. I mean, here's this all powerful weapon that hurts like hell to have put in and capable of mass destruction and it's cute! What's even funnier is that it's the same lavender color as Parvati's stuffed bunny. (Don't ask how I know) I wish I could have seen Shuichi's demon form. Seeing a stuffed animal in my soul room has got to be dull compared to the real thing. _

_I was kind of pissed they didn't tell me about this at first. I'm living here until I'm twenty one, I'm friends with Yusuke, Genkai conned Kurama into training me, they know a **toddler** **god** and they think they could have kept **this** from me?! They have got to be stupid. Even without Hermione and Ron around I was already trying to figure it out. Genkai just sped it along. I wonder if Sirius knew that the majority of the people here aren't human._

_One last rant before I end this; Yukina's almost done with dinner. Why wouldn't Shuichi show me his demon form? That was the reason Yusuke asked him to here for the talk. When I asked him to he said no. You want to know why? Because I've already figured it out and there was no reason for it. What kind of lame excuse it that? Heck, even Yukina made an ice crystal lily to show me her talent but no fox. Jerk. I wonder how long it would take me to get him to show it to me. _

_Note to self: plan prank for Yusuke and Shuichi to get revenge for hiding something like this. Must wait until after my birthday. Shuichi is definitely out of school by then._

_What the hell is Oden and why is Yusuke screaming it at the top of his lungs?_

tbc…

Author's Notes and Review Responses:

1) A Nogtail is a pig like demon I found in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. It can only be chased off a farm by a pure white dog.

Review Responses:

Obsydia: Thank you! Harry being descended from Kurama is not a weird idea at all. There are a couple of stories where Harry is related to Kurama but my favorite is Thicker Than Water by Youko Koenma. It only has a prologue and three chapters and hasn't been updated in forever but it is a darn good read. It's in my favorites at ffnet if you want to check it out.

Metal Dragon1: Ack, sorry about the vague answer thing last time. Yusuke will be putting some wizard in his or her place. Hiei meeting Malfoy, that I'm not too sure about. Although I did have this strange mental image pop up of Hiei and Malfoy meeting at Quidditch match

Arano Honou: Thank you for the Twinkies! Those are impossible to find here. Congrats by the way, Sirius's death **_is_** one of the reasons for the Harry's animagus form being black.

Kit-kit: Why didn't I think of that? Harry as a monkey would be cute! And funny. Oops, I didn't mean to give anyone the idea that Kurama and Kuwabara wouldn't be teachers. Those two are the only ones I'm going to use for that and I can only choose one. Though the idea of Touya teaching is kinda cool.

Eternal Light/Fire Dragon: Nope, his animagus form is definitely not like his dad's. If I remember correctly the rules of the animagus are that one is never a magical being/animal and that each form is unique to the person's personality. And no matter what I do, I can't picture Harry as a prey animal like a stag.

Katzztar: You're right, he did lead a gang. But he also stopped said gang from taking over the neighborhood after the Dark Tournament. Kuwabara did get serious about getting a proper education which to me gives him another reason for not going. Think about this for a second, whoever goes to Hogwarts can not interfere beyond teaching and keeping an eye on the local demons. They can not get involved with the war, join the Order or have a major role on the front lines. Yes, they can defend the students and the castle if it's attacked but that is it. While Kuwabara almost never is the one who takes on the final bad guy, he always takes on a major role in the fighting and helps the team get to the end. Here he couldn't. The teacher Koenma assigns will be support _only_, not a fighter. With Kuwabara's personality do you really think he would be able to agree to that with out having issues? Ack, now I'm making it sound like Kuwabara doesn't have a chance of going when it's still 50/50. Maybe I should just flip a coin to decide.

Ariyah-Chan: Honorifics? No way! My Japanese is severely limited and I'm too afraid of messing it up. Harry calls Kurama Shuichi because until recently he didn't know Kurama was his name. He thought it was a nickname. He still won't call him that simply because he doesn't have permission to. It's sort of like why Hogwarts students call people they aren't friends with by their last names. To him it's rude. It's the only way I can think to explain it.

Webweaver: As long as my muse stays around I'm going to keep writing.

Okaasan-7: Oh, so you do like him? Sorry for jumping on you like that. I could never send Yukina to Hogwarts with out Hiei. Otherwise the little guy might find a way out of the YYH verse to come kick my ass.

Rabid Fangirl101: Bad spelling in a review is not a problem.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I loved reading everyone's guesses as to what Harry's animagus form is. Though it was kind of odd that a lot of you guessed fox. Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter._

_Kel_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings: Swearing

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**July 10th **

"Wingardium Leviosa," Yusuke said moving his wand in a basic swish and flick pattern. Using his wand he guided the apple as he floated into the air, stopping it about seven feet into the air.

"Very good, we're finally getting somewhere," Genkai said taking a step back in case the apple exploded. "Now to lower it you have two options. You can either stop feeding the spell energy and let it fall or you can imagine it slowly floating downwards and let that drive the spell." She smiled when the apple gently floated down and landed without an explosion. Her smile grew when Yusuke cut the energy feeding the spell with out her prompting him. "Repeat the spell ten times."

"I don't get why it takes so little energy to do something like this," Yusuke said as he continued to raise and lower the apple. "Everything else you've taught me takes a good chunk of my energy but this uses almost nothing."

"Wait until we start transfiguration. The amount of energy you use will increase considerably. However you can increase the number of targets you apply a spell like this to by using more energy and targeting the spell at more than one thing," Genkai said watching the apple, carefully monitoring the amount of energy Yusuke was feeding the spell. "A spell like this can be extremely effective in a fight against multiple enemies if used correctly. It can also be used to clean a room. Like if you ever bothered to collect all the dirty clothes laying on your floor. The downside is if you are floating more than one object your ability to control where those objects land decreases."

Yusuke nodded. "I think I get what you're saying. If I were to use this in a fight I'd have to send all of them to one spot. Otherwise I might squish my allies instead of helping. Don't worry Grandma, I got the hint. I'll clean my room." He turned to grin at her briefly causing the apple to wobble slightly. He turned back around and guided the apple to the floor for the last time.

Genkai walked over and picked up the apple and replaced it with an old telephone book. "You're going to repeat the spell." She glared at him when he groaned. "The whole purpose of you doing this spell is so you can learn to control the amount of energy you use. Before lunch I expect you to be able to use this spell on the couch with out blowing it up. If you can we will move on to other spells after lunch."

"Let me guess, if I blow it up I pay for it," Yusuke muttered under his breath, running a hand through his hair. "This is taking forever. I'll never be able to pull off that spell Black gave me."

"What spell?" Genkai asked frowning.

"An illusion spell Black used on Koenma, it makes it look like the person it's used on is in a dress. I'm planning to use it on Harry," Yusuke said grinning, imaging Harry in an outfit similar to Koenma's. "At this rate I'll have to come up with something else to get him back."

Genkai rolled her eyes as she walked back to her place behind Yusuke. "You're doing better than you think you are. Illusion spells of that caliber are typically sixth year material. If you keep up your current pace you should be able to pull it off in about two or three weeks. Now float the book."

* * *

Harry floated the small caldron off the flame and set it on to the cooling stand. Since Yukina wouldn't let him help her around the house and Kurama had yet to give him anything to do Harry had decided to make a few of the potions he would need for later pranks. None of the potions he was making were major ones, just the basic dyes and bases he would need for more complicated ones later. According to Sirius's pranking journal, they were also great for rigging the showers at Hogwarts. Thanks to Umbridge he might not be able to play Quidditch again but he could make sure the Slytherin team had to play in red and gold.

After extinguishing the flame, Harry picked up the small journal and went outside to wait for the gold paste to cool down. He left the door open to let the room air out a little and sat down on the walkway facing the forest and began leafing through the book, looking for ideas for something to use against Shuichi. As he flipped through the book he mentally crossed out a lot of the spells there. Shuichi's family was muggle so most of the pranks his godfather had couldn't be used. Plus the ones involving muggle supplies were extremely vicious. Harry winced in sympathy for the entire Slytherin house as he read through one involving laxative potions, itching powder, toilet paper, and stink bombs.

"I guess the Marauders took on all of Slytherin, not just Snape," Harry muttered softly as he closed the book. He sighed as he leaned against the temple wall. Sirius had a great mind for pranks but his book wasn't going to be of much use against Shuichi. A lot of the things he'd like to do were ruled out because he didn't want to risk upsetting Shuichi by outing him and his gifts to his family. The rest were ruled out simply because they were too mean. Yusuke had been the person who had decided to hide the whole demon thing as Harry had decided to call it, Shuichi had just helped. Genkai had helped too but Harry wasn't stupid enough to risk pranking her. He tapped his fingers against the book absently as he tried to think of an idea.

"I wish the twins or Ginny were here. They'd know what to do." Harry groaned. "I can't believe I didn't think of that before," he said as he got up and started walking to his room.

* * *

Yukina stopped sweeping the floor when she heard Harry's voice outside. She propped the broom on the wall and opened the door. She was just in time to see his large snowy owl Hedwig take off carrying a large bundle of letters.

"You do realize it would have been faster to mail your letter to your friends," Yukina said walking over to where the wizard was standing.

"I know, I plan on sending Hermione's letter that way but I don't know Weasleys muggle address." Harry shrugged. "I didn't get a chance to write it down before my Uncle confiscated the envelope. Which was stupid considering he didn't like it when I owled my friends."

"I see," Yukina said as she watched the owl disappear. "Which of the Weasley were you writing to?"

Harry's face broke out in an evil grin. "Ginny and the twins."

"Oh dear," Yukina said softly.

* * *

**July 11th **

"You never did tell me why we're back at this cave," Botan said. She was standing next to Kurama and holding a bag open as he carefully placed some old scrolls inside it. "I don't mind bringing you to the Makai but I would like to know why you need to come here at four in morning."

Kurama brushed his silver bangs out of his eyes before grabbing the last scroll. "Genkai tested Harry and discovered that his spirit energy reacts to plants. She asked me to train him," he said grumpily.

Botan smiled. "I guessing it was more like she tricked you into training him." She zipped the bag closed and handed it to the kitsune. He grimaced as he took the bag from her.

"I didn't have a choice really. She confirmed his talents by having him feed energy to an ivy plant," He said as he began running out of the cave. "As a result the boy is now bonded to the damn thing."

"Like you are to your roses?" Botan asked, slightly out of breath as she trotted along side the kitsune.

"Exactly. If I don't train him he'll never learn to control it and the plant will continue to feed off his energy without him noticing." Kurama looked at the ferry girl out of the corner of his eyes. "Why aren't you flying?" he asked as they exited the cave.

Botan sighed dramatically as she continued to follow him down the path. "I'm out of shape. All that flying is not good for my figure."

Kurama stopped and turned to stare at her. "Botan, you're the Grim Reaper. You don't gain weight."

"I may not gain weight but I do need to keep my muscles in shape," Botan said as she continued to jog towards to the portal that took them to the next part of the Makai they needed to visit. "It's maintenance."

"Try again Botan." Kurama started running again and quickly passed her. "You're like Hiei with his chocolate; he never gains weight from it. Nothing you eat or do will affect you."

Botan gasped. "How dare you!" she said in a mock offended tone. "I can change if I want to. Besides I promised Keiko I'd join her on her new exercise program."

"Ah, it makes sense now." Kurama grinned as he stopped next to the portal and waited for her to catch up to him. "It's a girl thing so I will never understand why you're doing it," he said in a teasing tone.

Botan tossed her ponytail over her shoulder and shot him a superior look. "Damn straight. Men will never understand women."

Kurama rolled his eyes as he stepped through the portal. "Thank Inari I'm bi then. I at least have the option of not having to understand."

* * *

"I still can't believe you're going to give him Makai plants to work with," Botan said angrily as she watched the silver kitsune finish wrapping the small silk bundle. "Makai plants almost always react negatively to human energy."

"No, my plants react that way." Kurama tucked the bundle into the bag hanging off his shoulder. "And they don't do it just to humans but to all foreign energy. Makai plants will feed off any energy given to them." He stood up and dusted his clothes off.

"It's still dangerous!" Botan snapped, stomping her foot. "Harry is a human; he's never been around plants like these."

Kurama glared down at the blue haired girl. "I have three choices. Let him raise plants from the human realm, go deal with the wizards again and get wizarding plants for him to use, or use the plants like these which naturally use demon or spirit energy to grow. If I use the first one it will take me a year to get him to the point where I feel comfortable letting him work on it alone. The second one will take six months. Wizarding plants do use energy but no where near as much as Makai plants." He sighed when she continued to glare at him.

"This is the only option I have that will give him at least some control over his energy before he goes back to school. If he works with these he will have no choice but to learn to control his energy quickly or they'll drain him dry." Kurama smiled grimly. "Like he said there is an insane wizard who wants him dead. By doing this I'm increasing his chances of surviving."

She crossed her arms and scowled. "Fine, but if the savior of the wizards dies trying to control these man-eating plants I'm telling Koenma it was your idea."

* * *

"Ow!" Harry stepped back and rubbed his nose. "Why'd you stop?" he asked Yusuke.

Yusuke didn't notice when the wizard ran into him or the question, too shocked at the scene in front of him. "I don't believe I'm seeing this. It's too early for this. I haven't even had _coffee_ yet."

"What?" Harry asked. "Move, I want to see," he said poking Yusuke in the back. Yusuke finally stepped out of the door and let Harry through. Harry blinked a few times and reached up to rub his eyes. He started to smile when the seven foot tall silver haired man with fox ears and a tail was still there. "Is that Shuichi?"

Yusuke nodded absently as he started to walk over to the two people in the courtyard. "That's Kurama. What are he and Botan doing here at six in the morning arguing? And why the hell is he in his demon form?"

"Who cares why they're here? He's in his demon form," Harry said excitedly. He ran past Yusuke and right up next to the tall, silver haired demon, ignoring the fight. "Excuse me," he said tapping on the demon's arm.

Kurama bit back a snarl and turned his head to look down at the wizard. "What? Can't you see that Botan and I are busy?"

"You're arguing. I noticed," Harry said grinning. "But can you bend down a second?"

Kurama blinked at the total lack of fear in his scent. "Excuse me?" He scowled at Yusuke and Botan when they laughed.

"Bend down. It'll only take five seconds of your time and then you can go back to your fight," Harry said still grinning at the kitsune.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at him, having a good idea of what he wanted. "No."

"Please?" Harry asked giving him the same big puppy dog eyes he had used on Hiei the day before.

"Come on Kurama. What, you scared?" Yusuke said as he leaned against Botan laughing. Botan giggled when the kitsune glared at them.

Kurama growled at Yusuke before he bent down to let Harry look at his ears. He almost jerked back when he felt the small fingers on his ears, lightly stroking the soft fur on them. He growled softly at him when he continued to touch his ears. He was the greatest thief of the Makai, demons everywhere feared him and here he was getting an ear rub from a wizard who didn't have the good sense to know that a growl equaled angry. He hoped Hiei wasn't already here for his check in with Yukina. The fire demon would never let him forget it if he was here to see this.

Harry pulled his hands back and let Kurama stand up. He smiled up at the grumpy kitsune before darting forward to give him a quick hug. "Thanks Shuichi," he said as he took off running for the training room.

"That took balls," Yusuke said laughing. "I didn't think anyone would ever be that crazy."

Botan grinned at the irate kitsune. "Too bad Hiei wasn't here to see it." She smirked and pointed to the temple. "Good thing Yukina got a picture of it."

Kurama turned to look at the temple and groaned. Standing outside were Genkai and Yukina. And Yukina had a camera. He was never going to live this down. Maybe he should steal the camera and destroy the film.

* * *

Koenma reached for the remote to his review screen and hit the rewind button. "I've got to see that again."

Sirius laughed softly as he put the pile of paperwork down on the desk. "Only Harry would risk his life to do that."

Koenma nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen as it replayed the scene of Harry rubbing the silver kitsune's ears and then hugging him. "You're right Black. I can't think of anyone else crazy enough to do that." He grinned around his pacifier as he hit the eject button on the remote. "However, it makes great blackmail material. Take that tape to George and have him make some copies. I could use this later."

tbc…


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own any characters from Inuyasha either.

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings: Swearing

A/N: If you're curious about what Hana (Yusuke's kitten) and Liam (Harry's snake) do when they're not with their owners, this chapter should give you an idea.

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**July 11th **

Harry was not happy as he played with the end of his braid while attempting to read a book on Makai plants from Genkai's library. After he and Yusuke had finished their Occlumency lessons for the day Harry had gone to his room to hopefully find something to read until breakfast. When he had walked into the room he had found a large stack of books on his bed and seven plants sitting on his bookshelf. At first Harry had gone to look at the plants but realized that was a bad idea when the one that looked vaguely like a small red Venus fly trap spat acid at him. After stripping off his sweatshirt that now had a small smoking hole in it he decided it might be best if he looked at the books first.

As he sat down on the bed Harry saw a folded piece of notebook paper stuck between the first two books in the pile. He winced as he unfolded the note and realized it was from Shuichi. _I'm in for it_, Harry thought as he read the note.

_Harry, (it read)_

_I'll forgive the ear episode only because I know at least one of the plants I left you will try to attack you before you find this note. Don't pout, no one's there to see it. I haven't had time to translate any of my old scrolls yet so you're stuck reading from some books from Genkai's library and a few I checked out from the university library. Using the list of names at the bottom I want you to find any information you can on the plants I've left in your room and then find their counter parts in the human realm. If that wasn't a big hint those plants I left you are from the Makai which means they are extremely deadly. Do not touch them and do not try to water them. I'll show you how to do that on Saturday. They are only there for you to observe and to use as a visual reference as you do the research I assigned you. If you do attempt to approach them with out me there they will attack you and you will get to spend the next few hours at the hospital. Have fun doing your project._

_Kurama_

_P.S. If the red one attacked I suggest you immediately take a shower and dispose of any clothing you are wearing. While the plant is young and its acid is at a fraction of the strength of an adult's, the acid can and will eat through skin._

Harry scowled as he flipped the page and continued to take notes on the evil acid spitting thing. Even though he had immediately taken a shower he had still needed to visit Yukina so she could treat the small burn on his stomach. Shuichi, Harry decided, was absolutely evil.

**July 12th **

Kurama was startled when a large stack of Biochemistry books were dropped on the table in front of him. He looked up from his lunch to find a very stressed-out Keiko. He put his fork down and sat back in his seat.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked as the girl sat down and began rapidly pulling notebooks, highlighters and pens from her book bag.

"My professors for my Chemistry course and my Biology course decided to do joint project instead of a final essay, and they decided to do it at the last minute," Keiko snarled as she began flipping through the books. "It's not bad enough that I have to study for finals but now I have to do this!"

"This isn't replacing your finals?" Kurama asked incredulously as he picked at his salad.

"No, of course not. The only good thing about this project is that I'm partnering with Kuwabara and Higurashi. At least I know they'll do their side of the work." Keiko didn't even look up as she checked the book for the information she needed. "Right now they're still in the library looking for more books we can use."

"Between the three of you I doubt anyone else will have the resources to do the project," Kurama said as Keiko tossed a book to the side. "I'm guessing this means you and Kuwabara won't be at the temple for dinner this weekend."

Keiko snorted as she dropped another useless book on top of the first. "And miss watching you torture your new student? No way. We'll be there even if we have to study through the entire evening." She glanced up from her notes. "Did you really give him Makai seedlings?"

"Of course," Kurama said with a small smirk, a few gold flecks in his eyes. "He needs to learn how to deal with them. Besides, he deserves it. He touched my ears."

* * *

Yusuke jabbed his wand at the small green apple in an attempt to change it into a vase. He almost snapped his wand in frustration when he only managed to make it turn into a vase shaped apple, something that before this morning he had thought impossible. Transfiguration was no where near as easy as Genkai and Harry had made it look. In his opinion it was the most exhausting form of magic Genkai was teaching him. It wasn't that it required massive amounts energy, because it didn't. Instead it required absolute control and concentration, all focused on one tiny drop of his energy, then he had to take that little drop of energy and use it to change the object in front of him. To think this was actually ten times the amount of energy he had been using for the charms lessons.

"Alright Yusuke, we're done for the day," Genkai said, rubbing her temples. "You're getting worse instead of better." She took her wand out and waved it over the vases, changing them back to their original form. "Go to the arcade or go drag Harry off to do something. He's been locked in his room all day and missed lunch." She started tossing the apples into a small wooden crate.

"I still say he can't get out because of the plants," Yusuke muttered as he tucked his wand back into its holster. He stood up and stretched. "Think I should call Kurama?"

Genkai paused briefly before she went back to putting the fruit back in the crate. "Only if you find him passed out on the floor."

* * *

Sitting on his bed, Harry glared at the two plants closest to the door. It had been easy to leave this morning to go to his Occlumency lessons and breakfast since the plants had been…well, sleeping for a lack of a better term. But now that the sun was up they were active and annoying. Any time he tried to leave the room they would either spit acid at him or try to wrap their vines around him. If he tried to get a book the flowers would make like they were going to spit pollen at him which according to what he had read was not a good thing. He had figured out pretty early that the plants were active because of the light streaming through his window. Obvious solution had been to shut his curtains. That had worked until he had tried to leave. The Devil's Snare decided he would make a good snack and tried to grab him. He had been stuck in his room for five hours now. He had to pee, needed a shower, and was damn hungry.

"Screw this," Harry muttered softly, trying not to attract the plants attention. After reading that the plants fed off energy he had avoided using magic but now it was an emergency, he _had_ to go. He summoned a fresh set of clothes, his wallet, the charms book he had wanted to read earlier and his father's old school bag. He stuffed everything inside the bag before throwing the thing over his shoulder and waving his wand to get the door open. He picked up a pillow and threw it towards his closet and ran like hell while the Devil's Snare happily strangled his poor pillow to death.

As soon as he was out he slammed the door shut and leaned against it, breathing a sigh of relief. He jumped away from the door when he heard a ripping sound. Damn it, now he needed a new pillow. Harry scowled at the door before turning around and walking into the bathroom. Shuichi was definitely evil.

* * *

Yusuke tried not to laugh as he watched Harry walk up and down the aisle, squeezing pillows and ranting about acid spitting plants under his breath. Ever since the wizard had gotten out of his room he had been convinced Kurama was a new form of evil. Nothing the teenage demon said could make him change his mind, Harry was sure Kurama was evil. _At least he doesn't think Kurama is major evil, just sneaky evil_ Yusuke thought as Harry finally found a pillow he liked.

"Does he normally do stuff like this to people who touch his ears?" Harry asked, looking up at Yusuke. He grabbed two pillows off the shelf and turned towards the counter.

Yusuke snorted as he followed him to the front of the store. "Harry, you will never get him to admit it but you made him purr in front of witnesses. Trust me, you're getting off light. Back in the day, he would have killed you." He smirked as they reached the checkout. After they dropped off Harry's letter Yukina's pictures would be ready to be picked up and he couldn't wait to show them to Hiei.

* * *

Hiei looked down from his perch when he heard a very strange sound, it sounded like a cat yowling mixed in with hissing, rude hissing. Hiei almost smiled when he saw a small black snake wrapped around the detective's blue kitten in an attempt to prevent it from walking into the forest. In the rudest terms possible the snake was telling the small cat that it refused to go back into hell just to fetch the little pain in the tail again and that they were going back to the temple or he was going to bite her. The kitten was yelling that it was fun and that the snake better let go before she bit him. Hiei's lips twitched slightly in amusement. Only a kitten that belonged to Yusuke would call Genkai's forest fun.

After scanning the temple with his Jagan eye he realized both the detective and the wizard were gone and thus had no clue what their pets were up to. Without making a sound, Hiei jumped down from his tree and grabbed the animals. Carrying the two animals, he ran towards the living area of the temple, opened a window and dropped the two animals on a bed inside before closing the window and racing back to his tree. Satisfied that he had done his one good deed for the month Hiei sat down on his branch and continued to watch his sister work in the small flower garden.

Back in the temple Liam looked around Harry's room in disgust, specifically at the plants, before turning to Hana. "I hope you're happy fuzz ball. Thanks to you and your _adventure_ we're stuck in here with those _insane vegetables_!" he hiss-yelled, pointing his tail at the plants.

Hana gave a disdainful sniff before hopping off the bed and walking over to the bookshelf. She sat down in front of it and meowed at the plants. While Liam attempted to get off the bed without falling she cajoled, begged and finally threatened by shooting ice at the wall until they gave in to her demands. The Devil's Snare reached out and used a vine to slide the door open. She meowed her thanks and followed Liam out into the hall. She gave the snake a smug look as she sat down and licked one of her front paws clean.

"You might not be as useless as I thought," Liam mused as the vines shut the door, "but you're still a fuzz ball." He began slithering towards the kitchen, ignoring the kitten's infuriated hissing.

Tbc…

Author's Notes: Other than showing how Kurama got his revenge I pretty much consider this chapter filler. Sorry to anyone who was expecting Harry's lessons to begin. The next chapter takes place on Saturday and that's when the lessons seriously begin and, if I can get it all out in one shot, Shizuru and Kuwabara come by for dinner. About the last scene, that got stuck in my head and I had to write it. Plus it gave me a chance to show how Hana's bond to Yusuke is affecting her personality.

Review Responses:

Holyllama: Thank you! Maybe, I can't say yet.

Skyfox: I can't promise to keep pairings out of it completely; life isn't complete without some romance. But I can promise any romance in the story will be background only and it won't interfere with the story too much. Those are all the same reasons I'm considering Kurama for the new professor but it's still 50/50.

Calikocat: It's not a snake, most definitely not a snake. I did consider it but it doesn't fit how I perceive Harry. I read about that type of fox but I couldn't find a picture of one. I could only find pictures of red foxes. I also read about a black fox where the fur is actually silver underneath but I couldn't find a picture of that type either. I also couldn't find another site where this type was mentioned. Does anyone know of a good fox web site or book I could look up? Or a wolf web site? (Just Curious, this is **not** a hint about his animagus form!)

Whirleeq: Thank you! No matter what the pairing there will be no gratuitous making out scenes, I promise. I never thought about him being a bear but wolf definitely was one of my original ideas for his form. Then again, so was fox.

RabidFangirl101: I answered this in the review section of chapter 14 but I don't mind answering it again. Harry doesn't have permission to and he considers it rude to call him Kurama without his permission. It's like when Hogwarts students call people they aren't friends with by their last name instead of their first name. Okay, I can see why you think it's bad to misspell in a review.

Katzztar: You have a point, it is part of Kuwabara's nature to stay back if he needed to but once the fight is brought to him I can't see him wanting to stay out of the action. If he had half a clue of what was going on in England I can picture him being first in line to volunteer to kick Voldemort's butt. I think it has to do with the Four Saint Beast mission and the way he volunteered to help Yusuke out once he found out how many people were going to be hurt by the bugs. At the same time I do think it would be funny if he came across Hermione and Malfoy or another male Slytherin dueling and took points from him because he was attacking a girl. Flipping a coin is sounding better and better by the minute. I put the ages in another chapter but they are taking University classes.

Ariyah-Chan: Would you? That would be so great! I wouldn't be able to use it here but I could really use it when they get to Hogwarts and no one can understand what Harry and Kuwabara/Kurama are saying. I have some ideas for scenes where Harry's using his translation charm and it would be great if I knew them.

Bluespark: You're absolutely right, uber is spelt uber. I had Harry misspell it because he's never used it before, only heard it. Those are good guesses; falcon and hawk are both on the original list.

Asilin Kheldarson: I know the ones directly related to the school are no longer in effect but Fudge and Dumbledore didn't mention that one. When I got your review I double checked in the sixth book info on the hp lexicon and it says we get to find out if Harry is allowed to play Quidditch again in it. So no, that one didn't get recalled.

Kiarah: I'm absolutely horrible with guessing heights so before I wrote that I spent two days in a library looking for a growth chart for Japanese males and when I couldn't find one I went to my old anatomy teacher for help and he found one for me. According to the chart I looked at Yusuke can be that tall. Sorry.

Firehedgehog: While I have no clue about the pairings, Harry/Ginny won't be one of them. For some odd reason that pairing drives me insane and I don't think I can bring myself to write it. Kurama/Harry is an option if the story goes that way.

web of dreams: Like I said above, I'm absolutely horrible at guessing/estimating heights(even when I'm watching the DVDs so I can try to make a guess). For Youko Kurama's height I used google to find it. I came across a few sites with bio information. The majority of them said he was around seven feet tall in his demon form and it seemed to fit when I saw that Youko Kurama was taller than Kuwabara in the Sensui fight and Kuwabara's height was listed at around 6'2 so Youko Kurama's height made sense to me. If the story goes that way I will definitely consider a Kurama/Harry pairing. I do have a lot of possible scenes written that tend to give me the impression that the story might go that way but a lot of those take place at Hogwarts so that pairing might depend on who ends up being the professor.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I have two hints for anyone still trying to guess Harry's animal. One, it is not a snake. It doesn't fit my view of Harry's personality. Two, it is not a magical creature of any kind. This rules out Unicorn, Gryphon, Griffin, Dragon, Elemental cat (although that idea is kind of cute and would fit with his plant based powers) Basilisk or any creature in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them or any legendary creature you can think of. Sorry to anyone hoping he would be a dragon or a phoenix. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed and the next chapter should be a bit longer. At least it's looking that way so far. Good night._

_Kel_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own any characters from Inuyasha either.

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings: Swearing

A/N: I noticed a couple of people were worried about me adding another series to this. Don't worry, if you know who the characters are great, if you don't, it won't matter in the long run. The only things you need to know is that the well is sealed, Inuyasha and Kagome parted on good terms, and if my muse is a pain, Shippo, Fluffy and Kouga are still alive out there somewhere. That's it. The Jewel will not play a part in this story at all. I only borrowed Kagome and Souta because I needed characters and they fit the bill. I used Souta because I couldn't remember the Game Masters name and I didn't have access to the DVD player to find out and I used Kagome because I needed a classmate for Kuwabara and Kagome seemed like someone who would be in Pre-Vet Med, the major I chose for Kuwabara.

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**July 12th **

Yusuke slowly slid the door open and snuck into the dark bedroom. He left the door open; giving him a little light as he quietly walked over to the sleeping wizard and raised his wand. A whispered incantation was followed by a few muffled curses as he dodged a cranky Liam and two camera flashes. Yusuke tucked his wand into his holster and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Thanks Yukina," Yusuke whispered softly. He had an evil grin on his face as he handed her the small camera.

Yukina grinned mischievously at him. "My pleasure Yusuke. I hope these new pictures come out as well as the last set."

**July 13th **

Shizuru sipped at her coffee as she walked into the living room. She wasn't too surprised when she found her brother passed out on the floor using a book as a pillow. He ended up like this every weekend before a big test and with final exams at the end of the month it was almost expected. However, she was surprised when she saw Keiko and another girl asleep on the couch with books in their laps. She only raised an eyebrow before turning around and going back into the kitchen. It looked like they were going to need a bigger pot of coffee.

Kagome slowly came awake when she smelled the coffee. She tried to turn over and go back to sleep but realized she couldn't because she was sitting up and not in her bed like she first thought. Her eyes shot open when she remembered where she was. She grabbed her book bag and began digging around for her cell phone with one thought running through her head. Her mother was going to scream.

"Ohh, not good," Kagome whined when her phone wouldn't turn on. The battery had to be dead. Her mother was definitely going to have something to say about this. She had promised her after the well had sealed that she would never pull a disappearing stunt again and here she was camping out in Kazuma's living room. Even if he did have a girlfriend and his honor code prevented him from hitting on other girls, even though they had a huge project due in two weeks, Kagome's mother would not be happy. She looked up from her dead cell phone when a cordless phone appeared in front of her.

Shizuru smiled at the girl. "Take the phone. Call your parents. When you're done you can come get some breakfast."

"Thank you," Kagome chirped quietly but happily as she took the phone. She would have jumped up to hug the woman but that would have woken Keiko up. Instead she settled for giving her a big smile. "You are an absolute life saver."

"Nah, just good at saving teenagers from wrathful parents," she said shaking her head as she walked back to the kitchen. "Leave it on the table when you're done. Keiko should probably call her parents too."

* * *

Kurama was puzzled by Yusuke and Harry's behavior. All through breakfast the two had been acting…odd. While Yusuke was stuffing his face like he normally did, he kept making comments about pillows, feathers and semi-evil foxes which had instantly resulted in Harry glaring at the two of them for all he was worth. At least it had until Yusuke had told him he looked like a cartoon chipmunk with his green hair. Harry had swallowed his pancakes and had threatened to sic his snake on Yusuke. After about five minutes of the two trading playful insults and threats Genkai had come in and dragged Yusuke off for his daily torture, leaving Kurama alone with a very quiet wizard. They had sat in silence for almost ten minutes now and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why did you dye your hair?" Kurama asked, staring at the other boy's loose dark green hair. It matched the wizard's eyes exactly and was actually very good for a dye job. Maybe it was a spell of some sort.

"I didn't," Harry said scowling. He put his fork down before wiping his hands on a napkin and tucking his hair behind his ears. "Yusuke charmed it sometime last night."

"Ah, I see," Kurama said slowly. "Color charms aren't meant for hair are they?" He took a sip of his coffee as he observed the boy.

"Not the one he used." Harry leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared back, waiting for the kitsune to finish.

Kurama was mildly surprised by the anger in the other boy's eyes, which he had a feeling had nothing to do with the boy's hair and everything to do with him. "What's wrong?" he asked as he put his coffee cup down.

"Those plants you gave me won't let me get to my clothes and they almost didn't let me leave my room this morning. I had to sacrifice _another_ pillow to get out." Harry scowl-pouted, still managing to glare at the red head across from him. "Even then, the roses grabbed my braid and tried to pull me back in. They ripped the tie out. All of my extras are in my room and the only things left in the bathroom are those ribbons Yukina uses on her hair. I am **not** putting one of those in mine!" Harry's glare went up a notch when Kurama smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. It was Snape smile number seven; the 'you are an absolute idiot and I'm going to thoroughly enjoy making you realize it' smile.

"Did you ask?"

Harry blinked a few times, confusion replacing the anger. "Ask? Ask what?"

"Did you ask if you could leave?"

"What?" Harry had the urge to clean his ears. He did not just say that. "Shuichi, they're plants. Why would I ask them if I could leave?" When Kurama's smile turned into a smirk Harry knew he was going to hate the next five minutes of his life.

"They may be plants Harry but they are plants from the Makai. Just like your school they're sentient. And just like your school will do everything in its power to protect its students, these plants will do everything in their power to protect their food source. You're their food source." Kurama stood up, pushing his chair back from the table. "Come on; time to begin your lessons."

Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head when he realized what Kurama had implied. It wasn't enough that there was a dark wizard trying to kill him, that jerk had given him plants that wanted to eat _him_. He was still trying to process that thought five minutes later when Kurama came back to drag him to his room.

* * *

"I'm not going in there," Harry said, holding on to the bathroom door with one hand while Kurama tried to drag him to his room. "You can pull all you want but I am not going in there to be eaten!"

"They won't eat you Harry," Kurama said patiently, still pulling on the wizard's arm, "just your energy."

"You've said that twice now, but I'm still not going."

Kurama dropped Harry's arm and leaned against the wall next to the bathroom. "Don't you want to get some clothes and take a shower?" he asked, looking at the shorter boy from the corner of his eye.

"Not that badly. I can borrow some from Yusuke or live in my pajamas for the rest of my life." Harry shrugged, which looked a little odd since he still refused to let go of the door. "It's not that big of a deal."

"I thought you said the Gryffindor house was known for its bravery. Aren't you one?"

"I may be a Gryffindor, but I'm not stupid."

Kurama's eyes narrowed as he stared down the smaller boy. "You do know that I can pick you up and carry you in there, right?"

Harry glared right back. "Every time I try to leave they almost kill me to stop me and now you tell me they want to eat me. Even if they don't want to eat me, they still want to drain me of my energy and that _will_ kill me! I don't have an extra pillow to use as a distraction to get out again. You try to carry me in there I'm going to hurt you." He gripped the door with both hands when Kurama smirked playfully and lifted a hand to his hair.

"You can go in willingly or I'm tying you up and carrying you in there." Kurama lowered his hand and showed Harry the seed. With a small touch of his energy, tiny vines began growing from it, reaching towards the wizard. He smiled when Harry let go of the door and began inching towards the bedroom. "If it helps the plants won't attack you as long as I'm in the room," he said as the vines in his hand pulled back into the seed. He tucked the seed into his hair and walked into the room.

"You could have told me that before," Harry muttered as he followed Kurama into his room.

* * *

Kurama looked up from the book he was reading when the plants by the door started moving. He raised an eyebrow when the Devil's Snare slide the door open and a small blue kitten came in followed by a black snake. He looked up at the plants with a small smile on his face.

"You won't listen to Harry but you'll listen to the animals?" he asked them incredulously. The plants sent him a feeling of extreme cold and danger. "That may be true but Harry has the ability to heal you if she," he pointed to the kitten, "attacks. You might have been better off if you were nice to him instead of her." He went back to his book, pretending to ignore the outraged hiss and snaky snicker coming from the floor below him. That didn't stop him from lifting his legs on to the bed, causing Hana to miss his ankles and go sliding under the bed. He leaned over the edge and looked under the bed at the kitten. "Better luck next time." He jerked his head back up when she started running for him again. He looked at the door when he heard Harry laughing.

"He's at least a thousand years old Hana, you aren't going to win," Harry said, picking up the dusty kitten and Liam. "He has years of experience on you." He dropped the kitten on the bed while the snake crawled up his arm to his neck, hissing at him. Sitting down, he hissed back and smiled when the kitten crawled on to his lap pouting. He looked up from Hana and saw Kurama looking at him strangely. "Is something wrong?" he asked, petting the kitten.

"Where did you get the idea that I was a thousand years old?" Kurama asked softly. He knew Harry had a slight spiritual awareness and from the conversation he and Genkai had the other day he knew Harry was a minor Seer but it was confined to things directly concerning his life, mainly Voldemort. Neither gift was strong enough or accurate enough for the boy to be able to make a guess at his age, never mind that it was short by a good five hundred years.

"Genkai's library. There's this book on legends and myths and you're in it," Harry said. He rolled his eyes when Kurama continued to give him that strange assessing look. "If it bothers you I won't tell anyone, okay?"

"I would appreciate it if you never mentioned my age again. Not that many people are aware of it and the less that are the better off I am," Kurama said. His tone was completely flat but Harry could definitely tell that he was angry; he just couldn't tell if he was angry at him or at Genkai for having the book.

"Fine," Harry agreed with a shrug. He could worry about Kurama's trust issues later; he had more important things to deal with. "So now that you know I'll keep my mouth shut, how do I deal with the plants? I'd like to be able to get in and out of my room with out being killed or buying more pillows."

Kurama sighed, a miniature Yusuke, just what any teacher needed. "I'm not here to teach you that. I'm here to teach you how to control your spirit energy without your wand."

Harry nodded. "Which includes dealing with the insane vegetables," he said slowly, almost like he was talking to a small child. "What's first?"

If he didn't have so much control, Kurama's eye would have twitched at Harry's nickname for the plants. "First, don't call them that. Because of your energy, they are aware of what you say and they can and will take offense. Second, quit petting the kitten and give me your hands. I'm going to show you something."

Harry put his hands in Kurama's, gasping when he felt a strange, warm energy come from the other teens hands. It crawled up his arms and quickly covered the rest of his body. Harry bit his lip when it got to his scar. It hurt but it was that good kind of hurt, like when you went in to a really warm house after being outside in the snow without a coat. He could feel the link to Voldemort being temporarily cut off. He briefly wondered if any demon energy could do this or if it was just kitsune energy. That thought got pushed to the back of his mind when he felt his own energy respond and flood to the surface, making him glow a soft, warm butter yellow. He blinked a few times, trying to see if it would fade but it didn't. "Brilliant," he whispered, looking at the energy.

Kurama didn't show it, but he was a little surprised that the wizard had that much energy to call. While it was no where near wear it should be for Harry's age and potential, if he took into account what had happened to him as a baby it was a bit more than he had expected. Instead of being a high D class or low C class, the wizard was a middle C class. Perhaps being around demons or his constant connection to Voldemort was forcing the energy to repair itself faster he mused as he examined the yellow glow. Kurama did a mental shake. The reasons didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that it made it easier to teach the boy. Besides, if the boy took this seriously his energy would increase even faster.

Kurama released one of Harry's hands, making sure to keep a tight grip on the other one to keep the connection open, and began tracing the air above a vein of energy in his arm. "See this here?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Harry asked, looking at the thin dark yellow line in his arm. It continued down to his hand and branched out to his fingers.

"This is a pathway for your energy. Everyone has them. Yours are larger than someone like Keiko but much, much smaller than someone like Yusuke. You need to increase the size of the pathways but at the same time be able to control the amount of energy you send out." Kurama forced his energy to the surface, making his body glow like Harry's. The only difference was that his energy was violet with dark purple veins. He pointed out the small slivery lines in the veins in his energy. "Do you see these?"

Harry's nose scrunched up in disgust as he looked at the tiny silver barriers that seemed to slice the veins into separate pieces. "Yes, but those look like they're blocking your energy. That's got to hurt when you use it."

Kurama shook his head, smiling. "They're not barriers. They're more like doors. I open and close them when I need to call on large amounts of energy. It's not a conscious act, it just happens."

Harry rolled that around in his mind for a minute before speaking. "So it's an exercise in control?"

"Exactly," Kurama said. "If I went around with out those in place every plant around me would grow uncontrollably and no one would be able to stop it, not even me." He let his energy fall back and released the other teen's hand, causing Harry's energy to fade back as well. "You need to learn this for a lot of reasons. The main ones being that you don't need that much energy to call on or control the plants I've given you and you don't need to have any spells you cast turn on you."

Harry grimaced. "You mean I don't want to blow up Hogwarts like Yusuke like did the couch."

Kurama raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I saw the couch, its fine."

"Genkai cast a _reparo_ on it," Harry said with a shrug. "He still has to buy a new one though. That one's kind of wobbly now."

"Wonderful," Kurama said sarcastically, looking at the clock. Between Harry's refusal to enter his room, long shower and now this it was almost time for lunch. "Why don't we take a break for now? We should have enough time for you to show me that book you mentioned before Yukina gets finished with lunch."

"You're not destroying that book! I'm not done reading it yet." Harry scowled at him.

"You want me to leave you alone in here without showing you how to control your plants?" Kurama asked smirking.

"Well, no. But do you want Genkai mad at you? And maybe Yusuke since it's going to be his one day." Harry smirked back at him. If he had learned one thing in the past few weeks, it was that everyone with half a brain feared a ticked off Genkai. That and Yukina's puppy dog eyes. Kurama's eyes seemed to glow yellow for a second, reminding Harry of his demon form's eyes, before fading.

"I won't destroy it," Kurama held a hand up when Harry smiled triumphantly, "but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what you read in it. A lot of those legends are based in fact. If the demons they're about find out that a human has knowledge of them, they might come after you."

Harry nodded. By Kurama's tone he could tell the other boy was absolutely serious. "Okay, I promise not to tell anyone but you. I really don't need anyone else out there who wants me dead so that's not a big deal. But I have one question; were you really a thief?"

"Yes," Kurama said grudgingly.

"Great," Harry said. He started to bounce on the bed, grinning. "Can you teach me how to pick a lock? With my luck I have a feeling I'll need to know how."

Kurama's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he smiled slyly. Maybe Genkai had found him a student for all of his skills. Wouldn't she be pleased.

* * *

Yusuke's oh shit alarm was going off and he wasn't sure what had caused it. If Genkai hadn't told him that they were starting hexes and curses after lunch he would have thought she was the cause. That grin of hers ranked as a mostly evil on Harry's evil scale. It wasn't Harry and Kurama either. Yeah, okay they were talking about lock picks and how Harry could hide a basic set in his braid. But the kid had a history of getting into trouble; he could use that skill. It wasn't Yukina. She wasn't the type to cause his alarm to go off. Yusuke looked around the room, trying to figure out what it was. He dropped his sandwich when he realized who was missing. Oh Shit! This could mean death, destruction, little kids screaming in terror but, most importantly, the end of his vacation!

"Has anyone seen Hiei?"

* * *

Hiei jumped out of the tree and walked up to the door. He didn't like this idea one bit but the fool had a point. No one would ever suspect the two of them to pair up for something like this. Hell, no one would ever suspect him of doing this period. But he was the only one among them who could move fast enough to pull this off and quite frankly he thought it would be funny to see the detective and fox get pranked, especially if he was the one doing it. He just wasn't sure if he should partner up with… The door opened, cutting of Hiei's train of thought.

"Hey shorty. You gonna come inside or do you want to stare at the door all day?"

tbc…

A/N: Ack! I am sooo sorry it's been this long. I didn't have access to my computer and I couldn't type this up and then when I did get my computer a couple of reviews sparked a plot bunny so I was a little busy working on that. I also chopped this chapter in half. The second half should be out this weekend though. Since there were so many reviews I'm just going to cover the major questions here.

Who's the teacher: Still not sure. There are a lot of reasons for both. About the open position, it's not a new one that I made up. My OC can fit in either the defense post or the other open slot so that doesn't play a part in the choice. The possible pairings for this story also don't play into my choice. They are completely in the background. No matter how much I might like to see if I could do a plausible Kurama/Harry pairing I'm not going to base my choice on that. Although the arguments based on that were really interesting.

Why a slash pairing? Can't Harry hook up with a girl/Japanese witch: Oi, you would not believe the number of emails I got on this. I can't picture Harry hooking up with a Japanese witch for a number of reasons. If you can see it please go back and read the chapters where the gang went shopping. I'm a little worried if I did create a Japanese witch for Harry to date she would end up being a Mary Sue simply because she would have to completely have to contradict every image I've given you about the Japanese wizarding society so far. Yes, there are girls out there that Harry could date but I honestly can't see him hooking up with any of them. I mean, how would he meet her, where would he meet her? Genkai doesn't live or interact with in the Japanese wizarding world unless she absolutely has too. It's the same for the guys; they don't need or want to go down to Fireball Alley unless they have no other choice. Please don't ask me to hook him up with Ginny. I can barely read that pairing. I don't think I can bring my self to write it. Hermione is out too. In my world Harry views her as an older sister. It's one of my favorite het pairings for Harry but it won't work in this story. If you do have a problem reading slash let me remind you that any and all pairings that end up in this story will be in background. They will not take center stage and you shouldn't have too much trouble ignoring them or skipping scenes. If you still don't want to read it, I'm sorry to see you go and I'll miss you but everyone has things they don't want to read and I understand.

Yusuke/Harry pairing: Thanks for the plot bunny guys. I started fleshing out a rough outline and worked on it a bit but this story takes precedence.

Harry's other form: It's not a demon, and oh god people are going to hate me, and it's not a fox either. I know it fits how Harry's acting, all playful and curious but those aren't core parts of his personality. His playful attitude and latest stream of pranks are his way of dealing with Sirius's death and fulfilling one of the man's last wishes. Sirius wanted Harry to loosen up a bit and play a few pranks and Harry's doing that. I know that Harry is shown as a very curious guy in the books but all of that relates to his on going battle with Moldywarts. Remember this; all young animals are naturally curious. It's how they learn about the world around them. Harry's curiosity still lives up to his animal form just not in the way you guys were thinking. Fox was on my original list of ideas for his form but I realized it fit someone else so much better. P.S. The lion isn't a dumb idea but that's not it either. And Liam will be able to curl around the animagus's leg like the snake did.

Hana and Liam adventures: That one was completely spur the moment. I didn't know I was going to write it until I did so I'm not to sure if there will be more scenes from their perspective or not. That doesn't mean they won't get into mess and scrapes I'm just not sure if I'll do it from their view point.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm hoping to get the rest of this chapter out by Saturday. I'm just waiting for my beta to send it back my way so we can begin bickering about things. As soon as Nora gets to it and we finish debating stuff, I'll post it. Thanks again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Kel_


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own any characters from Inuyasha either.

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings: Swearing

A/N: I'm so sorry! I ended up having to cut a thousand words from the original version of this because, as my beta not so nicely reminded me, it was way, way too early for the conversation that took place. So I had to rewrite that scene plus play around with the rest of this chapter to make it fit. This chapter is roughly five hundred words less than it originally was but it stopped me from doing something stupid. Also, Aura Black Chan mentioned Hedwig, who if you remember from a few chapters back is off delivering letters, and a mini plot bunny attacked so towards the end we get a look at what she's up to.

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Eighteen **

**July 13th **

Harry looked at the Devil's Snare vines warily before turning to Kurama asking, "Do I have to?" No matter how many times Kurama assured him that the plants wouldn't kill him, Harry was still reluctant to voluntarily give them access to his energy. To him it was like putting a giant target on his chest, standing in front of Voldemort and saying 'Here I am. Please kill me now.'

"Yes you do," Kurama said patiently, standing between Harry and the door. "To get anywhere with your talents at some point you will have to learn how to do this. By getting it over with now you save yourself a lot of trouble in the long run and you gain several plants that you can use. Now please get started. I would like to finish this sometime before dinner."

"Evil Snape wannabe," Harry muttered as he stared at his left hand and concentrated on making his energy flow to the surface there. He had wanted to use his right hand but Kurama had vetoed that idea right off. When Harry had asked why the kitsune had briefly explained that his magic was already naturally inclined to flow to that hand so he needed to 'train' it to also flow to the left. Eventually it would give him a bigger advantage in a duel since he could use both hands but for now it would begin to increase the small energy pathways in his left arm while at the same time the amount of energy he could call forth would be greatly reduced making it harder for him to lose control. However, Kurama purposely didn't tell him that using his left hand meant he was more likely to pass out from exhaustion. With the way his luck was going lately Kurama was worried that if Harry knew about that he would try using his right hand anyway, not caring that he was risking blowing his hand off.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw his right hand begin to glow. Biting his lip, he forced his energy to listen and the glow faded. He had to force it back a few more times before he felt his energy begin to obey him. He was sweating by the time his energy covered his left hand, making it look like he was wearing a gauzy yellow glove. "What next?" he asked, concentrating on keeping his energy covering only his hand and not letting it go to the plants like it wanted to.

"Now you touch the vines and talk to them while letting the plant feed off your energy," Kurama said, stepping away from the door and moving closer to the bookshelf in case something went wrong. He resisted the urge to sigh when Harry turned his head to look at him instead of touching the vines. "What?"

"Umm, what do I say?"

"We went over this after lunch Harry. Quit asking questions you already know the answers to." Kurama did sigh when the other boy continued to look at him. "Introduce your self, tell them that you'll feed them once a week, let them get to know you, and explain to them why you need to leave your room. The whole purpose of this is for you to form a slight bond with the plants so they know you can take care of yourself and that you'll take care of them. When they realize that they'll be more agreeable to letting you leave. And if you're lucky, or if they pity you," he smiled when the shorter teen scowled, "they might give you their seeds willingly so they can protect you when you're not in your room." _Even if you won't be able to start using them for at least another month_, he added silently.

"Is that how you get your seeds?" Harry asked, looking at the other's hair curiously. How did the kitsune keep seeds in there without losing them? He pushed that question to the side to ask later and turned back to the vines when Kurama pointedly looked at the plants. "I'm not stalling, I really am curious."

"No it's not. I don't need to bond with a plant for them to give me their seeds," Kurama said with a small smile. "If you do this with all seven plants without complaining or losing control I'll explain during dinner why," he added when the wizard turned to look at him again.

"Promise?" Harry gave the kitsune his best puppy eyes.

"Now you are stalling." He rolled his eyes when the wizard continued to look at him pitifully. "Yes, I promise."

Harry turned back to the Devil's Snare and frowned, he still didn't like this. He slowly reached out to touch the dark green vines. As soon as he touched one of the vines his mind was bombarded with a hundred different things at once. Pictures and smells raced by while he felt several different emotions; relief at finally eating, happiness that he was talking to them, nervousness that a silver fox was in the room, anger at Hana for trying to freeze them, concern that they couldn't protect him from the cat or the fox, but mostly Harry felt curiosity coming from all the plants, not just the one he was touching. Harry blinked rapidly as he tried to process all the information. When it stopped he turned to give Kurama a small glare. "You could have told me I was killing them by not giving them my energy," he said angrily.

Kurama shrugged, not looking at all sorry. "I thought you would have picked that up from the reading I gave you."

Harry shook his head, turning back to the plants. "The books said they feed off energy but they made it sound like they could get it from the air around them, not that they were dependent on me."

Kurama frowned; he had thought the books had been more detailed. "I'll see if I can find you a book about the Makai later. That might help explain why they need you to feed them like this. For now, keep doing what you're doing." Kurama sat down on the bed and watched the wizard make the beginnings of the bonds he would need with the Devil's Snare. One down; six to go.

* * *

"All the other hexes you've shown me are kinda cool but I still don't see what's so great about the Expelli-whatis spell," Yusuke said as he carelessly tossed his wand into the air. "I mean, all it does is disarm someone but you can still punch the guy so," he caught his wand before throwing it back up into the air, missing the look on Genkai's face, "it's pretty useless, right?" 

"_Expelliarmus_!" Genkai yelled, jabbing her wand harshly at Yusuke. She watched her student fly through the air and crash through the doors of the training room. "Useless huh?" she muttered, catching Yusuke's wand when it floated over to her.

When he landed in the courtyard Yusuke recalled a passage from the theory book Genkai had made him read. _'…All magic is driven by the caster's will. The best example of this is a disarming spell. Depending on the power, thought and emotion behind the spell, it can either simply disarm one's opponent or it can send them flying, sometimes several hundred feet. In both cases the caster receives the target's wand but with the second the target can be severely wounded…'_

_Time to reread those books and talk to Harry_, Yusuke thought as he stood up and dusted his clothes off. While getting thrown around like this didn't actually hurt him, he was sick of getting his butt kicked and he was sure the kid would want to learn to control his energy faster. Maybe they could help each other out.

* * *

Shizuru shook her head as she watched her brother and Hiei jump out of the car and run down the street to Kurama's house. She wasn't stupid. She knew those two were up to something. Even if she ignored the past three hours Hiei had willingly spent shopping with her and her brother, the fact Kazuma had not called him shorty, short stuff, shrimp, or three eyes the entire time would have given them away. Then there was the tiny, almost invisible, smile that Hiei had been wearing all day. That guy did not smile unless someone was going to die, preferably at the end of his sword. 

Shizuru got her cigarettes out of the glove compartment and shook one out of the pack. She put it to her lips and lit it as she watched Hiei jump through Kurama's open window while Kazuma stood below it, ready to toss things up as the other needed them. God help them when Kurama got home. She turned to look at the other bag sitting in the back seat. And God help Yusuke when they got done with him.

* * *

"We're done now, right?" Harry asked hopefully as he tucked the last of his new seeds into his pockets. He could find a better way to carry them around later but he definitely wasn't going to try hiding them in his hair like Kurama. No matter how hard he thought about it he couldn't come up with a way the kitsune was able to pull that off. 

Kurama nodded, not taking his eyes away from the two new white roses. "Yes, we're done." He turned to look at the wizard and saw him digging through his closet. "Taking a shower?"

"Yes," Harry said emphatically as he pulled some fresh clothes from the closet. "If I had known I was going to sweat that much I wouldn't have bothered with one this morning."

"Don't take too long. The others should be here soon."

Harry groaned as he grabbed some clean socks and boxers from his dresser. "I completely forgot about that."

Kurama smiled as he watched the boy almost run into the bathroom and push a grumpy Yusuke out before slamming the door. He turned back to the white roses with worried green eyes. He had given the boy a seedling from one of his rose plants. Any new roses that grew because of the boy's energy should have been red; maybe not exactly the same shade, but still red. The boy wasn't strong enough to remove the kitsune energy from the plant that fast, but somehow he had grown two completely white roses and the other rosebuds had paled to a light pink. He wanted to ask the flowers what had prompted the change but held himself back. If he tried to communicate with the plant now it would destroy the new bond Harry had made and he would have to start over with a completely different plant.

Like flowers in the human realm, flowers in the Makai were also used as symbols. Roses in particular had special meanings and Makai roses grown with a person's spirit energy were considered somewhat prophetic because they reflected the person's personality and possible fate. White roses had several meanings and names but the most common name was the Rose of Sacrifice. From what little he knew about the boy it didn't fit him. He could see Yusuke's energy creating white roses because he had willingly sacrificed his life twice to save people but he couldn't see Harry making them.

Kurama scowled at the flowers one last time before leaving the room and going to Genkai's library. He could figure out this mini mystery later. For now he needed to see if Genkai had any books about the Makai in her library. With exams coming up he didn't have the extra time to explain to Harry how the differences in the two realms affected his plants. If Genkai didn't have anything he would be stuck asking Yusuke for help or bribing Hiei to do it.

* * *

"Genkai," Shizuru said holding out her pack of cigarettes. "Do you know what's gotten into Hiei?" 

The old psychic smiled as she took the pack from the young woman. "My latest guest started a prank war with Yusuke and Yusuke pranked Kuwabara while getting him back. I believe Hiei is helping Kuwabara out with his prank so he can get one up on the Dimwit and the fox."

"The new kid started this?" Shizuru asked, looking at the temple where Yusuke, Kurama and another boy were talking. Genkai nodded as she lit her cigarette and Shizuru narrowed her eyes at the black haired boy. "If Kazuma's grades drop because of this, that kid and I are going to have a very long talk," she said menacingly, glaring daggers at the teenager.

Genkai snorted, tossing the pack and lighter back to the other woman. "With you on his case do you really think Kuwabara would ignore his studies for something as childish as a prank war?"

"Good point," Shizuru said, flicking her cigarette. She took a drag as she looked at the forest surrounding the temple. If she looked at the trees just right she could almost see a shimmering…something. "Is that kid also the reason for the new wards?"

"Yes." Genkai sighed as she looked at the boys. "You remember me telling you about Black?"

"The guy who turned into a dog?" Shizuru asked after a minute.

"That's him." Genkai smiled briefly at something the boys and Keiko were doing before becoming serious again. "Harry's his godson. He's almost as big of a trouble magnet as Yusuke." She looked at Shizuru as she took a drag off her cigarette. "I'm going to be raising even more wards next week. Is that going to bother you when you come next weekend?"

Shizuru shook her head. "They won't bother me but just in case I'll warn Kazuma later. They might bother him."

* * *

Kurama was convinced he had the worst seat at the table. On one side he had Harry who kept asking him questions about tomorrow's lesson and silver kitsunes and on his other side he had Shizuru who kept looking around him to give the small wizard curious looks, causing him to try to use Kurama as a shield. Shizuru's looks also had they unfortunate side effect of making Harry lower his voice to an almost whisper making it difficult for him to hear the wizard thus missing his latest question. When Kurama asked him to repeat what he had said Shizuru would look their way and the whole cycle start over again. Kurama poked his chicken with his fork, looking at the younger teen out of the corner of his eye. After the boy had hugged him for letting him touch his ears he had been sure Harry had a very out going personality but now he was acting extremely shy. Maybe Shizuru made him nervous. Kurama glanced at Shizuru and saw she was looking at the wizard again. _Or maybe just girls in general make him shy_, he thought when Harry moved his chair again to hide from Shizuru. 

Kurama was distracted from his student's possible girl issues when Hiei slid into the empty seat next to Keiko. He raised an eyebrow at his friend, silently asking where he had been for the past few minutes. His curiosity was peeked when Hiei smirked at him and looked away. As he passed a plate of green bean salad down the table Kurama went over his list of reasons for Hiei to smirk like that and realized none of them had happened in the last twenty four hours. No powerful demons had been killed; Mukuro hadn't suddenly died off and left Hiei in charge; he hadn't won a fight against Yusuke; Koenma hadn't gotten in trouble with King Enma for messing something up… Kurama looked at Hiei warily. He did not like this.

Hiei continued to smirk as he filled his plate. This was the second best idea Kuwabara had ever had. Even though Hiei himself had been stuck with most of the work, the orange haired teenager had willingly bought all the supplies Hiei had needed for his prank and had planned his own prank on Yusuke down to the very last detail. As long as Shizuru kept her mouth shut, and she would, no one would ever suspect the two of them of doing what they had done. Hiei looked up from his plate to find Kurama staring at him. Well maybe Kurama would, but he wouldn't be able to prove it.

After dinner was over the group, minus Hiei and Yukina who were putting away the leftovers, went into the living room and split up. Yusuke and Genkai wound up sitting on the floor playing a racing game. Occasionally Yusuke would start swearing at the TV when Genkai pushed his car into a wall or Genkai would say something about Yusuke's crappy driving skills but unless someone asked one of them a specific question they were too focused on the game and trading insults to get involved with everyone else. As soon as they had walked into the room Kuwabara and Keiko had claimed most of the couch. They had their project notes and books spread out across the coffee table as they tried to plan out their presentation ands essay while missing one member of their group. Other than Kuwabara telling Yusuke not to swear in front of girls, the two were completely oblivious to the world around them as they good naturally bickered over who would do what. Kurama was sitting in the last open spot on the couch looking through his own notes as he did some studying for his exams but at the same time he was listening to the conversation between Harry and Shizuru. Every once in a while he would smile when he heard her threaten Harry and Yusuke with bodily harm if they caused Kuwabara's grades to drop. He started laughing softly at Shizuru's upset grumbles when she finally realized Harry had fallen asleep in his chair halfway through her lecture. He briefly looked up from his history notebook to find Hiei and Yukina had just come into the room. Hiei grudgingly picked Harry up when Yukina convinced him to carry the sleeping wizard to bed.

_About time_, Kurama thought as he watched Yukina leave to show her brother where the wizard's room was. He had been expecting him to have fallen asleep long before he did. To bad he hadn't been able to stay awake just a little longer though; it was almost time for Botan to show up.

**China, July 13th **

Hedwig's feathers puffed up in annoyance as she watched the local portkey landing spot, waiting for her ride to London. It only took one man arriving and tumbling down the hill for the few owls around her to start hooting loudly in amusement and for her to realize why the local owls liked to call the hill 'Moron Central.' While Hedwig was disgusted with the owls' lack of care for the humans they protected and served, the gossip about a Britishman's landing had given her an idea. After listening to the gossiping birds for a few minutes she had learned that Fudge had sent out representatives to the Russian, Indian, and, most importantly to Hedwig, Chinese wizarding communities in an attempt to spread the word about Voldemort's return and tonight the twit he had sent was returning home. The snowy owl had mentally snorted when she had heard that. The Order had already sent out word that the fool who wanted to hurt her human was alive. The only thing this trip was good for was giving her a ride.

Hedwig hooted disdainfully as more of the local owls began flying over, hoping to see the man walking up the path make a fool of himself again. She ended up swallowing an amused hoot as she watched one of the Weasley boy's trip and tumble down the hill below the portkey site. As she flew over to hide between the two top trunks Hedwig decided the local owls had a point. It was funny to watch some humans, specifically Percy Weasley, get just what they deserved.

tbc…

Author's notes: The white roses in Harry's soul room don't have anything to do with the white roses he grew here. As Kurama hinted at in this chapter flowers native to the Makai have completely different meanings then their human realm counterparts and the roses in Harry's soul room get their meanings from the human realm. In other words, the meaning and the name for these roses are from my over active imagination. If you're curious I got the original idea for the meaning for them from my grandmother who hates white roses. For some reason she thinks they're bad luck. I know the name I chose isn't creative but it fits.

Review Responses:

Shigatsu87: Right now the Kurama/Harry pairing, if it does happen, is dependent on Kurama being the teacher because of the way their personalities are. So if it does happen, it will be slow. By slow I mean the first hints of it will be around Halloween or Christmas.

Jade-8199: Any romantic relationship Harry gets involved in, not just one with Kurama, will be slow going. It's just the way his personality is in my head. That is one of my main problems if Kurama wins the coin toss.

Ariyah-Chan: Thank you! They've been a big help. I've already started playing around with them when I get a possible scene stuck in my head.

Sessha's Crazy: Oops, didn't mean to make anyone think that was going to happen here. The Yusuke/Harry is a totally different story. A couple of reviewers mentioned the pairing and it gave me a plot bunny that I've started to play around with. In this story Yusuke and Harry will not ever think about each other that way.

Eternal Light/Fire Dragon: He's not a cat. Sorry!

Vialana: Thank you for putting my story in your C2. I'm glad you think I've got the brother bond right. That's almost as difficult to write as Shizuru and Genkai are. Harry's not a bear, sorry.

Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure: Hiei can't be the teacher. Like Yusuke pointed out when Koenma first asked him, Hiei is needed to guard the barrier on the Makai side. Just like Yusuke is a threat to any demons that make it through, Hiei is a threat to any demons that attempt it. Just the thought of facing the two of them has cut down on the number of the minor demons testing the barrier. Plus before he could go he would have to get Mukuro's permission and learn to deal with small human children without his sword.

Bomb-O-Maniac: It might be a puppy but it's not a weasel. That's more like Malfoy or Ron to me.

Dark Avalon: Sorry, not an otter. It's a land animal but it can swim. (Isn't Hermione's Patronus an otter?)

Tazzy: I know I've said it wasn't a bear, hawk fox, magical creature, snake, deer, or a demon but I never said it couldn't be a dog or a wolf.

BabbleQueen: Sorry but he's not a deer or a cat.

Anasazi Darkmoon: You're on the right track.

Arano Honou: Nah, you didn't miss any author's notes but I mentioned that this might end up being Kurama/Harry in a review response.

pr101: At this point Harry/Luna is just as possible as Kurama/Harry or any other pairing. It depends on if the story goes that way.

General Questions:

Yusuke/Harry story: The plot bunny attacked after I got a couple of reviews about it. The first time I was able to push the cute little guy away but the second time it came by it wouldn't leave. It is completely different than this story, even the way magic and spirit energy relate is a little different. Right now it is in a rough outline form with only five or six short scenes sketched out. It'll probably end up being a really long one-shot (I hope).

Pairings: Like I said last time all pairings, het and slash, will be background, but I forgot to say that new pairings won't begin to form until Harry goes back to Hogwarts (which is in the sequel to this story) and even then it won't be until Halloween, possibly Christmas. There are a lot of reasons for this; two characters have trust issues, Sirius just died, Voldemort and his minions, spirit energy training, School, College, Koenma and Spirit World politics, Dumbledore and the Order, Demon politics, etc. I know someone, they might be a major or minor character, will end up dating someone else sometime because life isn't life unless there is a little romance somewhere but it won't take over the story.

Hana/Liam/Hedwig adventures and point of view: I'll try but those come to me at weird times and I'm not always able to write them down somewhere. The Hedwig scene got worked on during one of my classes and I had to fit it in the margin of my notes. I also had an idea for a Hana scene on the way home but I couldn't write that one down in time and now I don't really remember why I liked it so much, let alone what happened.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm not sure when the next update will be because now that my beta has her computer working again we're going to go back through the previous chapters to find any mistakes I missed. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter._

_Kel_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own any characters from Inuyasha either.

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings: Swearing

A/N: Remember that mini plot bunny that Aura Black Chan's review gave me? Well, here's the rest of it. Enjoy!

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Britain **

**The Burrow, July 14th **

Ginny put her potions book down when Hedwig flew threw her open window. "Hey girl," she said as the owl landed on her desk. She stroked the owls feathers saying, "Don't tell me Harry made you fly all the way from Japan?"

Hedwig hooted proudly and stuck out her leg. After Ginny untied the large bundle she flew out the open door, barely missing George's head, and down to the kitchen where Errol was. Unlike the Dursleys, the Weasleys didn't care if she flew around the house. And if she was lucky Mrs. Weasley would have something cooking and would give her a bit.

"Hey, are those from Harry?" George asked as he walked into his sister's room, sneaking a peak at the names on the envelope Ginny was ripping open.

Ginny nodded as she read through her letter. "Yep. There's a letter for me and one for you and Fred." She held up the other letter and George snatched it from her hands.

"Nothing for Hermione or Remus?" George asked as he opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment inside. He began scanning it, looking for news of their littlest brother's latest exploits.

"No, he said he sent Hermione hers and Remus's letters the muggle way so it might get here faster than ours but," Ginny looked puzzled as she looked at the date on her letter, "it's only been four days. How did Hedwig get here so fast? I know it takes a lot longer than four days for an owl to fly from Japan to England."

George snorted when he found Harry's request for help with a prank next to a phone number. "Anything Hedwig does falls under that list of stuff that only happens to Harry. You can't explain it so don't bother trying." He looked up from the letter and gave his sister a sneaky smile. "Wanna go out to lunch with me?"

"We just had breakfast…" Ginny stopped when she saw the twinkle in George's eyes. "You know ever since Ron got kicked out that I'm not allowed there," she hissed, glancing at her open door to see if anyone was there. "Mum doesn't want to make him feel worse."

George rolled his eyes. "But you want to talk to Hermione right?"

Well, yes but…"

"And I can Apparate you there so you can say you didn't know we were going anywhere until we got there." George folded his letter back up and stuck it in one of his pants pockets. He grinned mischievously at his worried sister. "Don't worry Gin; Mum can't blame you for something you didn't know about."

"Fine," Ginny said with a sigh as George grabbed her arm. "But if Mum comes after me for this I'm telling her it was all your idea."

A few seconds later Hermione jumped, knocking over the box of books she had been digging through, when the two red-heads appeared less than a foot away. "Don't do that," she gasped, holding a hand to her heart. She dropped her hand and frowned at Ginny. "If your Mum finds out you're here…" She waved a hand at the Black library.

"I'm blaming it all on George," Ginny finished as she knelt down to start picking up the scattered books. She smirked as she handed Hermione a small stack of books. "That way Mum can yell at him instead of me."

"Good idea," Hermione said, ignoring George's mock offended cries. She carefully placed the books Ginny handed her back into the box. Even after Moody and Professor Lupin had both been through the library with a fine tooth comb she was still careful with the books. Some of the hexes they had removed had only attacked when a muggle-born or half-blood touched a book. She had found that out the hard way when she had tried to read a book on blood curses. After spending a night in St. Mungo's to get rid of the fish scales and gills she had asked Moody to teach her a spell to scan the temperamental books for curses. It didn't catch everything but it helped. "You know you're not supposed to be here without a legitimate reason. And I know you don't want to help me go through all of these so what _are_ you two doing here?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"You wound me Hermione," George said, putting his arm around her. "For all you know we planned this trip just so we could help you go through this very large library of very dull…," he said as he picked up a book from the box. His mouth dropped open when he read the title. "What in Salazar's name did Sirius give you? This is a book on illegal curses!"

"I know that," Hermione said as she took the book from him. "At least half of these books are on illegal spells and most of them had illegal hexes on them." She sighed as she stepped out from under the older wizard's arm, putting the book back into the box. "I got hexed twice before Moody and Professor Lupin began checking for curses directed at muggle borns. And even now they don't catch everything."

Ginny winced. "Sorry 'Mione, but we have some good news that might cheer you up." She held out her letter. "Heard from Harry and he hasn't gotten himself killed yet."

"Really? Can I…" Ginny shoved the letter into Hermione's hands.

Hermione read the letter, absently reaching out to smack George's hands away from one of the nearby boxes. It was bad enough that she had to go through the books once; she did not want to go through them twice because George messed up her and Professor Lupin's system. She frowned as she looked up at the date on the letter. "This doesn't make any sense. It's dated the tenth." She looked up and gave Ginny a very confused look. "How on Earth did Hedwig get here so fast?" she asked as she handed the letter back.

George shrugged, pulling another book from one of the other boxes. "Don't know. Maybe she hitched a ride; she's smart enough to do something like that." He made a face when he read the title. "This is bloody disgusting. Why would anyone read trash like this?" he asked as he showed the girls the cover which read 'Five Hundred Ways to Skin a Werewolf and Other Dark Creatures'.

Ginny made a gagging sound as Hermione snatched the book from George's hands and tossed it into a nearby rubbish bin. "There. Now no one will ever be able to read it," she said smiling grimly as the book caught on fire. She missed seeing George and Ginny jump when the flames shot up. "I was wondering why Professor Lupin decided to go after he dropped me off earlier."

"Do you know where he went?" Ginny asked hopefully, purposely ignoring the ash filled rubbish bin. She was sure she didn't want to know what had originally upset her friend enough to charm the bin to burn books to ashes in seconds. Getting rid of books, especially ones that she hadn't read yet, just wasn't a typical Hermione thing.

"He's in Hogsmeade. He's been fixing up the house Sirius left him there," Hermione said as she began looking at the other books for ones she needed to get rid of. _There are just some things that no one should **ever** read, let alone write_, she thought as she set two books inside a box of maybes she would read through later. They didn't look too bad. She was so caught up in looking through the books she didn't see the twinkle in George's eyes.

"George, no!" Ginny whispered when her brother gently grabbed the back of Hermione's shirt, being very careful not to tug on it.

George just grinned and linked his other arm with hers. With a wave of his wand and the trio disappeared from the library with a loud pop.

**Hogsmeade, July 14th **

Rosmerta dropped her cleaning rag when a young man and two teenage girls popped into her empty tavern and fell onto the floor. She watched dumbfounded as one of the Weasley twins and the youngest Weasley quickly stood up, apologized, and ran outside; the wizard picking up and dragging the girl with bushy brown hair with them. Shaking her head, she picked up her rag and went back to the tables, muttering about insane, rude red-heads as she wiped away the dust. If they were going to pop in like that the least they could do was stay for a butterbeer and talk to her for a minute. It was so dull during the summer months.

"George Weasley, I am going to kick your arse!" Hermione yelled when the door to the Three Broomsticks closed. She yanked her arm from his grip and pushed her hair back from her face. Both George and Ginny took a couple steps back in a futile attempt to escape her anger.

Hermione stalked over to where George was standing and poked him in the chest. "I can't believe you did that! You could have killed us!" She poked him again, glaring up at him. "You just wait till I'm finished going through those books. I am going to hex you within an inch of your life, let Madam Pomfrey heal you, then hex you again." She poked him once more before pushing past him and walking down the street.

Ginny was snickering at George's shocked face as she ran to catch up with her friend. It wasn't often one got to hear Hermione swear.

George rubbed the spot where the angry witch had poked him before tearing off after the other two with a smile. He owed Fred and Ron five Galleons each. Hermione _was_ cute when she was angry.

* * *

Remus was outside weeding the small garden when Hermione slammed open the gate, muttering about insane Weasleys. He smiled when she was followed by a snickering Ginny and a sheepish George. "I'm guessing it's you she's upset with," he said looking at George with laughing golden brown eyes. 

Smiling innocently, George shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "How was I to know she didn't want to come with us for a quick visit?"

"You could have asked that's how!" she snapped as she sat down on steps to the house. She blushed, realizing what she had said and looked at Remus apologetically. "It's not that I didn't want to visit. I just wish that a certain someone had asked before he brought me." She glared at George before turning her glare on Ginny. "Or that my friend had warned me about what her brother was going to do."

Grinning, Ginny shrugged off the other girls complaints and sat down on the steps next to her. "I tried to stop him."

"You should know by now, dear sister, that telling me 'no' is not going to stop me. Fred and I don't understand the word, as Mum knows very well," George said plopping down on the grass next to Remus. He gave the small house and gardens a quick look over before smiling at Remus. "Nice place Moony. Great little vegetable garden, close to the woods, and within walking distance to the only local supplier of your favorite potion," he said, waving a hand in the general direction of Hogwarts.

"Thank you George," Remus said aiming his wand at the basket. With a little swish the basket was floating over to the compost heap and Remus took off his gloves and stood up. "Why don't you go ahead inside ladies? Help yourselves to anything in the kitchen." He grabbed the back of the other wizard's shirt when he tried to follow the girls inside. "You can help me clean up."

* * *

"So," Remus said, handing the letters back to Ginny. "He's alive, having fun, in need of help on a prank, and Hermione should be getting her and my letters shortly. While I appreciate you coming by to tell me this, I don't see why you couldn't have sent Errol with a note or told me tonight at the Order meeting." He picked up his tea and gave George a reproving look. 

"It's quite simple my fellow prankster," George said grinning like a loon. "Fred and I had a phone installed so we can take orders from the muggle born students without owls and Harry," he held up his letter, "included a phone number so we could call him up and give him our prank ideas. I, being the generous, loveable person that I am, would like to invite all you to our shop to call the boy who lived and bug him."

"You do realize there is a time difference right?" Ginny asked. "He could be in bed asleep for all we know."

"Actually that might not be a problem," Hermione said looking at her watch. "It's almost eleven here so it should be…around eight at night there." She smiled at George. "I'll forgive you for almost killing me with your stunt if you let me talk right after Professor Lupin."

Remus opened his mouth to once again tell Hermione that she could call him Remus or Lupin before closing it and shaking his head resignedly. That girl couldn't forget that he had once been her teacher and nothing he said or did would change that. She still called Moody Professor at times and he had even been the one teaching.

"See, no problem Ginny." George stood up and walked over to the fireplace. "Who's coming?"

* * *

Remus snatched the phone from Fred's hands and dialed the number. None of their group spoke Japanese and he wasn't about to risk the one of the twins attempting to. Merlin only knew what they'd end up saying. He was distracted from the horror of that thought when he heard a soft, feminine voice say something that he assumed was 'Hello' or 'Good Evening'. 

"Hello, this is Remus Lupin. I was wondering if I could speak to Harry," he said, crossing his fingers that they didn't need to send someone off to go get a translation charm. The cheapest ones cost five Galleons but the good ones could cost as much as twenty and he didn't have his Gringotts key. He blinked when he heard the girl say something in Japanese before the phone went silent. The only things he had understood were Lupin-san and Harry-kun. And he wasn't really sure he had gotten that right.

"Well?" Ginny said impatiently. She scowled and sat down on the counter pouting when he waved his hand at her.

"Hello? Remus?" Remus smiled when he heard his godson's voice.

"Hey, Harry. The twins told me you needed help with something..."

**Japan, July 14th **

Rubbing the itching cream on to his arm, Yusuke watched as Harry ditched his lessons with Kurama and ran off with the cordless phone. That grin meant bad things of the prank variety, he was sure of it. And after today he wasn't sure if he could deal with more bad things. He looked at Kurama, who still had a glamour charm on to hide his silvery pink hair as he waited for the hair growth potion to cool, and jerked his head in the direction Harry had gone. Kurama nodded and stood up.

The two demons quietly walked down the hall and sat down outside the wizard's bedroom to listen to the call. It didn't matter that Harry wasn't behind today's prank spree or that it could just be an innocent phone call, they weren't taking any chances. Yusuke twisted his translation ring on and put his ear to the door.

Tbc…

Review Responses:

Anasazi Darkmoon: I can't really answer that. The roses are a wait and see kind of thing.

Hitomi: The roses in Harry's soul room are the ones based on human realm definitions but instead the typical purity or innocence they stand for the lesser used humility and secrecy. I can't answer your question about Voldemort. That's another wait and see thing.

Shinigami: Well, Moony made an appearance here and Neville will show up briefly later. Luna and Tonks I'm not so sure about. Tonks might make an appearance at any Order meetings that I write about.

Ariyah-Chan: That was a mix of Harry being tired and just a general dislike of people staring at him. If Shizuru had tried to talk to him at dinner instead of staring he would have talked to her.

Shakeval: He'll go back to Hogwarts at the end of this story which might be a bit because there are still a number of things that need to happen before he leaves.

Calikocat: Over active imaginations can suck but I promise to work on the Y/H story since they won't leave you alone.

RabidFangirl101: You'll find out why Botan was late in the next few chapters. She normally is a guest for temple dinners but work made her run late.

_I know you guys were looking forward to seeing what Kuwabara and Hiei got up to but you guys got a little peak. Next time you will find out all of what they did. I really hope you guys enjoyed this short look at what Remus and the others are up to._

_Kel_


	21. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own any characters from Inuyasha either.

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings (These apply to the whole story): Swearing, fluff, angst, my weird sense of humor, and the occasional gross scene if Moldywarts is in the mood.

A/N: Finals are coming up, so I've been studying almost non stop and I had a research paper due Friday for my World Civilizations II class so this got put on the back burner. (Am I the only one who gets crappy busywork from their professors when their class is two weeks ahead of schedule?) I meant to have this up Saturday but :shrugs: life happened again. The only reason I'm able to post this today is because my morning class was canceled. Oh, one last thing, I know I promised all of the pranks in this chapter but some of them got moved to the next chapter. (Yes, they did more than one.)

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Twenty**

**July 14th, Japan**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kuwabara asked, reluctantly taking the small cone of incense from Hiei.

"Yes," Hiei said shortly. "Not only will it make a wonderful prank on the detective and Kurama, it will let us know if the boy is completely human."

"I knew you had another reason for agreeing to help me," Kuwabara grumbled, opening the door to Yusuke's room.

_When do I not_, Hiei thought as he opened the door to the wizard's room. He went inside and knelt down by Kurama. He put the incense on a small plate and placed it near the kitsune's head. After lighting the incense, he stepped out of the room and shut the door. He raced back to the guest room and sat down to wait. Just three more hours before he had to go back.

* * *

When Harry walked into the kitchen later that morning he found Hiei eating a large stack of French toast drowning in syrup and powdered sugar. Harry didn't bother to hide his disgusted face as he sat down and grabbed a muffin. "Do you think you have enough syrup on there?" 

Hiei looked at his plate critically and grabbed the syrup container. "You're right. It needs more."

Harry's nose crinkled up in disgust as Hiei poured more Maple syrup on his already soaked French toast. When the fire demon began eating again Harry put his muffin down and looked away. Suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore. "Um Hiei," Harry said, turning back to watch Hiei happily, or as happy as Hiei ever got, eat his breakfast, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hn." Harry took that as a yes.

"Does Shuichi's hair ever change colors?"

Hiei swallowed and sent the wizard an annoyed look. "Your hair was that shade of green yesterday?" Harry nodded. "Then you have nothing to worry about. It's just an allergic reaction. It won't affect you." Hiei immediately went back to his food.

"What caused it?" Harry asked.

Hiei glared at the wizard briefly before cutting into his French toast. "It's something that's used to identify demons with human ancestors and humans with demon ancestors. The reaction differs for each type of demon."

"Shuichi's hair changed because he's a kitsune in a human body?" Harry asked, trying to make sense of what the demon was telling him.

"Hn," Hiei grunted as he ate his breakfast. Couldn't the boy go ask someone else questions? He only had twenty minutes before Botan showed up to open a portal for him and it would be another week before he'd get to eat his sister's cooking again.

"So, it can't be blamed on me?"

"No, the active ingredient is only found in the Makai. Like I said, you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, thank you Hiei." Harry smiled at the demon before he stood up, carrying his muffin in the hopes that he would be hungry later. He was walking towards the kitchen door when he remembered his other question. He turned back around. "One last thing, do you know what Yusuke's boxers were doing in my closet?"

"Ask Kuwabara."

"He already left."

"Hn." Hiei swallowed and glared at the curious wizard. "Kuwabara decided to leave those alone," he said, turning back to his breakfast.

"Oh," Harry said, not really understanding what the demon meant. He walked out of the kitchen and down the halls towards his room, trying to think of something Kuwabara could have done to Yusuke that involved sparing his boxers. His mouth dropped open in shock when he saw Yusuke with an oddly patterned red rash running down the hall to the bathroom. Maybe he was better off not knowing.

* * *

Kurama reluctantly woke up when he heard two people shouting in the hallway. Pulling down his blanket he stared at the ceiling and listened to the argument as he tried to get his brain working. 

"First someone short sheets my bed, and then I find my boxers sitting in the middle of the hall, and now this!" Yusuke shouted.

"I'm telling you I had absolutely nothing to do with it. Well, I moved your boxers when I found them in my closet but I didn't do this. I didn't have time to do anything yesterday," Harry shouted. Kurama heard Yusuke snort disbelievingly.

"If you didn't then who did?" There was a loud crashing sound before Harry spoke again.

"The same person who messed up Shuichi's hair maybe?" Kurama's face went white as he set up and pulled some of his hair forward to get a look at it. Pink? His hair was pink!

"What happened to Kurama's hair?"

"I don't know what happened to it, but it's this really weird pink and silver color. When I asked Hiei he said it was an allergic reaction to something because he's part human." Kurama barely heard what Harry had said as he stared at his hair. It couldn't all be this color, could it?

Kurama threw off his blankets and went running out of the bedroom. Too worried to be polite, he pushed Yusuke out of his way, jumped over the open first aid kit, and looked into the mirror. His hair was pink; every single strand of his hair, including his eyebrows and eyelashes, was a strange silvery pink color. It looked like someone had taken the colors of his youko form's hair color and had mixed it with his human form's hair color. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. Once he felt like he wouldn't rip out the heart of the person who had caused this, he opened his eyes and turned towards the other two teenagers, causing Harry to take a step back when the kitsune's green-flecked golden eyes focused on him.

"What exactly did Hiei tell you?" Kurama asked. He finally noticed the smell of the itching cream Yusuke was rubbing into his red skin and turned to look at his friend. He almost missed the wizard's answer as he stared at the red patches on Yusuke's skin, red patches that were exactly where Yusuke's markings would be if he was in his demon form.

"Not much really," Harry said, unconsciously playing with the end of his braid. "When I asked about what happened to your hair he said I shouldn't worry because it only caused demons with human blood to have reactions like yours and, I'm guessing here, Yusuke's." He quickly glanced at the boy next to him who was switching between scratching and rubbing ointment onto his red skin.

Kurama sighed, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Where is Hiei now?"

Harry shrugged, looking totally clueless and Yusuke tilted his head to the side, searching the temple for Hiei's energy signature or a void that meant Hiei was using his Jagan to hide. "I don't feel him anywhere nearby. I'm not picking up a blank spot either."

"Wonderful, I knew he was up to something but this is ridiculous. I have exams to study for, papers to write, books to pick up! Hell, I have a student I need to teach! I can't believe he would do this to me! Do you know what's my mother going to do when I go home tonight? I do, she's going to take one look at my hair and faint! That doesn't even go into what my brother and step father are going to do…" Kurama continued to rant as he walked past them and back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Okay, maybe I should stay out of my room until he calms down," Harry whispered as he listened to Kurama rant, occasionally slipping into other languages.

"Nah, Kurama's just in rant mode," Yusuke said as squeezed more of the cream onto his hand before he started rubbing it on his shoulders. "Sorry about blaming this on you," he said, motioning at his red, itchy skin.

"It's okay," Harry said, looking at Yusuke, just a little worried. This day was not starting off good.

"Does Yukina have breakfast ready?" Harry nodded slowly. "Good, I have a feeling we're going to need the coffee," Yusuke said as he turned around.

Harry watched as Yusuke picked up his boxers and went back into his room to get ready for the day. Shaking his head, he put the first aid kit back together and placed it in its spot under the sink. He had a really bad feeling about today. Maybe he could go flying for a while.

* * *

Genkai looked up from the notebook she was sketching the wards in when she heard the door to the library open. She snorted when she saw Harry making his way around the stacks. She had given Yusuke the day off so she could finalize her plans for the wards and now the other one was tracking her down? She put her pencil down as the wizard sat in the chair across from her, putting his broom on the table. 

"Are you going to show Yusuke how to fly to day?" Genkai asked, glancing at the Firebolt.

Harry shook his head. "No way, someone pranked him and Shuichi last night so I'm staying as far away as possible."

Genkai made a thoughtful sound as she picked her pencil back up and began sketching the patterns the wards would take. A few minutes passed before she spoke again, "If you plan on getting any flying done before lunch you might want to ask me your question." She briefly looked up from the diagram. "Sometime before I die old age would be good."

"I'm not really sure how to explain but," Harry played with the end of his braid as he thought about what had happened with his scar the day before. "Yesterday Shuichi did this thing that made my magic—"

"Spirit energy," Genkai said absently, still sketching the wards.

"Yeah, that." Harry started twisting his braid in his hands. "He made it flair up somehow by using his spirit energy."

Genkai nodded. "It's a basic defense mechanism; your energy felt a threat and it responded. It's similar to the accidental magic children do when they're young. It's nothing to worry about," she said, grabbing an eraser to correct one of the lines. When Harry didn't move she sighed and put down the pencil and eraser, giving the boy her full attention. "Did something else happen?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, my scar reacted."

"How?" Genkai asked sharply. Whatever happened couldn't have been bad or she would've heard about it yesterday but the fact that his scar reacted at all was alarming.

"His energy blocked the link to Voldemort."

Genkai stared at him a minute then yanked the pages she had been working on out of the notebook and crumbled them into a little ball. "Well, that was a week's work wasted," she muttered, tossing the ball at the trash can.

She stood up and picked up her notebook. "Your flying trip's just been canceled. Where are the fox and the Dimwit?"

"The kitchen, I think."

Genkai nodded to herself, already planning the new changes in the wards. "Get them and meet me outside. I want to test this."

* * *

"Can you cast a decent glamour yet?" Kurama asked, pulling a large mug out of the cabinets. _This is definitely going to be a three pot day_, he thought as he picked up the coffee pot. 

Yusuke shook his head as he sat down at the table. "I'm only up to second year spells in charms and I'm still on first in Transfiguration." He glared down at his coffee. "Genkai said I wouldn't be ready for glamours for another two weeks minimum."

"I'll have to borrow Harry's wand then," Kurama said, pouring his coffee. He sighed as he put the coffee pot back down. "It'll take at least ten hours to make a hair growth potion strong enough and there is no way I'm risking Botan seeing this."

Yusuke snorted. "Glamours don't work on cameras. And you know Yukina is going to take a picture of you sometime today."

"Botan seeing a picture is better than her actually seeing this," Kurama groused, running a hand through his silvery-pink hair. "She's still teasing me about Harry touching my ears."

Yusuke choked on his coffee. "Even you got to admit that was funny." He smirked at his friend. "The greatest and most feared thief of the Makai got an ear rub. And the kid wasn't even afraid; he just thought you looked cool."

Kurama glared at the other boy as he sipped at his coffee. The ear incident wasn't funny. It was one of the most embarrassing things that had happened to him since he had become human. Well, partly human. He scowled at that thought. That would be the one thing Hiei would take advantage of in a prank war. He did love reminding him that his human side was a weakness.

Kurama and Yusuke turned towards the door when someone started slowly pushing it open. Kurama raised an eyebrow in amusement when Harry peeked in, looking like he would bolt at the first sign of trouble. "Yes?" Kurama asked.

"Genkai wants to see us outside," Harry said, pushing the door open a little more when it appeared to be safe. He stayed by the door though, just in case.

Harry wasn't too surprised to find both of the older boys still in their night clothes but already on what looked like their second cups of coffee. In London he had learned that Yusuke did not like starting out the day without coffee and he had a feeling that any problem that didn't involve the world ending was solved with coffee, or at least involved a lot of coffee drinking. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. How anyone could drink that much black coffee was beyond him. It was absolutely horrible if it didn't have loads of cream and sugar in it.

"About what?" Yusuke asked before drinking the last of his coffee. He glared pitifully at the empty mug and stood up. He needed more coffee before the itching cream wore off.

Harry shook his head, watching Yusuke walk over to the coffee pot. It was things like this that made it hard to believe that Yusuke was the most powerful Spirit Detective in existence. "She said she wanted to test something," He said, still watching Yusuke as he poured even more coffee into his mug. How much coffee were they going to drink?

"And that something was…" Kurama said, trying to get more information out of the wizard.

Harry shrugged. "I told her about what you did with my magic—"

"Spirit energy," Kurama corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, I told her about that and that your energy cut of my link to Voldemort. Now she wants to test it," Harry said. He took a step back into the hall when Kurama put his mug down and glared at him.

"This happened yesterday," Kurama said, slowly walking towards Harry, his eyes flashing with suppressed anger. "And you didn't tell me?"

Harry shrugged and smiled sheepishly, taking another step back into the hall. "I sort of got distracted when I started glowing."

Kurama stopped in front of the shorter boy and frowned down at him. He opened his mouth to reprimand him then shut it, mentally chastising himself. It wasn't completely Harry's fault. He sighed and made a mental note to have an in depth talk with him later. He needed to find out exactly what Harry knew about spirit energy.

Kurama sighed and walked past the boy, saying, "After Genkai's done testing this, we need talk."

"Okay," Harry said softly.

"Oh, and I need to borrow your wand," Kurama said before he turned the corner.

Harry blinked in confusion. "I thought he was going to yell at me."

Yusuke finished his coffee and grabbed the itching cream off the table. "I think you got spared because he messed up too."

* * *

"Yukina?" Keiko said disbelief, staring at the girl. She quickly looked around the store, trying to spot Yusuke or Kuwabara. When she didn't see any of the guys she looked back at the other girl in confusion. When did they start letting her walk around town without on escort? 

"Hello Keiko." Yukina gave her friend a gentle smile as she dropped two large tubes of itching cream into the basket she was carrying. "What are you doing out so early?"

"Just running a few errands before my study group meets," Keiko said.

"Oh, Kazuma said something about that when he left this morning. Excuse me," Yukina said, walking towards the checkout. "I would like to talk but," she lifted the small basket, showing the other girl the film inside, "I really do need to get back to the temple. I don't want to miss anything. It would be horrible if I didn't get a picture of Kurama's pink hair."

"His _what_!" Keiko gasped.

* * *

Genkai tapped her foot impatiently while Kurama used Harry's wand to cast a glamour charm. "Done yet?" she asked testily when the pale violet glow started to fade. 

"Yes." Kurama smiled when the glow completely faded. He lifted a lock of his hair and examined the color. It wasn't exactly the same shade as his natural color but it was loads better than the horrible pink color it had been. "Here," he said, still smiling as he handed Harry his wand back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry took his wand then stepped back, using Yusuke as a partial shield. He wasn't sure what had stopped Kurama from yelling at him before but he was sure he wanted someone between them in case he changed his mind.

"Alright boys, lets get this done. Harry, you sit here," Genkai said pointing at one of the flagstones. She pointed at the stone across from him. "Kurama, you sit there, and Yusuke, you stay by the temple."

When the boys were where she wanted them Genkai walked over to stand beside Harry. "I need to ask you a few questions before we start."

"Okay."

"How long was the connection cut off?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Not long. When Shuichi stopped using his energy on me the link opened back up. It took about five minutes before it was completely open though."

Genkai frowned thoughtfully, looking at Harry's scar then to look at Kurama. "Kurama, how long did you do this little exercise for?"

He shrugged. "Twenty minutes at most." He sighed softly, looking in the direction of the small potions room longingly. He really wanted to get his hair back to normal. "Genkai, not that I complaining, but how long is this going to take?"

Genkai and Yusuke snorted in amusement. "Wanting to get started on that hair potion, Kurama?" Yusuke asked jokingly.

Kurama rolled his eyes and smirked back at him. "No, I was just wondering if we would be done before Yukina got back with more itching cream or if we'll need to stop to make some. That little tube you're holding might not be enough if she doesn't get back soon."

"At least my problem is semi serious, Pinky; yours is just wound pride," Yusuke said with a smirk as he carefully tucked the small tube he was holding in his pajama pants pocket. "You've got a point though," he said, turning to look at Genkai. "How long is this going to take, Grandma? Kurama and I still need to get dressed," he said, waving a hand at his Tee shirt and pajama bottoms and Kurama's shorts and Tee shirt.

"I don't know, but the sooner you two quit griping and taking shots at each other, the sooner we can get started," Genkai snapped at Yusuke and Kurama. They smirked at each other before turning to Genkai with mock apologetic faces. She mentally groaned when Kurama's eyes twinkled at her and they went back to trading insults and barbs. No matter how old they were; her boys would always be boys.

* * *

An hour later Yusuke was still in his nightclothes and leaning against the wall outside Harry's room, glaring at everything as he rubbed fresh ointment on his red markings and waited for Yukina and Genkai to come out. After Kurama had shown Genkai how he had made Harry's spirit energy react she had questioned Harry. When the wizard had told her that the link had been temporarily blocked again she had asked Yusuke if he could do the same thing. And he could, for a while anyway. 

Kurama had over a thousand years of experience with controlling his energy and most of his attacks and defenses required small steady streams of his energy to perform, so he could easily summon up a small amount of power and make sure it would stay small. Yusuke, on the other hand, had almost no experience keeping his attacks small. Almost every case or serious fight he had been in required that his attacks be better, stronger, and even bigger than they were the last time. Because of this his energy pathways were much larger and had far fewer barriers than Kurama's. He was slowly building more of the barriers and controls he needed during his magic lessons with Genkai and he could, for a short period of time, send out small, sometimes tiny, energy bursts but…

He had been sending small energy pulses, something roughly the size of what he used during his Transfiguration exercises, to Harry for two minutes when he felt his energy begin to rush forward. Yusuke had immediately let go of the other boy and thrown a mental off switch, forcing his energy back, but by then Harry had already gotten a good shock to his system. The smaller boy had briefly glowed a yellow-green as his energy fought with Yusuke's before flashing its natural butter yellow. When the energy had faded back into Harry's body his eyes had rolled back into his head and he had passed out. The only reason the wizard hadn't cracked his skull on the flagstones was because Genkai had been standing right behind him, ready to intervene if something had gone wrong. Yusuke growled softly; something had definitely gone wrong.

Yusuke's glare went up a notch when Kurama came out of the bathroom, fully dressed for the day and carrying his old nightclothes, his face blank and composed. That meant one of two things; either he was worried about Yusuke or he was worried about Harry.

"He'll be alright, Yusuke," Kurama said softly. It was the first one. He was worried about Yusuke feeling guilty.

Yusuke grunted and looked away from the kitsune.

Kurama leaned against the bathroom door, staring at the closed door across from him, occasionally glancing at Yusuke. If it had been Kuwabara standing there Kurama would have bluntly offered to help him and if it had been Hiei he would have pointed out the advantages of learning a new control technique and he would have politely bragged that he had perfected _years_ ago. But it was Yusuke, so that meant he just had to let him know the opportunity was available and let him do the rest. "I was planning on teaching Harry some control techniques next weekend. Just some little things he could do during his morning sessions with you and Genkai."

Yusuke looked at his friend and nodded. Kurama smiled mentally, guessing it would be two hours at most before Yusuke asked if he could sit in on his lessons with Harry.

The door next to Yusuke opened and Genkai walked out. She quietly shut the door and looked at the two boys. "The boy is fine. He woke up briefly and we had a little chat." She glanced up at Yusuke and repressed a small smile when she saw how much Yusuke had relaxed when he heard the wizard was alright. Rough exterior aside, Yusuke was an absolute mother hen when it came to those he decided to protect. "That little energy show didn't hurt him but it did travel through the link and hurt Voldemort. That's why Harry passed out; he felt it hit him."

"Aw, shit," Yusuke groaned softly, running a hand over his face. "Do I need to go see Koenma?"

"Hmm, you probably should. That energy burst wasn't strong enough to kill Voldemort or do any lasting damage to him but it could still be seen as an attack on a human," Genkai said thoughtfully. She shook her head, getting her thoughts back on track. "But there is a good side to this."

Yusuke scowled at the old woman. "Where? Because I'm not seeing one Grandma. I not only knocked the kid out but I attacked another human as well."

"Let me finish Dimwit," Genkai said, sending her student a small glare. "The energy you sent towards Harry wasn't harmful. From what I can tell it was doing exactly what I asked you to do, cut off the link with Voldemort. When it couldn't do that, it went after the source of the problem, namely, Voldemort. However, some of your energy stayed with Harry. It's not much but it's staying on his scar and not interacting with his energy. But it is blocking the link."

"How long will it last?" Kurama asked.

Genkai shrugged. "It might last week; it might last a day; I don't know. If Voldemort attacks it, it could fall but that depends on how badly that energy burst hurt him. He might not be strong enough to attempt it right now. It also depends on how fast Harry's energy expels Yusuke's energy or absorbs it, or if he absorbs it at all. His energy might just let it stay there until it fades away naturally. To top it off, it's a curse scar. Normal curse scars are, at best, unpredictable and his was caused by the Avada Kedavra, something that should be impossible since that curse is meant to make a body unable to contain a soul. Anything involving that scar will be next to impossible to predict." She frowned at that thought then shrugged.

"What matters right now, though, is that Spirit World knows that Yusuke didn't intend to attack Voldemort," Genkai said, turning to give Yusuke a serious look. "I suggest you call Botan and have her escort you to Koenma's office. I know you have permission to use the portal here but it will probably look better if you have her take you."

Yusuke nodded and started heading for his room. He was opening his door when Genkai added, "Don't bother changing clothes, just get her here and go. We know you didn't mean to and Koenma will know you didn't mean it but it will give King Enma the impression that you're worried about the boy if you show up as you are now."

Yusuke nodded again. "I know," he said tersely as he walked into his room to find his communicator.

**Spirit World**

Koenma jumped when the door to his office slammed open and George ran in, yelling something about Voldemort, Yusuke, and Potter. Koenma's jaw dropped and he stared at the babbling Ogre. He knew George was excitable and prone to panicking but this was at a whole new level. "Stop and repeat that slow enough that I can understand."

George took a deep breath and started again. "Genkai had Yusuke and Kurama attempt something that was supposed to block off the Potter boy's link to Voldemort. But Yusuke kind of lost control of his energy and gave him a bit too much. The Potter boy passed out and most of Yusuke's energy traveled down the link and hit Voldemort," he said, handing Koenma a hastily written report.

Koenma scanned through the report and frowned. "Does my father know about this?"

"No sir."

"Good, don't tell him, I will later. For now, bring Yusuke in here immediately and find Ayame," Koenma ordered, grabbing his remote. He ignored George's frantic 'yes, sir' and exit as he played with the remote's channel buttons, trying to get the view screen to focus on Voldemort's life energy. Because of the prophecy that woman had made, it was impossible for anyone other than the Potter boy to kill or permanently harm the insane man, so Yusuke couldn't get in trouble for that. But he could get in trouble if this accident somehow increased Voldemort's power and he became to powerful for Potter to stop.

Koenma sighed in relief when the view screen finally settled on Voldemort. The snake-like man wasn't doing some horrible villain laugh to celebrate his new power, but was passed out in his bed, occasionally twitching when little blue and orange sparks ran across his body as his energy fought off the foreign demon energy. It wasn't a complete reassurance, but it did mean that he had time to stop any power transformations that could possibly take place as a result.

He looked away from his view screen when he heard footsteps and saw a very somber Yusuke walk into the room. He raised an eyebrow at Yusuke's spiky neon blue and black hair. "Black?"

"Yeah," Yusuke said, running a hand through his hair. "He said it would wear off in an hour or two," he said, shutting the door.

"Hmm, you're lucky. That man has a protective streak a mile wide when it comes to Potter. I've had to confiscate my remote twice because he insists on using it to torment the Dursleys," Koenma said, holding up the remote. He put it down and his expression turned serious. "As of right now, you aren't in trouble for attacking Voldemort..."

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming?" Yusuke muttered, crossing his arms and leaning against the doors.

"But, if this accident somehow increases Voldemort's power level it could be a problem," Koenma said.

Yusuke nodded. "Alright, what about the energy stuck in Harry?"

"Hmm." Koenma sucked on his pacifier. "Is it hurting the boy?"

Yusuke shook his head. "Not that Genkai can tell but it's not going away."

"But it's blocking the link right?"

"Yeah."

Koenma shrugged. "Then I don't see a problem." He sat back in his chair and chewed on his pacifier. "In fact, this little accident could be a good thing."

TBC…

Author's Notes:

1) I know someone is going to freak when they see me describe Yusuke as a mother hen but think about it a second. He worried about Kuwabara when Rando shrunk him and tortured him; he almost fired his Spirit Gun on Bakken when the man continued to beat the tar out of a half dead Kurama, he didn't care that it was braking the rules and could mean his death; and in the beginning of the series he helps Kuwabara study for his test and gives up what he thinks is his only chance to live again to save Keiko. I won't say that Yusuke is the type to volunteer to take chicken noodle soup to a sick friend or to empty puke buckets but he does care deeply about those close to him. And he shows it by trying to protect them.

Review Responses:

Time and Fate: Sorry about that, sometimes I miss questions when I'm looking through the reviews. The Hana and Liam adventures will appear through out this story but I don't think there will be enough of them to rate their own separate little story. But I am playing around with the idea of a chapter from Liam's POV. I don't know if it will work out but I'm playing with it.

Aura Black Chan: Oh God, Fred and George and a phone. I just pictured Hermione getting a prank call from them. Hmm, I wonder where I could work it in.

Shigatsu87: The plants aren't done with him yet. They were too exhausted from lack of food (spirit energy) to do anything but bond with Harry. I can't say much more but Kurama's going to do a more in depth explanation in a later chapter.

Shinigami: Nope, nothing to due with radishes but I did consider using grapefruit. Ron is the only person Remus and Snape locked out. Ginny's not allowed to visit because Mrs. Weasley is trying to stop any jealous feelings Ron might have towards Ginny if she is allowed to go. Nope, Harry had nothing to do with their prank but he is going to take advantage of it. (hint: what's going to happen to all that hair Kurama's going to have to cut off?)

Arano Honou: Sorry I didn't email you but RL has been a major pain. But I'm honored that you put me in your C2.

Rouge Mage: Hmm, the roses in Harry's soul room represent humility but the ones he grew were Makai roses, ones that Kurama chose from his own personal stock. Makai roses have their own separate meanings from roses found in the human realm.

Kyeda-Anna-May: Kuwabara knows he has a snake and he doesn't know that Harry can speak Parseltongue.

CEED: As funny as it would be, in this Universe Hiei can't leave Japan. Right now he works with Mukuro and he helps guard the barrier between the Makai and the Human Realm. If he left then someone would have to take his place. And the only two who could live in the Makai for a long period of time are Kurama and Yusuke. Yusuke can't take his place or leave Japan for an extended period because he guards the barrier in the Human Realm and I really can't picture Kurama completely giving up his life as Shuichi for nine months nor can I picture Hiei asking him to just so he could teach a bunch of human children. Then there's the fact that I finally decided on a teacher and if I replaced him now all of those scenes I've written will become useless. And there are a lot of them. (If anyone's curious, I asked my mom to flip a coin for me the last time she was here. I just couldn't decide.)

Shebythedogdemoness: Actually, I think I have read that and it is a good story. I haven't checked on it in a while though if it's the one I'm thinking of. About the Japanese references; I can't and won't do that. A big reason is that I don't speak the language and I refuse to throw around random words in a language I'm not fluent in. Plus, there's the fact that Harry is using a translator and he hears everything in English. If he started hearing random Japanese words that would mean that his translator wasn't working. The only time Japanese words will be used is with place names, people names, and other things like that that don't have a proper English translation or if someone without a translator is listening in to a conversation in Japanese. As it is, I'm using online translators, Latin to English dictionaries, baby name sites, and baby name books as I need them for spells and names but even then I double check using another source and ask my beta to double check them as well. Yusuke being a demon is one of those things that is debatable. I personally believe he's either a full out demon or a demon-man. In my mind he has the best of both worlds and only some of the draw backs. (I've seen people argue for and back up that he's a Hanyou, a full demon, or possibly only a quarter demon. It all comes back to what version of the show you've seen or manga you've read.) Raizen is actually his ancestor, not his father. Raizen fell in love and had sex with a human woman five hundred years ago. She got pregnant and that child carried Raizen's genes. Those genes eventually got passed down to Yusuke and when he died the second time they were activated. (Just a little extra note: that woman is the reason Raizen stopped eating humans.)

ultrasoul: Thanks for pointing those out. When my beta got her computer back she smacked me with the idiot stick for missing the starring mistake but she missed the then than ones. I really don't know how many chapters this story will be. As of this chapter Harry's only been in Japan for nine days and I have another month and a half to go and then there's the sequel so…Nope, still don't know.

Alana Hikari-Chan: I didn't know that. All of the sites and books I've looked at dealt with fresh flowers but I've never seen anything about that meaning before. Although I did see something about white flowers in general meaning death. 'Dried flower symbols' is now on my list of stuff to check when I hit the library later.

Kitsuneluvuh: Uh, no, he was talking to Yukina. Kurama's voice always sounds masculine to me (which is kind of weird since his Japanese voice was done by a woman). If you meant the getting to Hogwarts part that Shakeval mentioned, that will come when the story gets there. If I rushed it I would end up skipping over things that will be needed when he actually gets to Hogwarts or I'll skip over things that involve the developing family relationship thing that's going on. But if you were referring to the super power Harry idea or the pain and violence to Malfoy bit, well…that's not going to happen. Yes, Harry is powerful, for a _wizard_, but people expect that of him so that idea's out. They might be surprised by the way his power shows itself but they won't be surprised by the power. The pain and violence to his enemies bit is out because, outside of Voldemort, Harry doesn't go looking for a fight. Malfoy comes to him and he has no choice but to go to Snape's class. I know in the fifth book Harry got a chance to channel his inner bitch but a lot of the problems that caused that don't really apply here, either because of what happened in the book or the fact that by the time he gets back to Hogwarts Harry will have a support system that doesn't just include his two friends and a godfather on the run.. But if you're looking for that kind of fic I believe there are a couple of Super Power Harry C2's on ffnet.

RabidFangirl101: Never thought of those two hooking up. It was just a random thing.

Calikocat: You're welcome. A Hiei/Kuwa fic? You are one brave writer.

General Questions:

Pairings in general: Life has romance in it, it will be there. Background, but it will be there. Maybe not with Harry, but there.

Kurama/Harry: This falls back on the teacher thing and I'm not telling yet.

Teacher: I had my mom flip a coin, so I know who it is but not telling yet. You'll have to wait and see.

Roses: There have been two times white roses have been in this fic. The first time was in Harry's soul room. These use meanings of roses found _naturally_ in the human realm. They stand for humility _and_ secrecy. The second time was when Kurama had Harry bond to a Makai rose plant, one naturally _only_ found in the Makai. Those roses are called the Rose of Sacrifice. (A little thing about the soul rooms, anytime we see them we only see anything that Yusuke or Harry have seen and/or experienced in their lives up to that point and what they are in general.)

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And I am sorry that I took so long to update but RL will always come first and it has been a royal pain for the past two months. I won't bore you guys by telling you all of the crude that's happened but I just didn't have the time to sit down and type this out. And while I have still been working on this story in my trust little notebook, updates might not pick up again until after exams. Anyway, thank you again to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_Kel_


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own any characters from Inuyasha either.

Summary: Two years before his death a powerful psychic made Sirius a promise. Now Genkai and Yusuke travel to London to keep it and throw the British magical community for a loop.

Warnings (These apply to the whole story): Swearing, fluff, angst, my weird sense of humor, and the occasional gross scene if Moldywarts is in the mood.

Spoilers: For the entire Yu Yu Hakusho television series, maybe a few things from the YYH manga, and books one through five of the Harry Potter series. Eventually, spoilers are possible for spells and some characters in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Unfortunately I won't be able to use the new teacher.

Pairings: As of right now, past Remus/Sirius and Kuwabara/Yukina are the only pairings.

**A Grim's Promise**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**July 14th, Japan**

Genkai growled in frustration as she searched the library shelves for the book she needed. From the day Yukina had told her of the vision, she had been planning on basing the new wards on trust bonds. While it was true that wards based on trust bonds were less reliable than blood wards, trust wards, given time to develop properly, also had the potential to be just as strong. But what had happened this morning had the potential to destroy any trust that had been built. On one hand, Genkai now not only had away to protect the boy, but to block his link to Voldemort. However, on the other hand, any trust that had developed between her and the boy and Yusuke and the boy was possibly gone.

She snorted softly and pulled the book down from the top of a shelf. She could deal with that problem when and if it occurred. For now, she needed to find a way to incorporate Yusuke's, and perhaps Yukina's, demon energy into the wards without destabilizing them. Carrying the book from the library, she passed Yukina carrying a load of fresh washed and folded laundry to Yusuke's room.

* * *

As he shredded the dark green leaves, Kurama tried to ignore the unusual conversation taking place by the door. In all his years, he had never had the pleasure of listening to a cat, a snake and a Parselmouth try to converse. It was odd experience, especially with the snake acting as the translator. He tried to hide a wince as he added the leaves to the potion and picked up his spoon. "What are you three talking about?"

"Huh?" Harry said, and Kurama looked up to see him tapping his translation charm. "What did you say?"

"What are you three talking about?" Kurama repeated, stirring the potion.

"Not much," Harry said, shrugging. "Hunting, where Hedwig is, where Yusuke went. That sort of stuff."

"And the yowling Hana was doing earlier?" Kurama asked, glancing at the mewing kitten as he wiped off his knife. He smiled slightly when the potion turned a dark yellow. Only another hour of work and he could let it sit for a few minutes.

"She was upset that Yusuke didn't take her with him," Harry said, standing up to look in the cauldron. "You know, there are quicker potions you could make. Less smelly ones, too."

"Probably," Kurama said, and he grabbed the jar of pickled flobber worm. "But it's been years since I learned magic, and I'd rather not risk learning a new one right now when I absolutely need it. I'll look for another one later."

"Right," Harry muttered, wrinkling his nose at the new stench coming from the jar. He went back to the door, and sat down again.

Except for the purring coming from Hana and the pounding Kurama was doing on the flobber worm, the next few minutes were extremely quiet, almost peaceful. That wasn't meant to last.

There was a strange popping sound from the living area quickly followed by Genkai's shout of, "Yusuke! Harry! What did I tell you two morons about property damage?"

Genkai's voice echoed across the courtyard, and Harry blanched. He looked up at Kurama with a pleading expression, and Kurama shook his head.

"You better go find out what she's yelling about," Kurama suggested, mixing a silver powder with the flobber worm mush. "It'll be worse if you wait and Yusuke's not back yet."

Harry made face as he stood up, holding Hana and Liam, and walked out of the room. Kurama smirked as he added the flobber paste to the potion, dodging the burst of purple smoke. If the wizard thought the animals would lessen Genkai's temper, he wasn't going to correct him.

* * *

Following Yukina from the bedroom, Genkai tried not to slip on the slime covering the floor. The door yanked open in front of them and she scowled at the wizard standing there. "Explain, now," Genkai growled, elbowing the boy from the door.

"I didn't do it," Harry said, moving to let them pass, wincing slightly at the large green patches of slime on Yukina's clothes. "I swear," he said, tightening his grip on Hana when she tried to jump out of his arms to go play in the goo.

Letting Yukina past her and into the bathroom, Genkai stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Fine. Go get the cleaning supplies from the closet and get started on this."

"But I didn't-"

Genkai held up her hand, cutting him off. "I believe you, but you and Yusuke agreed to clean up anything caused by the prank war. This," she pointed at the slime, "is a prank."

Harry grimaced at the mess, but he put Hana and Liam down in his room, shutting them in, reluctantly asking, "Yukina keeps everything in the closet by the laundry room?"

"Yes," Genkai said, wiping some slime off her hands as he walked off. She looked back in the room, frowning. This wasn't Kurama's style, Hiei had no reason to prank Yusuke beyond yet he had already done, and the boy wasn't lying. That left Kuwabara. Looking at the mess, Genkai decided she'd let him off this one time and give him the same warning she had given Yusuke and Harry. With that decided, she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes, Genkai?" Yukina said softly, opening the door. She laid the wet towel she was holding down on the counter, giving the woman her attention.

"Harry's going to handle the mess," she said, tilting her head towards the open bedroom door, and Yukina nodded slowly, clearly not happy with that idea.

"I thought you didn't want him doing any magic for the next few days," Yukina said, frowning slightly in disapproval.

"I don't. He's doing it the old fashioned way," Genkai said, pointing at the boy walking up the hall, carrying a bucket full of sudsy water and a few clean rags.

"Oh," Yukina said, the frown smoothing out. She smiled slightly at the boy as he walked in the room, and he weakly grinned back. When he was back in the bedroom, she asked, "Should I keep an eye on him, just in case?"

Genkai nodded distractedly, thinking about something. "Can you check the rate his body's absorbing Yusuke's energy without him knowing? I need to get the prep work for the wards done."

"Sure," Yukina said, grabbing the towel from the sink. "Anything else, Genkai?"

"No," Genkai said, shaking her head. "Just let me know how quickly he's absorbing it."

"I will."

* * *

Ignoring the whiny mews and annoyed hisses coming from his room, Harry set the bucket and rags down. Giving the room a quick once over, Harry saw the plastic bag, rubber bands, and slime hanging out of a drawer, and quickly figured out that's where the slime had come from. Wanting to only do this once, he dumped clean the clothes that hadn't been hit into the closet, and yanked the other dresser drawers open, yelping when one of them proved to have a slime bomb inside.

"Kuwabara just made the list," Harry grumbled, using a rag to wipe the slime off his face. He tossed the rag into the corner by the door. It was quickly joined by anything hit by the slime that he could get away with putting in the washing machine-clothes, towels, sheets, anything. With that done, Harry grabbed a clean rag and wet it in the bucket.

Scrubbing at the floor, Harry hummed a song under his breath. It didn't matter that he couldn't carry a tune to save his life; he just didn't want to be surrounded by quiet, something he had been having trouble with since he woke up for the second time. Until this morning's mishap, he had never noticed all the background noise in his head, but now that the link with Voldemort was cut off, he noticed it, or rather, the absence of it. It was quiet, and Harry didn't like it.

When the humming didn't work, Harry tried singing softly. That made it worse since the words weren't in his head but actually spoken, and he quickly quit. Scowling, he scrubbed at the tiny slime spots on the walls, and quickly moved on to the dresser then the floor, rinsing the rag out every once and while. Blinking at the clean room, he looked at the clock. Oh, boy. He was a seeker and he was naturally fast and had good reflexes, but he shouldn't be that fast. This was officially bad.

"What the hell happened in here?" Yusuke asked, walking in the room. "Why are you in my room?"

Harry turned to the door and threw the rag at him, scowling. "Someone set up slime bombs or something in your drawers. Yukina got hit. Genkai is not happy."

"And you?" Yusuke asked, waving a hand at the streaks of green goo in Harry's hair. "How did you get it?"

"I checked the other drawers," Harry muttered, scowling again when Yusuke snickered. "It's not funny. This was meant for you!"

"I guess this is why my boxers were in the hall," Yusuke said, kicking the slime covered socks in the pile. "Kuwabara didn't want me running around nude."

"Whatever, you're taking over," Harry said, walking past him. Yusuke grabbed his arm.

"About this morning-"

"Don't worry about it," Harry said tersely, pulling his arm out of Yusuke's grip. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"You're angry though," Yusuke observed and Harry nodded.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you," Harry said quickly when Yusuke tensed. He rubbed his scar, frowning. "It's quiet now. I never noticed it before, but my link makes a lot of noise and now it's not. It felt good at first, but now it's getting hard for me to concentrate without it there."

"You told Genkai yet?" Yusuke asked, bending down to pick up his clothes. He stood up, holding most of the pile in his arms.

"Not yet," Harry said, bending down to pick up what Yusuke missed. Carrying the socks and pillowcase, he picked up the bucket and followed the other teen to the laundry room. "I was planning on going in a minute. There's also another weird thing."

"Yeah, like what?" Yusuke asked, dropping the pile on the laundry room floor, motioning for Harry to do the same.

"I'm faster. I got all the slime up in less than thirty minutes," Harry said, and Yusuke laughed.

"That actually sounds normal," Yusuke said, grinning as he tossed some clothes into the washing machine. "After Yukina or Genkai heal me, I usually get a temporary energy boost. Don't worry about it, but tell her anyways."

After that, the day seemed to pass much more pleasantly for Harry, especially when Genkai finished questioning him about the side effects and the small energy boost he had experienced. While the fact that Harry found being alone in his head bothersome seemed to disturb her, Yusuke had been right about the energy boost. Genkai completely ignored it, saying it was normal after a healing or energy transfer. But she also warned him that when it wore off, he was going to be absolutely exhausted, most likely passing out on the first available surface.

Harry just shrugged that off, figuring it wouldn't much different than what happened after training with Kurama. Thinking of that, Harry remembered a question he wanted to ask the kitsune and went to go find him, Yusuke following since he had absolutely nothing better to do than annoy Harry. Hana and Liam also followed the pair, determined to get revenge for being locked away, not at all happy that the plants had ignored their threats this time.

"Why don't you go to the arcade?" Harry asked, pulling the door to the potions room open.

"Because, I have no clean clothes," Yusuke said, plopping down by the door. "Old school uniforms and suits are not good for running around town in. I could get in a fight and be forced to go shopping again."

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, remembering his torture session with Kurama and Keiko. He sat down next to Yusuke, leaning against the doorframe. "That would be bad."

"Is there a reason you two are in here bothering me?" Kurama asked, glaring at them briefly before continuing to chop the thin roots. "This does require some concentration."

"I followed him here," Yusuke said, pointing at Harry, and Hana and Liam voiced their agreement. Kurama looked at him, and Harry just shrugged, petting Liam.

"I have a question."

"Then ask," Kurama said.

"You said my plants need energy to survive, but you never said why," Harry said. "I know it has something to do with them coming from the Makai, but I don't know _why_ that makes such a big difference."

"It has to do with the Makai itself," Kurama said, pressing his knife against the roots to squeeze out the juice. He drained the juice off into the cauldron and tossed the roots away before picking up the spoon to begin stirring the potion again. "The Makai is full of demons, and most demons, by nature, are very violent creatures. We argue, we complain, and we fight over the stupidest things. The stronger the demon, the less likely they are to fight, but the weaker ones are constantly using their energy in fights to settle their differences. All that fighting leads to excess energy in the air, and the plants have mutated to feed off of it. The human realm, outside of certain areas, doesn't have this problem."

"Those areas are where wizards live?" Harry asked, thinking of the Devil's Snare he had growing in his room.

"Some of them," Kurama said, smiling slightly, still stirring the potion. "Others are places like the old battlefield farther up the mountain. That place practically thrums with energy."

"What about the blood?" Yusuke asked quietly, giving Kurama a hard look. "Makai air's full of blood."

"It doesn't affect the plants I gave him," Kurama replied, pretending to ignore the disgusted expression on Harry's face. "And I'm not going to give him any of those. They'd kill him before he could do anything with them."

"There's blood in the air there?" Harry asked, still stuck on that. He looked at Yusuke with wide eyes. "How do you breathe?"

"You get used to it," Yusuke said. "Eventually, you even stop noticing it. I lived there for a while, Harry, and it never bothered me besides a few sneezes my first day. Kuwabara's been there a few times, and he says he doesn't even notice it."

"It's like the smog in town," Kurama said, pausing in his stirring. He tapped his fingers ten times, and began stirring in the opposite direction. "The air on the mountain seems a lot cleaner than what you'd find in town, but five minutes after you arrive, you no longer notice it."

"I guess that makes sense," Harry said. He yawned and suddenly felt really, really, _really_ tired. "Genkai wasn't joking about this wearing off, was she?"

"Nope, but you'll wake up in about two hours, completely fine again," Yusuke said, jumping slightly when Harry leaned against him, yawning again. "Hey, who said you could sleep on me?"

Harry didn't answer, already asleep and breathing deeply, and Yusuke sighed dramatically, muttering, "I am not a pillow."

Kurama shook his head at him, rolling his eyes. "You should carry him to his room. The last thing I need is Yukina coming in here with a camera to capture the cuteness of you playing teddy bear," he said, smiling when Yusuke glared at him.

"You know, maybe I should just sit here until she shows up," Yusuke said, smirking slightly. "Being caught like this might be worth you being stuck like that for week."

"And Yukina will definitely show the picture to Kuwabara, and Kuwabara will borrow the picture and show it to all his friends, who will tell their friends, and so forth. Eventually the whole town will know Yusuke Urameshi is a great, giant teddy bear and not to be feared," Kurama countered, laughing softly at Yusuke's panicked expression. "Of course, that would come with the bonus of having to reprove your manliness to the world, but Keiko would be mad at you everyday for the fights, and Genkai-"

"Fine, I'll take the kid to his room," Yusuke said angrily, gently cradling Harry in his arms as he stood, stumbling slightly. "Maybe by the time I drop him off, my clothes will be done."

"See you at dinner," Kurama said, waving a hand at the door, silently asking the wooden door to close. He smiled when the door shut, blocking out most of the grumbling Yusuke was doing as he carried the wizard away. "Quiet at last."

* * *

_Turning away from the painting of the lion, Harry looked around his soul room in confusion, not quite sure how he had gotten there. It didn't make sense for him to be here; he was only meant to come here while meditating, not while sleeping. Sighing, he began walking towards the center. Figuring out how his mind worked was next to impossible. It never played by the rules._

_Harry paused, listening to the strange sounds coming from the center. It almost sounded like animals. Being careful to not make a sound, he crept closer, hiding behind a bookcase when he reached the center. Peeking around the bookcase, Harry's jaw dropped. The bigger animals from the last shelf were playing. The wolf and Kneazle were chasing the fox, and the fox was trying to catch a small black blur running across the carpet. He looked up when he heard a lazy roar, and saw the small black dragon floating through the air, laughing softly at the other animals and occasionally shooting fire balls at the Kneazle and wolf. If the black blur was the dragon…_

_Harry jumped when the black blur ran straight into his leg and he stared down at the dazed animal. Shaking his head, he knelt down and scratched its head. "Are you okay?" he asked, and the black wolf looked up at him, showing off its doggy like grin and bright green eyes. "Guess so," Harry muttered, silently praying his smile didn't look that goofy._

_The small wolf yipped at him before licking his hand and darting back out to play with the others. Harry sat down and watched the animals play, ducking when the dragon sent a ball of flame his way. While it was kind of nice to know what he was represented by now, this had to be one of the messed up non-Voldemort dreams he had ever had. _

TBC...

Author's Notes: Sorry about this being so late, but it's up. And I'm so late getting to bed. I'm going to be an absolute brat in my classes this afternoon. Oh, well. Editing this so I could post it was worth it. If you had a question in your review, I'll post them on my livejournal. Considering the announcement on the FFnet homepage, I don't want to risk anymore review responses here. Good night, everyone.


End file.
